The Innocent Sin and The Angelic Demon (The original!)
by kikkie
Summary: Since so many people asked for it, here it is! The original! Enjoy!


Kikkie: Here is the orginal TISATAD!

Because some people like to post constantly into my fucking inbox about why I should bring back the orgianl nearly every week, I have decided to give it back. And yes, I am being lazy by not splitting it into chapters like before and such, I just don't care.

I have been insulted, my stories are being stolen and just been assailed by rude and horrible words for a while now that I have to say...I very disguested with this behavior. I write because I like to write, it is a hobby, not a job!

And while I do appreate some critism, I do not accept name calling, threats and/or insults! Let alone stealing my stories and posting it on other pages and calling it your own work! Pages like Tum and Watt-Pad!

To the fans who don't do this, thank you very much and I appreate you deeply, but to the fans and people who do this...

**Get the fuck off **my **page and leave me the fuck alone. **

Currenlty, I am not in a great point of my life and writing is one of the few things that gives me pleasure. I refuse for people who don't know me or even care about existance to talk shit at me nearly every fucking week. You don't pay my bills, you do not contribute 0.01% of anything to me, and honestly, I don't need you. So if I lose fans from this message, then I know who are the ones hurting me.

_**To the ones who don't do this, come to realize that I am greatful for you because it is an honor for you to read my stuff. Be it good, bad, lazy or amazing writing, I am thankful for all your words of support, help and critism. **_

_Thank you for reading my message! I hope you enjoy the orginal story!_

* * *

Kikkie: Hello! This story take place in a whole new setting. Here's a quick summary: Marinette is a basterd child of a small religious town in fear that their young children are being corrupt by a night club not to far from the town. Adrien is the son of a council man and is considered the towns angel...well, that's how he looks in the morning. At night he becomes Chat Nior, the prince of pleasure that is corrupting the children of the town. Now Marinette, the basterd child that tries so hard not to be what the town believes her to be, is Chat pet.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"This is an outrage!" An old woman shouted from a large crowd. "Our children are becoming corrupt by that horrible Hawkmoth and his son Chat Noir!"

"I hear you!" The chubby man known as the mayor of a gated town in Paris called Petit Paradis (Little Heaven). It was a town located not too far from the city life of Paris, but it wasn't walking distance ether. The town was known for having a gate around the land of the town, keeping bad things out, and keep things in as well. It was a Christian town that believed in the bible and everything written in the book, from the first sentence to the last. Today almost everyone in the town was in city hall yelling at the older male for one reason: Hawkmoth and Chat Noir!

"Mom, why are we here?" A young woman by the name of Marinette asked her mother.

"Just to see what is happening on this Chat Noir case." Her mother whispered back to her, Marinette sighed as she stared down at her feet. This was a waste of her time! She could be at home finishing a design for her class, or even making some sweet pastries for the shop, basically anything but this. To hear about Chat Noir again is really annoying to her, as annoying as listening to this useless man of a mayor, along with the council members.

The town had four leaders, one was the mayor. Mayor, who was the chubby man, was the leader of the town. He enforced the law and made sure everyone in it was god loving people. The second was a man named Gabriel. He was a famous fashion designer that lived here for the sole purpose of raising his son. Although that didn't stop him from becoming one of Paris top fashion designers. The other two was the principle of the college, and the priest of the church. These four men had one thing in common, money. These four were the riches in town and Marinette hated all four of them. Gabriel to a lesser extent, we will get into her hatred another chapter.

"Chat's night club is out of derestriction, if you want your children to stay pure then talk to them about this club. Stop crying to us." Gabriel said. The crowd of people then started shouting out insults at the blonde male. He looked like he didn't care though.

"We cannot call the police on a club that has done nothing wrong." The mayor spoke, ugh, honestly his words were hurting Marinette ears by now. The meeting went on for half an hour before it was called off. After that horrible hour of talking, Marinette decided to head over a café near her school, since her classes were going to start. Once there, she orders two coffee, one for her and her boyfriend Nathanaël. Once she got her coffee, she made her way to her school with a click to on her heel. When she was in front of the building, she saw her boyfriend standing in front of the door with two of his friends.

"Hey babe!" Marinette said as she walks over to him. She gives him a hug and a kiss on his cheek before giving him the cup of coffee she bought him.

"Hey…" Nathanael said as he takes the cup into his hand. He didn't seem like his happy self and Marinette notice straight away. She also notices his two friends giggling and chuckling behind him.

"Is everything okay?" Marinette asked in worry. Nathan (going to call him that for short) gently wrapped his hand around her shoulder and sighed.

"I think we should break up." Nathan told her, Marinette stared at her boy…I mean ex-boyfriend in shock at his words.

"Why?" Marinette asked, Nathan just sighed as he removes his arm from Marinette. He looks down to his feet before looking back up to her to say:

"I just think we are going our separate way." He said, what annoyed her is that he said it loud enough for his friends to hear.

"Separate ways…" She asked. "Were sophomores in college."

"And in two years, we will be adults in the working world." He said, he sounded like he was joking and it was pissing Marinette off extremely.

"Nathan…" Marinette called to her ex's nickname. "Why are you really dumping me? I think I have the right to know." She asked, making the boy smile a bit. He looks over to his friends, who were chuckling louder, before looking back at Marinette to say:

"Look, you and I had a good run. We shared many fun times, you always were kind and sweet to me. Coming to my art shows, helping me with my work, and ect. But I feel as though I need to change Marinette. Your holding me back!"

"I am holding you back?" Marinette asked as a small tear rolls down her cheek.

"Okay…" She spoke before walking away from Nathan, sadly to say she wasn't deaf when she heard one of his friends say:

"Oh thank god he didn't tell her about Chloe!" One of them said, making Marinette turn her heel and walk right back up to Nathan.

"What's this about Chloe!?" Marinette asked, Nathan just sighed before responding:

"I found a girl who…allows more access to her heart than you do." Nathan said, Marinette crosses her arms over her chest. She knew he was lying to her, she dated him long enough to smell shit from a mile away when it came to him.

"Okay, I had sex recently with another girl." Nathan said, making Marinette eyes widen in shock.

"You cheating on me?"

"I wouldn't say cheating?" Nathan said as he scratches the back of his head. "I would say…hooking up with a girl dirung our time."

"THAT'S CHEATING!"

Marinette shouted on the top of her lungs. Nathan, his friends, and everyone in the area turned their heads and looked at the blue haired girl. The young woman had tears forming in her eyes as she looks at her surrounding, everyone was staring at her, with their phones out and ready to record her. The young woman sighed as she wipes her tears away.

"Drop dead." She muttered under her voice, Nathan growled at her as she walks past him. Before she could even reach the door handle, Nathan shouted:

"LURCH!" Nathan shouted at her, making her turn around and look at him. He kept saying Lurch over and over again until his friends, and later his classmates around him, started to shout out the insult at the young woman. Marinette sighed again before heading into the big building. She makes her way to her class, there, she see's her friend Nino and Adrien sitting at one of the tall desk that could sit four students. Marinette takes the empty seat next to Adrien and sighed.

Five minutes after arrival, Marinette best friend since childhood entered the room. The brown haired girl takes a seat next to Marinette, right before the professor enters the room. Without hesitation, he grabs a small stick of chalk and begins writing on the black board in front of his class.

"The infects study of the…gross!" the brown haired girl read, loud enough for the teacher to hear to.

"If you don't like it Alya, you can leave." The teacher said, Alya just rolled her eyes. Marinette on the other hand raised her hand. The teacher sighed and points to Marinette.

"Uh, how does this help in our women's studies?" Marinette asked, making the professor chuckled.

"Here we go…" The teacher started. "Marinette, weve been through this. I am teaching you the importants of women history by showing you the bad before good."

"So where in history does a blue waffle stand as a proud moment for a woman?" Marinette asked in disgust. Her teacher puts his index and thumb on the bridge of his nose before saying:

"Look, you have been here for three weeks. I have been here for ten years. So shut up and be quite!" The older male shouted at the young woman. Marinette just sighed before opening her text book. After the class had ended, she and Alya went over to café near her house. Half way, they saw Adrien and Nino walking home. So the two girls decided to invite them to the café. Both the boys accepted their offers.

"Such a lovely place."

"Yea, it has great cucumber sandwiches." Adrien said as he takes a seat next to Marinette at the circle. Once they were done ordering their food, the four kids began to talk.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

It was a sunny day in little heaven, and on this day four young adults were sitting at a round table discussing things. Mostly about school and all the crappy things that are in the town, mostly the town council. The conversation didn't stop till one of the Adults said some about the black-cat demon the town dreaded.

"I am go to that sexy club. I wonder what the prince of sex is like." Alya said.

"You mean Chat Noir?" Nino asked, Alya nods her head. Nino, the towns Local DJ and one of Marinette few friends. He was talented artist with dreams that surpassed even the towns expectation of him. Which was to become the towns future music teacher. Something Nino both dreaded and feared.

"I know where his club is, wanna come with me?" Alya asked the girl, a small blush appears on her face. Alya was Marinette best friend since they were born. Alya was the only kid in town that would speak to Marinette when they were children. Alya wants to be a journalist when she gradutes, like Marinette, she hated this town and felt that it was a prison.

"Why would you want to go to that…sex club?" Marinette asked.

"To find Chat Noir! Come on Marinette, aren't you curious to see who is responsible for most of the public indecency? I mean, Chat literally is the prince of BDSM! Just thinking about him makes me wet."

"You've never seen him, no has seen him. Well, the real him. He always wears that suite and mask to hide his image." Marinette said in worry. "Besides, I don't want us to get hooked on any drugs or anything."

"I think you have been hanging out with the town council for too long." Adrien said to the blue haired girl, she couldn't help but blush as his words. He was so cute, like an angel. Adrien Agreste was the son of Gabriel. He moved to the town at the young age of eight, becoming a logo child for the town at the age of ten when. Adrien apparently has never drinked liquor, reframes from any sexual indulges and acts like a star child in the town. Adrien was also a professional model, all thanks to his father's connection though.

"Oh no, the old people that run this town!" Marinette joked.

"You should, reading the bible every day keeps the devil away, and also impure thoughts. Anyway, did anyone get the last notes for the quiz next week?" Adrien asked, Marinette was the first person to pull her pink note out of her bag and hands it to him. Alya and Nino giggled at her action while Adrien pulls his cell phone out and begins to take pictures of her notes.

"Oh my god, if it isn't the man-hating feminist!" Chloe shouted as she walks towards the kids. Marinette was in no mood for this girl, but she held her tongue.

"Chloe, I have been having a really shitty day. Hold your insult for tomorrow when I don't feel like crap."

"Awww, if this baby-killer upset because her boyfriend didn't like her anymore?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, yes I fucking am! And I don't kill babies you slut!" Marinette shouted at the blonde girl.

"You believe in abortion."

"I believe in women having a choice." Marinette responded.

"That the same thing as killing babies." Chloe said. "Maybe that's why Nathan left you, because he was scared you'd probably kill his baby if you two ever had one." The blonde told Marinette. The blue haired girl slammed her fist to the table before standing from her seat to shout:

"He left me because you fucked him!" Marinette shouted. "Your fake Christian-wannabe act is fucking ridiculous even god is crying!"

"How dare you take the lords name in vain!"

"I am more pure and holy than you will ever be!"

"What cause you're a virgin? News flash Marinette, your virgin because no one wants to fuck a baby-killer created from sin." Chloe said. "In fact, since you believe in abortion so much, why don't you go back in time and convince your momma and daddy to abort you. Maybe then your mom can stop drinking and crying about how depressing her life is cause you're here!"

Chloe spoke, everyone in the area became silent. Rage boiled in Marinette body, oh how she wanted to hit the woman in front of her so badly. But she knew the results of that, and she couldn't risk it. In anger, she grabbed her bookbag and walked away from both her friends and her enemies. She could hear Chloe laughing behind her.

"Oh my god! Was that cool or what?" Chloe asking her friend.

"Chloe…" Alya spoke. "Piss off!"

Marinette walked straight to her mother's house, her mother owned the local Bakery for the town. When she walked into her home, which was located above the bakery, her mother greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Marinette!" Her mother shouted. "How was school?"

"Same as every day of my miserable life." Marinette responded as she hung her book back up on the wall hanger. She then looks over at her mother, tears in her eyes, she spoke:

"Nathan broke up with me because I didn't want to have sex, I got an F on my report because it wasn't what the teacher wanted! Even though almost everyone did the exact same topic as I did, oh, and I was reminded yet again by the mayor daughter that I am a basterd child! So yea, today's been great mom, just great!"

"Oh sweetie…" Her mother spoke, but Marinette shakes her head in annoyance.

"I just want to be alone mom." Marinette said, but her mother ignored her words.

"Marinette things will change." She started. "Things will get better, I promise!"

"When mom?" Marinette asked. "When? Because I am so tired of waiting."

"Marinette…"

"I can't even leave here with a scholarship! The stupid community college won't even give me the grades I need to get out of this shit hole!" Marinette shouted. "I am going to be stuck her for the rest of my life."

"Marinette they can't deny you what you deserve." Her mother told her. "You just need to be patient."

"Patient…I have been patient for so long. And you know what I have learned from being patient?" Marinette asked. "No one looks at the sinner…they only look at the sin." She said before turning her back to her mother. She makes her way to bedroom, that was the attic of the building her mother owned. She threw herself on her bed and sighed, as she closes her eyes, her phone begins to ring. She digs her hand into her back pocket and saw a couple of sent messages from Alya. She opens the messages and that most of them were about the Chat Noir club.

Alya: Come on! It will be fun, plus I have a discount for the Uber!

Marinette: What about the gate that keeps everyone in the town safe?

Alya: I got a plan for that! Come on, it will be fun!

Marinette: Are you sure you know what your doing?

Alya: Of course, we'll stay there for a while, I promise ;)

Marinette: Okay, I will go.

KIKKIE: A little bio chapter for some of the characters, anyway, thank you for reading!

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Marinette texted, she then throws her phone onto the pillow next to her. She stands up from her bed and heads to her closet. Since the club never allowed people in without costume, she had to make something fast. She looks through her closet for something to wear. Almost everything in her closet was normal clothes. She grabs a bunch of clothes from the closet then throws the ugly rags she called clothes onto her bed.

"What to wear…" Marinette asked herself as she looks the clothes on her bed. Nothing here was a costume or even said costume. She couldn't make one out of the blue ether since she only had a little time to come up with something. She looks through the pile a couple of more times before an idea pops up in her head. She opens her bedroom door quickly, poking her head down, she scans the area.

"Mom!" She shouted, but no response. She probably went down to the bakery to make cupcakes for tomorrow. Marinette, then releases the stair case attached to the door. As she makes her way down the stairs, she then hears her mother come into the apartment.

"Marinette!" The woman called to her.

"Yea mom!" Marinette responded.

"I am going to the grocery store, would you like anything?" She asked.

"I'm running low on pads!" Marinette responded.

"K, anything else?"

"No, that's it!" She shouted, her mother shouts a goodbye before walking out the front door. Marinette hears a loud bang then a click. Her mother was out the door, giving her the go to walk into her mother's bedroom. She quickly walks over to the closet, bending over, she looks through the many boxes at the bottom of her mother's closet that was near her shoes. She then smiles as she finds what she was looking for, in a blue box with orange lightning bolt patterns on it. She picks up the box and takes it to her room, along with some black thigh his boots her mother wore in the winter. Once in her room, she opens the box, revealing a red leather two piece outfit that her mother wore once in her life time. It was a cosplay costume her mother bought and never wore again. Her mother dressed up as some biker demon, got a lot of angry letters from parents that day.

As Marinette tries the suite on, she notices two things about it. One, the suit didn't give any idea on what to do with it. Second, the jacket part of the suite was a little tight around the chest area. Reviling her breast in a vile way, making the look like two dodge balls being squished against each other.

"I can't fix this…" Marinette thought to herself before removing the outfit. She then throws it back on her bed before looking through a box of old stuff she used for her designs. Most of the stuff in the box was black paints to use of different fabric, special glue, and papers. The young woman eyes bright up at the sight of an old mask she had since she was a kid.

"Ladybug." Marinette said as she pulls the mask out from the junk and stared at it. It was small, only covering the small amount of skin around her eyes.

"It will do." She tells herself before throwing it back into the box. She then picks the box up, carrying it to the bed, she begins work on the costume with what little she had. After an hour of drawing circles on the suite, she finally was done. She then puts the suit in front of her AC machine. She picks up her phone then begins to text Alya, the two discussed what they were going to do.

Marinette: So how are we going to get past the gate?

Alya: I got it! A couple of yards to the side of the gate is a door.

Marinette: And?

Alya: I got the key to the door.

Marinette: you stole it!

Alya: NO! I made a copy of it when the security guard was at the city hall meeting. Anyway, we sneak out of our houses around ten, meet up by the smoothing shop. After changing, we make our way to the door, meet up with the uber guy, and then hit the club.

Marinette: sounds like a good plan.

Alya: I know, I am an evil genius. See you at ten, and don't forget your costume!

Marinette smiled at her text message before setting her phone on her night stand. She turns her AC on high before leaving her room. Once down stairs, she saw her father and mother talking in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen. She walks straight to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Marinette." Her father called to her, but she ignored his words.

"Marinette your father is speaking to you!" Her mother shouted, making Marinette look at her father to say:

"Hello Tom, how is YOUR daughters." She spoke, both adults could hear a small hint of venom at the tip of her tongue.

"I came to talk to you." Tom spoke.

"About what?"

"I heard about your fight with the mayor's daughter, I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I have spent my whole entire life around people like her. I will live." She said, she then leaves the two, heading up to her room, she sighed as she hears her parents talk.

"Why are you here!? I told you Marinette and I are fine without you!" Marinette mother shouted.

"I just wanted to see my daughter Sabine, is that so wrong!?"

"Your daughter and I are doing fine without your visit."

"I have legal right to visit Marinette whenever I want!" Tom shouted at Sabine loud enough for Marinette to hear from her room. She opens the door of her room and peeks her head down.

"Yea because you bribed the judge into letting you avoid paying for child care! Even after the DNA results! We get it, your embarrassed of us!" Sabine shouted at the man.

"I am not embarrassed! I am just worried."

"About your career, mister big shot lawyer in town! Where was this worriment when Marinette went missing for a day? Where were you when those boys ruined her birthday party? Where the hell were you when she complained about her teacher not accepting her homework because he didn't like her? Oh I remember! You were busy!"

"I can't be two places at once." Tom said, the next thing Marinette heard was a loud clashing sound. Followed by a scream.

"GET OUT!" Sabine shouted at Tom. The next sound her daughter heard was a door being slammed closed. Marinette sighed before closing the door of her bedroom. Pressing her head to the door, she could hear her mother sobbing in pain.

Marinette hated her father, he was the reason she was here, not her mother. And he is the reason why her mother was so depressed in life, it pissed Marinette off to a very high point. When it was around 9:30PM Marinette quietly sneaks out of her bedroom, with a black bookbag on her back. She quitly moves past her mother's room, but stops midway when she heard snoring. She walks over to her mother's door, cracking it open a little, she peeks in to see three cans of beer by her mother's feet as she slept on her bed. Marinette closed the door quietly before walking normally to the front door of the apartment. She then grabs her keys and left the building before running through the quite town to meet up with her friend.

The town had a bit of a curfew, all the stores would close at eight, expect for the pharmacy and the town diner. Other than that, everything was closed and quite. Much to Marinette delight, it was easy to get to the smoothie shop building without someone seeing her. Once behind the building, she saw Alya already stripping away her clothes.

"At least wait till I was here!" Marinette said with a smile on her face. Alya jumps at the sound of her friends voice.

"Girl!" Alya shouted. "Nearly gave me a heart attack!" Alya said as she pulls her pants down, reviling a black lace thong. Marinette blushed at what her friend was wearing.

"Where did you get that?" Marinette asked before she starts taking off her clothes.

"Nino got it for me. This isn't the first time I snuck out of the town." Alya said with a wink as she makes her butt cheeks wiggle. When the two were fully dressed, they hid their bookbags behind a large trash can, they then head towards the door behind a large bush. The door was a normal size house door, When Alya pulled the key out from her bra and opened the door, Marinette heart skipped a beat when she saw an empty road. Since her town was small and close together, she would barely see cars out since everyone could walk to where they needed to go. A couple of feet away from the door was a black car, Alya smiles as she dragged Marinette to the door of the uber car.

"By the way, once were in there, we are no longer us." Alya said as she puts her mask on, Marinette follow suit before asking.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"The club has a strict rule about your appearance. You are not allowed to tell anyone your name, where you live or anything else."

"Oh, for safety." Marinette said, making her friend nod her head.

"Right, so from now on, call me Lady Wifi."

"That is such a tacky name." Marinette said, but it did go with the look she had.

"What's your name then? Ladybug?" Lady Wifi asked as she stared down at her friend's costume.

"Actually…I think the Miraculous Ladybug sounds better."

Kikkie: Done! I am so exicted because I get to write about Chat. Adrien is my favorite character, while Marinette is my second fav. Their love for each other makes me want to scream to the high heavens. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review!

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Kikkie: Sorry for the wait!

"I cannot believe you talked me into this!" Ladybug shouted at her friend as the two climb out of the Uber car they ordered. The driver had dropped them off in front of a painted black warehouse factory building that looked completely empty. It was in the middle of no where, with only one street light pointing to the door that led into the warehouse.

"You sure this is the place, it looks more like a murdered scene." Ladybug said in a worried voice. Lady Wifi ignored her friend's words and walked straight towards the building. Ladybug walked closely behind her as she puts on her mask. The last thing she needed was anyone to recognizing who she was, her mom would have a field day knowing she was going into the Akuma night club. Once in front of the warehouse, Alya opens the door, walking inside a pitch-dark room that sent chills down Ladybug's back as she followed. Once inside, the door closed shut, causing Ladybug to make a small mouse scream.

"WHAT IS THE PASSWORD?"

A loud speaker like voice shouted at the two girls. Ladybug eyes widen with fear as a smirked appeared on Lady WiFi face.

"Kwami! The password is Kwami!" Lady WiFi said.

"The fuck is a Kwami?" Ladybug asked.

"CORRECT! YOU MAY ENTER…LET ALL YOUR DESIRES COME TRUE."

The voice spoke, a door lights up in front of the two girls. Lady Wifi smiles as she walks towards the bright door and opens it to a long hallway brighten with neon blue and yellow lights. Lady WiFi puts on her mask and makes her way down the hall, with Ladybug right behind her. As they walk, the music they heard earlier was becoming louder and louder.

When they turned a corner, Ladybug gasped at what she saw. Men dressed in pony costumes, girls being dragged by chains attach to their nipples, and so much more. Some people literally having sex in a corner with a signed label THE FUCK CORNER. In the middle was a dance floor that kept changing colors. On each side of the floor were people dancing in cages. At the far end of the room was a large stage of people dressed in black, all of them dancing to the music the DJ was producing on the side of the stage. And right by the entrance was the bathrooms, and a red painted stair case with a sign that read: VIP ROOMS.

"Oh my god…" Ladybug muttered to herself as Lady WiFi runs into the crowd of sex crazed dancing people. Ladybug sighed before walking into the crowd to find her friend. Getting bumped and grinded on, Ladybug takes a deep breath before trying to find a chair of some sort. After bumping into a few people, she found a sitting corner and ran to it. It seemed to be the only normal corner in this club, because no one was having sex. All the people there were talking, playing on their phones, or just having drinks.

Once near, she throws her body onto a neon blue couch that was empty. In front of her was a neon glowing table that could blind a small eyed animal. Ladybug sighed as she fixes her mask and tries her best not to look uncomfortable, which was failing horrible. Her distressed expression was gaining the attention of a couple of men dressed in black leather shorts…only black leather shorts.

"Hey cutie!" One of the males asked her, making Ladybug look up in worry.

"Are you sub or dom?" He asked, Marinette shrugged her shoulders at his comment. One of the males behind the guy pulled out chains and shackles from his back. Making Ladybug jump a little at the objects he held in his hand.

"Want to be?" The guy asked.

"NO!" Ladybug shouted at the males, making them grunt at her response.

"TEASE!" One of them shouted at her as the three left. Ladybug sighed at what she had just done. She looks down to the floor and sulks. She felt awful for what she had done, and it wasn't the denying of those pervs. It was still not being able to have fun. She's been here for only ten minutes and already she was sulking into the couch.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Ladybug thought to herself.

"HEY!" A voice shouted, she looks up to see a pair of green cat eyes staring down at her. A small blush appears on her face as she stared up at the cute gut in a costume. He wore a black cat suit with a black mini jacket. The mask he wore was similar to Ladybug's, but his was black. He also wore green cat eye contact. Compare to most of the people here, he didn't seem to make Ladybug uncomfortable.

"Hello…" Ladybug responded, making the male in leather black smile.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Not really…"

"How come?"

"I rather not say." Ladybug responded, but that didn't stop the man in black from taking a seat next to her.

"Tell me!"

"Wouldn't you rather be having fun then to listen to me?"

"I could, but I rather sit here and listen to you." He said, making Lady bug smile.

"Okay." Ladybug said before explaining her story to the guy in black. The two sat there for an hour talking about Ladybug's life and how she felt so lost in her life. When she finally reached the end of her story, the man in front asked her:

"If you're so unhappy in that place, why not leave?" The male asked.

"And go where with what?" Ladybug asked. "I go to college in hope of leaving that god forsaken town, but even my professors won't let me leave. And I can't leave my mom alone with the bakery, she'll die!"

"Sounds rough, but that doesn't answer my question from earlier, when I asked why you were here? At the club."

"To be wild for once." Ladybug said, a second later a blush appeared before her face as the male in front of her giggled.

"This is the worse place for fun." He laughed.

"I know! But…"

"Listen to me, you're a very sweet girl. This is no place for a person like you, trust me. So why don't you go home." He told her, Ladybug just shakes her head no.

"No! I came here to have fun, and gosh darn it! I am going to have fun!" Ladybug said as she stands up from her seat. "I am going to dance! And drink! And smoke pot!"

"WOAH!" The boy in black shouted at the girl. He stood up from his seat, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "One thing at a time My Lady. Let's hit the dance floor."

"Lead the way!" She said, the man in black chuckles a little before grabbing her hand. Leading her to the dance floor where the weirdos were dressed in the weirdest costume. Ladybug body started to freeze up the second her heel touches the color changing floor. The courage she had five seconds ago disappeared quicker than a woman having to walk to her house after a night of fun with a stranger. The man in black grabs her hand with one hand, then her waist with the other. He pulls her body close to his begins to do a weird a ballroom dance, Ladybug giggling the whole way. The courage then suddenly returns to her body as the two dance.

"This is so much fun!" Ladybug shouted through the loud music. The male in front returned her smile he continues to dance with her. The two were dancing so long they lost track of time, until the DJ decided to play a slow song for the couples in the area. When the music started, the male in black chuckled as he begins to dance normal. The man in black held her close, his head resting on her head while she rest hers on his shoulder.

"This possible is the best day of my life." Ladybug spoke.

"Good, so you won't come back then?" He asked, she removed her head from his shoulder and looked up at those green cat eyes.

"Why not?" She asked.

"This place ruins people. Your too sweet to be ruined." The man removed his hand from his waist, he places it gently on her cheek. "You're a precious soul."

"Your sweet, but I am old enough to make my own choices." Ladybug said with a smile on her face. Her smile alone made his cheeks turn red as her words made his heart melt.

"Just…please be careful. I won't always be here, and I don't want anything to happen to you." The male said. Ladybug nodded her head at his words.

"Your so kind, I wish I could tell you who I am but-LADYBUG!" A voice shouted, cutting the woman in red off midsentence. She turns her head and saw Lady WiFi walking towards her with her cell phone in hand.

"Its almost 5AM!" Lady Wifi shouted at her friend. The bug costume girl gasped.

"We got to go! Patrol will be starting soon!" Ladybug said, she was about to run but the man in black grabbed her arm before she sprinted away.

"Will I see you again!?" He asked.

"Yea, I might come back tomorrow! Or the night after! Keep an eye out for me, oh and what's your name?" Ladybug asked.

"Chat Nior." He spoke, Ladybug nodded her head before waving good bye to Chat. She then sprints out of the club with her friend behind her. Outside of the club, a white van waited for the two girls. Lady WiFi called another Uber not too long ago. The two girls hop into the car, it took almost 30 minutes to get to the wall. Once there, both girl ran to the door and tried to open it, only for the door to open it self. Ladybug's eyes widen in fear, then returned to normal to see who it is.

"Oh my god." Ladybug said in relief. "Hi Mister Fu."

"You girls have fun?" The old man asked as he tries to pull a large trash bag out of the door. Ladybug walks over, kicking the bag into the highway street, she bows down to the old man.

"Thank you so much!" Lady WiFi said as she grabs her bookbag from the ground. She removes her mask then rummage through the bag for something else.

"I was young once, I suggesting hurrying though, the patrol will be out soon." The only man told Ladybug. The woman in red hugged the old man before running into the streets of her town with her friend not far behind. The area was dark blue and the street lights begin to turn off. Ladybug was almost to her bakery, till she heard police sirens. Around the corner of another building, she saw grey and yellow blinking lights.

"SHIT!" LadyWifi shouted before running towards another building. Ladybug runs the opposite direction of her friend and hides under a red bench that matched her costume. The small white car slowly drives past Ladybug hiding spot, it would seem she blended into both the color of the bend and the darkness. Because even with bright light from the car, the patrol man did not see her.

"Oh thank you god." She moaned in relief as she watches the car turn the corner. Ladybug crawls out from underneath the bench, dusting herself off, she begins to walk towards her bakery. Only to stop when she heard Lady Wifi voice. She turns her head to see the building reflecting shadows of two people, one of those shadows was in the form of what appeared to be Lady WiFi body figure. Without a second thought, Ladybug runs over to the back of the police car and saw a middle age man holding Lady WiFi by the wrist.

"You will come with me young lady!" The man spoke.

"Let me go you sick fuck!" Lady WiFi shouted as she tries to break free. As she fights she notice Ladybug behind the blinking lights. She waves her hands at Ladybug, giving her friend a sign to run. The dark blue surrounding begins to fade as the sun starts to rise in the sky. Ladybug saw this, realizing that another patrol car may be on its way soon. She looks over to her friend one more time before running out of her friends' line of sight. Lady WiFi heart sank a little, but she rather gets in trouble than have Ladybug be in trouble.

Sadly, Lady WiFi didn't realize that Ladybug would never leave her friend behind like that.

Ladybug came running around the corner at full speed. Jumping on top of the police car, she rams her body into the man. Making all three of them fall down to the ground. The middle aged man moans in pain as Ladybug help Lady WiFi up to her feet, she then drags her friend away from the man while he was dazed.

"COME ON!" Ladybug shouted as she drags her friend to her Bakery. Lady WiFi snaps out of bubble of shock before following her friend to her house. The two girls climb up the fire escape that connected to Ladybug's bedroom window. Once inside, the two begin to change out of their costume quickly before the sun rose to the sky. Once it was up in the sky, Alya walks home with her bookbag. Since it was around seven and all the business were opening their doors, no one seemed to notice Alya walking home.

(10 AM that same day)

"Last night was awesome!" Alya said, she, Marinette, Adrien and Nino were at the towns gym working out. The four young adults were walking on the four out of seven treadmills in the small gym. The group always did this on Sunday mornings when the gym wasn't so packed. The reason for that was everyone was in church.

"Yea, I danced the night away with this cute guy." Marinette responded, on her left was Adrien. The blonde male looks over at her.

"Who was he?" He asked.

"I think his name was Chat Nior." Marinette said, it then hits her, SHE DANCED WITH THE CHAT NIOR!

"You were dancing with Chat Nior!?" Alya shouted in shocked, all three of the young adults make shushing sounds at the girl in glasses. Her eyes widen as she scans the area, there weren't that many people here. And the ones that were here were listening to their music.

"Sorry…" Alya spoke as she looked down. Nino looks past Alya, because he was on her left while Marinette was on Alya right.

"Did he do anything to you? Like grabbed your butt, because if he did I'mma make sure he will be shitting out of a tube."

"That's a disturbing image." Adrien muttered to himself. "But yea, he better have not done anything to you."

"I am fine, all we did was dance." Marinette responded. "He's a sweet guy once you get to know him."

"Yea, its not like that guy has a history with sinful acts against god." Adrien responded. "Marinette maybe you shouldn't go back to that club."

"Why not, I was having so much fun. For the first time in my life I felt free."

"And that's not all." Alya said. "Last night, she tackled Mrs. Swingler."

"You did what!?" Nino asked in shock. "Why?"

"He was trying to drag me into his car!" Alya said. "He was talking about getting blowjob and shit! I'm old enough to be his daughter, the sick fuck."

"Wait, what?" Nino asked.

"This morning Marinette and I came back to town a little too late. The sun was rising and patrol was on the streets." Alya started. "When we were trying to get to our houses, Swingler came by and we hid."

"I hide under a bench." Marinette giggled at the memory.

"Yea, and my dumb-self hid around a corner of a building. Swingler saw me, I was about to run but I was in a corner. Girl, my life flashed before my eyes as he started to drag me into that car. Marinette came by to see what was happening. I told her to run away but she tackled that man to the ground like he was a ragdoll."

"Oh my god, he saw you two in your costumes?" Adrien asked in worry. "Are you both fucking stupid!?"

"Adrien…" Marinette spoke with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"Calm down Adrien, if you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me." Alya said. "I convinced her to go and I am the one she saved."

"I am BLAMING you." Adrien said, he turns off his treadmill and glared daggers at Alya. "If Marinette got caught last night, her life would be over! This town would not just but her under house arrest, they kick her out of the college! Her chances of getting out of this shit hole would literally drop zero because of your stupid curiosity!"

"Dude, calm down take a Xanax or something." Nino said, the two girls nodded their heads in agreement, this is the first time any of them saw Adrien like this. It was scary to them. The blonde takes a breath before looking at Marinette.

"Marinette don't go back there. Your future isn't worth it for a few hours of fun." Adrien told her before stepping off his treadmill. The three young adults watched the blonde-haired man head to the males locker room.

"Looks like he's going into the steam room." Nino said.

"I wonder what's up his ass?" Alya growled, she presses a couple of button in front of her, making the machine move faster. Marinette scratches the back of her neck before hoping off the machine.

"I need to talk to Adrien, something up with him." Marinette said.

"Maybe his undying love for you?" Nino joked, but he wasn't far from the truth. Adrien had a crush on Marinette since middle in seventh grade. Even though Marinette thought Adrien was a handsome and sweet guy, she didn't want to date him. He was to special to the town, and she didn't want to ruin his image, so she kept a certain distance from the young man. Remaining as friends from middle school to their college years.

"Stop joking." Marinette said before walking to the girls locker room. Both locker room led to the back of the gym where the pool and steam room was. Leaving the two giggling idiots behind. She makes her way to the steam room, ignoring the demon that just entered the gym and bumped into her on purpose. Once inside the steam room, she sees Adrien sitting in the corner with his eyes glued to his feet.

"Hey Plagg." Marinette spoke with a smile on her face. Adrien looks up from his feet and stared at the girl for a few seconds before saying:

"Hey Tikki." Adrien responding. Marinette walks over to him then takes a seat next to him. The blonde male adjusts his body, shifting his head from the wall to her shoulder.

"How long has it been since we used our code name." Marinette asked.

"When you decided to stop writing me letter in middle school. I do miss those little messages you left in my locker." He said.

"Well, I thought it be best before eight grade to see you face to face." Marinette responded. "I wanted to tell you that I am going back tomorrow night." She said, making Adrien raise his head up and look at her.

"Why?" He asked. "Why can't we just go to the smoothie shop and play at the game machines there?"

"Because I am tired of everything in this town. Adrien, when I went to that club, some talk to me without making a grunting sound."

"I do that."

"I know…but…" Marinette was lost for words; she didn't want to hurt her friends feelings. At the same time, she didn't want to stay in this town.

"Adrien I just can't." Marinette said. "I wish you understood what I am trying to say."

"It's hard to understand when you never open up to anyone!" Adrien shouted. "Ugh, you always do this! Whenever someone tries to help you, you just shut them out! I don't know how you can smart and stupid at the same time! It literally logically does not make sense on stubborn you could be! Just listen to me and stay away from that club!"

"You know what…" Marinette stood up from her seat and walked towards the door, but she didn't leave. She turns her body around and looks at Adrien to say:

"I am so sick and tired of people telling me what to do!" Marinette started. "I am 18 years old, I am a responsible adult, and you don't own me! So, fuck off you condescending ass hole!" She said, and with that, she grabbed the handle of the door. Leaving the room alone to the blonde boy who was glaring at the glass door in anger. He presses his index finger to his lips, biting down on the lose skin on his finger. He pulls the skin down with his teeth, leaving a red liquid line on his finger as a sinister smirk begins to grow on his face.

"Fine little Ladybug, you want to play in my world? I'll take you through the front door…then lock you inside."

Kikkie: I don't know why, but I love making Adrien crazy and dark in my stories. The whole sweet boy look is cute in the show, but I personally believe that deep down inside, he's a demon. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review. Also next chapter might be a wait, may not be, who knows.

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Kikkie: BE WARNED! THERE IS A LEMON SCENE IN HERE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Enjoy :3

"I feel awful Alya!" Marinette spoke. "I said something horrible to Adrien, now he won't respond to my text messages."

"He can kiss your ass. Getting mad at you because you decided to have some fun. Its stupid!" Alya responded, the two were in their usual spot in front of the Café they went to almost every day after class. The difference today was the boys weren't here. And the girls knew why.

"We're his only friends, I shouldn't have said that." Marinette said. "I should go to his house and talk to him."

"You do know he lives outside of the town right." Alya said. "I think the best thing you can do is wait till he comes to class."

"I can't wait that long, I-HEY!" A shouted at the two girls. They turn their head to see Nathan walking towards them, Marinette sent daggers into his direction as he walks up to her. In his hand was a bouquet of flower.

"I am sorry." He spoke. "I am so sorry Marinette. Please forgive me."

"Why should I?" Marinette asked.

"Because I have learned from my mistakes, and I realized that I am a horrible person." Nathan said.

"I feel as though he stole that from the bible." Alya muttered under her breath. Nathan rolled his eyes before getting on one knee in front of Marinette, everyone in the area looks at the two. Across the Café was Adrien and Nino, they had just come out of the town's clothing store for some new shoes and were about to join the girl, but stopped when they saw Nathan.

"What's going on?" Nino asked.

"I don't know…but I don't like it." Adrien said, Nino looks at his best friend. Adrien left eye was twitching in anger.

"Dude, is your eye okay?" Nino asked, making Adrien grab his eye and chuckle.

"I forgot to take my eye drops today. It does that sometimes." Adrien told his friend before walking over to the girls. By the time he got there, Nathan was giving Marinette a bear hug and kissing her on the lips.

"What's going on?" Nino asked.

"Marinette and Nathan here are hooked up again." Alya said, Adrien glared dagger at the young man for a few seconds, before replacing his devil look with an angelic one.

"Oh my gosh, I am so happy for you two!" Adrien spoke, making the four young adults look at him.

"Adrien!" Marinette shouted as she pushes Nathan off her. "Adrien I am really sorry for what I said yesterday."

"It's okay!" Adrien responded.

"No its not! You were trying to protect me as a friend and I yelled at you. I am really sorry." Marinette said. "I promise I won't go to…that place." Marinette lied, and Adrien saw right through it, but he decided to play along.

"Thank you." He said, putting on the most angelic smile he knew he had. If only anyone could see, behind that smile was a blood raging demon getting ready to attack the nice girl in front of him.

The day went on, the four adults, plus Nathan, spent most of the day talking and eating treats at Marinette Bakery. When the sun had gone down and everyone in the town was asleep, Marinette became Ladybug again. She walked through the town fully clothed in her red suit, she meets Lady WiFi by the door to the gate. The two dressed up girls then make their way to the club, where immediately Ladybug found Chat talking among some people. Ladybug practically ran over to the man in a cat suit, she tackles him into a hug, making him fall on top of the water bed he was standing next to. The three-people gasped as he fixes himself.

"Hey bugaboo!" Chat said with a huge smile on his face. "How's life in the shitty town?"

"It's horrible, in lass 35 hours I had attacked an old man, argued with my friend, and then agreed to get married when after graduation." She said, making Chat look at her with shocked eyes.

"Marry? Your getting married?" Chat asked.

"Yea, my ex begged me to get back with him. He was making a scene in public so I panicked and said yes. If I am lucky, he will dump me before I graduate. He even said that he is willing to wait for me this time." She said, the cats left eye begins to twitch as he stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Oh no! I am fine, I am just glad you're here." Chat said. "I am so happy to talk to someone about anything other than sex."

"Speaking of which, can I asked you a question?"

"Sure!" Chat responded.

"I don't feel like waiting to have sex. So tonight, I am going to have sex with someone. you think that's okay to do here?" She asked.

"You are in a sex club!" Chat responded.

The girl in the polka dot outfit giggled, her laughter was so beautiful. The two talked for a while before a woman dressed up as a Japanese school girl walked over to Chat Nior and whispered into his ear. The blonde male nods his head before he stood up from the bed. He looks down at Ladybug to say:

"I need to do something. When I get back we'll continue our conversation." He said before walking away from the woman. Ladybug nods her head before standing up from the bed. Dhe walk over to the bar that the cub had to order a drink.

"THERE HE IS!" A masked woman shouted, Ladybug looks in the direction she was pointing to. It was Chat! Ladybug cancels her order before walking onto the dance floor to see what Chat was up to.

"CHAT NOIR!" A man shouted like a fan girl in heat. The crowd then begins cheer at the sight of the young man. One of the bikini wearing dancer gives Chat a microphone, the young man takes it forcefully out of the woman hand before saying:

"Hello everyone! Guess what happened to me recently?"

"YOU GOT LAID!?" A person asked, making Chat chuckle and shake his head no.

"No, some small town located near us sent me threatening letters. Religious people are such posers, am right?" Chat asked, everyone in the crowd laughed at his words. "They think they can take my family business out of this world because we don't live in their perfect utopia. Because we believe there is more to life then reading the bible." He said with a huge grin on his face. The cat eyes the mask portrayed made his look so devious and wicked, it was so hot to Ladybug.

"As you all know, I just turned 18, you know what that means?" Chat spoke, Ladybug ears perked up a little at the question.

"That's funny." Ladybug thought. "Adrien turned 18 two weeks ago."

"It means its time for this kitten to get a pet." Chat said, snapping Ladybug out of her bubble of thought.

"ME!" A woman from the crowd shouted, this made Chat giggle.

"Aww, your so cute, but no. Sadly to say I won't be picking a pet out of the club. No, I want a challenge."

"A challenge?" Ladybug asked herself, she was loud enough to attract another person attention.

"I know right, why would he go after a nobody when he can have anyone he wants right here." The person in the light pink dress asked.

"I want a virgin." He spoke, making everyone in the room practically gasped at his request. Ladybug stared dumbfound. "I want something clean so I can taint them, ruin their pure white image and turn into anything I want. All of you in this room already have your image, your mask, I want some who doesn't have a mask. I want…a Ladybug."

"Oh god…" Ladybug muttered. The second he said Ladybug, Ladybug world started to spin. She just told the prince of lust that she was a virgin! Without a second to lose, she ran away from the stage, not knowing that Chat already had her in his sight. Ladybug makes her way to the bathroom, there she saw a couple having sex in an open stall. Her gasp was so loud that the woman in the stall looked back at her and smiled:

Wanna join?" She asked.

"No!" Ladybug responded. "B-but thank you though!" She said, the young woman smile graciously before closing the stall door. Once closed, Ladybug removes her mask from her face as she took deep breathes. Her left hand wipes the sweat from her forehead as tries to calm her breathing. She walks over to the sink of the bathroom, turning the water on, she splashes her face with a couple of handfuls before calming down.

"I need to get out of here!" She thought. "Adrien was right, this place isn't for me! Lose my virginity? What the hell am I thinking coming to a place like this for that! I should wait for my wedding day like a normal god obeying person!"

"You know, your not suppose to take off your mask at any time in the club." A voice told Ladybug, the girl looks over her shoulders and gasped. Right behind her was the prince himself, Chat Noir, but what was he doing in the woman's bathroom…then again she did see two people having sex.

"Noir!" Ladybug spoke in a shock tone of voice before slapping her mask back onto her face.

"Don't let him think you're a virgin!" Ladybug thought to herself as Chat walks over to her. Once standing in front of her, his eyes begin to scan her body. She was gorgeous! Nice hour glass shaped body with handful breast, round hips and a big butt to match her figure. Chat was sure enjoy the view he was getting off her suit.

"My, what a cute little virgin." He told her.

"How'd you guess?" Ladybug asked.

"You told me, remember bugaboo?" Chat tells her, he gently presses a finger to her lips. "Although your lips have been touch by another, I know for a fact that ass has never been used."

"Used? What do you mean by used? And what do you want me for?" Ladybug asked, both terrified AND turned on. The prince of sex wanted her to his first, what an honor! At the same time, she wasn't fully prepare to have sex yet. I mean sure she was ready to give it up to anyone five minutes ago, but after hearing Chat's little speech, she started to rethink things.

"MY pet." He spoke, at that very second, adrilian coursed through her body and she bolted out the bathroom quicker than the hero Flash. Sadly to say Chat was hot on her trail. She ran up stairs and made her way into the VIP rooms. Only for a guard dressed us in some sort of furry costume stops her.

"Only VIP miss." The guard said.

"Don't worry! She's with me!" Chat noir said as he walks up the stairs, the guard in front of Ladybug gasped and bowed down to the prince.

"Yes my prince!" He spoke before stepping aside, Ladybug was about to run past Chat, but she was stopped when his arm extended and grabbed her by the shoulder. He then escorted her through a long hallway of doors painted red and blue. Chat dragged her straight to a large door painted white, much to the young woman's horror. The room was pure, white paintings, white bed and sheets, white night stands and chores, white hangers and white sex toys. Chat takes ladybug by the hand and throws her onto the bed before he closed his bed room door. She watches him twist the key in the door hole, a click sound was heard before he gently removed the key to set it down on a chore near the door.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for this." He said as he slowly removes his collar from his neck. He gently rests it on his night stand before slowly unzipping his top down, showing Ladybug his amazing set of rock hard abs. "A virgin to call my own."

"No!" Ladybug shouted as she stood up from the bed. "You're not taking my cherry…I mean virginity!"

"Your virginity? Ladybug, virginity doesn't exist." Chat said. "The whole cherry popping thing is a lie. It's basically your hymen popping opening because your partners an idiot and doesn't know what he's doing. And besides that, hymens heal. Thus giving you your so called…virginity back."

"How do you know that?" Ladybug asked.

"I am currently taking women's study. I wanted to learn a bit more pleasuring women without them getting annoyed. Make them enjoy their sexual encounter."

"Okay, but you said you wanted a virgin." Ladybug responded, making Chat chuckle at her words.

"In way yes, but I wanted someone who just never had sex before." He tells her, he walks up so close to her face that she could feel his breath rubbing of her head. "I wanted someone just like me."

His words were hot and it made her wet. The great Chat Noir, practically the prince of sex and pleasure. The man who took the world of normal boring sex and changing it into a fantasy world of wonder! But he was a virgin? The prince of sex was a virgin! The mere thought sent shock waves down Ladybug spine. Chat gently places a hand on her chest, playing with the zipper of her jacket.

"Oh Ladybug, I am going to take great care of you." Chat said as he takes her hands into his. "When I am done with you, your going beg me for more."

"Chat…I am not sure I am ready to lose it yet." Lady bug spoke, Chat stopped his hands. Removing them from her zipper, he sat at the edge of her bed.

"Fine, you can go." Chat spoke softly, making Ladybug look at him confusing.

"What?"

"I said you can go." Chat said. "I don't believe in rape or none happy sex. If you don't want it, then leave."

"Oh…Um…" She spoke, was he really going to let her go that easily?

"Its ashame though…" He started.

"What's ashamed?"

"After that talk we had, your story made me think of me." He started. "The whole being an outcast thing. It made me think of my childhood and stuff…"

"You're the prince of sex and what-not. How would you feel like an outcast when so many people love you?"

"Chat Noir is a mask princess." He said. "A mask that can easily be removed. Under it, I am weak and shy boy that can barely talk to the girl he likes."

"You like a girl?"

"I do, but she was taken from me by an asshole I know. I hate him so much!" Chat said, his fist begin to ball up into a fist. "She deserved better, but threw he away like yesterday trash! Now she's hurt and I can't help her because she never lets anyone in. And what's worse, she hooked back up with that asshole!"

"I only know…half of what your feeling sadly." Ladybug said. "I mean, I loved him and I am glad he's back with me. At the same time, a small part of me wants to kick him in the nuts for cheating on me. That small part is also calling me an idiot for agreeing to marry him."

"That's why I like you." Chat said, he turns his head to look at her. "Your special, I want you to be my first. I want to be your first! Do you really think that guy you like deserves your virginity?"

"Well…" Ladybug said. She knew being virgin didn't mean anything to anyone anymore. Plus, no one would care what she did in this place, so she might as well try to have fun.

"I guess…sex wouldn't be so bad with a person that seems to care about me." She said, making Chat practically jump on top of her like a cat jumping on top of a table. He was smiling ear to ear as he stared down into her eyes.

"Remember kitty, this is my first time. Please be gently with me." Ladybug spoke, Chat noir nods his head before pressing his lips against her lushes red ones. The kiss was different then Nathan, it was hot an passionate, sending waves of heating down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled his face closer to her. He licks the bottom of her lip with his long tongue, making Ladybug open her mouth, his tongue slide right in. Attacking her small cave of words, licking every inch of her wet mouth. Ladybug moaned as it wrapped itself around her tongue, wrestling it for dominance in her own mouth.

As the two kissed, Chat hand went back to unzipping her jacket off her body. Zipping the metal object down, the jacket pops open, freeing Marinette breast from their tight restrains. They fall on each side of Ladybug chest, when their lips separated, Chat mouth went down to her breast, making Ladybug gasp.

"Chat!" She moaned, only for the man in black to suck at her nipple even harder. Brushing his teeth against the soft skin, making his new-found lover moan in ecstasy. His other hand rest on her free breast, playing and pinching at her nipples, the young woman bites her bottom lips. She tries her best not to moan, this only upset the green-eyed boy. His mouth moves from her already perky nipple to her the other one. Both of her hands move to her mouth, trying her best to cover her moans, not noticing Chat was removing her pants.

"I'll make you scream by the end of this night." Chat thought before ripping the leather off her bottom part. Ladybug's eyes widen in shock as she watches the torn fabric fall to the ground. Leaving only her boots on. Chat chuckles at the sight before him.

"No panties?" He asked.

"Try wearing under wear in a skin-tight suit. And you owe me new outfit!" Ladybug spat at Chat, the young man smirks at her comment as he spreads her legs wide apart. Leaning over, he rubs his nose against her soft pubic blue hair, in haling her scent. His lips pressed against her untouched lips.

"You smell so nice." He tells her. Licking his lips in hunger, he presses his lips to hers. Gently kisses it before placing his left hand on her pussy. He used his index finger and thumb to spread them apart, reviling her pink flower. Without a second thought, his tongue rubs, pushes and even play's with her clit as his middle fingers enters and move around inside her wet folds. Ladybug's tilts her head backwards and begins to breath heavily. Her mind started to become fuzzy and light headed. His tongue was like magic wand that was granting her every desire she never knew existed.

"Mmmm…." Ladybug moaned as she tried her best not to scream out his name. Chat Noir see's this, removing his mouth from her lips, but his fingers did not stop moving. Pressing her shoulder down while kissing her big lips, he slowly insurts two more fingers into her, thrusting them into her wet folds without mercy. Grinding her hips, the lower half of her body twitches in pleasure before she burst into his hands. Coating his fingers in her juices, he gently removed his body from on top of her and begins to strip away his clothing. Ladybug face turns from a pink blush to a red face as her eyes looked upon his ripped body. His abs were tighter than her suit, with a happy trail line of blondish-brownish hair that led all the way down to his manhood. His arms were so ripped she could practically see his veins popping. And then there was his manhood, that thing stood up so proudly and ready to penetrate her, it was almost scary.

"Oh my god…" Ladybug moaned as he crawled back on top of her. Spreading her legs far apart, he places a kiss on her forehead.

"Relax, this won't hurt a bit." He tells her, she wraps her arms around his neck as she closes her eyes. Gently pressing her forehead against his, feeling his lips against her one more time before he deflowered her. Chat held her close before pressing his tip against her entrance, it slowly but steadily slides right in. Ladybug's eyes open as he begins to stretch her out.

"This doesn't hurt." Ladybug thought to herself as his tip makes it way deeper into her womanhood. The pain she thought she would feel didn't happen at all, in fact, she felt something else…pleasure. Chat smirks down at her before adjusting their position, pulling her hip up towards his, he begins to thrust while her butt hanged in the air. Not wasting a minute for her to adjust, he increased his speed, going deeper inside her wet folds.

"So hot." He thought to himself as his hips began to move faster than his brain. The feeling of her inner wet walls made it hard for him not to come. He kept telling himself not to come, enjoy the moment while it last, but his cock said otherwise. Ladybugs wall begin to squeeze his member, practically begging him to cum inside her. The hot tension was to much for the young man, he bites his bottom lips as he grips the blanket underneath them. Wrapping his arms around her waist, doing one more thrust into her before holding himself in. He was grinding against her sweet spot, causing her eyes to widen as she gasped.

"Cu-Cu-CUMING!" She shouted as she squirted her juices again, causing her walls to squeeze his cock even tighter. She could feel the veins on his cock twitch inside her.

"Ah shit…" He moaned, his white liquids releases inside her like a water stream. She could practically feel his cum make its way into her womb. Chat takes a couple of breath of exhaustion before falling on top of Ladybug.

"So heavy…" She thought to herself. Chat slowly rises up before gently sliding himself out of her wet pussy, he stares at the pink flower, watching the white liquid leak out of her. A smile forms on Chat face before he climbs off the bed, he walks over to the night stand that had his bell and pulled at a chore. He picks up a clipboard from the inside and walks over to Ladybug. He gently puts a pen in her hand before making her upper body stand up. He puts the board with yellow paper in front of her face and said:

"Sign." He ordered. Still in her daze and wanting to sleep, she signs the paper with her real name. Once she puts the last word of her name in, she leans backwards and falls asleep. Chat smiles as he stared at the paper.

"The world is beautiful!" Chat said as he pressed the clipboard to his chest.

Kikkie: That took forever! But I am glad how it came out. Anyway, sorry for the wait! Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Marinette moans and groans as she turns her body to the side on the black colored bed. Last night had made a duty on her body, she was in such pain she couldn't close her legs fully.

"Not going to hurt my ass!" Marinette thought to herself as she tries to sleep, only to have something poking her face. In anger, she slaps her face, trying to force the object away from her face.

"Morning!" A voice calls to her, she forces her eyes to open and saw Chat Nior smiling down at her, in his hands was a red box with a pink bow on top. Marinette wakes up fully and looks straight up at the prince of sex and pleasure.

"Oh my god." She spoke as she stared up to look at him. "We had sex last night!"

"Oh we did more than just sex. I'll tell you about it at breakfast." He told her before throwing the red box onto the bed. "Put this one, I kind of destroyed your other outfit. Don't worry though, I'll buy you a new one."

"Okay…" Was all Marinette could say before looking down at the box. She opens the red box and gasped at what was inside. A pink sweetheart strap mini dress, the fabric alone felt amazing against her finger tops. She looks in the box and found a pair of white underwear and pink sandals. After dressing herself in the pink outfit that was bought for her, she walks down stairs and gasped at what she was seeing

Men wearing nothing but black leather speedo's like underwear, some on the ground crawling like dogs, while others were being dragged by females with collars around their necks. Only a few guys weren't dressed that way…and they were spanking girls. Women around wearing all types of reviling costumes walking around the room, ether cleaning, carrying food, or just plain abusing the men in leather. There was even a man in the far-left corner in a cage being tortured by weird sex toys…he seemed to like it. And for some extremely weird reason, the room smelled like vanilla.

"Marinette! Over here!" Chat shouted to to the young woman, he was sitting at a small square dinner table with a bunch of food in the middle. Next to him was a person holding a newspaper that was covering their face. Marinette walks over to the table, standing there unconformable, Chat snaps his fingers. Making two women help Marinette sit at the table. After scooting her in, Chat looks at her and ask:

"What would you like? Eggs? Bacon? Waffles? Sushi? Sashimi? Steak? Or maybe another round in the bed?"

"Eggs would be fine." Marinette as she rubs her face. "Where…where am I?"

"My home! These are my servants!" He said as some of the females from earlier bow to Marinette. The two females near the table were wearing a leather maid costumes that were very short, both in skirt part and cleavage part.

"You pay people to act this way?" Marinette asked, the person being the newspaper throws the paper onto the ground. Marinette looks at the person and gasped: "G-Gabriel!? Councilor Gabriel!?"

The older blonde male sighs at the young woman's words. A servant in heels walks over to Gabriel, getting onto her knees, she tilts her head down while raising her hands up. Holding a box cigarettes to Gabriel. The older male take a cigarette, placing it on his lips, the female stood up from the ground and lights the smoke. Once it was lit, she picks up the newspaper from the floor and walks away. Marinette just stared in disbelief at what she just saw.

"They do this willingly. The only one who truly get paid here is Nat." Gabriel responded.

"Aw, I think Nat is certainly getting use to her job." Chat said with a smile on his face.

"Wait…" Marinette started. "Gabriel…do you have two sons?"

"Dear god no." Gabriel said before Chat removes his mask from his face. Marinette face practically lost its color. She just had sex with both the prince of sex AND the town's angel, they were two in one!

"Adrien? Your Chat Nior?" Marinette asked. "But…you hate anything against the bible, you think the color red makes people horny!"

"I know this comes as a shock…" Adrien started before setting his mask down on the table. "But trust me when I say that you will get use to it!"

"I know, it will take some time." Marinette said while staring down at her eggs. "But I will forget about it eventually."

"Forget?" Adrien asked. "Marinette…your my pet now."

"Pet, what do you mean by pet!?" Marinette asked as a woman puts a plate of bacon in front of the young woman.

"Marinette, you signed the contract." Adrien said before a servant puts a piece of yellow paper in front of Marinette. The young woman picks it up and begins to read.

"Signing this contract, I hereby give allow myself to become the pet of Chat Nior! Did I just sign myself into slavery! WILL I HAVE TO WEAR A THONG!? OH MY GOD AM I A PROSTITUTE NOW!?" Marinette screamed in horror, everyone in the room looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Gabriel rolled his eyes before snatching the paper out of the girl's hand, he then continues to read:

"As a pet, Chat Nior can spoil me with riches and a name, in exchange I allow him pleasure with the use of my body for whatever he pleases. I am not allowed to ignore his order, or set rules for myself. This contract will end at the end of the year. He is allowed to use drugs, toys and expose me to the public if wanting too. Wada...ect...dildos...clit rings...I have the choice to say no three times a month...ect." Gabriel read before setting the paper down. He then looks over at his son to say:

"You know, this does somewhat sound like an ownership of someone." Gabriel said. "Also, so many run-on sentences. You have an A in English, why do you suck at writing?"

"Its not a slave contract, she can leave me within a year." Adrien said before looking back at Marinette. "I'll make this a fun year for you."

"How about you don't!" Marinette said before rising up from her seat. "Last night was fun and all, but I am not anyone's pet!"

"Okay." Adrien said, Marinette nods her head before leaving the table, she walks towards a door.

"It be ashamed if the town found out." Adrien spoke, making Marinette stop in her track. She turns her body around to look at him. "I mean, the town already see's you as a sin. This contract alone would confirm that…I wonder how people would treat your mother when they see this paper?"

"You wouldn't!" Marinette shouted at him.

"I would." Adrien said as he stood up from his seat. He crosses arms and stared holes practically into her heart with those glistering green eyes. "I am both the prince of sex and pleasure, while being the image for the heavenly world that is your home. You think they won't believe me when I tell them about your trip to Chat Nior cave of sex?"

"Why are you doing this me? I thought we were friends!?" Marinette shouted.

"We are friends." Adrien started as he begins to walk slowly towards Marinette. "And as a friend, I remember warning you of the dangers of this world. But you refuse to listen to me, and decided to play in the demon's playground." He was right in front of her, his lips were but a mere inch away from hers. She could feel his breath brushing up against her lips before saying: "Now you see why I told you to stay away. I would be dammed if you lost virginity to some ass in the club." He said, he then pressed his lips to hers. She closes her eyes as he slides his tongue into a hot passionate kiss. The young woman closes her eyes and moaned as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong with me?" She thought to herself as she allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth. She felt his hand make its way up her press, tugging at the fabric of her panties. The moment of pleasure existed for just a moment, Adrien then removed himself from her lips. Seeing her flushed eyes, he smiled at her.

"Let's finish breakfast, I take you home later." He spoke before pulling her hand towards the table. Once Marinette sat back down at her seat, the servants in black began to place plates of food in front of her. Marinette stared at the food for a few minutes before picking up the fork that was spray painted gold and begin to eat the food in front of her. As she ate, she begins to feel her head become lighter, although the food taste amazing to her.

"How do you feel Marinette?" Adrien asked, Marinette looks up at him, only to see moving blur images in front of her. Then, without second thought, her head becomes heavy and she blacked out.

"Oh dear." Adrien said as he stared at her the blue haired girl. Marinette had fallen asleep, her body went limp fast, causing her head to fall in a plate of eggs.

"Oh dear, how much black garlic did you put in her food?" Nat asked a servant next to her.

"Three teaspoon." The servant answered.

"Oh my god." Gabriel responded as he pressed his hand to his face. Adrien makes a scrunching face as he lifts Marinette head up from the eggs by her ponytail. Her eyes were closed, her mouth hanged open as small pieces of the eggs fell off her face. Adrien stared at her for a few seconds before dropping her head again. He looks at his nails for a bit before standing up, he grabs Marinette shoulders then hoist her up onto his left shoulders.

"I feel like having fun." Adrien chuckled.

"TAKE HER HOME ADRIEN!" Gabriel ordered his son as he banged his fist against the table. The young boy sighed before looking at his father.

"Fine. I'll take her home."

When Marinette got home, her mother was freaking out. Sabine had saw Adrien carrying what she believed to be her drunken daughter. The young blonde boy helped Marinette into her apartment, and then just laid her down on the couch. Adrien explain to Sabine that the two and some other friends were partying and Marinette just drank a lot. Sabine was happy to hear this; she gave Adrien some cupcakes and sent him on his way as she cares for her hanged over daughter.

The next day Marinette felt like shit still, not only did she practically sleep for 35 hours (Yes a day had past), but she had a blistering headache when she woke up. Not to mention an hour-long lecture she got from her mom. Now, the poor girl was walking to class, trying her best no to make it noticeable that she slept a whole entire day away. As she walked through the halls of her college, she hears her name from a distance.

"Hey Mari!" Alya called, making Marinette remembered that Alya was with her at the club that night. The girl with the brown hair and glasses walks up to Marinette to ask: "Girl you okay? You look like you had a rough night."

"I am fine. What happen to you at the club last night?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, I went home with this guy called the bubbler, who was Nino. He decided to go into the club and check me out to see if I would cheat on him. We got drunk and went to his house, I didn't get out that bed for hours." Alya said with a blush on her face. "unfortunately, I didn't find Chat Nior to get an interview with him."

"You're lucky…" Marinette muttered under her breath before wiping her eyes. Even though she just woke up from a 35-hour slumber, she still felt tired.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, lets just go to class." Marinette said, Alya nods her head. The two girls walked straight to the history class for their annual lecture. Alya sat next to her boyfriend, while Marinette sat on the other side of Alya on the four seated desk alone. A second before class started, a blonde male was next to Marinette, the girl turns her head and she gasped at the image before her. Adrien, standing there with an innocent smile and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hello Marinette." Adrien said with a perky smile on his face, everyone, even the teacher, practically saw sparkles around his smile. He looked so angelic, but Marinette saw something different. She saw his true face; she saw a sex demon! She turned her head to the side and refused to look at him, this only made the blonde chuckle at her reaction.

Can I sit next to you?" He asked Marinette, but she did not respond. The blonde saw this as a yes and took a seat next to her. Everyone in the class attention then goes to the teacher. As the teacher spoke, Adrien delightful smile turns dark and sinister, creating a dark shadow over his eyes to make them look like they were glowing, sending chills down Marinette spine.

"What do you want?" Marinette whispered to Adrien.

"I wanted you to wear that dress today. In fact, your whole wardrobe looks like shit. I guess I have to buy you some clothes." Adrien said. The words alone were terrifiy enough, the look on his face made her want to shit bricks. This was the FIRST time she had seen Adrien act this way. Sure he is terrifing when pissed, but that's when angry! This is his real color!

"You're not doing anything to me…" She muttered under her breath. "I will ram my foot to so far up your ass you won't be able to breath because my heel was able to plug your blowhole!"

"Cute…" Adrien muttered before grabbing his coffee and spilling the boiling water against her chest. Marinette stands up from her seat, screaming in pain as she tries to clean the black substance off her white shirt, but failed as her shirt begins to show off her pink bra. The teacher turns around and looks at Marinette in worry.

"Oh dear, what happened?" The teacher asked, Marinette was about to blame Adrien but the blonde boy stood up and said:

"I accidentally spilled coffee on her chest. I will fix it!" Adrien said before giving the teacher a quick wink. The teacher nods his head as Adrien drags the struggling girl out the classroom. When they were out the class, Marinette pushes Adrien off her, making the blonde cross his arms at Marinette.

"The more you fight, the more I want you." Adrien said with a smirk.

"Look, whatever contract I signed…it was in the heat of the moment! I don't really want to be a pet for someone. I rather be your friend."

"Why not, pets get spoiled." Adrien said with a smirk. "I'll bath you, feed you, love you."

"I don't want any of that! I don't want anything from you, hell I just went through a lecture from my mom on how sex is a big thing!"

"It is, how was it by the way?"

"It was…good, but that aside, I don't want to be your pet!" Marinette said, she was about to turn her body and walk away, but was stopped when Adrien grabbed her by her waist. He pulls her body towards her, kissing her soft neck as his hands held her tightly. His tongue was heavenly to the young woman, how it slide from her neck to the back skin of her ear.

"S-stop…" She moaned, the blonde did as told and stop. But that didn't stop him from dragging the girl out of the college and into the parking lot. There, a black station wagon waited for the blonde boy, and right next to it was two people. A large man in a black suit, and a brown haired woman who looked very familiar to Marinette.

"Hey Nat, glad you got my message!" Adrien said, making Marinette remember the woman in a latex bikini giving Adrien's father his smokes. The woman cleaned up nicely for a sex slave. Nat opens the door to the back seat of the car, there, Adrien pushes Marinette in. He then climbs in without hesitation, climbing on top of Marinette back.

"Lets see what this disgusting skirt is covering." Adrien said as he lift Marinette long skirt up, stopping at her waist, the young man smirks at the sight of her pink cotton panties. Marinette skorms a little at Adrien touch, but she didn't fight him.

"I can stop if you like. Everyone is given a choice sometimes." Adrien said.

"Then stop asshole!" Marinette shouted, Adrien did as told. He climbs off her body, taking a seat next to her, he kicked the back of Nat chair's. He seemed to have a bit of a tantrum fit before sighing to say:

"Tomorrow I want you to wear a dress, something cute but at the same time sexy. Maybe a nice mini dress that shows off those big tits of yours."

"I don't have anything like that." Marinette said, making Adrien stare at her in shock.

"Do you own a pair of black panties?" Adrien asked, only for Marinette to shake her head no in the process. Adrien sighs before saying:

"I did ask for a challenge." He responded. He kicks the back of Nat chair again, making the brown-haired woman looks back at him.

"Take us to the mall, I need to go shopping." Adrien said, Marinette tries to reach for the handle of the door but was cut off when Adrien grabbed a hold of her hand and forced her to sit up. He then wraps his arms around her waist and begins to kiss her cheek.

"I love you." He spoke. Planting soft kisses on her cheeks, lis and forehead.

"You don't love me." Marinette said. "You love the IDEA of me as your pet."

"I love you Marinette, and you will see one day." Adrien said as he held her close. When the two were in front of the mall, Adrien drags the young woman through the large building she had never seen before in her life. Behind the two carrying bags was Adrien's driver. The first place he dragged her to was a lingerie store. Much to her annoyance, he made sure she tried on every type of black panty there was. After picking a selective few, and a couple of pink ones in her favor, he forcefully dragged her to a clothing store. There, he made all the workers bring out outfits that he wanted her to wear.

"I'm am not wearing this in public!" Marinette shouted as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was standing in the middle of a three-way mirror being stared at by Adrien.

"I think the dress compliments your skin." Adrien said. Marinette was wearing a light pink shade Strapless dress that had a zipper attached that kept the dress together. On her feet were pink pumps that matched her dress. The dress did look good on her, it showed off her curvy body nicely. Since Marinette always dressed up like Carrie from the Stephen King book, nobody had seen her actual body, which was a very curvy woman.

"Adrien, I can't be seen wearing this, I will humiliate my mother. Can I wear something else? Like jeans and a tank top?" She asked, only for Adrien to chuckle at her question.

"You don't have to wear it…and I don't have to keep that contract a secret." Adrien said with a smirk.

"This is blackmailing!" Marinette shouted, loud enough for almost every person in the store to hear. But she didn't care.

"It's not blackmailing Marinette, you signed the contract. You agreed to this."

"But I was high on the moment!" Marinette shouted.

"I don't care." Adrien practically growled at Marinette. "You signed it, your ass is mine! And I am telling you this now, if you don't wear that dress or anything I buy you today…I will go after your mom."

"You wouldn't…" Marinette said.

"You shouldn't have gone to the club Marinette." Adrien said with a smirk on his face. "You should have listen to those elders."

"You're such a dick! Marinette shouted before stomping her feet to the dressing room. Adrien stood there for a good minute before walking over to the dressing room door. He knocks on the door, making Marinette crack it open a small bit for Adrien to push his way in. Once inside, he locks the door behind him, making the woman feel unease. Since the two were at a high-priced store, the dressing room was almost the size of her living room. It even had a couch in the middle of the room that stood in front of another three way mirror.

"You know, a lot of women would kill to be in your shoes." Adrien told her, he begins to slowly walk towards her.

"Then pick one of them." She responded as she walks backwards. The look on Adrien face said two things: WANT and LUST.

"Why pick a random leaf from a tree when you can pick the untouched rip fruit you have been desiring for years." Adrien said, his eyes quickly look to her feet. Realizing that she trying to walk backwards towards the door, a small plan formed in his brain.

"I don't get it."

"You have known for years that I loved you. I mean, if the notes in middle weren't enough, then me always spending time with you, talking to the school board about putting me in every one of your classes since ninth grade, and even staying in that shit hole of a town. Yet none of that was enough to get you to notice me."

"Adrien your scaring me." Marinette said. "Also you talked to the school board to be in everyone of my classes!?"

"I have a silver tongue."

"I am suddenly scared of you now."

"Scared? You know what scared is?" He asked. "Scared is knowing that the love of your life is in the hands of another. An asshole who doesn't even treat you with respect none the less! An asshole who actual has talent, yet he refuses to do anything about it! Someone with no goals in life and refuse to even acknowledge the woman you love existence! That is not scared, it is fear!"

Marinette stops walking backwards, look at the blonde male in front of her, her heart sank when she heard those words. The upset expression Adrien had on his face slowly turned to that of a weeping child as tears roll down his cheeks. At that moment she didn't see Chat Nior, she saw Adrien, the blonde angel she grew up with in that horrible town.

"I'm sorry Adrien." She said, walking towards him, she wraps her arms around his waist. Pressing her head against his chest, she closes her eyes. "I never truly known how you felt till now."

"Its alright." Adrien whispered, his arms slowly wrap them self around her hips.

"Your mine now, and I will make sure that asshole doesn't get you back." Adrien whispered into her ear, making her eyes widen in fear. His grips around her hips became tight. "When we get back home, you're going to dumb him."

"Adrien I can't do that." Marinette responded.

Kikkie: Chapter 6! Done and done! thanks for reading.

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

"And why not!?" Adrien asked. The second Marinette gave him her answer about Nathan, he snapped. He kept yelling and screaming at Marinette so loudly that the store clerks were too scared to knock on the door.

"He is a useless, beat up, wannabe artist with no passion! I SWEAR ALL OF HIS ART WORK IS THE SAME!" Adrien shouted at Marinette. The blue haired was putting on her old rags as he screamed.

"Adrien you don't have to scream!" Marinette whispered loudly.

"I do, because apparently, you only hear people when they are screaming at you!" Adrien said.

"Adrien I can't dump him; the town will be on my back for weeks!"

"If you don't dump him, I WILL BE ON YOUR BACK FOR WEEKS. And I am far worse than the town." Adrien threaten before storming out the dressing room. He grabbed the door handle, yanking the door opened. The wooden door bangs against the back of the wall before shutting itself shut. Marinette saw a hole on the wall where the knob had met the wall.

"Oh god." Marinette muttered to herself.

(The next day)

It was Tuesday morning, and Marinette was staring down at all the clothes Adrien had bought her yesterday. Most of the clothes he bought her was not her usual fashion. Since she was created in sin, she did everything in her power not to look seductive or even pretty, in fear that someone would judge her. But that all ends today when she picked up three items to wear. She takes a deep breath and begins to change. Once done, she heads down to her mother's bakery to say goodbye.

"I'm going to school." Marinette shouted, her hand was right on the handle to the bakery doors, but she wasn't fast enough.

"MARINETTE!?" Sabine said in shock as she examines her daughters outfit. Instead of her usual dark, plain, rags clothes, Marinette was wearing colors! Marinette was wearing pink daisy duke like shorts with a white tight V-line shirt that showed off some cleavage, and a mini demine jacket that barely looked it could close around her chest. On her feet were white ankle strapped wedges.

"This is…new." Sabine said.

"I'm going to die…" Marinette thought to herself.

"I think it's cute." Sabine said. "Those shorts are a bit too small though, I suggest wearing stocking underneath next time." She said, and with that, she went back into the kitchen of her bakery. Marinette takes a sigh of relief before walking out of the bakery. But her relief was short lived as she walked to her school. She felt a whole lot of eyes on her, and it made her feel very nervous. Once she was in front of the school, the first person she saw was Alya texting on her phone.

"Hey Alya." Marinette spoke.

"Hey girl." Alya said before looking up from her phone. Her eyes widen and her mouth went agape, the image before her sent shock waves down her spine. "Holy crap, what happened!?"

"I..uh…" Marinette was trying to calculate an excuse to tell her best friend, only to be cut off when Adrien came into the picture.

"You look so pretty!" Adrien said before wrapping his hands around her waist, giving the young woman a hug. Alya stared at the two with a confused expression on her face.

"Morning Adrien…" Marinette growled. Adrien leans his lips towards the girls ear and whispered:

"I wanted a skirt." He whispered, one of his hand slithered its way down to Marinette hip, giving a gently squeeze. "But this will do."

"Uh, are you two dating?" Alya asked in curiosity.

"Naw, we just gotten real close." Adrien said before letting go of Marinette. The young woman begins to twist the ends of her hair, nervous at all the staring eyes. "Come on, we have women's study to go to." Adrien said before heading up the stairs that led into the big building that was their school.

Little heavens school, the only school in Paris, and possible the world, to teach K-college. That's right, these kids have been at this school since Pre-k. And honestly, the four kids hated it! Yes, even Adrien had mixed feelings about this place, to be trapped in a building everyday of your life for nearly most of your youth is torture!

"You think after 18 years; they'd paint this place another color than white." Marinette said in annoyance as she stared at the white walls. She was trying her best not to look at her classmates, who most of to all were staring at her.

"So, what's with the new look? Trying to impress someone?" Alya asked.

"Uh…Forever 21 was having a sell." Marinette lied.

"Wow…" Adrien muttered under his breath, his horns were showing. They were big, pointy and pitch black…in Marinette eyes.

"Well, I think you look cute." Alya said with a smile on her face.

"Yea, I love the whole sexy looking going on here!" Nino responded as he approaches his friend. "Your ass looks amazing in those!"

"Nino!" Marinette responded in a blush.

"I am sorry, I just never knew you had an ass till now. You always wore those horrible clothes!" Nino said. Nino stands behind Marinette, placing his hands on her arms, he begins to move her arms like a puppet as he spoke.

"Look! She has boobs! Hips and ass!" Nino said. "Who knew!?" He asked as he puts Marinette's arms in the air. The blue haired girl chuckled before breaking free of Nino's grasp.

"You really think this looks good on me?" Marinette asked.

"It looks fantastic!" Nino responded.

"I think she looks like a sin." A voice shouted at Marinette, the three young adults turned their heads in the direction of the voice and saw Chloe, Sabrina, Nathanaël and his two friends were giggle. Marinette was way to annoyed with life right now to look at Chloe.

"Chloe, leave me alone." Marinette said, but the blonde girl didn't stop.

"Oh I am so sorry, did the sin get tired of laying on her back all day?" Chloe asked.

"Did your hair dye final reach your brain, making even more stupid?" Marinette asked, Chloe crosses her arms as she glared at the blue haired girl.

"At least I was created in the holy way." Chloe said, making Nathanaël and his boys make "Ooooh" sounds. "Miss sin."

"Nathan your suppose to be my fiancée! Protect me!" Marinette shouted.

"But everything she says is funny babe." Nathan responded. "But I won't lie, the look you have going on is beautiful."

"Wow…" Adrien muttered under his breath as he glared holes at Nathan.

"What's your problem?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing." Adrien said. He looks over to Marinette before looking back at Nathan. "Just nothing."

"Adrien I don't understand why you hang out with these three?" Chloe spoke. "Their such underclass commoners."

"Go eat a fucking dick you condescending cunt!" Marinette shouted in anger before marching away from the blonde. Alya follows her friend out the class while Adrien stayed where he sat.

"Why do you hang out with her Adrien?" Chloe asked.

"Why do you pick on her?" Adrien asked, he had an expression on his face that sad: I am not impressed.

"Because her mother committed a sin in this perfect town, then gave birth to it! Marinette is a sin Adrien, and sins can spread like the flu! Both dangerous and deadly." Chloe said. "We must be tough when messing with sins."

"Yet, its perfectly fine when you fuck this loser?" Adrien asked as his hands rest his hips.

"Its not like were dating." Chloe said.

"Yea, Marinette the sin." Adrien muttered under his breath before walking away. He heads straight outside of his women's study class and stood next to Marinette and Ayla. The three waited for the professor to come before reentering the room. The three take their seats in their usual spot as the professor writes on the board:

"The unholy act of prostitution?" Marinette asked herself.

"Oooh, sounds like Chloe." Adrien said with a smirk, making Marinette and the others giggle. As the day went by things started to cool down around the school. No one seemed to care for Marinette look by the end of the day, much to the young woman joy. When their classes were over, the four young adults walk outside to the front of the school, where Adrien driver waiting for him. He turns his head to say goodbye to his friends, but stopped when Alya interrupted him by asking:

"Are you going to the church's movie night tonight?" Alya asked.

"Oh yea! Nice article by the way." Nino said.

"I didn't really put effort into it." Alya said as she shrugged her shoulders. "The town's editor wants me to take over once I graduate, little does he know I am skipping out of this town with a full scholarship in hand to America." She said with a smirk on her face, Adrien ears perk up at her words.

"You got in?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I just got the acceptance letter two days ago!" Alya said in a whisper like scream. Adrien jumps over to her practically and hugs her tightly.

"I won't be alone in America!" Adrien shouted in glee. Alya gasped as she shushes the blonde boy.

"Not too loud!" She said. Adrien nods his head but didn't stop smiling.

"So about this movie night?" Nino asked, he sound a little upset. Even though he and Alya werent dating, he did have strong feeling for her that went beyond sex. And even though he never wanted to admit it, he would get jealous of Adrien. But this jealous was small and barely hurt their relationship.

"Oh yea, movie night is at 8, Marinette has to bake the goods."

"So I can't avoid the stupid thing?" Marinette asked. Alya shakes her head no.

"I tried to convince the Priest not to drag you in, but you know how Chloe is with her silver tongue."

"What will you be seeing?" Adrien asked.

"Some dumb American movie." Alya said. "With a blonde girl or something."

"It's called Legally Blonde!" Chloe said as she walks up to the four. "And it is a cult classic."

"Not in my country." Marinette said.

"And what would that be? Japan? North Korea?" Chloe asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"I am Chinese decent, you German decent twit." Marinette retorted back.

"Hail Hitler." Nino muttered under his breath. Adrien and the two girls broke down into laughter, making Chloe cross her arms.

"Whatever! By the way, I am a vegan, so I demand vegan cupcakes!"

"You do realize that 99 percent of sweets in my mom's bakery is made with milk."

"Then use something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, soy milk?"

"Wouldn't that make it taste awful?" Nino asked.

"Very!" Adrien responded. He was about to enter his car till Chloe walks over, she gently taps his should, making him look at her.

"Oh, daddy told your father that I can come with you to your photo shoot today." Chloe said, making Adrien groan in annoyance.

"Fine." Adrien responded as he enters his car. He darts a quick look at Marinette before closing his car side door. A cold breeze passes through her body. Once the car was gone and she had said goodbye to her friends, Marinette heads over to the library to use the local computer.

"Chat Nior." Marinette thought as she types in Adrien alter-ego name on google. Thousands of pages came up for him, including a wiki page. Marinette clicks on a bio page from a well-known Irish journalist. When the page popped up she begins to read the article before her.

"Chat Nior: real name unknown. Is a French born sex therapist known for his book series: The Erotic Tales of Cindy and Bart. He is also in charge of multiply sexual medical facilities related to his research and study towards the bodies and brain reaction to sex. His research in involve the self pleasurement the body can create with endorphins. Because he started his work at 16, he could only sell his science break through in some countries because of child pornography laws. His father had to take over position in order for the sales to find their way to all parts of the world."

Marinette moves the mouse to scroll down. On the bottom of the written article was a picture of Chat Nior, Nat in a weird dominatrix burlesque costume, and Hawkmoth. The three were standing in front of an author's award ceremony wall. Chat was holding up a book that said Cindy and Bart: The lost virgins. Marinette cracks a smile before looking around the area to see if anyone was watching her. No one was there, so she continued her research by reading the rest of the article.

"Little is known about the prince of sex and wonder, he said in a vogue interview that he likes to keep his private life a mystery to his fans because popularity is hard to maintain and control. Whoever this sex boy wonder is, all that is known is that he is a genius and is saving the lives of many bored and sex deprived house wife. Just last year at a convention Q&A for him, tickets sold by the thousands with heart loving fans wanting to meet the boy. This is the first time and only time Chat Nior had made a live appearance to his public and fan, the end price for the convention Q&A gross to 482,000 dollars on the first day alone. Which he donated all to charities around the world. Even though the young man is love by man, he also receives equal hate."

"I wonder why?" Marinette thought to herself as she looks around the area. She was still alone in the area. She looks down to the screen and continued to read the last part of the article.

"The American service, French religious and family and many other organizations had ordered the stop of Chat business many times. But each time it was a fail duo to the public ruling of safety laws that showed he did no fault. And since his work was related to science that didn't harm the body, he was protected by many scientist, lawyers and companies when going up against courts to ban his research. To this day, Chat Nior research keeps progressing, soon we will live in a world where sex will become a common pleasure without shame, all thanks to Chat Nior."

Marinette looks down at her mouse for a few seconds. Staring at the black device in her hand, she begins to think Adrien. "The two are one in the same. I can't believe I never notice!" Marinette thought to herself. "But the two sounded different, they act different, they even smelled different! I feel like a complete moron still."

She stared at the picture of a smiling Chat Nior posing for an ad. He looked happy and sexy, his athletic body was just riveting! It made her heart beat a thousand beats per second. The mere thought of sleeping with that man could make any girl wet. It's a shamed she learned that it was Adrien, or else that night would had been perfect.

"What's this?" Marinette asked herself. Under the Chat Nior picture was a link to a person called Alice Daycums. Next to her name was the words: Similar ways. Marinette click on the link. The pages flashes from Chat Nior to Alice Daycums. What she saw was a woman in dark leather clothes whipping a man.

"Oh my!" Marinette said with a blush on her face. She scrolls down the page to her bio. "Alice Daycums, a professional exotic writer and sex therapist, Alice Daycums was known as the former queen BDSM and sexual release. Alice was known worldwide as one of the many feminist activist during the late 80's through 90's (I don't know how old Adrien parents are, so I am just guess they are in their late forties) promoting the message safe sex after the sexual revolution. She is the creator of 12 ways of pleasure company and the first female CEO to run an erotic business in America where she promoted her work. Not much is known about Alice duo to her service to private customers. Also with on growing fear of sexual transmitted diseases, Alice was known for keeping her mask to hide her real face. In 2009, Alice was reported by her husband that she was killed in hit and run. To this day no one known her true name, although some believe that Chat Nior is her son because the two share many similarities."

"Awww fuck me." Marinette thought to herself. She leans backwards and sighed. Both her hands made their way to her face, rubbing her temple as she begins to think of the shit storm she had just entered.

(Adrien home)

Adrien walks through the corridors of his home with a small, worn out purple book in hand that had many drawings and writing in it. Wearing nothing but a pair of black PJ pants that hanged to his feet, the young man stared at the book before writing a small note on the side of a picture of what appeared to be the clitoris. His servants around him bowed, shouting out compliments and words of kindness, only to be ignored by the boy as he walks straight to his father's office. He enters the room and saw his father talking on the phone. The young man remains quite till his father was off the phone. Once the older blonde sets the device down, he looks up at Adrien.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do we have a shock wave machine." Adrien asked.

"No." Gabriel responded. Making an annoyed face at his son. Adrien tils his head to the side a bit as his eyebrow raises in curiosity.

"No what?" Adrien asked.

"No more experiments in the house!" Gabriel responded. "This place smelled like shit last time you used that stupid machine we got from Japan!"

"A miner mistake…" Adrien muttered as he remembered that dark day.

"No Adrien, that's that!" Gabriel responded.

"You seem stressed, what's wrong?" Adrien asked as he takes a seat in front of his father's desk.

"The mayor keeps pulling me from work to discuss about your behavior on the younglings. Always complaining about how everyone not staying pure and shit." Gabriel responded. "I missed the 70's, during that time no one seemed to care about sex. Now it's all about protecting the children, as if their minds aren't already dirtied by the internet."

"The mayor can go suck your dick." Adrien responded. "Remember this is the man who accused mom of cheating on you. He even went as far forcing you to get DNA testing on me."

"I know your mine; you have that awful birth mark on your shoulder like me." Gabriel said with a small smirk on his face. Adrien smirks at his father's words. "Are you seeing your special client tonight?"

"Naw, he's busy" Adrien responded.

"Are you still made at that man?" Gabriel asked, making Adrien smile and asked:

"What will we do with that bag of shit?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing." Garbeil responded.

"Why?" Adrien asked. "We can destroy him at the high point we both are!" Adrien said. Gabriel sighed before saying:

"Look…" The older blonde started. "I know you hate him, I hate him too. But we can't just come out of the blue and attack him."

"He ruined our life's! He took away the most precious thing we BOTH loved!" Adrien argued. "And you want him to just walk away?"

"He helped us when he realized his mistake." Gabriel responded. Adrien stood up from his seat. He banged his fist against the edge of his father desk.

"WHAT HE TOOK FROM ME WILL NEVER COME BACK!" Adrien shouted at his father. The shadow his bangs created made his eyes look like they were glowing. Gabriel crosses his arm, he leans back on his chair and stared at the young man, waiting for him to calm down. Once he calmed down, he fixes his hair to rid the shadow over his eyes. Slowly opening his mouth, he spoke these words gently: "And I am not talking about mom."

"You need to heal." Gabriel responded.

"I don't understand adults. You talk all this shit about justice for all! Yet when the time comes, you grab your tails and put them in between your legs." Adrien said. "I know for a fact, that man will come after us…after me. When that time happens, will you just turn an eye and pretend not to see anything like you did before?"

Adrien asked his father before turning his body around. He walks straight to the door, swinging it open then slamming it shut, Gabriel sighed as he groans in annoyance. The door of his office flies open, reviling Adrien glaring at his father.

"And another thing, don't EVER give Chloe the right ago to my photoshoots!" He shouted.

"You are one spoiled brat." Gabriel growled.

"So I've been told. Sorry about the door by the way." Adrien said as he examines the broken knob he caused by yanking at the door. "Shall I call Nat?"

"Please god before I kill you." Gabriel threaten. Without a second thought, Adrien turns his body around, running through his large house, he searches for his father's assistant.

Kikkie: Oh dear, looks like Adrien in trouble with his dad. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review!

Chapter 8: Chapter 8

Kikkie: This chapter contains lemon scene and evil doing. Enjoy!

"Fucking vegan eating bullshit." Marinette muttered to herself as she cleans the dirty dishes in the churches kitchen. It was almost 8 and nearly every preteen through young adult was in the church talking or playing around. Marinette, Nino and Alya were in the kitchen, the two were helping Marinette out since no one else bothered to help.

"Thanks for helping me guys. Things will really go quicker with you two here." Marinette said as she puts a couple of clean plates on a shelf.

"Yea, and the fuck tarts out there would be pissed if they didn't get their hot dogs and cupcakes on time." Alya said. She was pulling out all the ingredients Marinette had brought from her house.

"Alya, don't curse in a church, you'll go to hell!" Nino said with worry. He was drying the wet dishes Marinette was handing to him.

"I deep throated you in the men's bathroom in 10th grade during the towns meeting. Whatever list you're afraid of, were already on it." Alya said.

"How's bbc anyway?" Marinette asked. She looks down at Nino crotch, she then looks at Alya with a smile on her face.

"Oh he's fine." Alya said in a joking manner. Making the dark skin male next to Ayla blush.

"Y'all some cruel bitches." Nino said. Marinette leans over and hugs Nino.

"I appreciate you too." She responded. The priest of the church enters the kitchen. His face was flushed and his hair was a mess.

"Alya, Nino, the movie will start soon." The priest said.

"We will be there when were done helping Marinette father." Nino said with a smile on his face. The priest nods to the young man before leaving the room. Once gone, Nino looks over to Alya.

"You think he gets laid?" Nino asked.

"Rumor has it that he's fucking Kim." Alya said.

"Those are just rumors." Marinette responded. She places the last plate onto the shelf before walking over to the table of chocolates, flour, baking pans and other stuff.

"Okay, I think I'm good!" Marinette said "You two can go see the movie, this will only take an hour."

"Alright girl, call us if you need us." Alya said.

"Or feel lonely, I do not like the plot line of this movie." Nino said before walking out of the kitchen. Alya follows the young man out the room, leaving Marinette alone in the quite kitchen. She picks up a bag of chocolate. Under the bag was a letter of recipes that the priest wanted her to make tonight.

"Heart shape cookies for the preteens, circle shaped donuts for the teenagers, cream stuffed cupcakes for the adults. No sugar, eggs, milk or butter." Marinette read.

"Apparently people don't know what goes into sweets." Marinette said out loudly.

"Maybe you can use cum, its organic and vegan in a way." Adrien said as he looks over her shoulder. Marinette just rolled her eyes.

"Its weird, I sensed you coming." Marinette said as she pours the flour into a large bowl. "But I didn't run, which is strange."

"Its love baby." Adrien said before pressing his lips against her ear. She moans in annoyance before pushing the blonde male off her body with her bottom. Adrien chuckles as he watches her work on the pastries.

"I am so loving that dress." Adrien said. She was wearing a pink bodycon sweetheart dress that had a grey zipper in the middle of the outfit. Around her hips was a blue apron, the upper part of it hanged past her hips. The dressed wrapped around her body nicely, it especially gave her butt a new-found audience.

"You love everything about me." Marinette muttered.

"That is so true." Adrien respond.

"Why are you here, you never come to movie night." Marinette asked. She grabs an unknown object to Adrien and begins to mix the flour with eggs and other stuff.

"I thought I'd spend some time with my bugaboo." Adrien said. "Maybe play around a bit in a dark corner as the puppies watch awful movies."

"Adrien I am engaged!" Marinette shouted at Adrien. She didn't turn to look at him, which made him a bit mad. "I am getting married to Nathan soon."

"You say that, but deep down inside you want nothing more but to break away from him." Adrien said. "Nathan such a loser, a waste of oxygen. I never understood why you decided to date that piece of shit."

"He wasn't always like that." Marinette said. She walks over to a cabinet chore, pulling out a couple of trays. "He drew a picture of me, saying I was his muse for most of his art, I thought it was romantic so I said yes when he asked me out after prom. As the days went by, I started to see him for what he truly is."

"And that is?" Adrien asked.

"A liar." Marinette responded. She walks over to the bowl and begins to pour the liquid substance of chocolate unknown onto the tray.

"Then why stay with him?" Adrien asked. Marinette could hear a growl like sound escape Adrien lips when he asked her the question.

"I don't know, maybe a small part of me loves him to forgive him and stay with him. Maybe I just feel unconformable around other people."

"Yet you had no problem fucking Chat Nior." Adrien responded. Marinette looks over her shoulder for a bit before turning her body around. She crosses her arms around her waist, looking the blonde male straight in the eyes. Her hands clench her arms while she tried to find the right words to say to her friend.

"Adrien…" She spoke. "I can't do this to Nathan. I can't cheat on him after two years of being together."

"That is such horse shit and you know it." Adrien said. He walks over to Marinette, when only an inch away, he pins Marinette to the table by placing both his hands on the counter. Marinette heart begins to pound when she realized that she was somewhat trapped by the blonde male in front of her. She looks down to the ground, trying her best not to look at him in the eyes. A smirk appears on Adrien face, he found it funny how the girl was trying avoid eye contact from him.

"It's the truth." Marinette whispered.

"Look up and tell me that." Adrien said or morally ordered. Marinette takes a large breath of air into her lungs, holding it in for a few seconds, she releases it into the air. Her blue eyes look up at the green emeralds in front of her.

"So beautiful." Marinette thought as she stared up at his green eyes. Lime green marbles that shined its way to your soul. Only to learn that they masked a demon waiting to bounce on its prey. Her mouth begins to water as the image of that night they spent together flashes in her head. The immense pleasure he gave to her, the feeling was coming back. Her body wanted to feel his warmth again, while her mind was yelling at her to stop.

"Tell me Marin-NGH!" Adrien was cut off when Marinette lips pressed themselves against his. The blonde eyes widen in shock as her hands found their way to his face. Holding his head in place, her tongue slides it way into his mouth. The kiss was sweet, just like her mother's pastries. It was a good minute the two connected till Marinette mind took back control and realized what she had just done. She separates herself from Adrien, staring up at him with shocked eyes.

"Oh my god." Adrien chuckles in a dark manner. Marinette eyes begin to form light tears of worriment as she watches the blonde male push her against the counter. He leans his body forward, making it hard for Marinette to run away from him.

"I need to make the sweets! I need to-" The young woman was cut off by his tongue entering her mouth. His hand yanked the bottom of her dress up, reviling her pink panties. Forcing them down to her knees, his left hand pressed against her lips while his right kept her head in place in of their kiss. When they separated, her face was flushed.

"I'll order in some." Adrien whispered into her ear. Goosebumps on her skin rises at the touch of his finger. They were rough like sand paper, but soft like a feather. Slithering around her insides, making her mind go fuzzy.

"Feels…feels…" she spoke, trying to fight away the pleasure he was giving her. But her body acted against her mind, the lower part of her body begins to grind against his fingers, trying to push them further into her wet wanting flower.

"God your horny, your pussy is just begging for my cock." Adrien whispered. Removing his hands from her womanhood, he pressed the juice covered finger to his lips. Marinette watches the blonde lick his finger of her juices, not breaking eye contact of her as he did.

"MARINETTE!"

A voice shouted, snapping the two out of their world of lust. Marinette pushed Adrien down to the ground before pulling her bottom part down to her knees. She then turns her body around and looks towards the door before it opened. Reviling Chloe and Nathan, good thing the kitchen counter reached up to Marinette waist, or else they would have seen a Adrien. She picks up a wooden spoon covered in chocolate to look like she was doing something.

"Oh god…" Marinette muttered.

"What's taking so long? Its been like 15 minutes!" Chloe complain as she glared at the blue haired girl.

"I have to make three sets of pastries. That is not going to happen in under 15 minutes Chloe." Marinette said. "Look, the hot dogs will soon be here, just go out and wait."

"Babe, were vegan we can't eat that." Nathan said in a worried voice.

"Your vegan now?" Marinette asked.

"Well, Chloe just got me into the vegan life. Its so good Marinette, maybe you should try it. It may help you lose a few pounds." Nathan said. The spoon in Marinette hand found its way to the ground, landing right next to Adrien hand.

"I am not fat." Marinette growled.

"Tell that to the huge boulders on your chest." Nathan commented. "But its fine, once we have a place of our own, you and I can work out every day to get rid of the weight."

"What an ass." Adrien muttered.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"I shouldn't ask!" Marinette shouted. "I shouldn't ask, but I need you two to leave so that I can finish up the food. The ingredients for the vegan cupcakes will soon be here!"

"Better be soon." Chloe said before walking out the room. Nathan blows a kiss to Marinette before walking out the room behind Chloe. Marinette glared at the door for a few seconds before grabbing another mixing pan from the corner of the counter. It was smaller than the other two.

"Stupid assholes!" Marinette growled.

"You know, last asshole who insulted me, I sent him a shit-sandwich." Adrien said. "Wasn't my shit though, I would hate for someone to trace me back with DNA."

"That's disgusting." Marinette muttered.

"As disgusting as him telling you your fat?" Adrein asked. He raises his hand to her stomach. Gently pressing on the tiny bulge that was barely noticeable. Marinette slaps his hand away.

"I need to make the cookies." Marinette responded.

"After what they just said to you? Especially Nathan, please defiantly put something in that cupcake. Like a dead roach or something."

"Have you ever…done anything like to me or Alya and Nino?" Marinette asked in worry.

"Remember our sophomore year in highschool, how I didn't buy enough donuts for everyone to eat so us four didn't have a donut." Adrien said.

"Yea…"

"The frosting was made from semen." Adrien said. Marinette body shivered at the memory of that day when everyone was laughing at her and her friends because they didn't get a donut.

"Remind me never to cross you." Marinette muttered under her breath. Adrien stood up from his hiding spot. He then looks down at the large bowl of cookie dough, she was making her families white chocolate cheesecake cookies.

"I love these cookies!" Adrien said with a smile. "Can you make one in the shape of a heart?"

"To much trouble, just want to throw these in the oven and call it a day." Marinette said.

(An hour later)

After an hour of mixing, melting chiclate, and even taste testing some failed mixtures. Marinette was almost half way down with all the pastieres needed for the night. Thanks to Adrien, Marinette was able to decorate the cooks quick, then take them to the little ones. Only to get perstered by the head blonde tart.

"The cupcakes are almost done; it's only been an hour. The movie hasn't even started yet." Marinette growled at the blonde.

"It doesn't take this long to make cupcakes Marinette! I swear your slower than my grandma." Chloe said, some kids in the area laughed.

"Well if someone just ate the fucking cookies in front of her and didn't bitch about everything-MARINETTE!" The priest shouted, cutting the young woman off mid-sentence.

"Marinette this is a house of god! Do not say those words!" The old man with silver hair shouted. Marinette nods her head.

"Look, the donut are in the oven, then I will get to the cupcakes soon. Just turn on the movie!"

"This movie will not be on till I get my cupcake." Chloe shouted.

"Chloe its been over 45 minutes, just play the dam movie!" Ayla shouted.

"Shut up Alya!" Chloe shouted. "This movie will not start till I get my cupcakes! Now get to it Marinette!"

"Fine…" Marinette growled before storming out the room. Everyone goes back to acting wild, playing games, and talking on the phone. Adrien, who didn't want to be bothered with Chloe, follows Marinette into the kitchen. He watches the love of his life pull a tray of freshly baked donuts out of the oven. She places them on a counter in the refrigerated before sticking the unbaked cupcakes into the oven. She then looks over to her bowl and growled.

"Fucking vegan bullshit!" Marinette growled.

"Have a thing against vegans?" Adrien asked.

"I don't have anything against vegans. It's a healthy life style, and I respect it a lot! But to randomly say your vegan on the same day that a person is cooking for you is just fucking stupid. No warning or anything, and she is demanding like bitch, I don't have the ingredients for a vegan cupcake!"

"Like I said before, you could make them a shit sandwich." Adrien said with a smirk on his face. He walks over to Marinette, gently planting a kiss on her forehead before sitting down next to her feet on the ground like a waiting kitty.

"Shit sandwich." Marinette muttered to herself. Then, out of the blue, a light bulb appeared in Marinette head. She looks down to Adrien with a small but devious smile on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"How would you like to help with getting revenge on Chloe?" Marinette asked. Adrien was about to open his mouth to answer, but was cut off when the young woman pulls down the top part of her dress. Freeing her breast from the containment of the dress he bought her. A smile grows on the young man face, standing up from his sitting position, he presses his lips against her pink perky nipple. The young woman moans as her hand makes its way to the large bulge in his pants.

"Oooh, down kitty." Marinette moaned. Adrien does as told, removing his lips and tongue from sensitive skin. Marinette presses her lips against him, making the blonde world spin. She moves his body to the counter, pushing it against the cold tile design table. He watches the blue haired woman fall to her knees as she undo his belt, then his button, his zipper…

"Wow!" Marinette said at the eight inch of man staring her straight in the eye.

"Yea, I was testing a prototype bumper, turned my five inch into an eight. I couldn't stand for weeks, utter painful sensation of my veins. But it still works, and that device made me millions." Adrien said with a smirk on his face. Marinette stared at the giant piece of meat in front of her for a second before gently wrapping her fingers around his manhood.

"Never blown a guy before, but I was told that its easy. Just don't bit down." Marinette thought. She ties her hair back into a ponytail before placing her hands back on his rod. It wasn't even hard, yet it seem to have a mind of its owned because it sprung up high at her touch.

"Do penises have brains." Marinette asked.

"Yep, you should see how it acts when stuck into something hot and moist." Adrien said with a wink. Marinette nods her head before closing her eyes. She opens her mouth, slowly licking his tip with her wet small tongue. She moves it up and down, from the tip to the very end of his balls. Coating his long rod in her warm saliva. Her soft lips then wrap around the tip before slowly sliding his cock into her mouth, not hesitating for a second to push it pass her limit. Adrien chest was rising at the sight of the love of his life was blowing him. It was too much for words.

"Oh shit…" Adrien growled. His seeds squirted out of his cock. Marinette eyes widen, she pulls his cock out of her throat, but not fully out of her mouth. Her lips were pressing against his tip, sucking the of all its white goodness. When the last drop was sucked, she stands up from the ground then spits the white liquid into a metal cup. She stared at the small amount of semen with a disappointed face.

"I thought guys ejaculated more cum, I can't do anything with this." Marinette growled. Behind her Adrien, who was still hard, silently walked over to her. Before she could react, he pressed her body against the counter before entering her wet pussy. The young woman gasped, biting her screams down as he thrust into her wet fold.

"Never turn your back on an alley cat." Adrien whispered into her ears. His tongue brushes against her earlobe, his hips kept getting faster, and cock kept going in deeper and deeper till she could feel him grinding against her womb at some points.

"Fuck me..." Marinette moaned. Her head leans forward on the table, moaning and groaning at the sensation the blonde was giving her. His hands make their way up to her bouncing chest, holding her breast together, pulling and pinching her nipples.

"This feels amazing Marinette!" Adrien moaned in her ear. Marinette just moaned in response, not trying to lose her mind.

"This does feel amazing! My insides want to marry his cock!" She thought to herself. "Oh god, I am going to lose my mind if this keeps going! But it feels so good, maybe I want to lose my mind? Maybe I want to be his pet!"

"No…" Marinette moaned. A sadistic dark smile appears on Adrien face as idea pops into his head. He grabbed her by the shoulders, then hoist her body down to the ground with him. She practically screamed when their bodies hit the ground, she could have sworn his cock pushed her inside in a different direction.

"Oh I'm cumming" Adrien growled. Marinette body was beginning to feel heavy as he thrust upwards into her body. His body was preparing to cum again, he could feel it in his legs. Marinette, high from the pleasure she was getting from Adrien, was moving her hip in a swirl motion. Moaning as she grinds on his cock.

"Cum inside me! I want your cum! Every last fucking drop of it!" Marinette cried out. She goes up and down faster, forcing him to go deeper into her wet folds.

"I am liking this Marinette." Adrien thought. The smile on his face faded, becoming a painful one of lust. He couldn't hold it in, and she could feel it! She stood up from his cock, removing it from her pussy, just so that it came be replaced by her warm lips. Sucking the cum from his cock again, this time with force that hurt.

"OW!" Adrien growled. He gently tugs at Marinette hair, forcing her mouth to let go of Adrien cock. Marinette quickly gets to her feet, she then grabs the cup and spits the blonde liquid into the mixing cup. Adrien watches, chuckling at the sight of Marinette fixing herself. The young woman stares down at the ground, looking for something.

"Where are my panties?" Marinette asked. Adrien lifts his head to look around, but didn't see the pink cotton fabric anywhere.

"Aw shit!" Marinette growled. "Fuck it, I'll look for them later. Right now, I have special vegan cupcakes to make." She said before grabbing a clean mixing bowl and a cup of water. Adrien nods his head as he stood up from the ground. He fixes his clothes a bit so that no one would get any ideas. He then walks over to Marinette, placing a small peck on her cheeks.

"You were amazing." Adrien whispered into her ears. His hand snaked down to her rear, giving it a good squeeze.

"Could you take the donuts to the kids?" Marinette asked, Adrien nods his head at her question. He delivers the donuts to the teenagers down stairs that were eating hot dogs.

"Oh my gosh, velvet donuts!" One kid shouted before ramming the delicious goodness of Marinette cooking into his mouth. Adrien smiles at the teens reaction before taking a seat next to Nino. His best friend was playing games on his phone while Ayla was doing her homework. The blonde and his friends waited for a good 30 minutes before Marinette came into the room with a tray cupcakes in hand.

"FINALLY! Alex shouted as she stands up from her seat. "Can we start the movie now!?"

"Not until I get my vegan cupcake." Chloe said in a prissy voice. Marinette picks up a orange colored cupcake with small white-ish gooy covering on top. She hands it to Chloe, then gives Nathan one as well. But Nathan didn't have the white frosting Chloe had.

"Your vegan cupcakes, I did not use milk, corn syrup and basically anything on the list."

"What's the frosting made of?" Chloe asked as she stared at the cupcake. Adrien's ears perk up a bit, curios to hear Marinette answer.

"Munch salt, brown sugar and white pepper." Marinette lied. Chloe shrugs her shoulders before taking a bite of the cupcake. Adrien tries his hardest not to burst down into laughter, he was biting his bottom lip very hard. Chloe wipes the cum frost from her lips then licks it.

"Taste very salty, but not bad." Chloe said. She then stands up and prepares to put on the movie. Marinette and Nathan kiss, Adrien watches the red head tongue slides into her mouth. When they separated Nathan looks at Marinette with a confused face.

"Why does your mouth taste so salty?" Nathan asked. Adrien was trying his dammest not to laugh at this point.

"Oh, I had to try that frost so many time." Marinette said. Nathan nods his head at her words before biting into his vegan cupcake that didn't have the cum frosting. Marinette was about to take a seat next to him but was stopped by Chloe ass making it to the cushion first. Marinette rolled her eyes as she walks over to her friends table. Marinette takes a seat next to Adrien at the edge of their table with a huge grin on her face.

"I am so horny for you right now." Adrien whispered. Alya ears perk up but she pretends not to hear anything.

"This is a once in a lifetime thing." Marinette responded.

"Oh yea, tonight was amazing. Not only is Chloe eating my cum, but Nathan got a taste of it when you kissed him." Adrien said with his famous Chat Nior smile on. Marinette eyes widen in shock at what he just said. She forgot to wash her mouth out before kissing Nathan, and she couldn't believe her brain came up with a lie so quickly! She presses her hand to forehead then sighed. Adrien, being sneaky, wraps his arms around her waist then pulls her body close to his. Nathan, from the corner of his eye, saw Adrien arm around Marinette waist. Although the red head didn't seem to care about Marinette, he did seem annoyed at someone touching his property.

"Oooh, the rich boy thinks he can get my girl?" Nathan thought. "Fucker doesn't realize that the bitch is mine, but I'll make him see."

"Awww, stupid tomato head." Adrien thought. "I am going to have fun with your girl."

(The next day)

"Hello!" Nat said as she enters the bakery. Sabine looks up from her counter and smiles.

"Oh hello, I am Sabine, how may I help you?" Sabine asked the young woman.

"I am here to see Marinette, her friend Adrien wanted to return something to her." The woman spoke. Sabine nods her head.

"Go up the stairs and take a right. You will see a door that leads to my daughters bedroom." Sabine said, Nat nods her head before walking up the stairs that led to Sabine home. The young woman follows the directions Sabine gave her and enters Marinette's bedroom. Only to find that the young woman wasn't there. Nat digs into her pocket and pulls out a pair of panties that Marinette left behind at the chuch. She walks over to her bed and places the fabric on her conferter. She kicks something underneth Marinette bed, she looks down and saw what appeared to be a box. She bends down to pick up the box to find a pictures of Adrien from all his magazine shoots. There were other things in the box as well, like a black cat with green eyes plushy, a tape tug of blonde hair wrapped in a bow, and paper notes with weird bug-cat fairy things on it. Nat picks up a picture with a smiling Adrien and Marinette on it. On the back of the picture were words that read:

Your hair shines as bright as the sun

your eyes are as green as the emeralds that shine in the city of OZ

your smile lights my day

I wish I could tell you

how much I love you

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. Nat looks up to see Marinette staring down at her. She didnt look mad, but she didnt look to happy ether.

"I was returning your panties." Nat responded as she looks down at the box. "Do you like Adrien?"

"N-no!" Marinette shouted before grabbing the box out of Nat hands. "I just like writing poems with his face on them."

"Weird hobby." Nat responded. Marinette sighed before nodding her head.

"Okay, you got me. I like Adrien, to some sort extent."

"Do you love him?" Nat asked. In her hand was the picture of them smiling.

"I do." Marinette answered in a low voice. She takes a seat next to Nat on her bed. "To some extent."

"Why haven't you told him?"

"I was going to wait until after I graduate. At that time I assume I had all my credit to get out of this place and that gave me hope to possible start a relationship with Adrien." Marinette said. "Then I learned of Chat Nior."

"You know that's just a mask he wear, right?" Nat asked.

"I wanted to believe that, but every time I am with him all I see is Chat. He acts like Chat, he makes stupid jokes like Chat, he even started to smell like Chat." Marinette said.

"Yea I don't know why he's smelling like cheese, might be the washing machine." Nat responded.

"I will tell him I love him. One day, when I see him for who he is. Not when he's wearing that ridiculous mask." Marinette said before closing the box that held her most precious memories. "By the way, where is he?"

"He's with a client, one of his special clients."

"Special?" Marinette asked in curiosity.

"Yes, this client lives in the town. He was one of Chat first." Nat said.

"Who is he?" Marinette asked. Nat shrugs her shoulders.

"I couldn't tell you, business clients related to Chat Nior are not allowed to be discussed in the open." Nat said. "And even if it was, Adrien keeps this guy in the shadows. Not even his father knows who he is."

"Oh, maybe Adrien will tell me." Marinette said. Nat smiles at the girl before standing up from the bed, she was about to leave the room but was stopped by Marinette.

"Wait!" Marinette shouted. Nat looks over her shoulder and stared at the blue haired girl. "Why does Adrien have...anger bursts?"

"Oh, you've seen them?" Nat said. "Well, I don't know the full story. But from what the servants have told me, it would seem Adrien suffers from PTSD."

"PTSD?" Marinette asked. "Adrien have PTSD?"

"Adrien...Adrien was raped when he was young. The man that raped him was never to jail because Adrien was to scared to convict him." Nat explained. "Ever since then Adrien developed this anger that even his therapist could not fix."

"Anyone ever suggest medication?" Marinette asked.

"We tried, we even snuck it into his food. But some how he always knew where it was, and when he found out he took it, he would puke it out. We had a period of time when Adrien just stopped eating, so we stopped giving him medication."

"Oh god." Marinette muttered to herself.

Kikkie: I love the idea of making Adrien secretly evil or/and crazy. I don't know why, but I just see him as that type of character. Anyway, thank you fro reading, please review and have a lovely day

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

"I GOT IN!" Nino shouted at Adrien through the phone. Adrien was sitting at a desk in the middle of high class living room with people having sex. At this currently moment Adrien was hosting a special party for one of his clients in their house as Chat Nior, or course the prince belonged solely to Ladybug.

"I am so happy! I can't wait to see you in America." Chat (Adrien) said.

"I know right, you, me, Ayla going to the same school after we get our standard credits. I am little sad Marinette going to be left behind in some rat community college in Paris."

"As long as she is away from the town it's fine." Chat said. In front of the blonde boy were college application papers with Marinette name signed on them. "But I get the feeling she might be coming with us."

"You think?" Nino asked. "I mean, the four of us only applied three months ago. I mean I am glad I got the letter today, but I feel a little off."

"How so?"

"Well, don't you think it's odd that out all the school's we applied to, we three get accepted in one of the best?"

"I think its luck." Chat said. "Don't worry your nose about it bro, just focus on your studies so we can get the hell out of that shit-hole."

"Oh, speaking of shit-holes, did you hear about Chloe and Marinette today?" Nino asked, making Chat ears perk up a bit.

"No, tell me." Chat asked.

"Chloe got sick last night and had to go to the hospital. She says its an allergic reaction to the vegan cupcake Marinette made her."

"That was three weeks ago, and what's she allergic too?"

"The male's kernel." Nino said.

"The what?" Chat asked.

"She's allergic to sperm dude." Nino said.

"Hold on a second." Chat said. He presses the mute button on the screen before breaking down into a loud laughter. Everyone in the room looks at him as his cheeks turn red. When the young man was done laughing, he looks over to the staring eyes.

"What?" He asked. Everyone went back to the party, not daring to look the young man in the eye. He stared at the happy cheer going crowd of people before picking up his phone. He unmutes Nino.

"Sorry, I just had to do something." Chat said with a smile on his face. "So what happened to Marinette?"

"She's in trouble with the mayor."

"What!? Why!?"

"Dude, Chloe ate a supposedly sperm filled cupcake. The mayor is pissed! And you don't want to hear what Chloe is shouting out at Marinette."

"Is she in the office now?"

"No, she will in the evening time."

"Okay, I'll be done there soon. Oh, are we still on for drinks tonight?"

"That's Alya call. Got to go!" Nino said before hanging up the phone. Chat sighed before dialing Marinette number. It takes a few minutes but the young woman answer the phone.

"Hello?" Marinette responded.

"What's this I hear about Chloe?" Chat asked.

"Ugh, I didn't know she was allergic to sperm. I blame you for this! Fucking shit sandwich bullshit!" Marinette growled over the phone, making Chat smirk at her words.

"Don't worry babe, I got this." Chat said. "Daddy will protect you."

"Please god, never say daddy again." Marinette said. Chat could hear how unconformable she was by his words.

"But the real question is, what will you do for me?" Chat asked.

"What!?" Marinette asked.

"I am going to have to convince the Mayor not to punish you. Plus, knowing the big lard, he is probably going to put you in front of the whole town. Which means I am going to be fighting for you up stage."

"But you were the one who gave me the idea!"

"You didn't have to react on it." Chat said with his famous smile. "You could have ignored me and be on your marry way. See, that's one of your problems Marinette, you can't just say no."

"I can say no(1)!"

"Oh really, why don't you and I go to the pool and get frisky?"

"No(2) thank you! See I can say no(3)."

"Oh goody, you just used your last no for the month. Now you can't say no to me when I ask you for something."

"YOU DICK!"

"I am, but this dick is going to get you out of the bullshit that is the mayor."

"Ugh! Fine, I will do whatever you want, just get me out of this mess!" Marinette growled. Chat clasps his hands together, pressing them against his cheeks. He begins to purr at all the dirty idea's he was going to do with Marinette.

"Are you purring right now?" Marinette asked, snapping him out of his bubble if dirty thoughts.

"No!" Chat responded quickly.

"Oh my god, are you Chat Nior right now!? Are you in an orgy party or something!?"

"You want to get out of this problem bugaboo?"

"Sorry…" Marinette responded. She then hangs up the phone, making Chat reach down to the floor to a blue book bag that was next to his chair. He reaches in and pulls out a black painted spanking paddle. He then stood up from his seat before shouting:

"FIRST PERSON WITH A DEGREE IN JUSTICE AND LAW IN THE ROOM GETS A SPANKING FROM THE PRINCE!" Chat shouted. In an instant, many males came running over to the young man in black.

(Marinette)

"I can't believe you!" Marinette shouted at the large man that stood in front of her. "I'm your daughter!"

"Well your not his first." A blonde woman next to him said. Marinette, her mother, her father and her step-mother in a way, were standing the waiting room awaiting trial for Chloe so called allergic attack.

"Marinette just tell me, did you poison Chloe." Tom asked.

"I did no such think! And why the fuck does the whole fracking town has to be here!?" Marinette shouted at her father.

"You know how the Mayor is, he likes to make an example of everything." Sabine said. "AKA, you miss sin."

"Okay miss sinner." Marinette muttered under her breath. She then looks over to her father. "And you tub of lard, I hope karma comes and bites you in your fat ass for doing this!"

"How dare you speak to your father that way." Marinette step-mother said.

"Oh, now he's her father. Last I checked, she was just a mistake." Sabine said in a mocking tone. "And Tom, go fuck yourself for doing this to Marinette." Sabine said before leaving the room. Marinette was soon to follow but was stopped when her step-mother grabbed her by her arm.

"You don't dare humiliate my husband."

"Oh did you forget he is my father?" Marinette asked.

"You're just a sin." She growled.

"Its not my fault you can't entertain your husband. Maybe if you were less religious and more opened legged, he wouldn't have run over to my mom!" Marinette growled before forcing her arm out of the blonde woman's grip, Marinette walks the room into the hallway to find Adrien speaking to his father and Nat. When Marinette approached them the two older adults walk away. Adrien looks over his shoulder and smiles.

"Hey babe! Do I have a plans for you tonight." Adrien said.

"What am I going to be doing in order to get Chloe off my back?" Marinette asked. "Are you going to 50 shades of grey me?"

"Oh baby…" Adrien said with a smirk. The dark shadow his bangs gave him began to do its trick on his eyes. "50 shades of grey was kitty stuff. Not on the line of rookie business."

"So what do you want me to do?" Marinette asked. The shadow on Adrien face disappeared before saying:

"I want you to make out with Alya." Adrien said, making Marinette literally fall to the ground. No really, she fell to the ground from shock and landed on her butt.

"Are you kidding!?" Marinette shouted.

"Nope, I want to see you two make out tonight." Adrien said. Marinette gets up from the floor, dusting her behind of dirt, she looks up at Adrien with a red face.

"Ugh, don't tell me you have a thing for Alya? Don't drag her down into that horrible world of yours!" Marinette shouted. She then calms down to realize. "Although she might enjoy it."

"Not really. Also Ayla scares in a I will cut your duck off way, but I do have a fantasy of you making out with a girl. Since all the girls at the club and here are crazed sex bitches that can't be trusted, I might as well have you make out with your friend."

"I can't kiss Alya, that's just weird."

"Kiss her or no deal."

"Kiss who?" Alya asked as she approaches the two. Marinette jumps a little before looking at her friend. She felt like telling Ayla right there that Adrien was Chat Nior and that he was practically using her for his sexual fantasy. But she realized at the last second that may be a horrible idea that could easily back fire at her.

"I…uh…a…uh…" Marinette was trying to find the words to say to her friend, but can't. Adrien, who was behind her, rolled his eyes before turning his back to Marinette.

"Good luck Marinette." Adrien said. Marinette gasped, realizing that Adrien wasn't going to help her if she didn't kiss her friend.

"Fine!" Marinette shouted. Adrien turns his body around to see Marinette give Alya a peck on her cheek. The brown haired girl just stared at her friend weirdly when they separated.

"What the heck?" Alya asked.

"I-I am so sorry!" Marinette said before looking back at Adrien. "I did what you asked! Now help me!"

"That was the laziest and pitiful kiss I have ever seen." Adrien said. "Plus why kiss her on the cheek."

"Oh my god, you meant the lips!?" Marinette shouted with a huge blush on her face. Adrien nods his head at her question. Both Nino and Alya stared at their friends with question marks over their heads.

"What are you two talking about?" Nino asked.

"Adrien agreed to help me in exchange I made out with Alya." Marinette said. Nino looks at his friend in shock.

"Dude!?" Nino shouted.

"Sorry." Adrien said. For the first time in a while he looked afraid and sad, like he just upset his parent.

"How could you do that…and not invite me?" Nino asked. He places his hand heart over his hand in pain. "And I thought we were brothers from other mothers."

"Am I missing something here?" Marinette asked in confusion.

"I was going to record it." Adrien said as he held up his phone.

"You both are perverts." Marinette growled.

"So did you hire a lawyer or something to help Marinette?" Alya asked.

"No, but since I have known Chloe for a long time I can talk on Marinette behave and inform the Mayor that she is lying. Plus I was with Marinette when she made the cupcakes, he wouldn't dare punish me."

"True." Alya said before looking at Marinette. "Alright, lets get this over and done with."

"Wait, what?" Marinette asked. But her question wasn't answered because Alya was pushing her into an empty room in City Hall. Once inside, Alya takes a deep breath before pressing her lips against Marinette's. Both of the boys stared with the chaws hanging to the ground. Alya hands held Marinette still by her elbows as she presses her head forward. A small blush appears on Marinette face when she felt Alya tongue slowly slide into her mouth.

"My pants are feeling tight…" Adrien thought to himself at the kissing action going on in front of him. When they separated, the feeling inside Adrien wasn't lust, or horness…he was pissed!

"How dare she kiss my bugaboo!" Adrien thought. "Wait…I am the one that…oh my gosh. I need to stop think like Chat Nior when I am Adrien! I'm going to do something stupid that I might regret…like this! My bugaboo is kissing Alya! Those should be my lips! Ugh I am an idiot!"

"Adrien?" Nino asked his friend. Snapping him out of his bubble of thought.

"R-right! Come on, I have a plan for the mayor." Adrein said before walking out the room. The three adults stared at the open door for a second before Alya said:

"Does he realize he has a boner?" Alya asked.

"Naw, let him figure it out." Marinette muttered under her breath. Shockingly, Adrien kept his promise and defended Marinette welly. He sounded like a high paid lawyer about to drop the case on a murder who's killed ten people. By the time the meeting was over, Adrien had already explained 50 reasons why Chloe had an allergic reaction to the cupcakes for being a vegan. Much to Marinette joy, but the mayor displeasure. He was so upset that he began lecturing all the young ones on the important of their bodies.

"You were amazing!" Marinette said, she and Adrien had snuck out of the hall right before the rest of the town. The two were now roaming the empty dark town. "You ever think about quitting the sex business and study law?"

"You know, I actually want to be a photographer." Adrien said with a smile.

"Why don't you?" Marinette asked.

"Eh, never had the passion I guess." Adrien responded. "You look pretty tonight." He said as he stared down at her white long sleeve dress. It was the only thing that he bought that didn't expose her cleavage or was meant to be anything sexual.

"Oh thanks, I am trying to stick with our deal while trying not to look slutty." Marinette said.

"Oh yea, our deal." Adrien said. His eyes look down to the ground in sadness, he enjoyed these moments he had with Marinette. Just the two of them, alone, together under the moon light that shined on the small religious town she was stuck in. It was amazing, but he knew this wouldn't last as long at Nathan was in the picture.

"Adrien, do you hate Nathan?" Marinette asked.

"Hate him…" Adrien thought. "I want to ram a 12 foot dildo up his wannbe artist ass that he wouldn't be able to shit for days because his asshole is swollen! NO FORCE IN HELL WILL STOP ME FROM DESTROYING HIM!"

"No, I just don't like the way he treats you." Adrien responded in a calm manner.

"Yea…" Marinette said, she looks down to the ground. Trying to avoid eye contact from his green eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing, just praying that contract burns in a fire."

"I hardly doubt it will." Adrien said with a smirk on his handsome face.

"I give it a week."

(1 month later)

Adrien and Marinette, or morelly Chat Nior and Ladybug, were laying on Adrien bed sleeping what little time they had before the day started. So far almost two months has past since Marinette signed the contract, and almost every night with Adrien had been an absolute nightmare! She's been spending so many nights at the club that her mother was starting to notice the dark circles under her eyes. Chat would make her do, watch or perform something vulgar. One of those times was forcing her to whip a random man on stage, another was walking around the town with a vibrator inside her all day. And today was even worse, he forced her to blow him right in the club in the sex corner with a bunch of people rubbing against her. It was disgusting!

"Mph..." Marinette moans as she opens her eyes to see that she was in Chat Nior sadistic room or torture. She moans at the feel in between her legs, apparently the two had a quicky before heading to sleep. Marinette turns her body to the side. Staring straight at his sleeping face, he looked so angelic to her.

"Demon." She thought as a blush appears on her face. She couldn't help but to feel something for the blonde in front of her. Even though he was a sex crazed maniac, he did look very sweet. She even hates to admit it, but Adrien seemed to spend more time with her than Nathan.

"What is he doing right now I wonder?" Marinette asked herself. She turns her body to the side to where her costume had been thrown on the ground. Adrien got her a cat suit like outfit that was polka-dotted to resemble a ladybug. Marinette crawls out of the bed, grabbing her outfit, she pulls her cellphone from her pocket the suit had. She then dials Nathan number, it knowing him he'd be up by now.

"Hello?" Nathan answered.

"Hey babe, just wanted to hear your voice." Marinette said with a smile on her face.

"Marinette its seven AM in the morning! Can't you call two hours later?"

"I just…I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"I am fine Marinette. Now go to sleep!" Nathan shouted at her before hanging up. The blue hair girl sighed before setting the phone down on Adrien Night stand. She then crawls back underneath the covers, closing her eyes, she tries to think of happy memories to sooth her small aching heart, but nothing came to mind.

"Is our relationship really that horrible?" Marinette thought to herself. "Well, Nathan never bought me clothes, he calls me fat and he did sleep with Chloe."

Marinette thought to herself. As all the memories of the two years came pouring into her brain, so did the five years of friendship she had with Adrien. Those two boys were both in love with her, yet one treated her so badly.

"Why am I still with him?" Marinette thought. "I should dump him, but why can't I?"

(Flashback to two years ago)

"Will you go to the prom with me?!" Nathan shouted as Marinette, holding a rose to her face. Marinette, in her senior year of highschool, takes the flower out of his hand before giving him an awkward smile.

"Uh, I already have a date to the prom." Marinette said. She points behind her to her friend Adrien. At this time Adrien was still seen as an angel in Marinette eyes. The blonde scratches his head and laughs awkwardly.

"Sorry man." Adrien said. Nathan stands up from his kneeling position and sighed.

"Are you sure? I mean, Adrien can get another girl, you're just going out because your friends." Nathan said. Marinette places her hand to her chin, closing her eyes as she begins to think.

"Well…" Marinette started. "You are right on that one." She said. She turns her body around to look at Adrien. "Do you mind?"

"If you go to prom with him?" Adrien asked.

"Is it okay?" Marinette asked. "I mean, he is right, you're only going with me because I don't have a date. Now that I do you can go out with that Lila girl."

"Oh, Lila?" Adrien said with a kind smile. That smile did a good job hiding the blood thirsty creature wanting to tear Nathan a new dick.

"Yea, I heard she has a crush on you!" Marinette said. "Plus, she's a model like you! You two are the hottest kids in school, you will manage."

"Okay, I'll go ask her!" Adrien said. Marinette nods her head before looking back at Nathan.

"And sure, I will go to the prom with you." Marinette said with a smile. Nathan smiles before leading Marinette out the school, he looks over his shoulder a to see an upset Adrien glaring dagger at him. The blonde male crosses his arms, returning the glare back at the red head.

"Cunt." Adrien muttered underneath his breath.

(End of Flashback)

"Did he really say cunt?" Marinette thought. Her body stiffens at the very thought of that flashback, how she was so blinded by the halo over his head she didn't notice the horns poking out of his blonde hair.

"Mmmm…" Adrien moans, he wraps his around her waist then pulls her naked body close to his. "You smell of strawberries."

"Are you still sleeping?" Marinette asked.

"No, just drowsy." Adrien moaned. "This feels amazing."

"What does?"

"You and me, naked in bed with the warmth of our bodies keeping us warm." Adrien said. "We could stay like this forever you know."

"Oh yea, lets buy a house in America and just fuck all day." Marinette said in a sarcastic tone.

"I have enough money to last us 20 lifetimes." Adrien said with a smirk. "We could run away, I can help you with your fashion career and continue to be Chat Nior. We leave that terrible town behind us."

"What about Alya and Nino?"

"We take them with us, I have enough cash to care for the four of us forever." Adrien said.

"As much as that sounds great, I think I will trying to get out of the town on my own." Marinette said, making Adrien smile.

"Don't forget about me when you leave." He muttered as he drifts back to his slumber. Marinette sighs as her eyes close, allowing her to drift into a world of wonder.

(The next day)

"Could you do me a favor Nat." Gabriel asked the black haired woman sitting in front of his desk.

"Yes sir?" She responded, not looking up from her work.

"I need you took into something for me. I recently found the location of my son's box." Gabriel said. Nat looks up from the files she was looking through.

"His memory box? Oh no!" Nat said. "Last person to touch that was kicked out a window!"

"It was down a fleet of stair…" Gabriel corrected her. "And it was because I accidentally threw it away."

"So David wasn't the one that got kicked out a window?" Nat asked in worry.

"That rumor true?" Gabriel asked, making Nat nods her head. Gabriel tugs at the fabric of his tie before saying:

"Well, I will make sure Adrien is not home when you looking for it."

"Why do you want the box?"

"The box contains his mother's research book. In the book, I believe Alice wrote down something important before her death."

"That book is the second thing he holds dearest to his heart."

"What's the first thing?" Gabriel asked.

"Marinette." Nat responded with a "Are you kidding me?" face.

"Whatever, tomorrow Adrien has a photo shoot with NIKE. I will be going in your place, I will dismiss all the servants from the house. Once everyone is gone, you go into his room and get me that box."

"Are you sure he won't notice its missing?" Nat asked.

"He will be to tired to remember its existence when we get home." Gabriel responded. His eyes went to a picture on his desk of his son and his late wife. The two were smiling happily in the picture with cotton candy in their hands. On the bottom of the picture were the words "Wish you were here!" written in cursive. A small smile forms on Gabriel face as he remembers the day he received this picture. Adrien was eight when he and Alice decided to go to Disney at a random moment. Gabriel didn't know about it till he came that day to receive a picture from one of his servants. Alice was always random like that; it was one of the many reason he fell in love with her.

It was early in the morning when Adrien had finished his breakfast, today he had to model for some sportswear for NIKE. Although he didn't mind modeling, he seriously disliked photoshoots so earlier in the morning.

"5 AM for a stupid shoot…" Adrien muttered under his breath.

"They want to get you as the sun rises." Nat responded. She then presses a hand to her stomach, moaning a little in pain.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Yea, just a bad case of cramps." Nat said. "I am sorry to ask this, but can I stay home for this trip. I am not feeling to well."

"Sure, dad wanted to come with me today. I guess he can be my cell phone, would you like anything while I am out?" Adrien asked. Nat shakes her head no. Adrien gives her a gently smile as he stands up from the table.

"Alright, I am off. Get better Nat!" Adrien told his father's assistant. He then follows his father out the door of his home. Nat watches the black car drive off into the distance. Once gone, she straight into Adrien room. A black and painted goth design room with weird BDSM toys lying on the walls with pictures of his friends and family. It was creepy, but Nat ignored the rooms designs.

"Under the bed near the left night stand." Nat thought, she walks over to the round super king size bed. She kneels down to find a thick orange colored book under his bed. She reaches a hand to the book, pulling it out from underneath the bed. She holds the orange book in her hand, pulling at the cover to reveal the book to be a box of all sorts of junk. And all the way at the bottom was a black composition book label ALICE.

Nat smiles to herself as she opens the book, seeing a bunch of writing in cursive she did not understand. She places the book to the side before looking down at the box. Most of the stuff was small ripped pages with weird creatures drawn on them, pictures and some items Nat has never seen before. Nat picks up one of the torn pages that had a weird cat looking fairy drawn on it.

"Dear Tikki…" Nat read out loud. "Thank you for telling me about Kim, I was able to avoid a wedge today." Nat read, she then places the piece of paper down before reading another paper. This one also had a drawn fairy on it, but it was a pink looking bug fairy.

"Dear Plagg…" Nat read. "Your cat ears look pretty today." She read. She places the torn paper into the box before noticing a large amount of folded paper. She grabs the paper and opens it, reviling a whole conversation between Plagg and Tikki.

Tikki: I notice your lost in thought all the time, do you feel alone again? Or are you lost?

Plagg: Both sometimes.

Tikki: I know how you feel.

Plagg: No you don't.

Tikki: I do, everyone in this town hates me.

Plagg: No they don't, I like you.

Tikki: You don't even know who I am. You don't even know my name; all we ever do is put this paper on a door and hop no one finds it expect for us.

Plagg: Why don't we meet in real life?

Tikki: I am scared.

Plagg: You don't need to be, I don't care what you look like.

Tikki: What if I am a boy?

Plagg: I will still love you.

Tikki: Promise me you will not be angry with who I am.

Plagg: I promise with all my heart.

Tikki: Then let's meet up in lunch on the last day of school.

"Talk about weird." Nat said out loud. She places the notes to the side as she continues to look through the box. She picks up a hair pin in the shape of a black cat with green eyes. The words Alice was engraved on its chest. She places the pin down on the junk next to her. She picks up a picture of Adrien, Marinette and a male with red hair that looked around their age. The picture looked like a happy one because Adrien was doing weird funny poses with Marinette and the red head male. Nat could not make out the face because it was scratched out by a pen or something. She turned the picture around and saw writing on the back in big bold red letters:

MARINETTE IS MINE

MINE TO LOVE AND HOLD

FOR ETERNITY

GO FUCK YOURSELF NATHAN

The letter read. Nat felt a cold breeze up her spine at the writing, she didn't realize how big Adrien crush on Marinette was. She looks down and saw another picture of Marinette and Adrien, just the two of them. The two were posing sitting in front of a tree, they were smiling wide eye while giving each other bunny ears on top of their heads. A heart was drawn on the picture around their head. Nat turns it around to look at the back to see more hand writing. But unlike the other picture, it didn't have big red words, instead it was small and gently:

Mr. and Mrs. Agreste

My love is true

My love is pure

I will love you

For ever and ever and ever more

My sweet angel

My light in the darkness

My happiness and joy

May you seek me one day

My Marinette.

"Talk about an unhealthy obsession." Nat muttered to herself.

"You have no idea…" A voice whispered into her ear. Nat looks over her shoulder and saw the prince himself glaring down at her with those light green eyes that had a shadow over them. Nat stands up from the side of Adrien bed, dropping the box on her lap to the ground, making everything inside fall to the ground.

"Adrien!?" Nat spoke in shock. "This...thi...this isn't what it looks like!"

Adrien head tilts to the side a bit before asking: "Oh so weren't snooping through my private box?"

"Adrien…" Nat spoke. "I have known you since you were a teenager. I have helped you with your career and everything, so please listen to me when I say…I think you need help."

"I think you should leave my room before I pick up my bull whip and show you how I do my clients." Adrien said. Without hesitation, Nat walks straight out of his room, not bothering to look him in the eye. Once gone, Adrien collects the fallen items off the ground, only to stop when he notices something was missing.

"Mom journal." Adrien thought. "That bitch…"

(Later that day)

"Are you okay, you look pissed." Alya asked her friend. Adrien and his three friends were in their usual spot in front of the towns café after one of their classes. Throughout most of the day, Adrien has been having a very dark and gloomy face on his bangs helped him with.

"I'm fine." Adrien replied. He fixes his bangs so that Ayla could not see the dark shadow he had over his eyes.

You sure?" Marinette asked. Her words were like cupids arrow piercing through his heart.

"Awww! My bugaboo is worried about me." Adrien purred.

"Bugaboo?" Nino asked, snapping Adrien from his Chat Nior ego.

"My little nickname for her, doesn't she look like a bug?" Adrien asked. Marinette raises her fist to him and punched his shoulder. "A cute bug!"

"A bug none the less." Nathan said as he approaches the four. In his hand was canvass and brushes. "Oh Marinette, you look divine."

"Hey babe!" Marinette said with a smile.

"As if my dad could not get worse…" Adrien thought to himself. Nathan grabs a chair from another table, then sets it in between Marinette and Adrien. The blonde male growls a little as he moves his chair to the side a bit to give Nathan room to fit. Once seated, Nathan hugs Marinette and kisses her on the lips.

"This dress you wear today, it is absolute magnificent!" Nathan tells his girlfriend as he examines her clothes. Today Marinette was wearing a light green ruffle top bodycon dress with black wedges. It was beautiful dress that Adrien wanted her to wear for a while now, only to have it taken away by Nathan.

"Oh thank you!" Marinette said with a blush on her face. A low growl could be heard at the table, yet no one knew it was coming from Adrien.

"What are you doing here?" Nino asked.

"Glad you asked, guess what just happen?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Adrien responded.

"The mayor just gave me permission to have an art show here! All my work displayed for all eyes to see in the grand hall!" Nathan said. "In a week, the mayor will invite some church people to my show, isn't that exciting!?"

"Not many eyes." Adrien muttered.

"I am so proud of you Nathan!" Marinette said. She wraps her arms around Nathan neck, pulling him into a hug. When her head was on his shoulders, she worded threats to Adrien, but the blonde make ignored her mouth moving. When Nathan and Marinette separated, he pulled out his phone and took a picture of Marinette.

"You shall be my main attraction Marinette!" Nathan said.

"Really?" Marinette asked. "I am so honored!"

"Honored." Adrien repeated in a mocking tone of voice. Nathan looks over his shoulder to see Adrien making mocking faces of Marinette.

"Is everything okay Adrien?" Nathan asked.

"I am fine." Adrien responded with a smile. Nino, trying to break the thick tension, looks at his watch and gasped.

"We have minutes to ENG 1011!" Nino said. Everyone at the table, expect for Nathan, look at their phones to see the time. When they notice Nino was right, they stood up front their chair and prepared to leave. The group walks away from the table expect for Marinette, she stayed behind to tell Nathan:

"Meet me in the school gym at 6, I have something important to tell you." Marinette whispered to her boyfriend, it's a shame Adrien heard her. When they were in the school building Adrien had grabbed Marinette into a corner of the school. Alya and Nino were to busy to notice the two had turned a corner. Once there Adrien smashes his lips against her in a hot passionate kiss. His tongue slides its way into her mouth, explore her small cave of words. Marinette moans in the kiss for a while, they then separated for a bit.

"Your flushed." Adrien said with a smirk. "Can Nathan do this to you?"

"Why are you bring him up?" Marinette asked.

"Because I hate that fucking girly act you put on, making him think you're a sweet and kind person. When in reality, your nothing more but a mutt in heat for some big cock."

"Please stop! Please, I am begging you!" Marinette said. The blonde male removes his body from her, staring down at the girl in a superior way as well as sad way. He didn't really like to say those types of things to her, even he found it vulgar to say.

"Your coming to the club tonight, you already ran out of no's this month so I want to hear a yes." Adrien told her in low voice.

"Adrien I'm-EIGHT!" Adrien growled. "Meet me by the gate at eight. Or I show your mother that contract."

"Yea…" Marinette muttered under her breath. She and Adrien then head to their class for their lesson. Once the class was done, Adrien followed Marinette and Nathan to the school gym, not to close to be seen though. As the sun falls down to the ground, the area begins to darken, making it easy for Adrien to hide in the shadows the blechers were giving away. He watches the two talk.

"Nathan, I heard a rumor recently about you and Chloe." Marinette started. "Is it true that you and her have been...screwing around for more than a year?"

"Marinette...its true." Nathan muttered. Adrien bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back the horrible words that wanted to escape his mouth.

"The fucking goddess of purity and joy was given to you, and you go out and cheat on her..." Adrien thought. His left eye twitches in annoyance as his finder nails dig deep into the wood of the bleachers.

"I see, so you were cheating on me for a year instead of a night huh?" Marinette asked.

"I have but, lets just put that behind us! When we get married I promise I will never even look at another woman again!" Nathan begged.

"Actually…I want to break up." Marinette said, making both Nathan and Adrien gasped in shock.

"WHY!?" Nathan shouted at the girl. "You said you forgave me."

"I know what I said that day, but the image of you fucking Chloe doesn't want to leave my brain!" Marinette shouted.

"But I love you!"

"You slept with Chloe, for a year!"

"I thought you'd forgive me!

"I never did! In fact…in fact after you asked for my hand in marriage I did something awful." Marinette said.

"What did you do?" He asked. Adrien watches in curiosity.

"Tell him." Adrien thought. "Tell him so you can be mine."

"I um… I had sex with Adrien two or three nights ago after you told me about Chloe." Marinette said. "I didn't feel like you deserved to be my first, so I went over to Adrien." Marinette said as she looks down to the ground in shame. Adrien was smile like a Cheshire cat as his heart was racing.

"You had sex with the Agreste kid?" Nathan asked. "How can you be so…so…how can you such a slut!?"

"A slut?" Marinette asked. Her hand slowly raises to her hand as her eyes widen in shocked at his words.

"A manipulating, teasing slut!" Nathan shouted at her.

"Well now you know how I felt when you slept with Chloe!" Marinette shouted back, making Nathan chuckle.

"Oh my god, your lying." Nathan said.

Marinette looked at him strangely before the young man burst into laughter. Did he really not believe Marinette when she told him the truth?

"I'm not lying, Adrien and I had sex." She said, making Nathan break down into a louder laugh at the girl's words. Adrien crosses his arms at Nathan reaction.

"OH MY GOD!" Nathan cried. "Stop lying Marinette, no guy in his right mind would date you."

"Then why did you date me?"

"I was hoping to get some pussy." Nathan said. "I wasted two years with you, I hope the imaginary Adrien you're with now is as patient as me."

"He isn't imaginary, and we fucked already." Marinette told Nathan as she crosses her arms. On her face was a Cheshire cat smile. "He was amazing, kept me coming all night long. And I am glad I gave him my virginity."

"Your lying." Nathan growled.

"I'm not!" Marinette responded as she crosses her arms. "You were always a smart ass. You never believed anything I told you!"

"But your lying!" He laughs.

"I am not. In fact, we fucked all night long the day you asked me to marry you." She spoke, making Nathan stop his laughing. "I completely forgot you existed that night you-"

*SLAP*

The sound of Nathan hand slapping against Marinette cheek echoed through the hallways. The young woman clasp her cheek with both of her hands as before falling to the ground. A low cry escape her lips as she moans in pain. The red haired male growls as he waves his hand in the air in pain.

"Now why did you make me do that, huh?" Nathan asked. Marinette looks up at the boy, only to gasped at the sight of Adrien slowly walking up behind Nathan. In his hand was a silver baton, his green eyes seemed to glow under the dark shadow his bangs gave off. Marinette eyes widen as she runs over to Adrien, she wraps her arms around his neck. Leaning into his ear she whispered:

"Don't do it! Don't hurt him!" Marinette whispered.

"Oh Adrien! Where did you come from?" The red haired male asked. The young man in front of him was gripping his baton with a death grip. His left eye twitches in anger as he tries to fight the urge to kill the man in front of him.

"Adrien please, just take me to the club." Marinette whispered. "Forget about him, please!"

"Awww, what's wrong bible boy?" Nathan said as he makes mocking faces at Adrien. "Upset that I smacked your friend around?"

"Next time you hurt her, I will paint your studio with blood." Adrien spoke. He then turns his body around and walks away, while dragging Marinette behind him. Nathan waves at the two before making his way out the gym. Adrien dragged Marinette outside to the town's park before looking at her in anger.

"How many times has he hit you?" Adrien ordered.

"This is the first time." Marinette responded.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Adrien shouted. Everyone in the area turn and looks in their direction. Adrien turns his head to the people around them.

"MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!" Adrien shouted, making everyone walk away from the two. Marinette sighed before saying:

"Okay, maybe like five tops."

"He's hit you five times? FIVE!?" Adrien shouted. "AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING!?"

"Adrien will you calm down!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? I WILL RIP HIM A NEW HOLE!" Adrien shouted, making Marinette sighed at his words.

"Can we just go now? Come on Adrien lets just go." Marinette said before walking away from Adrien. With a huff and growled, the blonde male follows behind her. His hands in his pockets and his cheeks puffed up, he muttered curse words about Nathan.

Kikkie: Aw, finally done! Thank you for reading, I am so glad we can get an inside of Adrien crazy mind. Also I would like to point out that I do not dislike Nathan character in the series, I only made him this way in the fanfic because I needed someone to be a rival to Adrien. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE SHORTLY!

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

(Later that day)

There was a long minutes of silence between the two as they walked around the town. Marinette was rubbing her cheek for a while before gathering up the courage to ask:

"So, what are we going to do at the club tonight?" Marinette asked, the two adults were walking through the town as the sun slowly disappeared from the sky.

"I have to host the club's VIP party tonight; my father wants a night off." Adrien said. "Sorry, Hawkmoth wants the night off."

"Is it difficult?" Marinette asked.

"Eh, not really. Just talking to my clients." Adrien said before pulls out his cell phone. He stared at the screen for a bit before looking over at Marinette.

"Gonna whip them? Do you?" Marinette asked.

"That's not all I do." Adrien said. "I perform many other tasks that relate to the pleasurement of the body."

"Do I dare ask what they all are?" Marinette asked with worry.

"If you think I have sex with my clients, your wrong. The prince never gets his hands dirty like that." Adrien said with a huge smirk on his face.

"So, why are you considered the prince of sex, BDSM, pleasure and all that stuff."

"A son has to follow in his mother's footsteps." Adrien said with a smile, Marinette on the other hand was shocked at what she heard.

"His mother?" She thought. "So...is he really the son of Alice Daycums?."

"My mom own the club before me. She was the true queen of pleasure, she had discovered new ways for females to climax and give birth at the same time. Her research was amazing!"

"Where is she?" Marinette asked.

"Six feet under." Adrien responded. "She was run over by some god loving psychopath. And my dad became paranoid for a few years of my life. Then one day, he just…stopped."

"Stopped?"

"Stopped, he stop being paranoid, he let me out the house, he told me of my mom secrets, and he asked me if I wanted the club or not. Let it be known I was 13 at the time."

"And you said yes?"

"Of course!" Adrien said with a big grin on his face. "That day, my dad gave me my mom's research journal. It was amazing, she was doing experiments on endorphins to help people with diseases. She was a real genius; I couldn't let her work go to waste!"

"So, you run the club." Marinette asked, making Adrien nod his head. A split second later Adrien phone started to buzz. He looks at the screen to see the words NAT blinking. He presses the green button on his screen before saying:

"Hey Nat."

"Adrien…I…your father…" Nat moaned in the phone, her voice could be heard by Marinette, and she was three feet away from Adrien.

"EW! Nat what have I said about having sex while calling me!?" Adrien shouted.

"Wow, you have thing against…phone sex?" Marinette joked.

"No, her moans just sound annoying to me." Adrien said. "Give the phone to my dad, I know he's pounding you."

"Pounding?" Marinette asked.

"Nat my father's secretary and personal sex toy." Adrien responded. "They normally do it when my dad feels frustrated."

"Adrien I hope your not talking in public." Gabriel said, Adrien looked at his surroundings and saw no one else around but he and Marinette.

"No, I am alone." Adrien responded.

"The DJ has canceled and three clients have been added to your list."

"Three! Your giving me ten guys! And you can't find me a DJ!?" Adrian shouted, making Marinette stare at him with worry. She slowly begins to walk away from Adrian, only to be stopped when he grabbed her elbow before she could run away.

"None of our usual could make it. They all were booked for today." Gabriel responded, Adrien then heard a loud moan from the distance.

"And you tell me this now?" Adrien asked.

"You can blame Nat for that one." Gabriel said. Without a second thought, Adrien dropped his phone to the ground and stomped it into two pieces. Marinette eyes widen in shock and fear at what she just saw. Adrien just growled before letting her go.

"Great, what the fuck am I going to do now?"

"You can let go of me." Marientte said, making Adrien let go of her elbow in the processes. The blue haired girl was about to leave the upset blonde where he stood, but didn't because an idea formed into her head.

"Why don't you call Nino!" Marinette said, making Adrien look at her with a shocked expression.

"Nino? What the hell am I going to call him for?"

"He's a DJ, he can help you! Plus, he's already been to the club, so he wouldn't have a hassle with the costume rule."

"I don't know, Nino is a sensitive guy, I don't want to make him uncomfortable." Adrien started.

"Nino is currently in a sexual friendship relationship with Alya, after losing his virginity in a orgy at the club." Marinette said, making Adrien gasp at her words.

"How do you know this?" Adrien asked.

"Alya told me." Marinette responded with a smile on her face. "Look, he's not going to come if Adrien asked him to. But if Chat Nior came to his door asking for his help, I bet you he will come running."

"When did you become a genius?" Adrien asked.

"Since I started hanging out with you."

(Around Midnight)

"So tell me again why I am here?" Marinette asked Adrien as the two start to undress. In the room with them was two servants, two women wearing black belt corsets, only the corset. It made Marinette very unconformable, while Adrien didn't care. The two were standing in his bedroom looking through clothes the two females had just brought in for them.

"Your joining me tonight on stage. I have ten guest coming here for a night of fun, so I need to be available at all cost." Adrien said.

"By sitting on a stage?" Marinette asked, with a small hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"That's right." He said. "And speaking of stage sitting, what color would you like your chain to be? Silver? Black, or maybe pink?"

"My what?" Marinette asked. Adrien answered her question by lifting a pink collar with the name LADYBUG written in black on it. Hanging from the collar was a black chain that reached the ground. Both of her hands grasp her mouth as her eyes widen in shock at what she was looking at.

"I had it custom made just for you." Adrien said. "The collar is made out of a special fabric."

"Your going to chain me?"

"I want to reenact one of my favorite star war scenes. Can you guess what it is?"

"I am hoping it's when Luke screams no." Marinette said in worry.

"No beautiful, it's when Carrie Fisher is dressed in a metal bikini. She's forced to lay next to that slung in return of the Jedi. I even made a Ladybug version of Princess Leia's bikini."

"I am not wearing your bikini! I am not going to be your Princess Leia, you slug!"

"Actually I was think about being Darth Vader."

"That's her father!"

"He's the only cool character in the movie series. Besides, I wasn't going to dress you up FULLY like Princess Leia. I had another female character in mind."

"The answer is no! I am not dressing up as anything for anyone!" She said, Adrien sighed before snapping his fingers. One of the servants walks over to him and hands him the contract that Marinette signed.

"I guess I will have to show everyone in town this." Adrien said. "Or we could do this the easy way?"

"This isn't funny Adrien, I'm willing to go on that stage, but not in chains. Anything but that!" Marinette shouted, but Adrien smile remained on his face.

"Easy way?" He said as he shakes the collar in his hand. "Or hard way?" He said before shaking the paper. "Your choice bugaboo!"

(1AM)

"Welcome to the AKUMA WEB! The bubbler shouted on the top of his lungs as the music plays in the night club. Next to the DJ was Lady WiFi, she was snapping photos of people secretly as she danced. A man in black walks over to the bubbler and whispered something in his ear. The young man nods his head before stopping the music to say:

"ALL HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE GREAT AND POWERFUL, CHAT NIOR!" The bubbler shouted, making everyone in the club jump up and cheer as Chat Nior came walking on stage. Lady WiFi secretly takes pictures of as he walks on stage. "AND WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO THE MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

"Who?" Lady WiFi thought to herself. She looks over at the girl next to Chat with a chain connected her to him. The girl looked annoyed, especially at Chat Nior. He gives the chain leash a tug before leading her to a throne in the middle of the stage. He takes a seat on a throne of… dildo's painted black (He's the prince of sex, I had to! Plus saints row popped up in my mind). The girl who was chained to him lays her body onto a mini bed next to the chair. She pulls out a book and begins to draw something only in Ladybug view. She didn't seem to care about what was going on around her.

Chat puts an ear piece into his ear before pulling out a tablet. He presses a button on the black tablet.

"Hello Mrs. Jagged Stone are you enjoying your time here?" Chat asked, the man dressed in purple nods his head as he speaks. Ladybug looks up for a few seconds before looking down to her drawing.

(4AM)

The hours of the club was soon to end within three hours, so the bubbler decided to play a slow jam for all the couples. When the slow music came on, Chat stood up from his seat and stretches his body a bit before tugging at the chain.

"Let's go for a dance." Chat said, but the Ladybug girl just shrugs him away by yanking the chain away from him. Chat chuckles at her reaction before crouching down to her, lying next to her, he lays right on top of her sketch book.

"My drawing!" Ladybug shouted before banging her fist against the leather wearing boy. He smirks at the girl before grabbing her by the arm and dragged her on top of him. When she was sitting on top of him, he thrust his hips forward in a sexual manner, grinding up on her.

"Stop it!" She shouted as she tries to punch him in the face, but he dodges his and chuckles.

"You have to try harder than that princess!" Chat said before rolling their bodies over. Making Chat be the one on top. He grips both of her legs and forces them as he takes a good look at her panties.

"I think the black one should have been worn today."

"Why are you so critical on my wardrobe."

"Sorry, I am a bit of a perfectionist."

"You're an idiot!" Ladybug hissed before reaching over to her book. But stopped when Chat fell forward, pressing his lips against her neck. She moans at the feeling of his warm pressing against her neck. His lips then move to her lips, gently biting onto the pink flesh that is her bottom lip. the pleasure he was giving her lower lip soon turned to pain. Lady WiFi turns her head and saw the woman under Chat Nior was moving her feet violently, trying to break out of the hold he had on her.

"NGH!" She screamed when she tasted metal against her tongue. Chat chuckles before yanking his head back in a quick haste, pulling a tiny piece of skin off Ladybug lip. Lady WiFi eyes widen in shock as the girls screams. Chat holds the struggling girl down by her bangs with one hand as the other held her face in place.

"Holy shit!" Lady WiFi said in shock as Chat holds the young woman down, he begins to lick the bleeding cut on her lip, his long tongue swirls and sucks the skin. Ladybug was glaring daggers at the cat man when he was done sucking her lip.

"Taste." He moaned. Ladybug growled at him before pushing his body off hers. She rolled onto her hands and knees, trying to stand but failed when she was yanked back down by the leash.

"Awww! Does the ladybug need to be but in a cage?" Chat asked as Ladybug struggled to get up to her feet. But failed when Chat kept yanking her down to the ground. She grabs the chain then tries to pull it away from him but can't. He was having too much fun playing tug a war with the girl.

"LET ME GO!" She shouted.

"Why? We are having so much fun!" Chat said with a sadistic smile on his face. Almost everyone in the club was staring at the two as they pulled at the chain. Ladybug had a few more chains to her side while Chat was at the end of his.

"Let go!" Ladybug ordered Chat, but the blonde just giggled at her protesting. His laughter sent waves of anger through her body, then an evil idea popped into her brain. She pulls the chain tighter, making Chat do the same. Leaning his body backwards towards the edge of the stage, Ladybug lets go. Allowing gravity to take toll and have Chat fall off the stage. A loud thumb was heard as everyone, even the VIP, had to look at the front of the stage to see the prince face flat on the ground. Ladybug chuckles:

"And here I thought all cats landed on their feet." Ladybug said, when Chat rose from the ground, oh the gates of hell opened that very second. The anger in his eyes made a couple of customer's faint, while others just sobbed. Chat turns his head to looks at Ladybug, the smile on her face disappeared as quick as it came.

"Ooooh, girl you are dead." Lady WiFi said in fear as she hid behind the Bubbler.

(5AM)

The club had closed a bit earlier after Chat falling from the stage. The prince was so pissed that he was practically shouting in a microphone bible verses. When the club was empty, Chat dragged Ladybug by her hair to car with his father and Nat. Once inside, Chat ripped off his mask then threw it at Ladybug arm. Ladybug removes her mask, returning to Marinette. The two adults do the same as Adrien picks up his phone. He pulls a cigarette case out of his pocket, it was black with two green cat eyes in the middle. He opens the box to reviling rolled up joints. He picks one up from the box, he then presses it against his lips before snapping his fingers. Nat pulls a lighter from her hair and lights the joint. Marinette watches the blonde male inhale the white smoke into his lungs.

"So…" Marinette started as she tries to untie her corset. "Can you drop me off home?"

"You're not going home, Marinette." Adrien said as smoke fades from his breath.

"What?"

"You humiliated me in front of the club, in front of hundreds, IN FRONT OF IMPORTANT GUEST." Adrien growled.

"You made me bleed!" Marinette said. She points to the cut mark on her pink lips.

"I don't care! You're not going home today, so I suggest you text your mother a sweet lie." Adrien growled.

"Adrien just take me home."

"You're not going home; you're coming to my house to accept your punishment."

"I am not getting punished for stupidity!" Martinette shouted. "I am not one of your servants you like to abuse! I am your friend! I am-YOUR MY DOG!" Adrien shouted at Marinette, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Marinette I could give you the world, all you need to do is be quite. But your to stupid to realize that!"

"I don't want your world you...you...YOU CONDESCENDING ASSHOLE! YOUR ON THE SAME LEVEL AT NATHAN! BOTH OF YOU SEE ME AS A TOY TO JERK AROUND! YOUR BOTH AWFUL BASTERDS!"

The anger that was boiling inside of Adrien for the last couple of months, had finally arose and burst! Dark aura begins to fill the car, making everyone inside, including the driver, shiver! The shadow that his bangs produced created something different this time, they made his normal eyes look as if they were that of a demon. His one pointy cat like tooth pressed against his lips, piercing a hole into the seneitive skin. A small trickle of blood seeps down his chin, his left didn't twitch, it was blinking uncontrollable. Marinette gently breathes out before saying:

"Look, I am so sorry. I didn't mean that." Marinette gently spoke.

"My world is the only one that exist. But you know what? GORILLA!" Adrien shouted, making the driver stop in the middle of the road. Adrien leans over Marinette and opens her door to the clear road.

"You can get out."

"Where are we?" Marinette asked.

"20 miles away from the town." Nat responded. Marinette eye risen in shock.

"You can't do this." Marinette said, her cut lip trembled in fear at her words.

"I don't care Marinette. You want to leave my world so badly, fine! Do it, by the time you get home, everyone will see you wearing this costume. Your life will be ruined, but hey, your free from me."

"Why are you doing this to me Adrien?" Marinette said as tears run down her eyes.

"You wanted to have fun, this is the fun I tried to protect you from. But oh no, you didn't want to listen to me." Adrien spoke. "Well here's your chance, you can get of this car, I rip the contract and we can forget this ever happened. Ignoring the fact that the town will see you as a slut, or maybe something more. But hey, you will be with Nathan for the rest of your miserable life. I hope you enjoy your daily beatings when he becomes fat and bum!"

"Adrien this is a little to much." Nat started. "Why don't we just take her back before anyone see's her."

"No, I am so sick and tired of giving her what she want's only to be spit in my face."

"This is about Nathan isn't?" Marinette asked. "Your pissed because I never told you what he did."

"I'm more than pissed, 2-3 month in and you still have the balls to yell at me! Embarrasses me!" Adrien shouted. "Pissed doesn't even describe my anger right now!"

"Adrien you-SHUT UP!" Adrien shouted at his father.

"I can't do this anymore." Marinette said as a tear runs down her cheek.

"You never even tried!" Adrien growled. "I have loved you for five years, five fucking years! Only to be second rated to a fucking tomato headed jerk off known for screwing the towns tart! I am done trying to make you mine! I AM DONE!"

"You know, I could have told the whole town you were Chat Nior, but I didnt because deep down I cared for you. It wasn't because of that contract... it was because I felt something about you." Marinette responded. Adrien eyes widen in shock at her words for a second, but revert back to anger. He turns his head to the side and looks outside.

"Get out." Adrien ordered her, Marinette does as told, even ignoring the adults protest to stop her. She climbs put of the car and closes the door behind her. In a split second she heard the car engine start up and drive, leaving dust in her face as it drives away. The black eyeliner begins to run down her cheeks as she begins to walk to her home. The area was blue and air was warm, just like the night she snuck back before, although this time she would probably get more than just a lecture from her mom. She would probably not be able to attend school anymore because the principle thinks she is a terrible role model to the students.

(Adrien)

"What is wrong with you?" Gabriel asked his son. Adrien eyes were glued to open space in front of him. The older blonde in front of his kicks his son kneel, causing the blonde to hiss in pain.

"What!?" Adrien shouted.

"Listen to me!" Gabriel shouted. "Love is something you can't keep in a box Adrien! Don't be like your mother."

"Oh is that why you took her journal from me?" Adrien asked, making the older blonde become silent.

"I took the journal because you were confusing love with lust. All those things your mother wrote, they weren't...they weren't her words when she was in love."

"Love?" Adrien coughed out. "Love doesn't exist! Its just a chemical reaction in someone's brain! I see that now!"

"Don't say that!"

"ITS TRUE!" Adrien growled at his father. Banging his fist against the door in anger. "I loved her for years, only to be compared to that loser! She will never love me!"

"She does love you!" Nat shouted. Both males looked at her in shock. "Marinette does love you Adrien! She told me, she told me that she loved you since eight grade."

"Your lying!"

"She has a box of all your gifts and notes when you were younger. Just like you, but less creepy and actual adorable." Nat said. "She loves you dearly, the reason she never dated you because she feared for your reputation. She never got into the Chat Nior play because she didn't know what was going on. It was new to her, and personally I'd be scared shitless knowing my friend is a sex pervert!" Nat shouted, her face was red with anger and her heart was beating in a quick pace.

"What?" Adrien asked with widen eyes of shock. Nat breathes out a long sigh of annoyance before saying:

"She loves Adrien Agreste, NOT Chat Nior." Nat said. "Don't you realize that ever since you got her to sign that contact all you ever did was be Chat to her! I swear I haven't seen Adrien in weeks! Its like you have a split personality disorder!"

"Split personality?" Adrien asked. The anger in his eyes disappeared as the memories of the months passed through his head. He never realized it before, but Nat might have been right about him. He doesn't remember the least act of sweetness to Marinette like he did when she didnt know about Chat Nior. He looks down at his black mask, tears begin to form in his eyes. He was turning into a monster, the monster he never wanted to be.

"Oh my god your right." Adrien said. The tears fall down his cheeks. His nose turns red as he begins to hiccup air. "What's wrong with me?"

"Your losing your mind, your mother went through the same thing too." Gabriel explained. "No person can live two different life Adrien."

"I just...I just wanted to be like mom." The young man cried. "I just wanted Marinette to love me."

"Maybe...maybe its not to late to fix things." Gabriel said. Adrien looks up at his father.

"Maybe its time you told her the truth."

(Marinette)

"My life is officially over." She thought to herself as she walked. After near an hour of walking, the young girl finds a giant billboard like sign that said her hometown was three miles away. Her breathe begins to fasten as she tries to think of a way to get of this, but nothing came to mind, she was screwed!

"Oh god…" Marinette muttered, she puts her hands together and falls to her knee's as if she was in church praying. Black tears begins to flow down her cheeks. "Don't do this to me! I've worked too hard in my life! I have suffered to much pain for everything to end like this! Please! I will do anything!"

"Anything?" A voice asked.

"ANYTHING!" Marinette shouted when she looked in front of her to see Adrien smiling down at her from behind the giant board. Marinette stands up to her feet and stared at the blonde before her.

"Adrien?"

"In the flesh." The blonde said as he walks towards her. When he was close, he whipped away her black tears, hugging her later in the process. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"You made me walk an hour in heels and a corset! Men have been honking at me!" She shouted. She bends over to the ground, removing one of her shoes, she begins to smack Adrien over the head with it.

"You leave me in the middle of an empty highway! No money, no phone or even a knife to protect myself if a psychopath tried to kidnap and kill me!" She shouted at him. Adrien does not fight the girl back, he holds his hands up over his head, blocking her attacks on his head. When she was tired, she throws her shoe to the ground and sighed.

"And your poor feet must hate me." Adrien said, the you man was ignoring her complaints and abuse. "Don't worry, I will call in a specialist to help your feet." Adrien said. Before Marinette could respond to Adrien words, he picks her body up bridal style then carries her to the car.

Kikkie: Thank you for reading, please review!

Chapter 11: Chapter 11

Kikkie: Waring, I possible made a couple of mistakes in this chapter. I am sorry, I will trying better next time. Also, thank you for the support and kind criticism. I am glad people are liking this story. When I first started to write it, I thought it might be a little to dark for the fan-base, but now I see I was wrong. Thank you for all your kind messages and helping hands. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because this one is a big Revelations!

"I feel like I have been walking on needles the last few hours." Marinette moaned as she enters Adrien house of sex horrors. The two walked through the beatings of men and women and went straight to Adrien room, which apparently was the only normal thing there. Much to Marinette surprise because the last time she was here it looked like a chapter from 50 shades of grey.

"A rock climbing wall?" Marinette asked as she makes her way to his giant bed. Last time she was in here she had just woken up from a sex dazed.

"This body isn't free." Adrien replied. He walks over to his closet and pulls out two black robes and some female clothing still in a bag. He throws the bag on the floor then walks over to Marinette. He helps her out of her costume, stripping her naked in the process. The young woman then lays back on the bed, she closes her eyes and sighs.

"Water bed?" She asked.

"The coldness works well during the summer." Adrien said. "Come on, were going to take a bath. Then you can sleep the day away."

"I don't want to take a bath; I just want to sleep!" Marinette moaned. Adrien walks over to her, pulling her by the arm, he lifts her body up into his arms, then carries her bridal style all the way to his bathroom. Marinette eyes widen at the sight of his bathroom.

His bathroom was as big as one of her classrooms, with a pool size bathtub that laid on the brown tile floor. The bathroom had a medieval design, with grey colored brick like wall designs and a dungeon bar wall that surrounded the toilet. Marinette felt a bit unconformable as Adrien sets her down to her feet.

"How rich are you!?" Marinette asked.

"Let's just say my business is the equivalent of Larry Ellison times three." Adrien responded. He removes his black ropes from his body before reaching over to Marinette, he slowly undoes her sash and pulls the silk ropes off her. Watching it fall to the ground, he gently places a soft kiss on her lips. The two stood there for a few seconds before separating. Marinette was blushing ear to ear.

"That kiss, it felt weird." Marinette thought to herself.

"Come." Adrien said as he pulled her into the pool size tub. She follow him into the green water, submerging her body into it. The pool wasn't that deep, she was tall enough to keep her breast in the air, but it was deep enough to swim to the corner where Adrien wanted her to be. He takes a seat on the white tile edge with Marinette his lap. He gently rest his head on her back, closing his eyes and enjoying the peaceful moment.

"You know I would have paid millions just to experience this." Adrien whispered, not opening his eyes.

"The water smells nice, why is green though?" Marinette asked. She looks down at her feet, they moves around in the shallow end they floated above in.

"A special blend of herbs and leaves. Think of this as a giant cup of tea." Adrien said. He opens his eyes then turned his head to the side. He reaches his hand to the side of the pool where a tray of different sponges, soups and shampoo's laid. He reaches out and picks up a small tooth brush looking device. He reaches to Marinette hand, grabbing it forcefully, he pulls her hand towards him and begins to scrub the dirt of her finger nails.

"Why do you do this?" Marinette asked as she watches the boy clean her nails.

"Your fingers are dirty." Adrien responded.

"No, why be Chat Nior? Why run the Akuma?" Marinette asked.

"I told you, to further my studies on the sexual nerves of the body." Adrien responded. Marinette sighed before removing her hand from his. He looks up at her confused.

"Remember when you told me I never let anyone in because I don't trust anyone." Marinette said. "Your right, its hard for me to have faith in someone if they lie to me. I know your lying to me Adrien, please answer my question."

"Your question serves no purpose in our relationship." Adrien said before reaching over to grab Marinette hand, but she keeps it out of reach.

"I deserve to know." Marinette spoke.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Why can't I know? Why can't the great Chat Nior tell me a little about his back story?" Mrainette said. "Don't you think I deserve to know?"

"Why do you need to know? Answer that question first." Adrien said, Marinette sighed before nodding her head.

"I heard you from Nat that you were raped in your childhood. That's why you have sudden burst of anger." Marinette said. A dark shadow appears over Adrien eyes, anger begins to boil.

"Would you believe me if I said…I was created by rape?" Marinette said. The dark shadow over Adrien disappeared. "The whole town thinks I am a sin from my mother's lust, but that's not the truth."

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"My mom and dad were friends, they cared for each other." Marinette started. "One day my dad went out and got drunk after having a fight with his wife. At that time, people didn't lock their doors and my mom trusted him with her life. Alya mother told me how it went. My mom called her in the middle of the night screaming her head off. Alya dad had to fight my dad just to get off her, they then rushed her to the hospital to get stitches on her face."

"Oh my god, and he's lawyer?" Adrien asked in shock. Marinette nods her head.

"Yea!" Marinette said as a tear falls down her check. Her lips begin to tremble, trying to find the words to continue her story. "My mom was four weeks pregnant with me when she learned she was pregnant. She reported the incident and everything, he was about to go to jail too. But the council decided to bail him out, then they shift the blame to my mom. Telling her she shouldn't have opened her door at night. And that's when the whole town started to believe my mother's a tart. She was raped, where in the bible does it say its fine to rape your friends then abandon them!" Marinette shouted. "I hate it when people say I am my mother's sins, when in reality I am my father's sin! But no! No one looks at the men who committed crimes, they look at the female and say it's our faults. It's always our faults, ever since Eve ate the fucking apple! For Christ sakes Adam was fucking his daughter because his wife didn't want to fuck him!"

"Oh, and I thought I was the only one who knew about Lilith." Adrien said with a smirk on his face.

"Even in the bible, females are degraded to second class, we are worth less than a mob!" Marinette shouted. Adrien nods his head at her words.

"Women and children I suppose." He muttered. Marinette looked straight up at him. "Alright, I think its time you knew my story." Adrien straighten up his position before wiping his wet bangs from his eyes. He looks straight into Marinette eyes before speaking.

"I was raped, I was raped by the man I thought was a second father in my life." Adrien said. "After my mom died, my dad became paranoid that I would soon be killed with her. He would lock me inside the house with lesson plans, home fencing, you name it."

"What happened?" Marinette asked.

"He got sick one day, he accidentally became bulimic because he worked too hard. So, the doctor wanted him to rest in a hospital. I was ten at the time when my uncle came to the hospital to pick me up. My father told me he was my uncle that I never met and I would be staying with him and his daughter for a few days. I agreed and left with the man, a bible studying wannabe he was. Always talking about the heavenly acts of god…he was a bit of a racist too. Anyone who wasn't white was a child of Satan."

"Talk about weird." Marinette muttered.

"Yea…" Adrien muttered. "I was ten and it was a stormy night out. His daughter was sick, I was up late at night reading my mother's journal about sex. Looking up word on google that I didn't understand, when suddenly my uncle came into my room. He took the book out of my hand and examined it. He then looked down at me with those horrible red shot eyes and asked: Want to know what sex is?"

"Adrien…" Marinette spoke in a low tone voice.

"Being a child, you don't know what the hell is up from down, so of course I said yes." Adrien ruffles his hair. "He took me to his bedroom, forced a sock into my mouth, tied my hands to the bed post, and then raped me. And it wasn't a one time thing ether, I was with him for months. Almost every night, he would even cancel my home teacher just so I can spend time in his bed. It was sickening. I told my teacher, hoping she'd help me, but she didn't! She went straight to him, so you know what he did, he binded me to his wall and whipped my skin till it bled. And I couldn't do anything till my daddy came home."

"I'm so sorry." Marinette whispered. She knew for a fact her sob story was nothing compared to his.

"It's alright, this story in a way has a happy ending." Adrien said. "My dad found me when my uncle was at work. He took me straight to the hospital, while my uncle was being arrested. They put a feeding tube in me because all I ever ate was cum. In my stomach was cum, I remembered my dad puking in the corner at what they found inside me. Took a while to recover, but I got back on my feet and I saw my uncle again. Apparently since there was no evidence, my uncle never went to jail. He was just forced to do community service. It's funny, even with DNA evidence, they refused to stuff the pedophile in jail. And no one listens to children."

"This sounds like a really depression ending." Marinette responded. Adrien chuckles at her words.

"Let me finish." He said. "I was angry all the time, I had a bad habit of breaking things and slapping people. My father had gotten so worried that he took me to therapy. And after three years of therapy, therapist told my dad that I should go to school. First month of school was rough because no one wanted to talk to the rich boy. It was hard for me to make friend…and then one day I found a note in my locker. It had a weird pink fairy drawn on it, and it said hi my name Tikki."

"Tikki, I don't remember where I got that name." Marinette said.

"I remembered where I got the name Plagg, from a story about the black plague." Adrien said with a chuckle. "Your letters brought me back to life. Every day I just waited to see your notes. Wondering what you will say next to make me smile. It gave me the courage to remember who I use to be, it also gave me the courage to find and continue my studies on my mother's book. At the rip age of 16, I created Chat Nior and became the prince of sex."

"How did your father react when you became Chat?"

"He was disturbed at first, but when he saw how much fun I was having he decided to become Hawkmoth to look after me. I didn't pick the name by the way. We then met Nat and all my servants and my business spreads around the world. Creating my personal heaven."

"Why stay in this town?" Marinette asked.

"I don't want to leave you, Alya or Nino to those people." Adrien said. "I love all three of you as my family. I don't want to leave you three in that shit hole of town that sucks your creativity and passion away."

"your sweet." Marinette said. She leans her head onto Adrien chest, she closes her eyes and smiles. Never before in her life had she felt so close to someone before. The feeling in her stomach was something she never felt before. She opens her mouth, whispering three little words she never thought she would have the courage to say to Adrien.

"I love you." She whispered. Adrien looked down at her with widen eyes.

"What did you say?" Adrien asked. Marinette eyes widen before removing her head from his chest. She looks straight up at him a and blushed.

"I said nothing." Marinette said in a quick haste. But that didn't stop the chesire smirk from appearing on the blonde face.

"You said you love me."

"No I didn't!" She shouted.

"Yes you did! You love me!" Adrien sang. Marinette blushed as she tries to swim away from the blonde. Only to be stopped when his large arms wrap around her small body, trapping her in his grasp.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear those words come out of your mouth!" Adrien said. He then grabs her by her legs and lifted her up above the water. Marinette sighed because she knew where they were going.

"We just got in the tub, can't we finish?" Marinette asked.

"I have a raging hard on right now, the bath can wait." Adrien said. All Marinette could do was smile as the handsome blonde dragged her to his bedroom. Setting her small body on his bed, getting covered in kisses, this moment was beautiful to her. If only Adrien's phone did not ring, making Marinette turns her head to the side. She reaches to the black device located on his night stand. She was about to turn it off, but notice Ayla picture as the caller.

"Ayla?" Marinette said. Adrien grabs the phone out of her hands. He presses the green button on the screen.

"Hey!" Adrien responded.

"Oh my god Adrien, have you seen Marinette!? I have been looking for you two all night! Nino in jail!" Ayla shouted through the phone. Adrien could hear his friend breaking down into tears over the line. The young man puts the call on speaker as he gets off Marinette. The blue haired girl sits up as she looks at the phone.

"Ayla, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened?" Adrien asked. Alya takes a deep breath before explaining the situation.

"The diner my mom works, she called me and asked me about Marinette getting hit by Nathan. And since we couldn't find her, we went to the diner to asked question." Ayla cries through the phone. "When we got there and talked to Nathan, he just started to tell us these horrible things he did to Marinette, and we were worried since she didn't come home, we thought that Nathan did something. When we asked him questions he just started to act high class saying that Marinette was his property, and he started to call her names, and then Nino lost it!"

"He lost it?"Adrien asked.

"He got into a violent fight with Nathan and his friends. They started to gang beating him, and they beat him up till his face bleed! When the police came, they lied and said that Nino started the fight for no good reason! Now he's in holding bleeding and they won't release him until someone pays his bail! And I still can't find Marinette!"

"Marinette is with me, look were coming over ASAP!" Adrien said. He looks over to Marinette with an upset face. "Don't do anything till we get there, and stay away from Nathan, the mayor and Chloe! Knowing them, they probably have a lecture waiting."

"Okay..." Ayla cried through the phone before hanging up.

Both of the young adults get up from the bed and started to get dressed. Once fully clothes, they made their way straight into town, there they head to the police station. Once inside, Adrien talks to the chief about Nino, after some bargeding and bribing, Adrien was able to get Nino out. And boy did Nino look terrible. Both his eyes were black, one swollen to the point he couldnt see through it. His lips had bumbs, there was a scar near his eyes and his glasses were missing a lens. Marinette broke down into tears before hugging the injured male in front of her. Nino wraps his arms around her waist as she cries on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry." Marinette cried.

"Its all right!" Nino said with a smile. Adrien walks over to Nino, patting the young adult on the back with a gently smile.

"Let's get you home, Ayla is worried about you." Adrien said. Nino nods his head at his friends words. The three leaves the police station, Adrien carrying Nino by the shoulder because of his busted eyes. The blonde male sets his friend down on a bench in front of the police station.

"Nino maybe we should take you to the hospital." Adrien said in worry.

"I'm fine man, I just need to go home." Nino said as he looks at his broken glasses with his some what good eye. Marinette wipes her dried up tears as she looks down at her friend.

"Is Marinette still crying, I can't see." Nino said.

"No..." Marinette said before breaking down into tears again. Adrien sighed when he saw Marinette cried. He would jump in front of car if it meant to seeing her smile, but to see her cry like this, it made him want to hunt Nathan and destroy him. Marinette takes a seat next to Adrien, wrapping her around his body, she cries on his chest.

"Aww Mari, its alright!" Nino said. But Marinette just shakes her head.

"No its not! Nino you might go blind after this! All cause of me?!" Marinette cried.

"Marinette your one of closes my friend, what Nathan said about you was wrong. And for me to sit there and listen would mean I am just as bad as he is!" Nino said. "That fucker..."

"Did he get in trouble." Adrien asked. Nino shakes his head.

"No, the mayor bailed him out." Nino said. "He went on and on saying that Nathan is a prime example of a civilian. Such horse shit!" Nino growled.

"Interesting..." Adrien said. His green eyes look to the ground as his hand rest on his chin. He was thinking of something, and it wasn't a pretty scene.

"Marinette!" Nathan shouted as he walks up next to her and Nino. Adrien eyes look in Nathan direction, even though he was pissed on the inside, he looked calm on the outside.

"What are you doing here!?" Marinette shouted as she stood up from the bend. She stood right in front of Nino, shielding her friend away from the boy that hurt him.

"I heard my attacker was free." Nathan responded. "He attacked me Marinette, and your hugging him?"

"He attack you because he was worried about me!" Marinette shouted. "Have you always gloated to your friends about hitting me!?"

"What does it matter?"

"What does it matter!? WHAT DOES IT FUCKING MATTER!?" Marinette shouted. Her hands were balled up into a fist and her face was turning redder than an apple. She was pissed, and not normal pissed, she was pissed on Chat Nior level. The thin line of her patients had just snapped! And what was worse, the line between hate and forgiveness just faded away for the sweet girl of the town.

"I have had it!" Marinette growled. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND FAKE ASS SELF! YOU COWARDLY, WOMAN HITTING, ASS KISSING, BROWN NOSE PIECE OF USELESS SHIT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH TONIGHT!? I HAVE BEEN THROUGH HELL-THEN BACK-THEN BACK TO HELL!"

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked. His heart started to beat at Marinette words. Everyone in the area was staring in shock at the blue haired because this was something they never seen her do.

"What am I talking about?" Marinette asked. Her right eye twitches in annoyance before shouting out: "I'M TALKING ABOUT THE YEARS OF ABUSE FROM YOU AND THE TOWN! YOU CAN ALL GO SUCK EVERY INCH OF MY NONE EXISTING COCK! BECAUSE THAT'S ALL EVERYONE IS GOOD FOR IN THIS HELL HOLE! SUCKING AN SWALLOWING WHAT THE MAYOR GIVES THEM! EVEN HIS TART OF A SLUT DAUGHTER GETS SUCKED! AND HER LEGS ARE WIDER THAN A BACKED UP HIGHWAY!"

"Damn..." Nino muttered. He places his hand on his chest where his heart was.

"I wish I had a phone right now." Adrein said. Marinette loked over to Adrien.

"Shut up pretty boy! Your still on my shit list you ass kissing pussy!" Marinette shouted. Adrein just sat down next to Nino, a blush appeared on his face.

"Calm down Mari, you making yourself look crazy." Nathan said. Adrein reaches into his bag to pull out his baton, but was stopped by Marinette screaming on the top of her lung in anger.

"WE ARE THROUGH! DONE! OVER!"

"Aww Mari, don't act like that." Nathan said. He was about to put his hands on Marinette to pull her into a hug, but was stopped when the heel of Marinette hand rams against his nose. The red head male falls to the ground, screaming in pain as blood seeps to the ground.

"Oh my god!" Adrien said in shock at the injured male. The point of his nose was bend backwards into a weird backwards twisted shape. Marinette bends over Nathan before saying:

"Now you know what its like to be bitch slapped! And never talk to me again asshole!" Marinette growled before looking over at Adrien. She then looks over to Nathan. "Oh, and since your good at talking, why don't you tell everyone how your ex-fiancee is fucking Adrien Agreste! You wannabe artist!"

"No one could have said it better." Adrien said with a blush of happiness on his face.

"Lets go Nino, I am taking you to Ayla then we are going to the hospital." Marinette said as she helps her friend up from the bench. Nathan looks up at the three and growls in anger. Adrien on looks over his shoulder, winking at the red head while giving him his Chat Nior smile in the process. Nathan gasped before nose sent waves of pain through his face, forcing him to scream.

(Night time)

After taking Nino to the hospital to get a check up, Adrien pays the mayor's office a visit. It was almost ten when he entered the town hall building, most of its works had gone off to bed. Adrien walks the empty halls of the large building, making his way towards the office of the mayor. Once in front of the door, he hoist his arms into the air then sighed. Once done, he opens the door to see a pitch dark room with two candles lit up, reviling a chubby naked man sitting in his chair. The mayor himself.

"Bourgeoi." Adrien said as he places his book bag to the ground. He walks over to the the mans desk, slowly climbing on top, he removes his jacket in front of him.

"Slowly..." The Mayor spoke. Adrien does as told, removing his jacket in a slow manner. Gently throwing it to the ground, he sits on the desk and begins to remove his shoes, as he did this he opens his mouth to say:

"I heard about what happen in the diner." Adrien said. "Why didn't you arrest Nathan."

"Nathan has such a bright future, why should I ruin his record." Bourgeoi responded. He reaches his hand to Adrien bare foot, messages it in his hand. The male groans in pain at the man's chubby fingers.

"Yet you felt it was fine to destroy Nino's life?" Adrien asked. He removes his foot from the fat man chubby fingers. "I am getting real tired of you bullying my friends."

"I don't bully."

"You bully." Adrien retorted. He leans his upper body backwards, laying on the desk as he reaches to his bag. He picks the bag up, sticking his hand into the blue bag, pulling out a black chain. The old man could feel his saliva gathering at the sight of Adrien exposed ripped abs and his blonde happy trail. Lifting his body upwards, Adrien looks at the man with a smile on his face.

"Wanna play the choking game again? Or would you like to be dangled from the roof again?" Adrien asked, swinging the chain in his hand. The big man grabs Adrien by the foot, kissing the expose skin. Adrien closes his eyes and groans in annoyance, trying his best not to snap at the old man.

"I want you to choke me!" He begged the boy. His long tongue rubs against Adrien foot, even in between his toes. the hairs on the back of Adrien neck rise up as the young man tried his very best not to hurt him. He wraps the chain around the large man neck, pulling at the chain as he kicks the man backwards. Adrien stands up on the desk while pulling the chain. On his face was the famous sadistic Chat Nior smile.

"God's servant, more like my bitch." Adrien growled. "Your a disgusting man, if only the town knew of your usage of their taxes, or even their donations." Adrien said, pulling the chain even harder. Making it crackle as it wraps around his neck.

"Y...e...s." Bourgeoi moaned.

"How pathetic." Adrien growled. He jumps off the desk, landing straight on the big mans large stomach. He then presses a small chain against the large man's mouth. He watches the man struggle for a few minutes before sighing. He grabs the chain from mans neck then stood up.

"I can't do this anymore." Adrien said. He walks over to his bag, sticking the chain into the bag, he walks over to the confused man and picks up his shoes.

"Why are we stopping!?" Bourgeoi asked.

"I don't feel like doing this anymore. Not ever." Adrien said as he puts his socks on. The chubby man stands up and growls in anger.

"Its cause of her!?" He shouted. "Its cause of that sin!?"

"She's not a sin, and stay away from my friends!" Adrien growled.

"But what about our time together?"

"We made a deal! I play hit boy, you protect my friends. Especially Marinette!" Adrien shouted. "You have single handily failed to do as told! Nino in the hospital, and oh sweet god, don't get me started on Marinette!" Adrien growled. "You had one fucking job, and single handily failed it! I am done playing your sick game."

"I will fix this."

"There is nothing to fix!" Adrien shouted.

Kikkie: The secret client has finally been reviled! Anyway, thank you for reading and waiting. Please review!

Chapter 12: Chapter 12

"I fucking new it!" Alya shouted, she and Nino were in the school's library when Alya shouted out those random words. Nino, who was counting the money he received from his job last night, jumps at her voice.

"What?" Nino asked calmly.

"The girl Chat brought with him last night, it was Marinette!" Alya said. "I had my suspicions last night, but now I definitely know it's her!"

"Don't be ridiculus, Mrinette said she was going to stay home that night."

"But who is this then!" Alya asked before slamming a picture of a shocked Ladybug staring down from the stage. It was the only picture Alya got of Ladybug full face.

"Plus, Marinette costume name is Miraculous Ladybug."

"But she has hair going down to her shoulders, plus Marinette flat chested." Nino said.

"Marinette actually has big tits, but she always wore those big awful outfits." Ayla said.

"If this is Marinette, which I am saying its not, why would she be working with Chat?" Nino asked.

"I think Marinette is trying to break free from this town, so she's screwing Chat Nior." Alya said. "Think about it! The new look, no one can afford her whole all those clothes. Then she broke up with Nathan after hooking back up with him after what he did to you? Don't you see, she got a sugar daddy!"

"If your goal in life is to become a detective or a journalist, you are failing horrible." Nino responded, making Alya growl at him. "Also she broke up with Nathan because she finally saw him for what he is, a jerk!"

"Fine, lets go see if Marinette is home."

"Why?" Nino asked.

"If Marinette is home, then I am wrong. But if she isn't, then I am right."

"I'mma stay here and finish counting my spending money." Nino said. Alya smiles at the boy as he puts another stack on the table. When he was about pick up another stand, Alya grabbed him by the hand and presses it against her mouth. Kissing his index finger with her soft pink lips. The young man smiles at her behavior, he removed his hand from her lips, then pulls her by her hips onto his lap. Alya at him, adjusting her body so that she could grind on his crotch without a hassle. Pressing her chest against his, she leans down and kisses him on the lips while her other hand slithers down between them and play with his zipper. When their lips separated, Nino looks up to her to ask:

"What do you want?"

"There was this cute top I saw at the mall a couple of days ago. Can you buy me that top."

"Will I get something in return?"

"Of course. After I prove Marinette is Ladybug."

"Why?" Nino asked, Alya was about to answer but Marinette appearance stopped her from speaking. She was wearing a black tank top with green shorts and black ankle boots. Her hair was in curls as if she just came out of bed, while Adrien looked like his normal angelic self.

"Morning!" Adrien said.

"Hey guys." Marinette spoke. She pulls out a chair next to Alya.

"Are you okay?" Nino asked. "You know, after the whole Nathan thing?"

"I feel great! No one has fucked with me since that day." Marinette said with a smile.

"Oh?" ALya asked as she pulls a picture of Ladybug. "By the way...were you at the club a couple of nights ago?"

"No…" Marinette lied. "Ive been shoping with my mom for sweets."

"You own a bakery." Nino said.

"I was shopping for candy." Marinette said.

"Marinette your lying!" Alya shouted. Marinette sighed before pressing her hand to her face. She then removes it to look at Alya to say.

"Okay, that is me." Marinette said, both Nino and Alya gasped with widen eyes. Adrien played along and stared at Marinette as if she had commited a crime.

"By the heavens Marinette, you've become a symbol of sin and perversion!" Adrien shouted. He was doing his Church-Angelic-town symbol act. Marinette could see his white-gold halo slowly turning red as his horns grow out of his head.

"So do you know who Chat Nior is!?" Nino asked. Adrien eyes widen in fear.

"Not…really…" Marinette said.

"Your lying." Alya said. "Tell me, who is the great prince of sex? Is he wonderful in bed?"

"His dick some sort of magic wand that knows where to poke." Marinette responded. Nino eyes widen at the very imagination of Marinette description, while Alya just laughed.

"Oh my god, you are so funny girl." Alya said.

"Oh my god." Nino muttered. Adrien gently rest his head on her shoulder.

"You smell nice." Adrien moaned.

"Your such a weirdo." Alya chuckled. Nino was about done counting his money when all of a sudden a stack of cash was taken off the table. All eyes turned in the direction of the snatching hand and saw Chloe standing over Nino.

"I presume this is church's donation?" Chloe said in her high and might voice. She then looks over to Adrien and smiles.

"Adrikins! Our dads are going out of town for that buffet party. Will you be joining us?" Chloe asked. Adrien shakes his head no in annoyance. Adrien HATED Chloe, and it wasn't because she picked on Marinette, it's because she use to bully Adrien when they were kids. Her bullying stopped when he hit puberty, that's when his abs were noticeable and his voice became that of a handsome 007 character.

"I honestly have so many better things to do then to be near you." Adrien muttered.

"Give me back my money!" Nino shouted at the blonde.

"And where did you get this money?" Chloe asked. Nino throat turns dry as he begins to sweat. "Were you at that horrible club, the Akuma?"

"He did a gig for a private fashion show." Adrien responded.

"Lot of money for a private fashion show." Chloe said. "I saw five stacks, and this feels heavy." She said as she weighs the stack on money in her hand. "How much did you get paid."

"Why don't you mind your own business!" Alya shouted.

"Oh I am sorry, am I upsetting the negro?" Chloe asked, all four of the adults stood up from their seats and glared at her in anger.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Nino shouted (I think Nino black while Alya is Hispanic. If I am wrong forgive me I am sorry).

"I am so sorry if the name your people were given is so insulting." Chloe responded.

"Chloe stop being a racist!" Adrien shouted. "God loves all! You are not acting like one of his children."

"I am sorry Adrien, but it annoyance me when a negro, a spic and a yellowwoman chink refuses to go to church because they decide to work out." Chloe shouted. Marinette was holding all the rage she had inside not to snap Chloe head off.

"Oh my god, the cracker is complaining about us missing church." Alya said.

"Cracker is such an offensive word." Chloe said as she crosses her arms.

"God give me strength..." Adrien growled.

"Look you spoiled brat, I don't give two shits what you want or say, ether give my money or prepared to get beaten down!" Nino shouted.

"You wouldn't hit a girl." Chleo said.

"No, but she would." Nino said as he points to Alya. The brown-haired girl was cracking her fingers, preparing to attack the blonde in front of them. "See, you're taking her spending money. And I am pretty sure she will be pissed off when I can't buy her that top I promised."

"Your a hooker now Alya." Chloe says with a smirk on her face. Adrien gently presses a hand on his forehead and sighed.

"You're asking for a beat down." Adrien muttered. Alya walks around Nino and stood right in front of Chloe.

"Give me that money." Alya muttered.

"Alya, remember she is the mayor's daughter. The leader of the council, the guy practically runs this town." Marinette warned her friend. "Let's just walk away and pretend none this happened."

"Yea, I agree with Marinette, just walk away." Adrien said. Alya looks at her two friends before nodding her head.

"She's not worth it." Alya said, making Adrien and Marinette sigh in relief. Chloe puts the stack of cash into her back pocket before saying:

"You know Marinette, if you opened your legs like your friend here, you might actually get somewhere in life. Just like your mom did." Chloe said. Marinette eyes widen in fear, not at Chloe words, but at the charging Alya coming at Chloe. The two young adults flew to the ground as Alya begins to pounds away at every part of Chloe body violently. She even somehow was able to pull out her belt and smacked it against Chloe's behind like she was a disopident child. The three adults hovering above the two just took a seat and watches at the beat down happened.

"DADDY!"

Chloe cried as she hugged her father tightly while her black eyeliner falls to her cheek. Yesterday Chloe was getting her butt whooped by the girl she called a spic for almost 15 minutes, today she was getting revenge by having her dad call in an emergency meeting. Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien sat in front of the council on center stage while the town folk speak amongst themselves.

"I am deeply ashamed of you Alya." The principle spoke. "An honor student with record now."

"It was worth it!" Alya muttered loudly.

"You could have broken my nose!" Chloe shouted. Yesterday Chloe got her ass whooped, but Alya made real sure not to leave any marks on her body.

"You have money to get it fix." Alya responded.

"And this as well?" The mayor said as he holds up a black g-string in his hand. Alya blushes as she realized that what he was holding was her panties. She stands up from her chair before shouting out.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" Alya shouted at the mayor. "YOU PERVERT!"

"ALYA!" Alya mother shouted from the stand. The young girl sighed as she nods her head. The mayor then looks over at Nino.

"And what is this I hear about you making money out the town?" The mayor asked Nino.

"Uh…noting illegal." Nino responded.

"From what we got out of your bank records, you made approximate 20 thousand dollars a few nights ago." The mayor said, Nino bit the bottom of his lip as he begins to sweat. The mayor then looks at Marinette.

"And you…" The mayor said as he points his gavel at Marinette. "Oh Marinette, how you have fallen."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"I have been hearing rumors about you. I heard you have recently become friends with the devil Chat Nior. I also heard that you cheat on your fiancée with another man." The mayor shouted at the blue haired girl.

"That is a load of bullshit!" Marinette shouted. Even though the mayor was speaking the truth, she would deny it all. "I never met Chat Nior in my life! And fiancée? Nathan cheating on me with your tart of a daughter!"

The whole building gasped at Marinette words. She was accusing the mayor of lying, and calling his daughter a tart. It became so loud that the mayor was smashing his gavel against the table to silence everyone in the room, when they were all silenced, he glared back Marinette.

"How dare you speak about my daughter in that manner! You will sit down and be quite before I put you under house arrest! And if I ever see you wearing those horrible clothes you got from forever 21 or so, I will send you to the holding center!" The chubby man shouted. Marinette just rolled her eyes before sitting down on her chair. The mayor gavel then points to Adrien; the young man was staring back at him half eye's open.

"I cannot believe you surround yourself with people like this." He said. "You are such a good child, why hang around with these trouble makers."

"They're my friends." Adrien responded with a smile. His left hand slowly makes its way on top of Marinette hand that was resting on her leg. The blue haired girl saw this. Then a light bulb went up in her head, she leans forward towards Adrien as she puckers her lips a bit. Adrien, being a love sick puppy he is, leans forward and kisses her. The whole room gasped, expect for Gabriel, the blonde older male just sighed. Chloe eyes roll back to her head before she fell down to the ground.

"Oh my god, I knew it!" Alya shouted as the two separated.

"That was hot, wannabe my girlfriend?" Adrien whispered.

"Is that a step up from being your pet?" Marinette asked.

"Oh yea." Adrien said before grabbing her head, he pulls it forward and kisses her lips again, this time with tongue. Sabine blushes at the vulgar sight her daughter was displaying in front of the whole town. Her mind begins to flash back to her youth with Tom. Adrien looks up at the mayor and smiles.

"And she is my girlfriend." Adrien said. Chloe wakes up from her blackout and saw Adrien still holding Marinette hand.

"I think I am going to be sick." Chloe moaned in pain. Her left hand goes over her mouth as her right presses against her stomach.

"When did this happen Gabriel?" The mayor asked the blonde man next to him. Gabriel adjust his classes before saying:

"A while back. We decided to keep it a secret since the town treats Marinette worse than a commoner." Gabriel said. The mayor nods his head before looking straight at Marinette to say:

"Marinette, Alya, Nino…Adrien." The mayor moaned. "Because of your violent crimes against Chloe and Nathan, I hereby expunge all of your college credits." The mayor said.

The color of Marinette skin turned ghostly white. Alya jaw dropped practically to the ground. Nino heart started beating so fast he begins to hyperventilate. Adrien…well he was thinking up a plan to kill the mayor, no I am serious, he was literally thinking of a way to kill the mayor.

"That is too far, put them under house arrest or something!" Gabriel shouted at the mayor, but the chubby man shakes his head at his request.

"They must learn! Let this be a lesson to everyone, violence is not tolerated in this town!" The mayor spoke. "All in favor, say I!"

"I!" The principle spoke.

"I!" The priest spoke.

"No!" Gabriel shouted. "This is too far, Their just kids! Don't ruin their work over one thing! Do not bang that gavel!"

"Three out of four! Punishment is passed!" The mayor shouted before banging his gavel on the table. Marinette could hear Chloe laughter through the towns talking and Nino breathing. Anger begins to boil again in her, memories of being torture came pouring into her mind, and the years of working her butt off to make to this far. All of it, it was falling into a large bowl, being mixed together and turning to hate. Blood raging hate! She rose from her seat, she walks towards the exit by the council door but was stopped by security.

"And where do you think you're going?" The priest asked.

"Away…" Marinette growled. The mayor rose up from his seat, he walks over to Marinette and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My dear, come and sit down." The mayor spoke.

"I would really like to go home sir." Marinette growled. Everyone in the room watched patiently as the chubby man tried to pull Marinette back to her seat. But the young girl would not budge, Adrien could see a red aura surround Marinette body as she growled in anger.

"You have not been dismissed yet." The chubby man spoke. Marinette lets out a long hissing sound before walking back to her seat in between Alya and Adrien. The blonde boy puts his hand on Marinette shoulder. When the chubby man takes a seat back at his chair, he picks up the bible and begins to read a passage. Once done, he looks over to Marinette and said:

"Marinette, I hope in the future you see that we as god children must watch our own. Even if they were created without consent." He said as he looks over at Sabine. The older blue haired woman looks down in shame as a tear slowly falls down her cheek. Marinette saw her mother tear, the anger rising inside her. Once the meeting was over, Marinette followed Adrien to his car with Gabriel behind the two. Once near she felt a tap on her shoulders, she looks over her shoulder and saw a girl who had brown hair and blue eyes. She raises her hand at Marinette and slaps her, making her fall to the ground.

"THAT'S FOR HUMILIATING MY DAD YOU FUCKING MISTAKE!" The brown haired teen shouted. Adrien was about to charge the girl until he was stopped by Marinette mother running past him. Her father later followed after.

"Amelia!" Tom shouted at the brown-haired teen. The 16-year-old girl crosses her arms as she looked at her father.

"She humiliated you! Humiliated us! She deserves more than a slap to the face!" Amelia shouted before looking down at her half-sister. "You're such a fucking disgrace!"

"Tom, tell your kid to fuck off before I beat her ass purple!" Sabine shouted at the big man in a blue suite.

"I am so sorry Marinette." The man said as he dragged his teen daughter away from his other daughter. "Go home Amelia!"

"Tsk! I'm telling mom!" The brown haired girl said before walking away from the group. Marinette just stared blankly up at her mother as she gets to her feet. She rubs her red cheek and moans in pain. Her father walks over to her and checks her cheek.

"Oh god, it looks swollen." Tom said as he examines her cheek. Marinette moves her face from her fathers hand. She then looks over to her mom.

"I am going to spend the night at Adrien's place."

"Again?" Sabine asked.

"I think it's best if I do that tonight. I will be home tomorrow, I promise." Marinette said before hugging her mother. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, be safe." Sabine whispered in her daughter's ear. She then kisses the blue haired girl on the head before letting her go into the black car. Adrien smiles at Sabine before hugging her, he then pulls out a piece of paper. He writes down his number and his father number.

"If anything happens, please call these numbers." Adrien said before entering the car. His father and Nat soon followed, the car then drives out of town into the unknown darkness outside. Sabine cracks a small smile before walking home.

The next day after the town emergency Marinette kept her promise and returned home in the morning. Now she was in her room sewing together something red that her mother knew nothing about, which was strange because Marinette would always show her drawings.

"Marinette!" Sabine shouted from the bakery. The young woman puts the red fabric down on her bed and went down stairs to the bakery. She enters the bakery to see her father and his three kids, her half siblings. Marinette sighed as she stared at the sister who slapped her yesterday.

"What do you want?" Marinette asked.

"Amelia wanted to apologies for yesterday." Tom said as he pushed his third oldest daughter forward. The girl crosses her arms before saying:

"I am sorry." She said, Marinette nods her head.

"Its okay." Marinette replied before looking at her other two siblings.

"Hello Junior." Marinette said. Making the taller brown hair boy with blue eyes nod at her. Tommy junior was older than Marinette by five years, he is also one of the towns police men. Compare to Amelia, he really didn't care much for Marinette existence.

"How's your face?" He asked.

"It still hurts." Marinette hissed at her older half-brother before looking down at youngest sibling. "Hello Johnathan." She said. The small eight-year-old boy with blonde hair and brown eyes ran over to Marinette. He quickly gives her knee a kick, making her fall to the ground in pain.

"SIN!" He shouted down at her as she moaned in pain.

"CUNT!" Marinette shouted at the boy. When she gets up on her feet, she looks at her siblings and father to say: "What the hell are you four doing here?"

"I wanted to show you that you have a family." Tom said.

"First I hear of this." Sabine muttered. Marinette nods her head in agreement before looking at Amelia.

"If you ever hit me again, I will make you my personal bitch." Marinette growled. Amelia just rolled her eyes at her sister words. Marinette looks down at Johnathan. "Same goes for you, you little shit!"

"Marinette there is no need for threats. Now, why don't the four of you sit down and talk." Tom said. Marinette was about to protest, but Junior stepped in and carried her to a table. Her siblings sit around her as Tom and Sabine walked into another room to speak. Once gone, Amelia looks at Marinette with anger.

"It's rumored that your fucking Chat Nior, is that true?" Amelia asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Marinette responded with a smirk.

"We ask for your safety Marinette." Junior said. "We care deeply for you."

"I don't!" Amelia responded.

"Nor do I!" Johnathan said.

"Good to know, can I go now? I've had my share of hate for one day." Marinette said, she was about to get up from her seat but was stopped by junior.

"Look, we are trying to talk to you. Dad is worried about you, he thinks your doing bad things behind the towns back."

"Why do I get the feeling you replaced scared with embarrassed?" Marinette asked as she breaks free from her brother's grip. "Next time, tell YOUR dick of a dad to come talk to me instead of sending you three."

"Go fuck yourself sin!" Amelia growled. Marinette looks straight at her younger sister.

"You know, it takes two to tangle. Your daddy is as guilty in my creation just like my mom." Marinette said. "think about that whenever you think about precious dad."

"Fuck you!" Amelia shouted, Marinette just rolled her eyes and walked away from the three. She heads up stairs and heard her parents talking.

"You're a lawyer! Why can't you help her!?" Sabine shouted.

"I am on thin ice as it is with the council! I can't just throw my career for her!" Tom shouted. Marinette growled a little before opening the door to her mother's room. Both parents jump at the sound of Marinette slamming the door open.

"Get out!" Marinette shouted.

"Marinette…" Sabine gently spoke, but the young woman ignores her mother's voice.

"Get out! You are useless to me AND my mother!" Marinette shouted at her father. The large man looks over at Marinette for a few seconds before asking his daughter a serious question.

"Are you having sex with that Agreste boy?" Tom asked.

"What goes on between my legs, is NONE of your business." Marinette growled at her father before walking away from the two. She climbs up to her bedroom, locking the door behind her, she continues her creation in peace and quiet.

Chapter 13: Chapter 13

"This is such bullshit." Marinette growled. She currently was standing in Adrien room with a red notebook in her hand. The young blonde was on his water bed looking through his college papers from America to see if he could find a loop hole to get in without the 60 credit needed to attend.

"I know, I can't believe all of our credits are gone." Adrien said. "He erased everything, even our transcripts from k-12 grade. My college application keeps telling me to attend school in order to get into college! I literally didnt think it was possible."

"I had 12 credits left before I left that shit hole! Now I am stuck there!" Marinette growled. "Ugh, I am going to waste my life sewing torn shoe lases till the day I die!"

"Over dramatic but I get where your coming from." Adrien said. "My offer to still stands."

"Yea, let me make erotic clothes for Chat Nior line, I can see the papers now. Popular designer made top list because she slept with prince of sex." Marinette said. Adrien looks down at the papers, he had a sad expression on, making Marinette realize her mistake. "Look, I am honored that you want to help me. But I want to reach the top myself, make a name for myself."

"I see." Adrien said with a smile. It disappeared when something came into his mind. He drops the papers onto the bed, climbs over to his chore and pulls out the yellow paper that was her contract. The blue haired girl looks in curiosity as Adrien also pulls out a light.

"I Chat Nior hereby expunge the contract I had set on you." Adrien said. He lights the paper on fire then sets it on his bed. The two stared for a few seconds before realizing the stupidity of the burning paper.

"OH SHIT!" Adrien shouted as he tries to put the fire out, only to burst a hole in his bed that open a large crack. The large crack spreads quickly, causing both the young adults to fall into the small height of water with Adrien bed sheets wrapped around them. It took them a while but they broke free from the water trap of his bed sheets in his mini pool. Marinette broke free first, before helping Adrien find his way out of the covers. Once free, they climb out of the bed and gasped for air.

"How stupid could you be?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know Mari." Adrien moaned. "Oh crap, I need a new bed!"

"That is the least of your worries." Marinette growled. she stood up from her laying position and begins to remove her wet clothes. Adrien eyes were glued at her black panties that wrapped around her wet bottom. A smirk appears on Adrien face as he rose to his feet.

"Oh, giving me a little show are we?" Adrien asked. Marinette shakes her head in annoyance.

"I am to pissed to fuck right now Adrien." Marinette growled.

"I can fix that problem." Adrien said as he winks at her. Marinette chuckles at his efforts to have sex with her.

"Your sweet, but I am to upset right now." Marinette said with a gently smile on her face. Adrien nods his head at her words.

"I understand. I love you so much." He told her. Marinette blushes at his words, she walks over to him and kisses him on the lips. It wasn't a hot passionate kiss, it was gently kiss shared by lovers. Something Adrien has been waiting for years to feel. Their kiss however was short lived when Adrien phone rang. The young man looks over to his night stand and saw Alya on his screen.

"Oh please don't let this be another fight." Adrien muttered to himself before swiping the green button. "Hello!"

"Hey, is Marinette with you, she's not answering her phone." Alya said. Marinette takes the phone out of Adrien hand, The young woman presses the device to her ear:

"Hello?" Marinette asked.

"Girl, the Mayor wants to see you." Alya said. "He's been pestering your mom all day."

"Ugh, I can't get a break." Marinette growled. "I will be there soon. Just keep an eye on that man okay."

"No problem." Alya said. Marinette sighed before giving Adrien back his phone. She then strips her wet shirt off before walking over to Adrien's closet. Being Adrien, she knew he had some clothes for her in case this kind of stuff happens. She pulls a pair of grey jeans and a small shirt that looked to belonged to Adrien. The young woman throws the clothes on before giving Adrien a kiss goodbye. She then hops into one of his cars and was driven home. Once in town, she heads straight to her home where she found the Mayor sitting in her living room having teat with her mother. Sabine looked tired and confused.

"Marinette?" Sabine spoke. Marinette was about to say hi to her mother, but the older woman walks away before she could say something. Once gone, the mayor looks over to Marinette with a smile on his face.

"Sit, we need to talk." He ordered the young lady. She sits right in front of the old man.

"Hello Mayor, nice of you to visit me after what you did." Marinette said as she pulls her phone from her pocket, she looks down to see a message from Kim about a club. But she ignores the message before setting her phone on the table. She then stares up at the man in black.

"Marinette, I would like to apologies for what happened two days ago. I did not realize I had upset you."

"Oh you have done a lot to me." Marinette said with a smile on her face.

"I see, Nathan told me your a bit stubborn." The mayor said. "I am going to cut this short." He said as he pulls out an open envelope with the American College logo Marinette had applied too. He pulls the paper within the envelope and reads: "Marinette I am glad to inform you that you have been accepted into our junior class of 2018 with a full scholarship."

"Where did you get that!?" Marinette growled as she stood up from her seat. "Were you going through my mail!?"

"That's not the point."

"That is the fucking point! How dare you go snooping through my mail like you pay my house rent!" Marinette shouted.

"SILENCE!" The mayor shouted at the woman. Marinette closes her mouth, glaring daggers at the chubby man.

"Marinette, you are a kind, talented and smart young woman."

"Thanks." Marinette responded.

"Which is why I came here to ask you to take Nathan back." The mayor spoke.

"You want Nathan and I to get back together, are you insane?"

"I understand you two don't have a good history together."

"Good? The fucker hits me!"

"We all make mistakes."

"Yea, yours was coming here!" Marinette shouted. "Get back with Nathan, you must have lost your fucking mind!"

"Listen girl!" The mayor shouted. "I want to make a deal with you. If you get back with Nathan, I will give your friends back their school credits and help them myself leave this town for good."

"And me?" Marinette asked.

"You stay here and have a kid with Nathan."

"That's not happening." Marinette said as she rose to her feet. "I love Adrien, not Nathan."

"I understand you lust for that boy, but you must realize that Nathan loves you."

"He loves his ego." Marinette responded as she takes a seat on her couch again. The chubby man sighed as she looks straight at the girl big blue eyes.

"So your willing to give up your friends college credits, something they worked so hard for, just for your own need." The man said. Marinette crosses her arms and glared at him. She looked like a pissed of teenager girl, only deep down inside, she was crying.

"What the hell is wrong with this man?" Marinette thought to herself. "I mean, if Ayla, Adrien and Nino can get out of this town...but Adrien. He just started to open up to me, he started to love me like a normal person. I can't do this to him, but I can't ruin his future ether.

"Why are you doing this?" Marinette asked.

"What?"

"Why are you doing this to me? Why arent you letting me leave this town, why are you trying everything in your fiber to keep me in?" Marinette asked. Her stern strong look turned into that of a scared girl. The male in front of her stands up from the couch, adjusting his suit, walks towards the window of her living room. It was a large window that was big enough to light the whole room. It gave the Mayor a good view of a small portion of the town, he stares down at the beauty of his home before responding:

"Marinette, I hate people like you." He said, making the girl's eyes widen in shock and fear. "The young think they rule this world, take our jobs and destroy everything we old worked so hard for. That is you Marinette!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your high spirit attitude, your endless talent, and your ongoing goal of leaving this town. Its a disease Marinette, a virus that is spreading to the young generation! Just yesterday Alix talked to her mom about going out of town to attend a concert, on a school night! I nearly had a heart attack! And the Kim, he talks about becoming a WWE wrestler and leaving the country! This is all your fault Marinette!"

"I am confused."

"you inspire impure thoughts into these young boys and girls! Make them want to leave the town, not want to worship the lord and worse, not stay pure!" The mayor growled. "I blame you!" He shouted at the young woman. Marinette stands up from her seat before shouting out:

"What!? For people actually wanting to leave this shit hole! For them wanting to do anything else in their life that didn't revolve around your way of living!?" Marinette shouted.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You sin!"

"There it is! There's the fucking man that runs this shit of town! The man that told everyone my moms a tart after she got raped! The man who has made my life a living breathing hell! Your scared of change old man, and I am telling you this, I will not be FUCKING Nathan!" Marinette shouted. "And I swear to the heavens if you ever threaten me again I will end you!"

"You spoiled brat, I will ruin you! Starting with your mother!" The chubby man shouted at the blue haired girl. Marinette eyes of anger soften to that of scared child. The mayor saw this, an idea appear in his head. Adjusting his tie, he smirks at Marinette.

"Oh, I see now." He started. "You're strong when it comes to protecting your mother, you would do anything to protect her."

"Well, you did fuck over her life." Marinette growled in calm manner.

"And I can do it again." The man said. "Unless you do as I say."

"You basterd." Marinette growled. "My mom had suffered enough, whatever problem you have you deal with me!"

"True, but why fight when I can use your mom." He said. The young woman crosses her arms as she glared at the woman. She nods her head at his words.

"Deal." She said.

"What?"

"I know what you can do, and I rather not watch my mom suffer. Just give my friends back their credits and leave my mom alone." Marinette said. The chubby smiles as he adjust his tie, he stands up from the couch.

"You are making the BEST decision of your life in this town." The man said. The word town stuck with Marinette for a few seconds.

"Town…" She thought to herself. "No, this is for your friends and your mom! You're doing this for them, to protect them and get them out of this hell hole once and for all!" She shouted to herself. But for the first time in her life, the words didn't stick. In fact, the word down didn't send shivers up her spine, what it did was piss her off beyond words. As the mayor walks over to the door, Marinette felt this surge of anger and courage that she never felt before in her life. Expect when she entered the Akuma for the first time.

"You know sir, I don't mind hooking back up with Nathan, but I don't know how Chat Nior would act." Marinette said with a smirk on her face. The mayor removed his hand from the knob. Turning his head slowly, he saw the young blue haired woman smiling at him.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." Marinette responded. "By me dating Nathan, it means I can't spend as much time with Chat then I normally do. And that would make my kitten so sad."

"So you are having sex with that demon." The mayor growled. "I knew it! You are doing acts of sin!"

"That's right, this creation of sin enjoys performing sinful acts with her kitten. And I would be so glad if you told the whole town about my sex life. Because you know what, I don't care!"

"You will forget about that boy and you will get back with Nathan." The mayor shouted at her. A small vein could be seen over his right eye, it was twitching in annoyance. The young woman had just found his weak spot.

"And I said I am willing to do so. I just can't imagine how Chat will take it."

The man walks up to Marinette in a hurry, his hand ball up into a fist. He looked like he was about to attack the young woman. His face was red with anger; his eyes became blood shot red and he sweating a puddle. Marinette heart was racing at the image before her, she didn't know if he would attack or not. But she was preparing her body for a hit.

"Shut up!" He growled. "You will become a mother by the end of this year, do you understand me!?"

"Of course." Marinette said with a smirk on her face. "I am pretty sure Chat's seeds move extremely fast." Marinette said with a smirk on her face. The man raises his hand then slams it down on the coffee table in anger. Marinette body was shaking in fear at what she had just saw, but kept her mouth shut. The large man looks over his shoulder, staring down at Marinette for a bit before fixing his suit and tie.

"Next week, I am going to make a public announcement about your engagement. And you will create a speech informing the young of sinful acts and how they hurt you."

"Go ahead, where do I start?" Marinette asked. "The part where the mayor threatens my mother, or the part where he wants me to marry some jerk off? You pick!"

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND MARRY NATHAN!" The mayor shouted. "I will make you see that one way or another."

"I will never bend for you; do you understand me." Marinette spoke. "I will leave, one way or another."

"Bitch…" The mayor grumbled as he walks out of Marinette living room. A cold sweat ran down the side of her eye as she begins to hyperventilate.

"Oh my god, what have I done?"

"You agreed to what!?" Adrien shouted at Marinette. After her little fight with the Mayor, Marinette went straight back to Adrien to inform him of what just happened. She was expecting him to be proud of her, but instead she just got a pissed off reaction.

"I thought you'd be proud of me." Marinette muttered as she looks to the ground. The blonde in front of her sighed at her words.

"Marinette I love, more than anything in this world." Adrien started. "But you can't just throw my name around like its a common word. That town hates me, what if the Mayor decided to tell everyone? You constantly be in danger of some upset parent!"

"I didn't think of that."

"Plus, your fucking both Adrien and Chat Nior, how the hell do you think people are going to look at you now?" Adrien asked.

"Well I did cheat on Nathan for you." She said. She looks up at him with her big blue bell eyes that could melt his stone cold heart. He couldn't stay mad at his bugaboo, let alone forgive the mayor for threatening his future mother in law!

"I can't believe he said that to you, that coward is ruining your life." Adrien growled.

"I know right, and then he had the nerve to drag you three down with him. I don't get why he hates me so much?" Marinette asked. Adrien looks down to his feet in sadness. His fierce green eyes turn dull and sad at the realization of what needed to be done, or morally what needed to be said. He takes a seat next to her on the bed she was sitting on. He gently rubs the tip of his index finger against her upper lip before leaning his head forward to kiss her. A soft gently kiss that was an amazing feeling to him. But the kiss was short lived as he removed her lip from his.

"Marinette." He spoke. "I need to tell you something...and I beg you, please don't hate me."

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"I think...I think that maybe your life is horrible because of me." Adrien said. "Remember when I told you I was raped by my uncle?"

"Yea..."

The blonde male next to her takes a deep breath as he tries to find the words to say to the love of his life. The courage that he need came, but only a small trickle of it. His trembling lips separate before saying: "My uncle name is Bourgeois, and his daughter was Chloe." Adrien spoke.

"What?" Marinette asked as her eyes widen.

"The mayor is my uncle, my father's brother and my rapist."

"How...why...what!?" Marinette was confused, she could not find the words right now to say to her boyfriend. All Adrien just did was chuckle at her reaction.

"Yea, this is weird, I haven't told anyone about this in years. But yes, the Mayor is my uncle and Chloe is my cousin."

"Then why do you still go to that town!?"

"Legal issue's, see my dad never had custody over me." Adrien explained. "The reason why my uncle never went to jail is because my dad never told the jury about it. When my mother died, the law saw fit to take me away from my father. In a state of panic he gave me to my uncle so that he could keep me in a way. But after the rape happened, my dad started to panic, so I bluntly lied on the stand and said he never touched me. My uncle then dragged me to the town."

"So...you and Chloe are-cousin/adopted siblings, yes I know." Adrien growled. "Sadly to say this drama boat hasn't landed yet. Marinette...the rapes didn't stop till I was 16."

"What?" Marinette thought. "And I thought I had it tough. No wonder he acts the way he does..."

"I can tell my expression your confused."

"Why didn't you go to your father?" Marinette asked. "Why didn't you come to me!? Or Nino, or Alya!?"

"Because I know my dad would kill Bourgeoi. I saw him almost do it once, I can't let him do it again. And you, he hates you!" Adrien shouted. "He hates you, Alya and Nino because your parents almost left the town. He has some creepy addiction with keeping people in the town, its disturbing!" Adrien shouted. "The only reason why your not working full time at your mom's bakery is because I kept laying on my back as a child."

"Why would you do that!?" Marinette shouted.

"Because I didn't want you three to get hurt!" Adrien shouted at girl. He stood up from the bed as tears ran down his cheek. Both his hands were on his head, gripping his blonde locks as he cried. "One time he...he made me watch men break into Alya house! He told me if I didn't blow him... he would make watch them rape Alya and her mom! I still remebr the full video, how Alya was screaming her head as she tries to break free from the men that were holding her down. As her father kept begging them to stop ripping her and her mothers clothes off. I couldn't say no at the time! He's done horrible things!"

Adrien stands in the middle of the room crying and muttering words that Marinette could not understand. The young woman stands up from the bed, walking over to him, she wraps her arms around his neck. Pulling his body close to hers, she lets the male cry on her shoulders.

"All my life, I thought I was the one who had bad when it came to this town." Marinette thought. "Now I see I was wrong, it was you Adrien. You took all the bullets when I was complaining about the noise. I will get you out of this."

*RING*

Adrien cell phone buzzing broke the young man from his moment of sadness. His attention went straight to the phone that was buzzing out of his pocket. Marinette watches the young man answer his cell phone with a blank expression.

"Hello?" Adrien asked.

"Uh, Adrien, is your father home?" A voice called. The voice did sound familiar but it didn't seem like a voice she known of.

"No, he's at the club tonight, why?" Adrien asked.

"Oh master, turn on the TV!" The voice shouted. Adrien walks out the room, heading towards the living room, he turns on the TV to see the local News standing in front of Akuma night club. Or what's left of it, the building was just ashes and smoke from the view of the camera. Marinette mouth went agape as her eyes widen in shock and fear. Adrien looked to remain calm, but deep down inside his heart was racing.

"What's happened?" Adrien asked in a calm voice.

"There was a fire in the bathroom, we were able to evacuate everyone before it spread."

"What about the fire alarm system?" Adrien asked.

"The rescue says that the smoke detector was cut off from the system. Which means someone must tampered with it! We literally had check up two days ago!"

"And my dad?"

"We can't find him." The voice said. Adrien takes a deep breath as he nods his head.

"Okay, I will come over there soon. Just come home after checking if everything is okay." Adrien said. Marinette watches the blonde male grip his phone as he sighs. She was shocked that he wasn't breaking down in rage.

"What happened?" Marinette asked.

"Someone burned the club down." Adrien growled. "Someone burned my fucking club to the ground!"

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Adrien shouted at her. His bangs created a shadow over his eyes as he crushes his cell phone in hand. "I will find and destroy that fucker!"

"Is your dad okay?" Marinette asked.

"FUCK!" Adrien shouted. "MY DADDY!?"

"Oh calm down."

A familiar voice said. The two young adults turn their heads to see a Gabriel, still in his Hawkmoth costume with out the mask, walking into the room with his cane in hand. Behind him was Nat, dressed in a sexy Alice in wonder land type of costume. The two older adults seemed perfectly fine.

"Oh my god, are you two okay!?" Adrien asked in worry.

"Were fine, we were able to evacuate people before the came in contact with the gas heater." Gabriel explained.

"Is that how the fire spread?" Marinette asked.

"That's what turned that building into ashes. By the way, the insurance does cover fires." Gabriel explained.

"That's not the point!" Adrien shouted.

"What is the point?" Gabriel asked.

"Someone purposely burned my club to the ground. My first club, my most popular club, my number one financial provider is gone!" Adrien shouted.

"Oh, ignore the fact that people, especially your father, almost died." Marinette muttered.

"My dad is not an idiot, he has survived worse." Adrien growled at his girlfriend.

"He's not lying." Gabriel said. "Look Adrien, some people were injured in the fire."

"Send me their bills, I will pay for the damages." Adrien said.

"That's not the only problem we have."

"Oh god there is more!?" Adrien growled. "What could possible be worse right now!?"

"A large group of kids from the town were taken into custody by the town's police." Nat explained.

"Why did that happened?" Adrien asked. Marinette gasped as she remembered something important.

"Alya went to the club tonight!" Marinette shouted.

"Wait, what?"

"Kim invited her and Nino and some of our classmates to the club!" Marinette shouted.

"Oh yea." Adrien said. He looked down at his broken phone. He then throws it in the garbage as his scratches his head. "I remember getting the invite, but I didn't read it."

"He invited everyone in our math class to sneak out and go to the club with him."

"Ugh, that fucking moron!" Adrien shouted. Both Gabriel and Nat stared at the two young adults in confusion.

"But that wouldn't explain how they all got arrested." Nat said.

"It would, Kim's dad is the sheriff of the town and a major computer wiz. Kim's dad is known for tracking his son in some sort of way." Adrien explained. "This one time when I was at his house playing games, his dad was able to cut the PS4 off because the game was to violent. He was in America when he did that too!"

"Well, then this is going to get worse, because the mayor just called an emergency meeting. He is going to expose those kids to the public." Gabriel explained.

"Aw dammit!" Adrien shouted. "This is not my day!"

"Yours and mine both." Marinette muttered. "Adrien we need to get them out of there, who knows what he will do to them."

"Expunge all their college credits?" Gabriel asked. "Oh wait that's already been done."

"Exactly!?" Marinette said. "Knowing that crazy fucker, he WILL do something horrible to them! Especially Nino and Alya!"

"But won't it seem odd for Adrien to bail these kids out for no reason." Nat said.

"true..." Adrien said. A Cheshire smile appears on his face as an idea crawls into his head.

"But Chat Nior doesn't need a reason."

Kikkie: I am getting goosebumps! Will Chat Nior make a live appearance in the town? Or will he leave those kids to faith? Who knows!? Anyway, thank you for reading. Please Review and have a nice day!

Chapter 14: Review responding!

Hello everyone! I am doing something that I have never done with any of my other fanfics: I am responding to review messages! I won't be able to get to all of them, but I will make another page if this makes you happy.

ElizzaBear: This is so good! I need more!

Kikkie: Thank you!

Evander1435 damn

Kikkie: IKR!

Delirium0629 Well. . . I wonder how they'll get out of this one. Ugh I really hate the mayor now. I mean I hated him before but now. Eww.

Kikkie: I know! He creepy me out too!

Resa Holy shit this chapter,it's just wow. Keep it coming! PS. You were right about nino he is from a French speaking country in Africa ( I don't remember which one) but alya is from Haiti. Wow I know where fictional characters are from in the real world.

Kikkie: Thank you so much! I always thought Alya was Hispanic for some reason. Anyway thank you for that info I will not make a mistake on their ethnicity again.

Guest: Okay can you please do something. This is wrong. Like can u make sure that Chloe and the three council members and the town and the principal and Tom and her half family pay for what they fucking did. Please I'm begging you with all my heart mind body and soul please please please and I don't mean like a little punishment I mean death. IK Adrien is smart and crazy enough to do that.

Kikkie: I cannot revieal what will happen in the future for this fanfic! I am sorry... ;)

Guest: I feel so sorry for Marientte. I really love this story! I can't wait for more chapters

Kikkie: Thank you so much!

Lokilust: Adrien just expose everything and how the three kids of tom aren't really his and watch them turn on each other

Kikkie: SHHH! Don't give any spoilers!

Synsoflove: ohhhhh theres a shit storm coming dude i think maybe adrien has created a bigger monster than his alter ego hahaha i know excatly how i would bring down clo and nath need more soon

Kikkie: Marinette was always smarter than Adrien when it came to fighting bad guys...what makes this scenario any different?

Guest: ugh man i want kick nathan in his guts and kick the mayor out of office and make chloe and sll the town to be the sin instead of marinette

Kikkie: I know how you feel.

serp0517 :I love what you did with the characters, like honestly this is so relatible to be. I'm in this religious commuity and all the adults are hippocryts. Even the kids younger my age have been influenced ,so yeah, definitly relatable. Thanks for the story have a great day and hope to see an update

Kikkie: Dude, I went to a catholic school! I got detention once because I told the teacher I believed in abortion. I don't know how you feel 100 percent, but I have an idea.

Guest: I love it! Thanks so much for updating! I can't wait for the next chapter!

Kikkie: No problem! Thank you for reading!

Komnenid: Marinette you in an AU are lady luck and holder of creation you are the greatest strategist and battle planner Franc4e has, if somebody can go and get information and evidence is you, you dont need adrien to do everything for you, you can do it on your own after all you are marinette the bad ass girl

show your dad how amazing you are

show the mayor you are a force to be fear

show adrien you are not justa pretty face that can be control

show ayla and adrien you are their protector

and finally, beat this town, be like joanne darc, be like julio ceasar, go and conquer the town

Kikkie: Girl, you took the words right out of my mouth! PREACH!

Guest: It's so goooood!

Kikkie: Thank you!

Resa: Yeah, Adrian was kinda being a dick. But this is good get all those feeling out. so what's next

Kikkie: Adrien has his reasons. Plus I do not believe the whole sweet boy act he has in the series. I get the feeling we will one day see Chat Blance. Not in season two, but soon.

Synsoflove: oh wow that was wow i can see a dangerous side coming from mari after that nap need more soon adrien should use that all to his advantage

Kikkie: Oh my god yes! Just yes!

Delirium0629: Well I can't day I didn't see this coming. Lol and I felt so good reading marinette finally stand up to Nathan

Kikkie: I know, I was so happy to write those words.

Komnenid: What, what made her bleed... Not good man she was just hit by nath he needed you...no wonder she is mad let's hope you can fix this

Kikkie: Adrien is crazy, if he had attack Nathan then and there, things would have turned red quickly. But don't worry, Adrien always holds a grudge.

Delirium0629: Aww finally a bit of fluff. This story is great so far by the way.

Kikkie: Aw thank you!

Synsoflove: i wonder where hes going with this

Kikkie: We'll see ;)

CiarraSerelthoms: I'm really enjoying this story! I actually am writing a Miraculous fanfiction and this is giving me so many ideas, thank you! ;)

Kikkie: I am glad I am giving you some ideas! I am very honored! Last I heard that from someone was a star wars series. Those were the great days...

Guest: AHHHHH I LOVE IT! Drama is the best!

Kikkie: THANK YOU!

ResaJesus: fucking Christ that chapter was darker than usual, I LOVE IT!

Kikkie: No problem ;)

Jenny I love this story! Fuck my innocence!

Kikkie: No! Keep your innocence! PLEASE!

Komnenid: Adrien don't listen Marinette go and hit the tomato boy, no mercy for the asshole

Kikkie: NO! Listen to your bugaboo! We do not have the funds to get Adrien out of a murder case!

Synsoflove: oh god i think adrien may kill him lol but he shouldnt he hit her and cheated on her neeed more soon

Kikkie: Adrien and Marinette hold grudges, trust me ;)

Guest: I can't wait to see what Nathaniel does! I hope him and Adrien get in a fight. I love drama XD

Kikkie: I have 90 on Adrien and 50 on Nathaniel, take you bets!

Resa:Yeah, I see Adrian that way too. There is no way you can be raised in a mausoleum type house, with a seemingly cold father, and the literal definition of a bitch as your ONLY FRIEND! And still be a innocent sunshine child.

Kikkie: THANK YOU! I thought I was the only one that thought that way! I mean don't get me wrong, I love the guy in the series, but I feel that's a mask where! And if its not, then I am so sorry I said you were secretly evil Adrien.

Guest: Love it

Kikkie: Thank you!

Guest: I don't understand why Mari keeps up with all of that bs. Well at least she's kinda enjoying herself in this hellhole. ...

Kikkie: She can't get out of the town. She wants to leave badly, which is why she sticks with her education so that she can leave.

Jenny: What little innocence I had left you have stolen.

Kikkie: *Tearing up* I am so sorry...

Chapter 15: Chapter 14

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Alya (or lady WiFi) shouted through the small opening that the bars gave her. In front of her was a smiling blonde. Next to Alya was Nino and Sabrina. Sabrina was dressed in a clear suite that showed off her pink bikini with a black mask on her face. (Didn't exactly know how to dress Sabrina since she was invisible when she Akumitizied. Think I did a good job though.)

"I did what god told me too." Chloe said as she removes her mask. "That club was the portal to hell."

"You almost killed hundreds of people Chloe!" Sabrina shouted. "What is wrong with you!?"

"There is nothing wrong with me, the real question is what is wrong with you!? Going to that club with all these losers!" Chloe shouted at her use to be best friend.

"I'm enjoying my life you psycho!"

"I am not a psycho!"

"YOU NEARLY KILLED US ALL IN A FIRE!" Lady WiFi shouted on the top of her lungs. "When I get out of here, I will yank all those little fucking golden strands on your head you call hair!"

"And when my dad removes that mask, I will personally ask him to punish you in a special way." Chloe said before walking away from the cell filled with kids. Lady WiFi growled as she violently shakes the bars. Kim, who was sitting in the back of the cell, was moping.

"This is all my fault." Kim (Dark cupid) said. "We almost died."

"You accidentally giving Chloe an invite, I blame you!" Lady WiFi shouted. "Chloe nearly killing us in a fire, I BLAME HER!"

"Oh god, all my credits will be destroyed!" Vincent (Pixelator) said. "I was going to be a game engineer!"

"I wanted to be a hair dresser!" Sabrina (Vanisher) shouted.

"We need to stay calm!" Alix (Timebreaker) shouted at her friends. "If we start panicking now then we won't be able to think of a way out of this."

"What we need to do is figure out a way to convine the Mayor not to public humiliate us!" Aurore (Stormy Weather) said in anger. "My god, now I know how Marinette feels every day."

"Congrats, now can we figure out a way to get out of here!" Mylene (Horrificator) said.

"Talk about misfits, my lady."

Everyone heads turns to the direction of the rustic voice that was in front of the cell. It was none other than Chat Nior. All the girls, expect for Lady WiFi, gasp as hearts appeared in their eyes. The young man stood in front of the cell, dressed in a black skin tight sleeveless shirts that showed off the lines of his abs quite nicely. His pants were baggy and was being held by black straps that attached to the bell that was around his neck. He hands knee high boots with yellow string lace, elbow finger less glove and fake pointy teeth that resembled cat teeth.

"Oh my god, Chat Nior in the flesh." Timebreaker said with hearts in her eyes.

"You know it." Chat responded. In his hands were paperwork that he was writing on. Next to him, who made all the guys jaw drop and their pants feel tight, was Ladybug.

"Hello club goers." Ladybug said, her voice was deep and seductive. And her outfit was breath taking to both genders in the holding cell. She was wearing a ladybug pattern strap corset, with padded bust to make her breast look extra big and round. The corset reached down to her hips, where there was lace satin red panties that had black straps holding up her thigh high stockings. On her feet were five-inch heel boots a few inches above her ankles. At the end of the back of her corset was an expose front tulle like tail that reached to her ankles. It was red with black dots on it, on her arms were ladybug pattern gloves that matched her mask and a ladybug pattern medici collar that was being held together by a necklace with a ruby in the shape of a ladybug. Her hair was long and ruffled up to look as if she had come out of bed.

"What a babe." Dark cupid muttered.

"Why thank you." Ladybug chuckled. Lady WiFi stared at the woman in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Welly done Marinette." Lady WiFi thought. As Chat finishes the paper work to release the kids, Chloe comes walking into the room with none other than Nathan and his friends.

"Oh look bugaboo, copycat." Chat said as he looks over Chloe's costume. It looked exactly like Marinette second outfit he bought her, but it was black with red polka dots instead of the other way around.

"Sadly to say she doesn't wear it like I do." Ladybug said as she crosses her arms.

"What are you two doing here?" Chloe asked.

"Bailing my customers out." Chat said. "I don't like to have bad rep on me."

"You have a lot of balls coming to our town." Nathan said, his eyes then wonder to Ladybug. His mean expression turns kind as he walks up to her.

"Why hello, my lady." He said. Ladybug just rolled her eyes before walking to the side of the room.

"Let's hurry this up babe, I have a manicure to get to." She says as she looks her covered fingers.

"On the last paper." Chat said before signing his name. He then walks out the room to the front desk, leaving Ladybug and everyone else alone. Once gone, Chloe begins to examine Ladybug outfit. Only to smirk at her before saying:

"Where'd you get this outfit from, salvation army?" Chloe asked, making Ladybug chuckle.

"I made it." Ladybug responded.

"Well, I think you should have made it a few size's bigger, you know so your fat hips, stomach and ass can actually fit in the costume."

"Oh cute, the copycat has something to say about my healthy body." Ladybug says, she places her hands on her hips before chuckling a little. "My gosh, you wear that suit so bad, I mean, do you eat anything but a salad?"

"What?" Chloe growled.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I could hear you through your stomach growling at me to feed it. Copycat want a cookie? Or a hamburg?" Lady said in a mocking voice. "Let me guess, you starve yourself so you could be a model someday, newflash honey! No one likes a girl with a bony ass. I mean Miley Cyrus knows how to work it, but on you, you look like a deflated turkey leg miss Copycay."

"Dam!" Nino muttered.

"I am not a Copycat! And I know just who you are!"

"Oh, who am I?" Ladybug asked. Even though she was playing her character welly, deep down, she was screaming her head off.

"Marinette!" Chloe spoke.

"Who?" Ladybug asked.

"Don't play dumb Mari! I know its you under the mask, you're the only person not in the cell." Chloe said. Ladybug was about to retort with an insult, but was stopped when Nathan phone rang. He looks at the phone wide eye before tapping Chloe on the shoulder.

"Marinette just texted me asking what's going on." Nathan said. Chloe then looks back at Ladybug wide eyed.

"Wow, your dumber than bricks." Ladybug said.

"Fuck off!" Chloe shouted. "I will figure out who you are!"

"You can try all you want. But the downright case is you are never going to find out." Ladybug said. "Miss so called Angel."

"Be careful Ladybug, she likes to play with fire." Pixelator said.

"What?" Ladybug asked.

"She burned the club down!" Timebreaker shouted. Ladybug expression turns into shock at what she just heard. She looks over to Chloe in to shout:

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?" Ladybug shouted. "PEOPLE COULD HAVE DIED!"

"What's the screaming all about?" Chat asked as he reenters the room. Almost all the kids in the cell points to Chloe. Even Ladybug points to Chloe before saying:

"SHE BURN THE CLUB DOWN!" Everyone, expect for Chloe, Nathan and Chat, shouted at Chloe. Chat Nior looks over to the blonde before crossing his arms.

"So you're my Firestarter." Chat said in a calm voice. A smile appears on his face as he begins to chuckle. "How cute, you started the fire in my club and nearly killed my father! And your friends are the ones in jail?"

"Ugh, I need to go, come on Nathan!" Chloe said before leaving the room, Nathan behind her. Ladybug just rolled her eyes before pressing her hand against her head. The towns sheriff comes walking into the room with the keys the cell all the kids were in. Once the kids were set free, they made their way outside of the station, only to gasp when they saw half the town outside waiting for them.

"Oh no." Ladybug muttered.

"Well, there goes that rescue." Chat muttered under his breat. He looks back at the kids for a few second. Then a light bulb appears over his head, an idea had formed and he was loving it!

After talking to the kids, Chat makes his way to the black car behind the crowed of curious and upset towns people. Ladybug follows close by, trying her best not to look at the crowd of people. Only be stopped when she heard the mayor voice shout out:

"SERVANTS OF LUST!"

The mayor shouted, making the two turn their bodies around to see the big man himself standing right in front of the two. Chat just smirks as Ladybug flips a bang out of her eyes. They two were acting high and mighty, ignoring the cruel words being thrown at them by the crowd of angry town goers.

"Servants of Lust?" Chat spoke. "Is that how all of you see us?"

"Monster!" The mayor shouted.

"Wow, I heard the rumors, but I didn't think they were true." Ladybug said. "Don't you people have anything better to do then lock your kids up?"

"Then humiliate them." Chat said. "What a disgusting display of parenting."

"They are doing the right thing. Those children deserve their punishment!" The mayor shouted.

"And yet your daughter, who burned my kittens club down, doesn't get any punishment?" Ladybug asked. The towns people tone of voice changes from angry rants to question at what they just heard.

"That was an accident!" Chleo shouted from the crowd.

"Yea, almost killing a hundred people is just an accident!" Ladybug said. "But my kitten promoting sex is a sin? Talk about hypocritical."

"I know babe." Chat said with a smile on his face. "And by the way, I will make you pay dearly for what you did to my club."

"Is that a threat?" The mayor asked.

"Its a promise. Like the promise I gave to the kids in the cell. You were distracted for so long you didn't even seen them run into the crowd after changing." Chat explained.

"WHAT!?" The mayor shouted. Everyone looks around to see the kids, but they couldn't find them. Alya, was trying to hold in her laughter as she remembers the plan.

(Flashback 15 minutes ago)

"Were fucked!" Dark Cupid shouted as he and the others ran back into the building. Once inside the police station, Ladybug closes her eyes to think of a plan. Good thing Chat Nior had already come up with one.

"I got an idea." Chat said. "All of you go to through the back door. If I am correct, there should be a alleyway leading right to the main gates of the town."

"We can get our clothes!" Lady WiFi shouted.

"Yes, then you can blend within the crowd." Chat said. "Make it look like you have been there all the time."

"And what about the hundreds of eyes just look around?" Timebreaker asked.

"Leave that to My lady and I." Chat said. "We need some publicity."

"What?" Ladybug asked.

"Follow my lead!" Chat said before walking out the room. Ladybug bows to the kids before following the black cat himself. Once the two were out the door, Lady WiFi made the group wait a bit before running out the back door. The group of kids made their way to their book bags that were placed behind the smoothie store. Once dressed, they snuck their way into the crowd without being seen, hopefully.

(Present day)

"Oh dear, the mayor of the town is a fucking moron." Chat said with a smirk on his face. "And believe me when I tell you this, your going to pay for what you did to my club." The male in black growled before climbing into the car. Ladybug blows a kiss to the old man before climbing into the car with her lover. Once inside Chat grabs her by the chin then smashed their lips together in a hot passionate kiss. Ladybug slowly removes her mask as the drive take them back to Adrien's house. Pulling her body on to his lap, he unzips the back of Marinette corset, freeing her breast in the process. His lips move to his chin to her neck then her breast. Sucking and biting her pink perky nipples, making his lover moan as she grinds her hips against him.

"Frisky?" Marinette asked as her hand moves from his chest to his zipper. Pulling the small metal down, she undo his button then pulled the leather fabric down, freeing his manhood in the process. Griping his member, a smile appears on her face as she moves her body down in between his legs. The black cat chuckles at his lover actions.

"Two months ago you were willing to kill me if I touch you inappropriately, now your on your knees willing to suck me off?" Chat asked. Marinette smiles as she begins to stroke his manhood with her small hands.

"Well, lets just say your rubbing off on me." She said. Chat phone begins to ring in his pocket, The young man sighed as he digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"hello?" Chat asked, he sounded annoyed. "Oh, Nathan! What a surprise, how did you get my number?" Chat said before removing his mask. Marinette looks up to see her green eyed loved stare down at his phone in annoyance. He presses the orange button to put the phone on speaker so that Marinette could hear his voice.

"The mayor gave it to me." Nathan said.

"Oh." Adrien responded.

"I was wonder if Marinette was with you. She's not at home but I got a text from her earlier." Nathan said. Marinette was trying her best not to laugh at his words.

"She's with me, sleeping in one of my guest rooms. She doesn't feel safe in the town anymore, I just let her sleep in my home." Adrien purred as his free hand makes its way to the blue haired girl's head. He gently pushes her head down towards his manhood. The young woman takes the hint, licking his tip with her small tongue, she slides it from the tip all the way down to the end. Adrien hissed as he tried to keep his mind on track.

"Would you tell her to come home please?" Nathan asked.

"Why?" Adrien asked.

"Because I am her fiancee. Didn't she tell you? She and I will be married soon." Nathan said. It didn't take Adrien to have special powers to see Nathan gloating,if only he knew what he fiancee was doing now. And speaking of his fiancee, Adrien could not hold in his moans as he watches the young woman gently slide his length into her soft warm mouth. He throws his head back as he bites his lip. trying everything in his power not to moan or shout out her name. He watches her coat his manhood in her saliva with her tiny mouth, making it hit the back of her throat in the process.

"Oh how sad." Adrien responded. "To be married to you I mean. By the way, hows your nose?"

"I can't breath through it, but it will heal. How's your puppy stalking love over my fiancee?"

"Oh, its getting bigger." Adrien purred. He looks down to his lover between his legs, working her magic at his manhood.

"Whatever, wake her up and tell her to come over to my house. Also tell her Amelia is in the dog den with Arnold and his group of misfits." Nathan said. Marinette ears perk up at his words, without a second thought, she grabs Adrien phone out his hand and asked:

"Where is Amelia?" Marinette asked.

"Oh so you are there?" Nathan said.

"Yes I am with Adrien, now where is Amelia?" Marinette asked.

"She went with Dave and Arnold to their house for some drinks."

"Your friends!? She's 16!" Marinette shouted. "And I know how they like to play with girls."

"And?" Nathan asked in a mocking tone.

"GET MY FUCKING SISTER OUT OF THERE!" Marinette shouted through the phone.

"Sorry, I am at home waiting for my fiancee."

"Ugh, go eat a dick!" Marinette growled before hanging up the phone. She moves her body up on the seat as she begins to strip off what was left of Ladybug. "We need to go back!"

"Why?" Adrien asked.

"My sister is in danger!"

"The brown hair girl that bitch slapped you?"

"Yes." Marinette responded in a sad voice.

"I say leave her, let her learn a lesson." Adrien said as he fixes himself.

"Adrien turn the car around!"

"Your to kind for your own good." Adrien said. He then orders the drive to turn the car around to go to the town. Once there, Marinette climbs over the gate and makes her way to Arnold's house where her sister was. She knocks on the door but receives no answer, Adrien, who was with her the whole time, sniffs the air.

"I smell weed." Adrien growled.

"AMELIA!" Marinette shouted as she bangs the door, but still no response. All she could hear was laughter coming from the inside. After a couple knocks and bell rings, Adrien moved her aside then kicked the door open. Marinette stared wide eyed at the blonde strength.

"What? I do weights." Adrien said. Marinette shakes her head at his comment before entering the house to find her sister literally out of this world drugged! Her eyes were dilated, she was drooling, her eyeliner was runny and her hair was messy. She was sitting in between Nathan two friends that Marinette did not like. Wearing nothing but an under dress used to help someone shape under clothes.

"Did you just kick my door opened?" Arnold asked as he tries to stand up, only to be pushed down by Adrien. He then looks over to Amelia, examining her face, he concluded that she was in dire danger.

"What did she take?" Marinette asked the two males sitting next to her.

"Go away." Amelia muttered.

"Why are you here, everyone knows these guys are drug heads!" Marinette said.

"I don't care!" Amelia growled. "I wish you were never born! Then maybe I could go out without feeling ashamed I am related to the sin!"

"I say we leave her." Adrien said with arms crossed. "A little pay back for slapping you."

"ADRIEN!?" Marinette shouted, although she didn't turn her head to look at him. Her attention then goes back to Amelia. "Look, let me take you home."

"Go away!" Amelia growled.

"Yea, go away Mari." Dave said before wrapping his arm around her waist. "She doesn't want to go home."

"Yea that's not happened." Marinette growled as she removes his arm from her younger sister's body. "You are coming home with me."

"No I am not!" Amelia shouted as she stood up from the couch. She pushes Marinette a bit as she wobbles to stand on her own two feet.

"Your drunk!" Marinette growled.

"I'm also high!" Amelia joked. "TIME FOR SOME DICK!"

"NO!" Marinette shouted. "We are going home!"

"I'm not going home with you!" Amelia said with a smile on her face. "Unlike you, I'm not going to die here. I'm going to leave this town and become a singer, and your going to die here."

"Okay, lets leave this confession to therapy. Now lets go." Marinette said. Amelia spits in Marinette face, hitting her right on the nose. She then laughs at her sisters face right before she falls on the couch. Marinette was wiping her face of the saliva while growling mean words.

"You know Marinette..." Amelia started. "If your mother never hit on my dad, then both of our life's wouldn't be so shitty. I just wish your mom wasn't a slut that almost ruined my family. Even if I wasn't born at the time, the thought of dad going to you whore of a mother really makes me sick to my stomach."

Amelia then breaks down into laughter, followed by the sounds of David and Arnold. Adrien eyes wondered from the laughing three to Marinette. The young woman didnt look pissed, in fact she didnt even have her sweet pouting face on. No, the look on her face was something new, something no one had seen before, and it was terrifying. Her bangs created a shadow just like Adrien's, making her half opened eyes not only glow, but gave it a dark aura around it. Her mouth was in an upside down smile frame and her left hand was on her hip. She was staring down at Amelia as if she was her next victim.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked in fear. Marinette looks down at her sister and said:

"Your going to get raped tonight." Marinette said straight forward. Her voice was that of her Ladybug personality, deep and seductive, but now she sounded high and mighty.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"Your going to get raped tonight, and then picturess of you lying on the cold hard ground will appear in social media. And your about to get rapped by two guys, meaning your possible going to get pregnant. Ending up just like my mother, the difference..." Marinette bends down to look Amelia straight in her dilated eyes. "I make sure you go through the same treatment as my mother did, but worse! I will write emails to you, I will post horrible notes on your front door, I will constantly tell you how fucking stupid you were not to take my advice, and I will constantly tell you that you deserved it. I will not stop till the town is doing the exact same thing. And it won't stop, I promise you it will not stop till you kill yourself or leave the town."

"Oh my god." Adrien muttered.

"Now, last chance: Come with me, or stay here. Pick now!" Marinette said. It did not take Amelia a minute to pack her things and walk out the door, leaving the two males on the couch alone.

"And as for you two..." Marinette growled. "If I hear another rumor about your victims, I will cut your dick then glue it to your head! Making you look like a limp dick unicorn! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"Marinette shouted. The two males nod their heads as they tried not to shit their pants in front of her. Marinette sighs before leaving the room, Adrien follows at a distance.

"Nat, where are you?" Gabriel growled as he removes his suit and tie.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Nat responded as she stared down at the white stick she was holding with a plus sign in the middle. She bites her bottom lip as she begins to breath heavily and sweat. She throws the stick in the trash before walking out of the bathroom to see Gabriel talking on his cell phone.

"Do not disobedient me again, you will get me that lease or our business is over." Gabriel growled before hanging up on who ever he was talking to Nat walks over to Gabriel bed then lays on it. She signs as goosebumps appear on her arms, making her body tingle at the feeling of his silky covers. She wore a black halter top dress that went a few inches below her thighs. She rose from her bed and sat on her knee's, staring at the shirtless man in the corner of the room, she held her hands out with a gently smile on her face.

"Come to bed Gabriel." Nat begged. "You can worry about the club tomorrow."

"I was on a call for a design I made. Apparently they bought the wrong fabric." Gabriel growled.

"Oh." She muttered as she looks down to the silky covers. "Well, you can worry about that tomorrow." She said with a kind smile. Gabriel turns his head to looks at her, his green eyes sent waves of fear down her spine. Her arms move to her sides as she tries not to look at him, staring down at the ground. Gabriel moves his body a bit, reaching over to her and grabbed her by her wrist. Yanking her towards him, holding her smile body in his arm. He presses his lips against hers as one of his hands move to her left leg, lifting her dress up in the process.

Kikkie: Starting to notice a pattern? Also this chapter was a lil dark, I notice that now. Anyway, thank you for reading, I hop you enjoyed. Please review!

Chapter 16: Chapter 15

Kikkie: So sorry for the long wait. Things been a bit hectic in my life. I hope you enjoy!

"Let it be known, I want to scream my fucking head off." Alya growled as she stared down at her cup of coffee. She, Marinette, Adrien and Nino were sitting at their usual spot at their usual meet up place. The difference, it wasn't after a class.

"I know, taking our credits is one thing, but banning us from the school is another." Adrien growled.

"Fucking assholes!" Nino growled. Adrien nods his head before looking over to Marinette to ask:

"How's Amelia?" Adrien asked.

"Well, dad said she will live and that she under punishment. I then got a call from Amelia saying that she will cunt punch me if I ever interfere with her personal life again." Marinette said. "I should have left her."

"That's what I said." Adrien said. "Anyway, I didnt call you three here for tea and biscuits."

"What did you call us for?" Nino asked.

"First off, believe what has been done to us is complete bullshit." Adrien started. "And what is next to come will be utter bullshit!"

"What do you mean?" Nino asked.

"The mayor and I made a deal." Marinette said. "If I married Nathan, he will give you guys your credits back."

"What!?" Ayla asked. "The fuck is wrong with him!?"

"A lot!" Adrien growled. "But that gives me an idea. If he is doing this to Marinette, then that means our credits arent gone, or rather they are stored in a different place."

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Think about it, we live in a small town with religious people scared of Iphones. Do you really think they have the brains to delete our info."

"Yes." Ayla said.

"Okay, do you think they have the brains to send a message to the Paris school board to education to delete our credits, which is a felony unless we cheated our years. And last I check, we didn't." Adrien said.

"Holy shit your right!" Marinette said. "We can get out of this shit hole!"

"How do you know about this?" Ayla asked.

"Uh...contacts." Adrien said.

"He's Chat Nior." Marinette said before taking a sip of her coffee. Adrien turns his head at Marinette before shouting:

"MARI!?" Adrien shouted at her, but the blue hair girl just shrugged her shoulders. Alya stood up from her chair, then raised her fist in the air as if she was doing a victory pose.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Girl you didn't know shit." Nino said.

"No, but I was right about Marinette." Alya said before sitting down.

"That I am Ladybug?" Marinette asked.

"Yes!"

"Girl she is no ladybug!" Nino said.

"I am ladybug." Marinette responded. Adrien just made a growling sound as he stared down at his coffee.

"Holy fuck." Nino said in shock. "You can't be...then that means...YOU!" Nino growled before pointing to Adrien. "Boy I should whoop your ass for putting her in that chain!You psycho son of a bitch!"

"In my defense, it was May the fourth." Adrien said with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, back to our normal discussion." Marinette started.

"Your right!" Adrien said with a cat like smile on. "I called you three here for one thing: Revenge."

"What?" All three of the young adults asked.

"You heard me." Adrien said. "I am going to burn this shit hole to the ground."

"Adrien that's a crime." Alya said.

"Metaphorically, not literally." Adrien said. "No, I am going to ruin the so called peace this town has, and turn it into my own fucking playground."

"Yours or Chats?" Alya asked.

"Chat's." Adrien said with a smile.

"And how are you going to do that?" Ayla asked.

"Well..." Adrien started. "As you all known, my club was burned down by Chloe and Nathan. After collecting the insurance and paying some medical pills of my customers, I notice a building by the town. A large and unused building."

"The old shoe factory?" Alya asked.

"How do you know about it?" Adrien asked.

"Mister Fu use to work there, he gave me free shoe's when I was a kid." Ayla said. "It closed down because the business went bankrupt."

"Oh, you know a lot."

"She wants to be a journalist." Nino said.

"A reporter, the two are different Nino." Alya said.

"How?" Nino asked.

"ANYWAY!" Adrien shouted, getting everyone attention. "I decided to rebuild that factory and make it my new club. My father is signing the deal right now."

"Oh my gosh, the factory is right next to the town city hall, ignoring the wall." Alya said.

"Exactly." Adrien said. "But I am not done yet, I am going to get revenge on the jerk off that fucked us over?"

"Nathan?" Marinette asked.

"The council?" Nino asked.

"Chloe?" Alya growled.

"All of them." Adrien said. "Starting with Nathan."

"Why, cause he's after your bugaboo?" Marinette joked.

"Yes and no." Adrien responded. "Its because I have an idea for him. He has an art show coming up in that abandon building only used for celebrations and stuff. I am... I mean Chat decided to buy the building."

"You can do that!?" Marinette asked in shock.

"Yes, and the best part, he nor the mayors knows!" Adrien said with a huge smile on his face.

"So what are you gonna do, cancel the show?" Marinette asked.

"Nope, I am going to let it run...and surprise you." Adrien said. A question mark appears over Marinette head as she stared at him with a confused face. "Its not that I don't trust you, its just when shit goes down, I don't want you to look suspicious. You will see when the time come My Lady. But for now, we all go shopping."

"Shopping?" Nino asked.

"Of course, my new DJ needs a new costume, his old one looks like shit."

"Harsh!" Nino growled.

"I love you Nino, but if your going to be rolling up in my club, I'mma need you to look like your part of my group." Adrien said.

"Group?" Marinette asked.

"I think it's time Chat shares his spot light with other people. Besides, you guys need spending money if and when we go to America." Adrien said with a smile.

"Cool!" Alya said. "Get Nino something that shows off his package."

"Disturbing." Adrien growled. "Oh and your coming with me too, my representative needs a new costume as well."

"My costume does not look like shit!" Alya growled.

"Careful Adrien, Alya stronger than Nino." Marinette whispered.

"No, but do you really want to wear that suit when representing my new club?"

"You really want me to be your representative?" Alya asked in shock. Her right hand goes over her heart as if she was touch.

"It pays a thousand an hour and if you fuck up I will doc your pay." Adrien explained. Marinette just chuckled as Alya jumps up and down.

"Oh my god, I havent been this excited since the middle school talent show." Alya said. "When we one called our selfs the MANA and sang a cover of that song. Cake by the ocean, gosh I love that song."

"Yea, then lost it to Chloe." Marinette growled. "Second place my ass, we are awesome singers!"

"We should have known she would win, her dad was the judge." Adrien said. "Anyway, we need to go. I would like to get shopping over before noon." After their get together, Adrien took Nino and Alya to the mall outside of the town. Marinette went straight home where she saw her mother and her father's family sitting in the living room drinking tea. The blue haired girl growled before throwing her stuff on the couch.

"Hey." Marinette said. The blonde woman that was her step-mom and Tom's wife looked straight at her with her piercing brown eyes.

"How dare you drug my daughter!" The blonde woman shouted. Marinette stared at the woman with a confused face.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Last night, my sweet daughter was drugged to the point she didnt wake up till this afternoon!"

"I get that point, but where did you get the part that I drugged her?"

"Marinette don't play dumb." Amelia said. "I told them everything."

"Everything?" Marinette asked, she was extermly confused right now.

"I am going to make sure you go to jail for what you did!" Amelia mom growled.

"Okay, what the FUCK is going on?" Marinette asked. The line that represented her patient was thinning again, after it just reattached.

"Marinette..." Her mother started. "Did you give Amelia drugs?"

"WHAT!?" Marinette shouted.

"She's not even going to deny it?" Junior asked. Amelia mother walks over to her youngest child and make him look up from his gameboy. She makes him look straight at Marinette.

"Look Johnathan, look at the woman who nearly got your sister killed! I will do everything in my power to see you rot in jail for what you did! Bringing my daughter home at 1am and then dumping her on the couch!? You didn't even have the decency to wake me up."

"Bitch!" Johnathan shouted.

Marinette stared at the blonde for a few seconds before breaking down into laughter. Everyone in the room stared at the blue haired woman for a few seconds. Her laughter went on for a whole minute, turning her face red in the process. Once she was done, her smile turned into a pissed off look.

"You are the dumbest piece of shit I have ever met!" Marinette started. "One thing, Amelia HATES my guts. Why the FUCK would she take anything I give her!?"

"Because I trusted you." Amelia said. She then closes her eyes and sticks her nose up in the air as if she was high class.

"You bitched slapped me a week ago, now you trust me!?" Marinette said with a sarcastic smile on her face. "Oh my god, I should have left you there to get raped, literally!"

"What?" Her father asked.

"Last night, this stupid cunt got drunk and drugged by the two jerk offs Dave and Arnold! Yea, the fucking rednecks of our town! Nathan called me and told me about them bringing Amelia in so that she could sing for them! And I swear I should have left your bonie ass there to rot!" Marinette shouted. "I have way to much shit on my plate right now, going to jail after I saved you would actually be the point where I snap and hurt you! Don't make me do it, don't make me lose my mind! I have the mayor on my ass, I just lost all my credits because of some stupid fucking rumor, I am being forced to marry a guy that hits me and I might be trapped in the town for the rest of my life!"

"How dare you talk to your father's daughter that way!" Tom wife shouted.

"And you!" Marinette growled. "Stop pretending that your husband was the victim! He raped my mom, if any person in this room deserve to go to jail, its him! You fucking piece of useless dog shit that just won't come off my boot!"

"Wait, he did what?" Amelia asked. Both Junior and Johnatthan stared at the blue haired girl with confused and shocked eyes.

"What?" Marinette started. "Momma didnt tell you, daddy rapped my mom! Sent her to the hospital too, had to get like five stitches for her face!"

The older blue haired woman grabs her daughter by the shoulder then drags her into the kitchen. She looks straight at Marinette when the door closed to say:

"Marinette that is enough!" Sabine shouted at her daughter. "I will talk to them."

"No, what is enough is you pretending that moment never happened! He ruined your life mom! I ruin your life! The people in town treats us like shit because of it, and it was all of his fault to start with! I can't pretend anymore! Especially when its in my own fucking house every fucking day!" Marinette shouted at her mother. "Mom I love you, but enough is enough! I am tired of laying on my back pretending that this town isn't fucking me over when it really is! I can't pretend anymore, I can't! I am sorry if this upsets you in anyway, but I am just tired."

"I know your tired, I am too." Sabine said. "I want you to leave too. When I heard about your credits I died a little because I know you have dreams. And I am so sorry."

"Mom this is not your fault! It's theirs! They won't leave us alone!"

"And that is my fault." Sabine said.

"Non its n- YES IT IS!" Sabine shouted at her daughter, cutting her mid-sentence as tears begins to flow down her cheeks.

"You didn't ruin my life! I did!" Sabine said. "Marinette...the reason your father never went to jail is...I never reported him."

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Oh god..." Sabine moaned. "When I was talking to some lawyers, I was greeted by the mayor. He told me if I didnt report Tom, he would give me this bakery for free."

"Why?" Was all Marinette could ask.

"I was scared Marinette. 18 years ago, abortion was nearly over priced, and the nearest abortion clinic was two cities away. Plus I didn't have money at the time...and I couldn't abort you."

"Abort me? You were going to have an abortion?" Marinette asked in shock.

"I know it sounds wrong."

"No, I understand, but why couldn't you abort me?" Marinette asked.

"There's a law saying if the father wants the child, the mother could not abort it. The law was changed a few years later of course, but that isnt the reason why."

"What happened?"

"the mayor told me, if I abort the child I would go to jail because Tom wanted you. He told me that Tom wanted me and was going to leave his wife me to make things right. And at the time I believed him, so I didn't report Tom." Sabine said as she sniff. "He lied to me...and by the time I found out it was to late. I was in my 12 week, and I couldnt even get rid of you."

"I am sorry." Marinette muttered. Tears begins to fill in Marinette eyes as she looks down to the ground. Not realizing that here mother had gone through worse pain then she had. Sabine walks over to her daughter and hugs her, holding her close.

"Your my angel, my sweet kind angel. And god or what ever controls the world has blessed me with you." Sabine said. "I am so sorry that the town treats you this way." The blue haired woman said as she cries. Marinette holds her mom in her arms as she nods her head.

"Oh god, I am not in the mood for this." Sabine moans as she follows her daughter onto a stage. The two made their way on a large stage with the mayor and the council members. Today was the day he would tell the town that Marinette and Nathan would get married. Sabine felt like vomiting to the thought of her daughter marrying an abuser, but this was Marinette choice to make, not hers. The two take a seat behind the mayor, Marinette was next to Nathan, he was on his phone doing something.

"Just hold it in mom." Marinette said.

"Today is a glorious day!" The mayor started. "Today we see two individuals, who have been in love since their younger days, come today to tell us of their love. I am proud to announce that Nathan shall be marrying the town si- I mean fashion designer!" The mayor said. Marinette felt like pushing him off the stage after his slip up. But she considered that a bad idea.

"Rise!" The mayor ordered. Marinette and Nathan do as told and rose from their seats. Sabine was looking down to the ground, not wanting to see her daughter touch that man. The two young adults walk on stage, smiles on their faces, as the town claps and cheers for the two. Marinette smile fades as she bows to the town, her mind was racing with horrible things, but she kept them to herself. Nathan, who was right next to Marinette, was blowing kisses and winks to Chloe, who was sitting in the first row. Marinette just rolled her eyes at this action.

"How disgusting!"

A voice from the crowd shouted. Everyone's heads turn to three figures in mask that were making their way towards the stage. Marinette could help but to giggle at the sight of the three, especially Lady WiFi. She was wearing a long blue/white-ish drench coat that stopped to her knees. The top part showed off her exposed small breast that were being held up by a bra with similar color of the coat and her mask. Chat and Bubbler outfits remained the same. The three made their way onto the stage, The Bubbler pushes Nathan to the side as they walked right past Marinette. Chat stood right next to The podium for a few seconds before pushing the Mayor to the side.

"Oh why thank you!" Chat said as he took stage. "Hello everyone! As you all know, I am Chat Nior, prince of sex, BDSM and ect. I am to tell all of you that you are invited to the opening of my new club. Which is located right next to the back side of City Hall."

"What?" A person from the crowd asked.

"You heard me, as of tomorrow night, the Akuma will be right next to your town. And before you lay blame to me, I just want you all to know that this is all your towns sweet Chloe fault." Chat said as she looks down to the blonde. "She burned my club down to the ground, so its just fair I take one of your buildings and make it my own."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" The mayor shouted.

"Oh I can, there is no law in Paris saying that I can't. And the best part is, this is not the half of the announcement!." Chat continued. "I just learned that this is Premare land, owned by one of our deceased senators. (Which is all fake, as far as I know).

"Which means?" Marinette asked.

"Premare made a couple rules for his land, one of them being legal prostitution." Chat said. Everyone in the area, including Marinette, stared wide eyed at him as if he had lost his mind. "Starting by tomorrow, prostitution will be legal! And you are all invited to the club! Town member discount, have a fun night!" Chat said before waking off stage. Marinette was trying her best not to laugh as Gabriel growled and muttered cruel words to himself.

(Next day)

"This place looks amazing!" Marinette said with a huge smile on her face. She was standing right in the middle of the new Akuma club. The place looked like Christian sex chamber from 50 shades of grey...with a small hint of a Berserk (Comic and Anime, if you do not have a strong stomach I suggest not searching it up) sex theme going on it. Chat Nior and Lady WiFi walk past Marinette as they were discussing some sort of business. Marinette crosses her arms as they ignored her presence. Nino walk up behind her holding a box of chocolates with Marinette name on them.

"From Chat." Nino said in a joking manner. Marinette smiles and giggles before taking the box out of Nino hands. She then opens it ans see's heart shape chocolates.

"Awww!" She said before picking one up. She places it on her tongue and smiles, enjoying the melting chocolate in her mouth.

"Come on Mari!" Nino said as he follows the other two. Marinette follows Nino to a room that appeared to be an office of somesort. Chat Nior and Lady WiFi removes their mask, becoming Adrien again with big green cat eyes, and Alya with silver-blueish lipstick. On his desk was pictures of Chloe, Nathan, the Mayor, and the rest of the council besides Gabriel.

"Who should get first?" Adrien asked. Giving Marinette a quick wink.

"I think ladies should go first." Marinette said as she points down to Chloe. "I say we shave her bald."

"Oh no, lets take picture of her and post them online!" Alya said.

"I have something even better." Adrien said. "I heard a nasty rumor one that princess here is into BBC." Adrien said as he looks over to Nino.

"Oh hell no!" Nino growld. "You are not going to convince to touch that tart!"

"I am confused." Marinette said.

"I want to video tape Chloe doing that nasty with some of my male prostitutes. All my black male prostitutes."

"That's dark, and a little too far. don't you think?" Marinette asked.

"She got us kicked out of school, I could be worse on this." Adrien said.

"Yes, but I don't you to go to jail or anything. Look, lets just try to think of something else."

"Like what?" Alya asked.

"Well for starters, there is no way Chloe would come to the new club. And we can't bring the male hookers to her ether." Marinette said.

"Mari has a point." Nino said.

"So what do we do?" Adrien asked. Marinette crosses her arms as she stares at Adrien. The blonde male stared back at her as a ideas begin to develop in her mind...

"Adrien?" Chloe asked. The blonde male was standing the blonde female house.

"Hi Chloe, I um...was wonder if you would like to go out with me tonight." Adrien said with a sweet smile on his face. Chloe mouth went a gap at his question.

"What?" She asked.

"Would you like to go out on the town tonight." Adrien said with a wink. The blonde girl in front of him blushes ear to ear at his request.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Chloe asked.

"Of course!" Adrien said. "Chloe-kun!

"Oh my gosh!" Chloe said before hugging Adrien. The blonde male hugs her back with a smile on his face.

"Is that a yes?" Adrien giggled. Chloe looks Adrien for a quick second before kissing him on the lips. Adrien separates his lips from her and smiles at her.

"I take that as a yes then?" Adrien said with a small chuckle. Chloe nods her head at his question.

"Wait, what about Marinette?" Chloe asked.

"When I heard the rumors about her and Chat, it broke my heart. She really is a sin of lust, to believe I waste all my years chasing her when you were right in front me. I am so sorry I never appreciated you. Can you forgive me?" Adrien asked. He made his green look as is they were puppy dog eyes. Chloe smiles back at him with a kind angel like smile.

"All is forgiven if you buy me a milkshake tonight?" Chloe said, making Adrien wink at her.

"Its a date!" Adrien said. Chloe jumps up and down as she cheers, waving her arms in the hair and swinging her ponytail. Adrien waves goodbye to her before walking away from her house, once he turned the corner of her block, he begins to spit and make growling sounds. Marinette, who was waiting for him, watches the blonde male force himself to puke, but utterly failed trying.

"This is an awful plan!" Adrien growled. "We should have stuck with mine!"

"Oh yea, then watch Chat Nior get arrested for invasion of privacy, or some shit like that." Marinette said. "Look, this revenge is going to work the best for her. She is already in love with you. All you need to do is play the part of her boyfriend. And then when she gives you her heart, you crush it underneath your feet! Easy plan!"

"I get the feeling I have rubbed off on you in a terrible way."

"You have." Marinette said with a smirk on her face. She walks up to Adrien, pinning him against the wall as she smiles up at him. She looked so angelic in his eyes, her freckles, her blue eyes and her nose made me him want to hug her. "I will give you everything you ever wanted when this is all over."

"Everything?" Adrien asked. "Do you even know what I want?"

"What do you want Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"I want to know in the end your mine. I want everything that is yours, body, mind and soul. I want it all, and I want you to give it all to me." Adrien said

"Okay." Marinette said. "You have it."

"No, I don't want it that way." Adrien said. The look on his face was serious, something Marinette hasn't seen before. He grabs both of her hands then holds them close to his chest.

"Marry me."

Kikkie: XD Adrien proposed! OH MY GOSH! Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day~

Chapter 17: Chapter 16

"Will you Marry Me?" Adrien asked the blue haired girl in front of him. Marinette removed herself from his embraced and looks down to the ground in worry.

"No Adrien, I won't marry you." Marinette said as she looks u from the ground.

"Why not?" Adrien asked. "We both love each other? We both can't live without each other? Were practically are made for each other." The blonde male purred. His body was getting closer to hers, when close he forcefully grabbed her by her hips. He yanks her small body towards his then pushed their body against the wall. The young woman gasped when she felt his hand lift her leg, allowing him to grind against her. "We both satisfy each others urges."

"Chat, you really need to get back in your cage. Don't you know its past your bed time?" Marinette said as she gently pushes the blonde male off her body. Only to be pushes up against the wall again. His hand quickly grasp her breast tightly, sending chills up her spine, her teeth bit down on her bottom lip as she tries not to moan. Adrien saw this and removed his hand from her breast.

"Aww, sweet Marinette. Its so cute that you think your not going to be mine in the end." Adrien said with his famous Chat Nior smirk. "But you'll see, by the end of our little game, you'll be crawling to me."

"I haven't started yet." Marinette said.

"Soon." Adrien said as he smile ear to ear.

"How soon, when your gray and I am saggy, or when I hit the road with some jacked up hottie." Marinette taunt. Adrien knew she was joking so he didn't snap at her.

"Me-ouch!" Adrien purred.

"MARINETTE!" Nathan shouted as he ran towards the two. Adrien removes his body from his crush, he then growls as he stared at the red head walking towards them

"I will end him..." Adrien thought to himself.

"Hello Nathan, how are you?" Marinette responded, trying her best not to sound annoyed.

"Great, my art show is in a couple of days." Nathan said. "The town is excited, I hope Ladybug comes."

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"Because she is my main painting." He said. A vein could be seen popping on the side of Marinette head when she heard those words.

"I thought I was your going to be your main attraction?" Marinette asked.

"Well...originally, but then the Mayor thought what I painted shouldn't be the main display." Nathan said.

"What did you paint?" Adrien asked in worry.

"The views of Marinette seen by the towns people." Nathan said. Marinette mouth goes agape at the horrible images that filled her brain. "Don't look like that, I promise you its not as bad as you think. I promise you won't look as bad as Chloe. Well, I used dark colors for you and light color for Chloe...while giving her more lighting...

"You are burring yourself dude." Adrien said with a chuckle.

"CHLOE'S IN IT!?" Marinette shouted in anger.

"Babe calm down." Nathan said.

"I am going home to eat beef jerk and drink soda. When I see you, my painting better not be some sort of fucked up biblical look shit!" Marinette shouted.

"Marinette you need to calm down, people are starting to talk." Nathan said.

"When are they not talking?" Marinette asked. "Oh my god, don't touch the sin! The sin works here! I don't want to sit in the sin's chair!"

"Actually, their saying something different." Nathan said. "There's this rumor going around that you and Chat Nior are having an affair. Like your his side girl when he is not with Ladybug."

"Let me guess, Chloe started that rumor?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know who started it, but people are actually started to get scared of you now." Nathan said. "And frankly, I agree! You have been acting so vulgar lately, like your annoyed or something."

"I AM ANNOYED!" Marinette growled. "If people are getting this NOW. Then prepare for the shit storm that is coming their fucking way!"

"Shit storm?" Nathan asked.

"Shit storm, its me not taking shit from anyone anymore! I am done with the whispers and taunts and all the horrible shit this awful place has done to me! One of them being stuck with you!"

"What are you talking about."

"Oh nothing, I am just tell you now...if you hit me again, I will end you." Marinette said with a smile.

"I don't like threats." Nathan growled

"That's not a threat, that's a promise. I am done being your whipping girl, and if I am going to marry you, your going to need to change your ways."

"What ever, just leave your wannabe Ladybug attitude behind when you move into the house this evening."

"What?" Both Adrien and Marinette asked with confused expressions on their faces.

"Didnt your mom tell you, were moving into a house bought for us by the Priest." Nathan said, making the color of Marinette face become white as a sheep. Adrien was staring at the ground as he thinks of ways to get back at the priest.

"I wonder if I will burn in hell for all eternity if I cross that man?" Adrien thought to himself. "Eh, Marinette worth it!"

"Aww dammit!" Marinette growled before running out the area. Leaving the red head male and the blonde haired psycho alone. Nathan turns his head to Adrien before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Adrien asked.

"How much you love Marinette. She's only using you to get away from me." Nathan said.

"I know, you hit her." Adrien growled.

"She doesn't realize her obsession with me, poor girl." Nathan said.

"Your joking right?" Adrien asked.

"Don't you see how crazy in love she is with me, and how much she pities you?" Nathan said.

"And here I thought I was crazy..." Adrien thought to himself.

"CUNT!"

Marinette voice coursed through the town in a vulgar way. The two males ran over to the bakery, which surprisingly wasn't that far from Chloe's neighborhood. The ran up to the bakery to see Marinette fighting with a large man over a game of tug a war that was a brown shoe box.

"GIVE ME THE BOX!" Marinette shouted as she tries to take the box away from the man.

"You'll get it when you get to your new house." The man growled.

"THIS IS MY PROPERTY!" Marinette shouted on the top of her lungs.

"And?" The man said.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING BOX!" Marinette shouted. The large man lets of the box, making Marinette gasped as she fell backwards, having everything in box fall to the ground. The blue haired girl grabs everything off the floor in haste, hoping to the heavens no one saw the pictures and notes. but her luck wasn't that high, for Nathan and Adrien saw everything. And boy let me tell you, Nathan was pissed. He walks over to Marinette and grabs the box out of her hand after she had just finish collecting all the scatter items off the floor. The blue haired girl looks up with a confused expression on her face as Nathan looks inside the box.

"Obsession much Mari?" Nathan asked, making Marinette look down to the ground in shame. Adrien watches Nathan walk over to a nearby trash can and dump the box of Adrien items. The blonde just stood there, staring at the red head, as if he wanted to say something, or do something awful to him. Nathan gives Adrien a quick cocky wink before walking away from the two. Marinette stared down at the ground with sadden eyes.

"Did you...see them?"

"See what?" Adrien lied. He saw everything and his heart was racing so fast.

"Your lying." Marinette growled. Before Adrein could respond, his phone begins to ring. He looks down at his phone and saw his father was calling.

"Hello?"

"Have you seen Nat?" Gabriel asked his son.

"No, I havent seen her in the last couple of days actually. I think she's sick or something." Adrien said.

"Then you come here, I need help with my files." Gabriel said over the phone, making the blonde male sigh.

"Sure, I guess. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Adrien said before hanging up his phone. He looks over o Marinette with a worried face. "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"Can you keep an eye out for Nat, this isn't like her." Adrien asked. Marinette nods her head at his request.

"Well, gotta get ready for Chloe tonight." Adrien said, he then grabs his neck and moans a little. "Ugh, I think I am going to puke."

(Outside of the Bakery)

"Nat?"

Marinette asked the tall brown haired woman who was standing in front of her mother's Bakery. Nat turns her head and looks over to Marinette with a weak smile. She wasn't wearing her usual business suite, but a plain grey dress that reached her knee's.

"Hi." Nat spoke.

"Where have you been, Adrien and Gabriel are worried about you." Marinette said. Nat looks down to the ground with the weak smile still on her face.

"I'm sorry, I have had a lot of things on my mind. How are the Agreste?" She asked.

"Worried!" Marinette repeated.

"Oh right!" Nat said. "I am about to go to lunch, would you like to join me?" Nat asked. Marinette nods her head. The two made their way to the Cafe Marinette and her friends normally ate. Nat ordered a salad while Marinette ate a hamburger. After eating their meals, Marinette had to ask:

"Where have you been?"

"Away, I decided to take a vacation day." She said.

"Hows that going?"

"Sad." Nat said as she stared down at her empty plate of food. Marinette sighed before asking.

"Something is wrong. Please tell me."

"Can I trust you?" Nat asked.

"I will won't tell a soul."

"I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant!?" Marinette asked in shock.

"Yes, about 12 weeks. Its really starting to show now." Nat said. "I JUST learned two days."

"How?" Marinette asked in shock."

"I asked my doctor that. Turns out 1 out of 5 women will be luck not to get the symptoms. I was the 1 in some sort of 5 women."

"Does the Agreste's know?" Marinette asked.

"No, they don't."

"Why not?"

"You try telling your boss you forgotten to take birth control for a week. I feel rather stupid for letting it happen. Two days ago I know I am pregnant, try telling that story to Gabriel." Nat explained. "The man head's is made of metal, anything you try to tell him and he will slap it right back in your face."

"You don't know that." Marinette said.

"I know, truth is I am scared."

"Of what?"

"Gabriel, I am scared that he is going to accuse me of planing to get pregnant so that I can take his money. But that is not even the truth."

"Do you love him?"

"Dearly." Nat said with a smile. "He's so handsome."

"Really?" Marinette asked in shocked.

"Yes, but don't worry, I heard Adrien gets 90 percent of his looks from his mother." Nat said with a giggled.

"Oh thanks god." Marinette muttered. "So, how come you called me?"

"I wanted your opinion on baby clothes." Nat said.

"Shouldnt you wait till its born till you buy things for it...uh...him...her?" Marinette said as she tries to find the word for the unborn creature in Nat.

"I will be buying both pink and blue. Will you help me?" Nat asked.

"Sure, but why are we shopping here?"

"Well, remember the time you went shopping with Adrien?" Nat asked.

"Oh..." Marinette muttered. "Good point."

The two females made their to the only store that sold baby clothes. Marinette helped Nat pick up a couple of onesies with funny prints on them. She even picked a couple that were designed by the Agreste company. Once done, the two made their way to the women clothes designed for pregnant women, there they saw Chloe. Marinette just growled as she tries to ignore the blonde. She seemed to do fine for a while, until Chloe noticed her.

"Oh look, if it isn't the sin!" Chloe shouted at Marinette. The blue haired girl growled as she tried to ignore the blonde. She puts the green shirt back in its place before looking at Nat.

"I think the strip dress would look great on you. You seem to be able to pull it off with your hair and eyes." Marinette said. Nat her head as she writes down Marinette words. Chloe makes a grunting sound as she glared at the two.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Chloe shouted. "I am talking to you sin. Look at me when I am talking to you, SIN!"

"Why don't you call her by her name." Nat muttered under her breath. Chloe attention moves from Marinette to Nat. Her blue eyes practically turned red as she glared dagger at Nat. She walks over to the tall beautiful woman.

"And who the hell are you!?" Chloe shouted.

"Council member Gabriel secretary, and you are." Nat asked as she adjust her glasses. She didn't seem to be scared of the upset blonde before her. Marinette pressed her hand to her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

"The fucking daughter of your bosses' boss!" Chloe shouted. Nat looks down to the ground for a second before looking up at Chloe.

"My dear, has anyone ever told you about peppermint? How it refreshes the breath and makes it smell good." Nat asked with a smirk on her face. Chloe face was turning red!

"You…little…BITCH!" Chloe shouted at Nat. The older woman looks over at Marinette. She then puts her note book in her pocket

"Look, I am 27 years older than you. You may be the mayor's daughter, but you obviously do not have the manners and good sense not to insult your elders. Good day Chloe." Nat said. She turns her body around to head down the stairs to exit the building. Chloe left eye twitches in anger before walking over to Nat. She lifts her leg up and kicks Nat back, making the woman fall 45 feet of stairs. The color on Marinette face fades to pure white while chasing the woman down the stairs. Chloe stared down at the stairs, down at the woman she had just hurt. Everyone in the store ran over to the staircase, looking down at Nat. Marinette eyes widen in fear as a red spot begins to appear on Nat skirt. The woman moves her body, looking around the area she begins to moan.

"Did I fall in a puddle." Nat asked.

"Not exactly…" Marinette muttered. Nat looks down at her skirt. The red spot becomes bigger and bigger until it looked like some had spilled red juice on her skirt. Her lips begin to tremble, her lungs fill with air, and her heart pounds faster than her mind could process the problem.

"Uh…I…" Were the only words that seem to come out of Nat mouth. Marinette grabs her phone, that had fell out of her pocket when she hits the ground, and begins to dial Adrien number. Once done, she tries to move Nat out the store. With a little upper body strength, she was able to lift the woman up from the ground long enough to drag her outside. She dragged her out to the red bench she hid under her first night sneaking back into the town from the night club. When she sets her down, she looks at her hand and it covered in blood. Nat gasped at the sight of Marinette hand.

"Its gone…" She muttered. "I…Its gone. My baby is gone."

It takes the Agreste an hour to arrive at the towns clothing store. When they got there, Nat was on the ground crying while Marinette was holding her body close. Gabriel saw her bloody skirt, realizing that the theorize had had earlier were true, he helps the woman up from the ground. Marinette watches the two blondes carry her to the car, after explaing what had happen, she watches the black car zoom out the town. Leaving nothing but dust and black markings on the ground.

Marinette looks down at her blood cover hands. Tears begin to form in her eyes while the town folk around her begins to talk. Marinette takes a deep breath before closing her eyes. She then looks over her shoulder and saw Chloe talking to her friends as if nothing happened. Marinette heart beat was slowly down, her head started to feel fuzzy, and her legs felt like jello. The young woman shakes her head as she walks over to the towns water fountain, once on the marble concrete, she dips her bloody hands into the water. Trying to rinse off the blood of Nat dead fetus.

"Well well, the baby killer has struck!" Chloe spoke. Marinette was too busy to even look at Chloe. Which provoked the blonde girl to continue her insults. Sabrina, Chloe friend, just stood there and watched Chloe bash on the young woman in tears.

"Oh no, is the baby killer crying? Well you should be, you're the cause of her child's death! God saw how think abortion is good, then cursed you with killing children." Chloe shouted, the people in the area begins to talk amongst themselves, speaking words of hate towards Marinette name.

"Did she really kill that woman's baby?"

"I thought the sin of lust created kids, guess I was wrong."

"Oh god! She will kill our baby!"

"Why is she still here?"

"We need to call the mayor!"

"ALL OF YOU CAN KISS THE FATTEST PART OF MY ASS!" Marinette shouted before walking away from the fountain in anger.

Kikkie: Sorry for the short chapter, been busy lately. Thank you for reading. Also possible made some mistakes, sorry about that. Please review!

Chapter 18: Chapter 17

A week has past in the small town, and everything was normal. Expect for the strange lingering of that something was off, and everyone in the town notice. It wasn't Adrien dating Chloe, It wasn't Nathan and Marinette living in the same house, and it wasn't even Chat Nior night club that was going on right now. No, it was something far different, it was Gabriel, the calmest and most quite member of the council. But lately, he's been a bit off...

"Dad, are you okay?" Adrien asked his father. He was standing the middle of his father's study doorway when he asked that questions. The old blonde raised his eyes from his work and just stared at the young man before sighing.

"No, I am not." Gabriel growled.

"Is it because of Nat?" Adrien asked. The older blonde stared up at his son as the memory of Nat news comes into his mind.

(A week ago)

"She's pregnant?" Gabriel asked the doctor in front of him. When Gabriel found Nat on the bench with blood on her skirt he knew right away that she was pregnant. Although the news the doctor told him was a bit of a shocker.

"The baby is fine." The doctor said.

"Where is all that blood coming from then?" Gabriel asked.

"Her hip bone cracked and pierced the side of her hip, causing internal bleeding that leaked through her urethra. The fetus is perfectly fine, she lucky to, an inch lower and her baby would have died." The doctor explained.

"So its fine?" Gabriel asked.

Yes, we will begin preparation for the the surgery." The doctor said. Gabriel looks up at her in shock at her words.

"Surgery?"

"If her hip remains where it is, she will bleed to death. We must putting it back into place and seal up the pierce. It will be a long surgery and she may have to stay here for a couple of days for observation." The doctor explained. "If you want you can see her now. She's very weak, so please no shocking news or anything."

"Of course." Gabriel said before the doctor left. The older blonde sighed before entering Nat room. There he saw Adrien sitting next to Nat on her bed. The two were smiling and giggling, not aware of the blonde male presence. Multiple tubes were connected to Nat's arms and nose in order to keep her alive. Her skin was a dark shade of pale and her eyes looked dilated. But here she was, alive, well and smiling at the young man in front of her.

"If its a girl can I name her Alice?" Adrien asked.

"I think you need to talk to your dad on that one." Nat said in a low weak voice. Her eyes moved from the smiling young man to the serious looking male behind him. "Hello."

"Hello Nat." Gabriel spoke in a low tone of voice. Adrien turns his head to look at his father. The young man nods his head before standing up from the bed.

"I'm going to get myself a soda. Talk to you later Nat." Adrien said before leaving the room. Once he was gone, Gabriel takes a seat on the side of her bed. He didn't look upset or disappointed, instead he looked confused and worried.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked.

"Not bad, they gave me something to numb the pain." Nat said. "I can't feel my lower regions. Did the doctor inform you? Of the baby?"

"Its alive." Gabriel said.

"Great." Nat said with a weak smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriel asked the weak woman. Nat looks at her covered feet for a moment before saying:

"I didn't know what to say." Nat said.

"How did this happen?"

"I forgot to take the pill." Nat said.

"How far are you?"

"12 weeks." Nat explained. "I am so sorry Gabriel."

"Do you want to keep it?" Gabriel asked. Nat hand gently moves from her side to her stomach. She gently rubs the small bump as a smile appears on her face.

"I do." Nat said.

"Alright, we will talk about this later." Gabriel said before standing up from the bed. He walks out the room, not bothering to turn back to the woman. Outside of the room was Adrien, holding a can of soda in his hand.

"That's going to give you pimples." Gabriel growled.

"My modeling career is the least of our worries right now." Adrien said before taking a sip of his soda. When he was done, he looks at Nat door then asked. "Are you keeping the baby?"

"Its an Agreste, we have to keep it.

(present day)

"Well, Nat is coming home today. I want big smiles everybody!" Adrien shouted at his servants as they prepare the living room with gifts and food. Marinette, Alya and Nino were also present at the welcoming party.

"This places makes me so uncomfortable..." Nino muttered.

"Why, is it because of the men in thongs, or the dude on the roof begin hung like a chandelier?" Alya asked with a smirk on her face.

"All of the above." Nino said.

"Try being here for a whole month while being Adrien number one bitch." Marinette growled.

"I hear all of you." Adrien growled loud enough for his friends to hear. He didn't need to turn head to say those words, they were in his world, and in his world, everyone was scared of him.

"Sorry." Alya said.

"NAT!" Marinette spoke as she walks past Adrien. One of Adrien's servants wheeled the brown haired woman into the room. Nat was dressed in a orange dotted grey shirt with a black skirt. Her hair was put up in a tiny ponytail, she had on no make-up and her glasses were in her lap. The servant wheeled her in front of Gabriel and Adrien. In Adrien's hands were a big bouquet of blue colored roses. He gives the woman the roses before hugging her weak body.

"I missed you!" Adrien spoke.

"Easy..." Nat moaned, making Adrien jump back. The older woman chuckles a little at the you man movements. Marinette walks up to Nat, holding a blue box with a pink ribbon on top.

"I got you something!" Marinette said. Nat reaches out and take the box from the girl. She removes the box top, gasping at what she saw. She sticks her hand into the box and pulls out a a blue and pink sewed onesie with two dark blue sewed bunnies playing together in a pink grass. Nat almost cried at the small baby clothes Marinette had created for her.

"This is beautiful!" Nat said.

"I did a couple of other things as well. Just in case you didn't want to stick with tradition blue and pink." Marinette sticks her hand into the box and pulls out a black onesie with some something that made Adrien gasped.

"Is that Plagg!?" Adrien asked as he looks at the black onsie with Plagg sewed on it eating what appeared to be cheese. The outline of the weird cat-fairy looking creature was made up of different strings of color that were still in the black shade family.

"I thought he'd be cute in this, and you should see Tikki!" Marinette said before pulling out a onsie with Tikki on it, the fairy looking creature was eating a cookie.

"Aw, that one's adorable!" Nat said as she reaches to the onsie. Marinette hands the woman the pink onsie as Adrien examines the black one.

"Aww, I can't wait to have kids!" Adrien thought. "Adrien Junior and Elizabeth are going to look wonderful in these..I almost feel annoyed that she is giving these to Nat."

"Not bad." Gabriel said. He examines the black onsie as Adrien daydreams next to him. "What type of fabric did you use?"

"Cotton, although the collar part is made from satin fabric. I wanted the babies to have something soft around their neck." Marinette explained.

"Not a bad idea." Gabriel said.

"Their lovely." Nat said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, my gift next!" A servant shouted as he walks over to Nat. The welcome party started after that, it went on for about five hour before Nat had to go to bed to rest. The doctor had given her special orders to take her medicine and go straight to bed. Marinette helps Adrien wheel Nat to her bedroom then helps her onto her bed. Once tucked in, Adrien gives the older woman her medicine and says night to her. Once he was out of her room, he and Marinette made their way to Adrien room. The blue haired girl threw herself on the bed and sighed.

"I am going to chock him!" Marinette growled. "I swear that jackass is a filthy animal!"

"Glad to see your date as horrible as mine. But I have some great news." Adrien said, making Marinette turn her head to look at the blonde male. "Tomorrow Chloe and her dad will be in city hall all day to prepare for a special meeting."

"And?" Marinette asked.

"I also got a key to her house." Adrien said with a smirk. "When she and her daddy is out the house, I will snooping around to see if I can find anything on her dad."

"Aw, I wish I can come. But I agreed to help Nathan with the art show." Marinette said as she stared down to the ground. "Ugh, he's so annoying, he keeps trying to get into my pants."

"If he touches your belt I will stab him in the neck." Adrien said with a smile.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that." Marinette said in worriment. "Adrien, what would you do if I told you I was pregnant?"

"I'd lose my mind over joy." Adrien purred. "I would then rub in Nathan face that your mine."

"How cute." Marinette said. Adrien stared at the blue haired girl for a couple a seconds before asking:

"Are you pregnant?" Adrien asked Marinette.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"I mean, you've been acting upset lately, your having mood swings all the time, you sleep a lot." Adrien started.

"But we always used a condom." Marinette said. She turns her head to his TV and turns on the flat screen. Watching the news at the blonde behind her begins to sweet.

"Oh yes! That's right!" Adrien said with a smile on his face. His eyes slowly go down to the ground.

"Oh fuck me..."

(7 weeks ago)

"I am not in the mood!"

Marinette growled at Adrien. it was the third week of the month since Marinette agreed to sign the contract. Adrien, who was know Chat, was sitting on his bed waiting for the blue haired girl to come out of the bathroom. In his hand was a small silver package that contained a condom inside. Chat gently presses his diamond shape claw through the plastic before setting it down next to him.

"I can always show your mom the contract." Chat said.

"Fine!" Marinette growled before walking out of the blonde male bathroom. The male purrs at the image in front of him. She had a towel wrapped around her body as she stares down to the ground. The blonde male was purring as she removes the towel from her body, reviling her naked figure to Chat. She walks up to Chat, in her hand was a bottle of oil. Chat watches the young woman pour the gooy liquid onto her chest, she then rubs it all over her body till it shined against the lighting of the room. Chat removed his robe from his body, leaving him in only black boxer shorts. Marinette sighed before she climbs on top of blonde male and begins to rub her body against him.

"I can't believe I am doing this..." Marinette growled as she rubs her body against his, making sure her breast was pressing against his.

"I've been dying to do this with you. I wanted to do it when we to japan, but kept ignoring me. I love you my little Sakura Blossom." He said. Marinette grabs the back of head through his hair then yanked his head back. Making sure he was looking at her when she said these words.

"I am CHINESE!" Marinette growled. "Not Japanese!"

"And I am a white boy that can pass for any type of whiteness in this world. Get over yourself Asian girl." Chat growled. His right hand latched onto Marinette hand, squeezing it, forcing her to remove her hand from his golden locks. "Now get back to work."

"Can't we just fuck and call it a day?" Marinette growled. "I have a test tomorrow."

"I know, were in the same class." Chat said before removing his mask. He grabs her by the shoulders before turning their bodies around. He was now laying on top of her as he adjust her small body.

"By the way, do you have yesterdays notes?" Marinette asked.

"And my boner is gone." Adrien growled before climbing off her body. He looks at the pierced condom near her hip then throws it away.

"Oh thank god..." Marinette muttered to herself.

"We can do a quicky in the morning, raise my luck up." Adrien said with a smile on his face. He stood up from the bed and walks into his bathroom. Right by the sink, was a line of condoms just waiting to be used. The young man grabs the condoms and begins to poke holes in them.

(Present)

"Why is she still not pregnant?" Adrien thought to himself. "I poked holes, I put pregnancy potions in some of the drinks I made her, but nothing!?"

"Adrien can I sleep here tonight, I would like to have a rest without fighting someone." Marinette said.

"Sure."Adrien responded. "Want me to leave?"

"No, I am fine." Marinette moaned before laying backwards on the bed. Adrien watches as she crawls under the covers and closes her eyes. Drifting to sleep, Adrien couldnt help but to smile at the sleeping figure in his bed. She looked like an angel to him, an angel that came to him from the heavens. Adrien crawls under the covers and lays next to her.

"Oh well..." Adrien thought. "After what I am going to do with Nathan, I am sure she will be hot and ready. She's still ovulating."

"Gabriel?"

Nat asked. She was holding a book and a cup of water when the male entered her bedroom. Gabriel, who was holding a stuff bear in his hand, walks into her room. He heads towards her bed, when close, he hands the bear to Nat. The bear was holding a heart pillow that said three words that made Nat blush and smile to her ears.

"A-are you sure?" Nat asked. "I mean, I don't mind but at the same time I don't put you in that situation."

"I don't want another man touching you." Gabriel said. Nat presses the head of the bear to her chin, it covered her mouth but not her blush as it turns a deeper shade of red.

"Are you sure?"

"Look Nat..." Gabriel started. "When you left I notice something. I notice a feeling that I had when Alice was here. When she died those feelings went with her, but they came back when you were here with me."

"Oh Gabriel..." Nat said.

"I...I..." Gabriel was lost for word. "I love you Nat. Please marry me."

"YES!" Nat shouted. She stretched her arms out to hug the blonde man in front of her. Gabriel sighed, but then smiled before leaning down to her. Pressing his lips against her, he gently pushes her body back, making her lay down as he crawls underneath the covers.

Kikkie: Well, at least someone is getting married soon. I always thought Nat and Gabriel would look cute together in the series. I have been thinking about doing a pairing fanfic for those two, but then I see Adrien and Marinette and my ideas go to them instead of the older couple. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and lovely day!

Chapter 19: Chapter 18

"Skinny annoying bitch..." Marinette as her left eye twitches in annoyance. Sitting next to her was no one other than Chloe, and in front of her was the mayor. The two were in her home with Nathan bring the three tea. Marinette would have kept them out, but knowing what Adrien was doing, she thoughts it be safe to keep them here as long as possible. Nathan sets down a four cups of tea on the coffee table given to them by Fu. Marinette picks up her cup and sips her tea.

"No, how is your house?" Chloe asked with a smile on her face. Even though she was acting nice, Marinette could see right through her. BUt she decided to play along.

"Its great! You should come by more often." Marinette said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, will Alya attack me if I do? Or will you kill my future baby?" Chloe responded with a smile. Marinette puts her cup on the table and stood up from her seat. Both hands on her hips, she glared down at the woman before saying:

"Okay get the fuck out." Marinette growled.

"Langauge! Your right in front of my father!" Chloe growled.

"Well your in my house!" Marinette growled.

"Mari please! The mayor is right in front of you." Nathan whispered. The blue haired girl growled before taking a seat down on her couch.

"Why are you here?" Marinette asked.

"We wanted to know what happened to that woman you pushed down the stairs." The mayor asked.

"Oh, you mean who CHLOE pushed down the stairs." Marinette said. "Don't push all your daughters faults on the sin."

"Okay, how is the woman Chloe pushed down the stairs?" The mayor asked.

"She is fine, that's all you need to know." Marinette said. "Why do you ask, trying to aviod something?"

"I was worried, when I heard she was pregnant I began to panic." The mayor said. "Plus Gabriel hasnt come to any of our meetings."

"That is not my problem." Marinette said. "And instead of coming to me, why don't you get your TART to contact her boyfriend. Last I heard you and Adrien are fucking."

"Jealous?" Chleo asked with a smirk on her face.

"Of what, he was always a pussy." Marinette said. "Always crying because I never gave him attention, have fun with that wuss."

"Yea, in a life of luxury." Chloe said. "Your loss sister!"

"Back to our meeting!" Nathan growled. "You also came here to inform me about the studio? Would you like to see the paintings?"

"About that..." The mayor stared. "I can't have your show tomorrow night Nathan, I just can't afford it.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"We can't have your fiancee show."

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

"Becuase of...Chat Nior." The mayor said. "His club is causing problems."

"What kind of problems?" Marinette asked.

"Taxes, since his club is here the prices around out land has risen." The mayor explained. "And the black suite basterd refuses to give a cent to the town."

"Ever try and talk to the gur instead of calling him names?" Marinette asked.

"That' why were here." Chloe started. "Since you have a special relationship with him, we thought you can talk to him about that."

"I never met Chat nior." Marinette lied.

"But you've been to the club before." Chleo said.

"Yea, so did you? Did you meet Chat?" Marinette asked. Chloe was about to respond but stopped and looked down at her tea. "I thought so."

"Well, there goes that plan." Chloe growled. "I wonder what Adrien is doing?"

"He's at a photo shoot!" Marinette shouted.

"He is?" Chloe asked. "Oh well."

"So I won't have a show tomorrow night?" Nathan asked in sadness.

"Until Chat agrees to a meeting, then no." The mayor said. Nathan sets his cup down to the table before standing up from his seat. He looks down at the mayor to say:

"Marinette and I will be going to that club tonight!"

"Marinette and I what?" Marinette asked. She raised an eyebrow at the males words.

"Were going to go to that club right now and demand a meeting with Chat Nior!" Nathan said.

"Why don't you go by yourself." Marinette said.

"But your his friend." Nathan said.

"I don't know him!" Marinette growled in annoyed.

"Whatever! Come on Marinette, were going to get our towns money back!" Nathan said. The chubby man in front of Marinette claps his hands together as he nods his head.

"That's the kind of spirit turns boys like you into leaders!" The mayor said. "I would be honor if you go on the towns behave and confront that monster!"

" .God." Marinette muttered as she texts Gabriel what was about to happen. Lucky for her, Adrien was already home after comiing up empty handed while searching Chloe's and the Mayors house.

"What is this I hear about you not paying your taxes?" Gabriel growled to his son. The older blonde male was standing in the middle of his son's bedroom. Adrien was behind a changing wall with a cherry blossom tree design print on. Adrien had just came out of the shower and was now drying himself off.

"Oh yea, the town wants me to pay them for using their land." Adrien said. "I just started to ignore their request."

"Well, Marinette and Nathan are on their way to the club now." Gabriel said. "I suggest you do something about it, I wouldn't want another fire to happen."

"Good point." Adrien said. "Call one of the servant to get my ears and tail ready. Chat is coming out to play."

(The new Akuma)

It was around 3PM when Marinette and Nathan made their way into the club. Right now the club was empty with only a few visitors drinking at the bar. Nathan walks up to the bar, he waves his hand to gain the waiters attention. Marinette sighed, hoping no one would call her out. The last thing she needed was someone running up to her shouting the words "Mistress." and "My Lady." right now.

"Chat Nior is a busy person." The bartender said. "Unless you have a meeting with him, I cannot call him down."

"I demand to see Chat Nior, and I will not leave the ground until I do!"

"How charming."

Chat said as he walks up behind the two. Wearing the same outfit he wore the night he busted the teenagers out of prison when the Mayor was about to humiliate them. Marinette couldn't help but to blush at the mere sight of him. He looked breath taking and standing in front of him as her just turned her on even more. Nathan crosses his arms as he glared at the man in black.

"I demand to speak with you." Nathan said. Chat nods his head at the red heads words.

"I see, no introductions?" Chat asked. He looks over to Marinette for a second before walking over to her. He grabs her hand then kisses it. "And who may you be, my lady?"

"Engaged." Marinette said before removing her hand from his. She pretended to be annoyed and looked away from Chat. The male in black just chuckles before looking at Nathan.

"Come, lets talk in my office." The blonde said. The blonde leads the two into his office of sex servants and clients being satisfied. Marinette didn't mind the image before her, but Nathan was extremely conferable. Chat leads them to a black leather couch that stood in front of his black marble desk that had various picture frames, random folders, and a laptop. Chat takes a seat at the desk, leaning back on his wheel chair, he throws his feet in the air then on top of his desk. Both of his arms rest behind his head as he stared at them.

"Would you like anything?" Chat asked as he removed his feet from his desk. "Coffee? tea? Soda? Cookies?"

"No thank you!" Marinette said. "Look, lets make this quick."

"Right." Nathan said. "Uh, Mister Nior, we came to talk about the city taxes."

"Oh yes! Since my club is here, the taxes have risen by 23 percent." Chat said. "Are you here to ask for money?"

"Sadly yes." Marinette muttered.

"Its important! All of our funds that we use for the town is going to the government because of you!" Nathan growled.

"Oh, what do you people do?" Chat asked.

"Well, we have festivials, art shows, church gathering and that's all I can think of." Nathan said.

"So, meaningless things that your town can do without." Chat said. "You know, if you said scholoarships and paid leave for pregnant woman, I would have given it to here and now."

"Uh...we do!" Nathan quickly responded. "There's this guy in our town, his name is Adrien Agreste!"

"The model?" Chat asked.

"Yes, the towns funding helped him be who he is today!" Nathan lied. Marinette gently rest her hand on her head as she sighed.

"Adrien got his start from his father's line." Chat growled. "If that's all you have to say then I will ask you to leave."

"Wait!" Nathan shouted before standing up from his seat. "Please! Our town needs that money real bad! I will do anything!"

Nathan said Chat Nior's favorite words. Marinette eyes widen as she watches the blonde male open a chore on his and pulls out a yellow piece of paper. The blue haired girl heart races as he sets the paper down. He was going to put Nathan under the same contract he did her. The thought of what Adrien would do to this guy made her heart beat at a fast rate.

"Lets make a deal." Chat said as he slides the paper towards the two. "Sign here, both of you."

"What?" Marinette asked.

"You heard me blue head." Chat said. "If you sign this contract and agree to the terms, I will pay you 500 thousands dollar."

"Oh my god! Seriously!?" Nathan asked in shock. He grabs the contract and writes his name on one of the signuter lines. He then passes the contract to Marinette. Taking the paper, she looks down and reads.

"What is this contract for?" Marinette asked.

"I want new toys." Chat said. Nathan head springs up at his words. "Oh don't worry, its only going to be one night. See, I am having a mud fighting competition, and I bid a 500 grand against my lady's challenger."

"What does that mean for us?" Marinette asked in worry.

"Nathan here is going to be my fighter." Chat said. Nathan stared up at the blonde with shocked and confused eyes.

"Why me?" Nathan asked.

"Because I see your a fighter, and that is what I need." Chat said. "Don't worry your not going to displayed infront of thousands of people. Its going to be a small thing with a couple of other people."

"And if I lose?" Nathan asked.

"Oh you will see." Chat said. "So...are you in?"

Marinette stared at Chat for a while, even though the contract said exactly what he explained, the last part made her worry a bit. In the last paragraph of the contract it read: If client loses, he/she must give something back in return. Something about this made Marinette worry a bit. But she knew Chat would NEVER do anything bad to her. So she signed away her name before handing the papers back to the blonde male. Chat looks at the contract, smiling ear to ear, he looks over to the two. He stood up from his seat before saying:

"Well, this is going to be fun." Chat said. "OH BOYS!" The blonde shouted. A second later two huge muscle headed bald men wearing nothing but black thong speedo's came walking into the room. Both Nathan and Marinette's widen in fear and shock. The two large men take a hold of Nathan arms then dragged the struggling man into a room behind Chat's office. Once gone, Marinette looked over to Chat.

"What the hell did you make us sign?" Marinette asked.

"You really should stop signing things without reading them." Chat said with a smirk.

"I read the thing, but I am not fighting." Marinette said.

"Of course not!" Chat said. "I would kill a man before he touched you. No, this is the first step of our revenge. Nathan is our first target, and I am getting my revenge."

"What are you going to do?" Marinette asked with a worried voice.

"You will see, but for now, lets eat something! I am starving!"

"Nathan won't get hurt, will he?" Marinette asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Oh sweet Marinette, your heart so pure and clean." Chat said. On his face was a happy smile. But it quickly disappears into a serious frown. "Its a shame you didn't read the back."

"What does that mean?" Marinette asked.

"You'll see."

Kikkie: Nathan is first on the revenge train! Choo-Choo! Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day! Also made a few errors, sorry about that!

Chapter 20: Chapter 19

Kikkie: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS DARK! IF YOU ARE NOT PREPARED FOR...A RAPE SCENE THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.

Kikkie: SECOND WARNING! THERE IS RAPE IN THIS STORY, PLEASE BE AWARE!

Kikkie: Also, I just joined Friction Press! There is a link in my profile if you want to check out the first chapter of my own personal work called the Special Witch. Future warming, there is a lot of cursing in that story. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"What are you planning?" Marinette asked Chat as she takes a seat on Chat's bed. She knew it was Chat's because it was a dark BDSM room.

"Did he have two rooms?" Marinette thought.

"I am starting: Screw Nathan over plan. It is part one of our revenge." Chat said.

"I thought Chloe was the first?" Marinette asked.

"She was, but then I remember you would possible not go through with the revenge when we get to Nathan. So I am taking it into my own hands. And your going to help me." Chat said.

"How?" Marinette asked.

"Oh you'll see." Chat said before throwing a dress at Marinette. The blue haired girl stared at the some what leather/rubber dressed he tossed to her.

"What is this?" Marinette asked.

"A special body suit I had made just for you." Chat said.

"What are we doing?"

"Nathan is going to compete against my wealthy friends in a thing we call Game Of Mud." Chat said. "You see, we dress as the kings of the books and put our warriors against one another."

"You absolutely haven't read the books are seen the show, have you?" Marinette asked.

"I gave up after season one." Chat replied. "Anyway, I am Drogo and you are going to be my Daenerys!"

"You know I kill you right?" Marinette asked as she begins to strip away her clothes.

"Not in this story!" Chat said before giving her a quick wink. He then begins to remove his clothes as well to dress up in character. Once done, Marinette blushed at the image she saw in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless turtleneck bodysuit wrapped around her body like office tape. The outfit was so tight that Marinette could not only see the outline of her small stomach, but all so her breast and butt! On her left side breast was Chat Nior logo, a cat's face with green eyes. On her legs were thigh high stockings and on her feet were black pumps. Her hair had been braided in a french braid, with her bangs cimb back, showing off her pretty face that was covered in dark make-up. Thick cat style eyeliner with brown eyes shadow and dark blue lipstick, Marinette sighed at what she just got dragged into.

"You know she doesn't wear this in real life, right?" Marinette asked as she looks over to Chat costume. Her eyes scans outfit. He was wearing only a leopard skin skirt that went down to his thighs, althought it didnt go low enough. Marinette could see his pink top hanging down from the cloth. His ears, tail and mask stayed on, but everything else went. This was the first time Marinette saw him in in something that wasn't black or green. Also seeing him some what naked. His chest looked hard as a rock with small trickles of chest blonde/brown chest hair. Marinette always knew Adrien had a very fit body, being a model and all, but she never really took a look at him until him.

"You need to stop asking questions and enjoy the night!" Chat said. "Come on, the games are about to start!"

"Your not going to hurt him physically, are you?" Marinette asked with a worried tone of voice.

"Well, I am not. The other's I can't speak for them." Chat said before leaving the room. Marinette sighed as she follows behind.

(The main hall)

"WELCOME EVERYONE!"Chat shouted as he enters the room. Marinette gasped at what she was looking at. A large room with a wrestling ring in the middle that had black goopy stuff inside. On the other side of the large room were seats and tables, and right in the middle was Chat dildo throne. Men and women of all sizes, wearing only black shorts and black mask, turn their heads and smiled at the young man before clapping their hands. It disgust Marinette to some point to see how the wealthy act like when they were not in the public eye.

"I that chair died in the fire..." Marinette growled.

"What?" Chat asked, turning his head to her.

"I am so glad your chair survived the fire!" Marinette said with a smile.

"Me too!" Chat responded. Marinette followed the young man, they walked past through the large group of rich people talking amongst themselfs to get to Chat's chair. Next to Chat's chair was a medium size chair for Marinette, she knew it was for her because it was painted pink. As she takes a seat she begins to notice large men and women walk towards the ring. All of them dressed in weird costumes, being led by a man in a thong. He climbs into the ring and begins to talk some sort of nonesense, so Chat leans towards Marinette to whisper:

"He's explain how the game works." Chat whispered. Marinette nods her head as she opens her ears to listen.

"Welcome to the the tenth annivseray of the Game of thrones! Today we honor the prince for allowing us to use his facilities." The man spoke. Everyone in the area claps their hand and looks at Chat.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Chat said.

"Now then, before we begin, I must explain the rules to you all. If ONE of your fighters is not under contract, you will be escorted out of the building and you will not get a refund. If one fighter injures another such fracturing a bone or worst injury, they will automatically lose. We do not want a repeat of 2008." The answer said. "Also, your fighters needed to be checked out before entring their names, if I learn that one of your fighters had any diseases, you will permanently be kicked out of the Nior palace club."

"Nior's Palace Club?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I run a special club for the rich horny?" Chat asked.

"Yes, you did." Marinette growled.

"My bad!" Chat responded.

"FIGHTERS! COME ON OUT!" The host shouted. Marinette eyes widen at the sight of large, tall and huge men and women entering the room. Amongst the group was Nathan. All the fighters, including Nathan, were dressed as the rich people. Just wearing a pair of black shorts, but some of the females had black nipple covers on their breast.

"Fighters, take your places as I read the rules." The host shouted. The fighter walk to the front of the room, in two lines. One line that was in front of the ring were the men, the one behind them were the females. "You are not allow to break a bone, cause brain damage, or kill your appoint! Any of these will result in losing and you will not get a penny. Futher more, if you are on the ground for the three count, you lose. And if you lose, your not allowed to stop your appoinet from doing what ever he/she wants."

"What?" Marinette asked.

"And those who do win, remember that you have only ten minutes to have fun. You don't have to do anything if you don't want too." The host said. "Now then, first fighters up, William and Bruce! Let the fight begin!"

"Oh this should be good!" Chat said. Marinette turns her head from the two huge bulls fighting in the ring to ask.

"So, how does this work? I see a lot of fighters."

"Oh, you see..." Chat started. "We have three rounds in a way. First round are for the men. We have 16 men in total, so the eight that make it out moves on to the third round. Same goes for the women. The third round is battle of the sexes in a way. Whoever wins that battle go to the semi-finals, which consist of eight contestant. This leads to four battles, and after that the final battle. Then lastly they fight the winner of last year. Who ever wins gets a million dollars."

"A MILLION!?" Marinette shouted in shock. Some of the rich people shushed her in anger.

"Sorry..." Marinette muttered.

"Yes babe a million. We are doing illegal fun, you think were not going to pay the winner big time to keep his mouth shut?" Chat asked.

"What about the other contestants?" Marinette asked.

"It depends on their sponser." Chat said. "For example, I am Nathan sponsor. If he doesnt make it to the third round, then I may or may not pay him that 50 grand I promise."

"And what if he fails?" Marinette asked in worry.

"You'll see." Chat said with a smile.

(45 minutes later)

Marinette was clapping her hands and smiling at the last match. A man name Will was standing over his oppinet with his foot on the mans stomach. The man on the ground was laughing as if something sun was happening in front of him. The host escorts the two off the stage. Marinette started to giggle as she watches one of them fall because of all the mud he was in. So far most of the fights looked like WWE fights, all planned fighting for the rich entertainment. Some of them looked so fake that it made Marinette chuckle. She was actually enjoying her time here.

"Next contestant is, Nathanael and Tommy!"

"Oh no!" Marinette said when she saw a blonde male enter the ring with her fiancee. The two stood over mud and leather, trying to keep their stance by holding onto the ring. The blonde male looked to be around Nathan size and height, but that didnt make Marinette worry go on ease.

"Chat...are you sure this is okay."

"We match the fighters by weight and height." Chat said.

"But does this Tommy do martial arts or something?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Chat!" Marinette growled.

"Look, if Nathan can make you bleed with one slap, I am pretty sure he can protect himself." Chat said. Marinette sighed at his words. He was right, Nathan was strong enough to give her a black eye with one hit once. Who knows what he could so. When the host rang the bell, Nathan charges his targets. Tommy tries to punch Nathan, but fails to when Nathan hand reached his face first. Making the blonde fall backwards hard. Marinette gasped, both hands quickly going to her mouth as she stared wide at what just happen.

"Told you." Chat said. Nathan doesnt stop there. He gets to his knee's and punches Timothy again repeatedly, this time with more force. The mere sight even sent shivers up Chat back. The blonde under Nathan closes his eyes and turns his head to the side, a small line of blood could be seen falling out of his mouth. Nose bleeding and breathing heavily, Chat whistles to the host. Giving him the signal to end the fight. The host nods his head, getting into the ring, he announces Nathan as the winner. He looks over to Tommy, the young man could barely move. Unlike other fighters who just held their opinets down to the ground, Nathan just splat out attack his to a bleeding pulp.

"Winner! Nathan!" The host shouted. "Alright, lets take ten before we start the women's part! All male winner return to the locker room, those who lost please sit next to your sponsor. Those in medical need follow me." The host said. Chat stands up from his seat and follows the Host to the medical room. Marinette follows the winners to the mens locker room, there she saw Nathan washing Tommy blood from his hand.

"What the hell was that!?" Marinette asked. Nathan turns his head to her, sucking his teeth, he rolled his eyes at her words. "Nathan I am talking to you!"

"What do you want!?" Nathan growled.

"Nathan you could killed him! What were you thinking!?"

"I was think of winning." Nathan growled. "They signed the contract, its his fault for thinking I would play his pretend game."

"When he fell, you should have just tried to retrain him, not punch him!" Marinette said.

"Marinette I don't care." Nathan said. "Go back to talking to your friend Chat."

"Chat and I are not friends. And I think we should go!" Marinette said. Nathan truns off the fossit and looks down at her. Glaring at her with those cold eyes, Marinette felt a cold sweat fall down her head.

"I am not going anywhere till I get that money." Nathan growled. "Go sit down, I need to get ready for the next match."

"Nathan...your starting to scare me." Marinette said.

"Good, a woman needs to know her place." Nathan growled. Marinette's eyes widen in shock at his words. She slowly walks out of the mens locker room. When she was in the main hall, she saw Chat talking to one of rich people here.

"I am sorry about my fighter, I will personally pay for any medical bills." Chat said.

"You better! I need that kid for an important project coming up!" The man growled at Chat. The blonde male nods his head at the man words.

"And he is fine, just a small concussion." Chat said. "He is being taken to the hospital as we speak. The doctor said he will be fine."

"He better!" The man growled at Chat before walking away from the young man. Chat sighed before walking back to his throne. Laying his head backwards, he closes his eyes and relaxes his body. Marinette walks up to Chat, she tapes his knees, making him look at her.

"Yes?"

"Is Tommy going to be okay?" Marinette asked.

"From what I have been informed, he will be fine." Chat said. "Your fiancee is a brute."

"I am starting to see that." Marinette said.

"Good..." Chat thought.

(An hour later)

"NATHAN IS HE WINNER!"

The host shouts as he hold Nathan arm up in the air. The young man had just beaten his second oppoinet and was now about to fight his third one in the semi finals. Chat watches in annoyance at the male skills.

"Didnt know Nathan knew how to fight." Chat muttered under his breath in anger. Marinette watches in horror as Nathan makes his way to the next round that was the semi-finals. red head walks over to Marinette and Chat with a smile on his face.

"Better get your check book ready, Prince, because I am about to make bank!"

"What a cocky little shit." Chat said as he stared down at Nathan.

"Don't forget you have to fight Anna in the last round." Marinette said.

"Who Anna?" Nathan asked. Marinette points to the blonde female that had just thrown her male opponet out the ring like he was a bag of feathers.

"Holy shit." Nathan muttered.

"Have fun with that psycho." Chat muttered to himself with a small smirk on his face. It didnt take long for Anna to defeat the poor male into oblivion, hell she was a WWE American wrestler in real life! Nathan watches in horror as her aoppent was taken to the medic room to be patch up. Chat looks down at Nathan and pats the young man back.

"Good luck, and remember you represent me!" Chat said with a smile.

"That is an thing to say to a man before he dies." Nathan said.

"Sorry, have fun?" Chat said.

"Stop dude." Nathan muttered before walking over to the ring. As he climbs, Anna cracks her knuckles, preparing to charge Nathan. Nathan takes deep breathes before raising his fist up, Chat watches in amusement as Marinette left heel taps against the floor. The host climbs into the ring, he seemed to be terrified at the huge woman that growled at him.

"Alright folks! This fight will determine who will fight our champion from last year and win one million dollar!" The host shouted. "AND FIGHT!"

The man shouted before running out the ring as quick as he could. Nathan stood his ground as Anna charges at the red head. The young man smiles at the woman before sliding his body to the side from her. When she past him, he grabbed her blonde hair then pulled her down to the ground. Without a second to waste, he forcefully pulled her by her hair and made her crawl to the other side of the ring. Once there, he kicks her behind, making her slide out of the ring. Both of Chats hands move to his face as he growls in anger, a dark aura surrounds his body as he tried his best not to lose his mind right there and then. The host climbs back into the ring, grabbing Nathan hand, he hoist it up to shout:

"NATHAN WINS!" The brown haired man shouted. Chat sighed in anger as he stood up from his seat. He slowly walks over to the ring trying to aviod Nathan eye sight as he did it. Two women walk over to the side and gave Chat a check for a million dollars. The young man smiles at the two, not noticing Nathan look doan at him.

"What's that?" Nathan asked.

"A check for a million dollars you just gave me." Chat said.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"You forfeit the final match. Which means I get the million dollars and you get your cut." Chat said with a smile. It didnt take long for Nathan and Marinette to figure out what exactly he was saying.

"Wait a minute! Your cutting me out of the money I worked for!?" Nathan growled.

"No, I am giving you half." Chat said.

"Bullshit!" Nathan growled. "I demand you come up here and fight me!"

"What?" Chat asked in shock. Marinette stood from her seat and ran over to the ring.

"Nathan just take the half and go!" Marinette said.

"Like fucking hell I am!" Nathan growled. "I deserve the full million, not only half!"

Oh, what are you saying?" Chat asked with a smirk on his face. He hands the check back to one of the women as he stared up at Nathan with his famous Chat Nior smirk.

"I demand to fight the champion! Unless he's scared?" Nathan said.

"Oh dear, what a cocky little shit you are." Chat said. "But alright, since you want to die that badly."

"Chat no!" Marinette shouted, but her words fell on deaf ears as Chat makes his way into the ring. He didn't even wait for the host to start the fight. He started to swing his fist against Nathan, making the red head fall to the ground. As Nathan stands up from the ground, Chat does a backflip, making him pratically fly from the ground and onto the rope that surround the ring. Marinette's eyes widen at the sight of Chat balancing himself on top of the rope.

"The hell are you?" Nathan asked.

"A mixed martial arts, illegal gymnastic and sword play." Chat said.

"What's that last one?"

"Sword play! you know like kendo, fencing, Bataireacht. Basically almost anything that relates to a sword." Chat with a smirk. "Now then, where were we?

"HA!" Nathan shouted as he tries to punhc Chat out the ring. But Chat was quick like a cat, he jumps off the ring rope, landing on Nathan head, he twist his body around, making Nathan fly to the other side of the ring. Marinette's eyes widen while Chat's clients cheered. Nathan tries to get to his feet but Chat grabs him by the hair rammed the heel of his foot against his face. Every hit that Chat landed on Nathan made him loose a large amount of his strength. It was like Chat was absorbing his energy with every punch. Causing him to fall backwards onto his back. Chat jumps on his stomach, leaning into his ear, he whispered:

"Disgusting worm." Chat whispered. "You were given an angel and you treated her like shit, your going to pay for those two years."

"Who are you talking about?" Nathan moaned. Chat stood up from the red head, climbing onto a ring, he walks around for a bit. Mocking the red head as he did this. After a couple pf seconds, he stood his ground over Nathan with a smirk across his face.

"Ready for the Catalisym?" Chat asked his clients. Everyone started to cheer and shout the boys name as he prepared to perform some sort of move that was unaware to both Marinette and Nathan. He raises his hand to the air before starting to jump up and down the rope. Marinette, who saw her fiancee having problems getting up, panic. So in a state of panic, she grabbed Chat's lion cloth in hopes to pull him down, but instead ripped the piece of fabric off his body by accident.

"Oops..." Marinette muttered as she looked at the naked blonde trying to cover up his privates to his clients. This caused the young man to not pay attention to what he was doing and slip on the rope. Marinette srinches at the sight of the rope that rammed into self against Chat's manhood in pain. The young blonde male moans in pain before falling backwards out the ring. The host walks onto the ring to see the two fighters. He then comes to the decision of:

"Since Nathan is un-responding and Chat is out of the ring, there are no winners! I repeat, no winners, the house takes the million!"

"MARI!" Chat growled loudly. Marinette bits her bottom lips as she looks down to the ground.

"Sorry..."

"Our deal!?" Nathan shouted.

"Our deal is through! You broke our agreement! I lost money because of you!" Chat growled at the red head.

"But I need that money!" Nathan shouted.

"I don't care!" Chat shouted. "Now grab your shit and get the fuck out of my club!"

Nathan growled before charging a the blonde male. Chat turns his head to look at Nathan, and received a blow to the face from Nathan fist. His punch sent Chat flying mid way into the wall as he grabs his face in pain. As that Chat screams in pain, Nathan looks down at his hand and notice that his fingers were wrapped around a black fabric. He opens his hand to see Chat Nior's mask in his hand. Marinette gasped at before turning her head around to see Chat, no, Adrien glaring at both of them.

"Adrien!?" Nathan shouted. "Adrien Agreste!? Your Chat Nior!?" He asked before breaking down into laughter.

"Oh no." Marinette said. Even she could sense the dark aura arising in the room.

"Oh my god! I can't wait to see everyone's face when they find out!" Nathan shouted as he laughed. Adrien crosses his arms as his eyes make their way to Marinette. The blue haired girl raises her hands in fear as she backs away from the two men. Nathan see's this and stared at her with a confused expression.

"I can't save you..." Marinette said. Adrien snaps his hands loud enough for two huge body builder like men to come into the room and grab Nathan by his arm. One pulls a chair from the corner and makes Nathan sit on it as Adrien hovers over him. He grabs his mask from Nathan hand and places it on his face again. Becoming Chat Nior, although it didnt scare Nathan anymore since he knew who was underthe mask. Chat walks up to the young man, raising a fist, he smashes it against Nathan face. Marinette watches in horror as Chat beats Nathan till his nose broke again, some of his teeth were on the ground and both his eyes were purple. Her looked like Nino when he and his friends ganged up on him. After what felt like forever, Chat finally stopped hitting the red hair male for a few seconds. He turns his back to his desk, walking over, he opens the chore and pulls out a carving knife out. Marinette eyes widen as he walks over to Nathan.

"Now then, to put my annitals on you." Chat said. Marinette rose to her feet and ran to in front of Nathan.

"Adrien that is enough!" Marinette shouted.

"Move."

"This is enough! Just let us go home!" Marinette said.

"I want my money." Nathan growled before spitting blood at Chat feet. He was about to slap Nathan again but Marinette stopped him.

"I told you, if he touched you again, I would scar him." Chat growled.

"Adrien he could go to the police if you cut him." Marinette said. Her words seemed to have worked because his bubble of anger popped. He looks at the knife in his hand and sighed before throwing it to the ground.

"Ugh, just go then." Chat said.

"Thank you!" Marinette said.

"Were not leaving!" Nathan shouted at the two. "I am not leaving without my 500 grand!"

"Why can't we just go home!" Marinette shouted at Nathan.

"I am not leaving without that money!" Nathan growled.

"Your not getting a dime." Chat said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh my god, I want to leave! This place it just to creepy and your acting fucking weird!" Marinette shouted.

"How can you say that after what you did!?" Nathan growled.

"He was going to seriously injure your Nathan, he would have torn your arm off!" Marinette shouted.

"I had him!" Nathan growled. "Then you just had to throw the towel."

"Dude she saved you." Chat said through the argument.

"He was beating you up. Please, I just want to go home." Marinette shouted.

"Oh my fucking god would you shut up!" Nathan shouted. "You are so annoying!"

"That's no way to talk to a lady." Chat growled before smacking his hand against Nathan face again. This time with more force. The two meat head giants holding him down started to chuckle at their master's actions. Marinette started to breath heavily as she paniced.

"I want to go home!" Marinette shouted. "Just let him go so we can go home!"

"Marinette shut the fuck up!" Nathan shouted.

"You are really digging yourself deeper into your grave." Chat said.

"I am not leaving here without that cash!"

"Nathan forget about the cash! This guy is like a gangster! We will die here! I think we should leave!"

"I don't give to shits what you want to do!" Nathan growled. "Your so fucking useless! All you do is complain, complain and bitch! Your life suck, so the fuck what!? Grow up Marinette! The world does not revolve around you and your fat ass!"

"What?!" Marinette asked in anger. "I save your life and this what you say to me!?"

"Save, more like ruined!" Nathan shouted. "I swear, all I wanted was sex! But you had to throw in feels and all that! You are the most annoying, bitches, stupidest woman I have ever met!"

"Stop it..." Marinette growled.

"Stop what, I just speak the truth! Your weak and useless just like your mother! The difference you don't spread your legs like her!" Nathan shouted. "At least I got some with Chloe!"

"Please stop..." Marinette growled. Nathan just smiled at her comments.

"Unlike you, Chloe knows how to satisfy a man. She doesn't keep her legs closed, but then again...who would want to fuck a sin." Nathan said.

"And what makes you think I will open for you?" Marinette asked, her voice was low and deep.

"Because your willing to put up with me for it. Face it, no guy likes you Marinette, your too ugly to get a pity fuck." Nathan said before chuckling at the young woman. "Fat, ugly and stupid, the worst combination for any woman! Just like your mother! I swear if all I had to do was sell you off to a rich fat cat like him, I would do it! Just to never hear your voice again!"

His words were like daggers to her soul. Any pity or kindness she had towards this man had disappeared, and the void was filled by hatred. This man that Marinette had tried everything in her power to love and protect, it was all gone. That small tint of feeling she had towards him, it faded into the darkness of her bitter memories. In other words, she was pissed.

"How dare you." Marinette spoke in a low seductive voice.

"What's wrong Mari?" Nathan chuckled. "Awww, you gonna cry and run to your mommy like you always do? Or beg me for forgiveness? Which one is it?"

"Is that how you really see me?" Marinette asked.

"Always." Nathan said.

"Pathtic!" Chat growled.

"Chat, do you have any amensia medicien to make him forget about this night?" Marinette asked. Chat ears perk up at her question.

"I do. but he will only remeber up to the fight." Chat said.

"Good, get it." Marinette ordered. Chat nods his head before leaving the room. He returns a few minutes later with a syring filled with prnage liquids inside.

"Were going home Nathan." Marinette said. The red head was about to say something but Chat stopped him by injecting a needle into his neck. Once all the liquid was in his neck, the red head body started to twitch as he growled. A minute later his eyes closed and his body goes limp. Chat lifts his head up to see Nathan face, he looked like a sleeping child.

"And I was just getting started!" Chat growled. "Well at least he won't remeber my identy."

"So what exactly was your plan?" Marinette asked in anger, she still had her ladybug voice on.

"To get him beat up, but I see that didnt work." Chat said in shame. "Although it was fun beating the shit out of him."

"Your plan is stupid." Marinette growled.

"And what do you have in mind?" Chat asked. Marinette walks over to the blonde and whispered something dark into his ear. It made him smile ear to ear.

"No way." Chat said. "But are you sure, once I start I tend not...uh...stop."

"I don't mind, as long as you leave him scared." Marinette said with a smile. "And please don't leave marks on my body."

"I promise."

(Marinette and Nathan's home)

Nathan turns his body in pain as he tries to find a conferable postion to sleep in. He way lying on his bed, and next to him was Marinette. She was sleeping soundly next to him as he slept. He slowly eopens his eyes to his roof. it didnt take him long to realize he was in his own room, he raises his body up to look around the room.

"I'm home?" Nathan asked.

"Morning." Marinette said. "How was your sleep?"

"Marinette...weren't we at Chat Nior's house last night?"

"We were at his club, and we left, don't you remember?" Marinette asked.

"The money?" Nathan asked.

"Chat is going to deliver it to city hall." Marinette said. "Remember, you and him had a talk and agreed to transfer the money to city hall through the bank."

"And?" Nathan asked.

"That's all you told me." Marinette said. "You and him had a private meeting, so I didnt hear what you guys said."

"Oh." Nathan responded. Marinette wraps herself against his arm, holding him close, she smiles and closes her eyes and smile.

"I love you." Marinette said.

"What?"

"You don't remeber, last night you protected me from that horrible Chat. When ever he hitted on me, or try to touch me, you would punch him and call me your angel. It was so romantic." Marinette said. "It made me realize something..."

"What?" Nathan asked.

"That you really love." Marinette said. "And maybe...its time I showed you my love."

"L-love?" Nathan asked in shock.

"Yes, tonight after your art show we should have sex!" Marinette said. Nathan turns his head to the side and smiles ear to ear.

"Yes!" He thought. "Finally I will get her cherry!"

"Nathan? Are you alright?" Marinette asked. Nathan turns his head to the side and looks a her again.

"I can't wait." Nathan said. He leans forward and kisses her lips. It was a small short lived kiss when Marinette jumped out of bed.

"I need to buy a new dress for the art show tonight! I will see you later!" Marinette said before standing up from the bed. Nathan watches his blue haired fiancee dress herself in a white top and a long black maxi skirt. Nathan was smiling as he watches the girl walk out the room. Once gone, he throws his body backwards and lays back down on the bed with a huge smile on his face. Marinette walks out the door of her house, sticking her keys into her pocket, ignoring the loud digging sound of her house key falling to the ground. She begins her trip to the clothing store, also ignoring the black car parked not to far away from her house.

Green eyes watched Marinette walk out the neignberhood through black windows. When she was out of sight, the black car drove into the drive way of the house. Checking if the coast was clear, three figures in black walk up the house. The smallest of the three bends down and picks up the key that fell to the ground. Unlocking the door, the large figures search the house as the smallest one went up stairs. He opens the door to Nathan bedroom and saw the red head male laying on the bed with a smile on his face. Chat walks over to the bed, he taps Nathan nose, making the red head open his eyes to see green eyes staring down at him.

"Chat!?" Nathan shouted.

"Morning." Chat said with a huge smile. Nathan rolled his eyes and fell backwards onto his bed again. Chat scratches the back of his head.

"Dam, he went to sleep. I was hoping to get a few more punches in."

"Oh he's awake! How precious!" Chat said. Nathan eyes widen in fear at the sight of Chat Nior sitting on top of his bed with his famous smile.

"Chat Nior?" Nathan asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I am here to collect my payment!" Chat said with a smile on his face.

"Payment?" Nathan asked. he tries to stand up from the ground but was stopped when he felt melt pressing against his back. He looks down at his body to see chains hanging down to the ground. He looks at his back to see two men in mask holding him down.

"Oh dear, did someone forget our agreement?" Chat asked.

"What?"

"You said I could have your ass if I gave you the money for the club." Chat said. "So prepare your stuff, your going to become my new glory hole boy!"

"What!?" Nathan shouted in fear.

"You heard me, and I have a lot of costumer signed up just to get a first taste your tight pecker." Chat said. "Starting with my two friends here."

"What!?" Nathan shouted in fear before one of the large men grabs his shirt, yanking it from his body. "Your going to rape me!?"

"Its not rape if you agree to it, and you did."

"Can't I give you something else in return!?"

"Like what?" Chat asked. The red head male looks around the room, hoping to find something of equal value.

"Uh...I..uh..." Nathan spoke.

"NATHAN, I AM HOME!"

Marinette shouted as she walks up the stairs. She opens the door to her bedroom and saw Nathan on the ground chained and being held down by two men. She seemed to be confused at what was going on.

"Nathan, what is going on?" Marinette asked.

"Marinette go get the mayor!" Nathan shouted.

"Why!?" Marinette asked.

"JUST GO!" Nathan shouted. She turns her body around to walk out the door but was stopped when Chat grabbed her wrist. Twisting her body around so that he hand her in a bit of a choke hold. With one hand holding her wrist while the other gently held her by the neck, not hurting her but making it look like it.

"Such a cute little virgin." Chat said. "Your fiancee spoke proudly about you saving your cherry for him. I think that's so cute!"

"Your hurting me..." Marinette moaned.

"Oh trust me, what I am about to tell you is going to hurt you more." Chat said.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Your boyfriend agreed to selling you in exchange for his ass." Chat said. Marinette eyes widen to the size of plates as she looks in Nathan direction.

"You did what!?" Marinette asked. One of the meat heads sitting on top of the red head pulls a piece of paper out of his pants, then threw it to the ground in front of Nathan. The red haired male gasp at his own signature with a contract saying the exact same words Chat was saying.

"Remember now?" Chat asked with a smirk on his face.

No...I mean... I remeber saying something like that but...it was a dream." Nathan said.

"You actually agreed to this!?" Marinette shouted as tears formed in her eyes.

"Chat I will give you anything! Just don't hurt her!" Nathan shouted.

"Too late." Chat said with a smirk on his face.

"Please don't hurt me!" Marinette moaned. Chat licks her neck with his long tongue, making her gasp as his free hand snake up under her top. His hand grips and fondles her breast. Pinching and twisting her pink nipple. Marinette gasp for air at the touch of his lips scraping against her skin.

"Such soft skin you have." Chat whispered into her ear. "I can't wait to see you naked."

"Nathan!" Marinette cried . "Please help me!"

"Mari!" Nathan shouted. Both of Chat's hands moved her top and waist to her skirt. Tearing her skirt in half before throwing it to the ground, expose her pink granny underwear.

"Ugh, you are too religious." Chat growled. Marinette turns her body to the side to look at Nathan. In the process she falls to the ground and practically crawls to Nathan. But grabbed her ankles with one hand, then with the other, forcefully pulls her panties down her legs. He smirks at the pink fabric for a second before throwing it at Nathan's face.

"NATHAN! Please help me!" Marinette cried. The red head struggles against the two men, turning his head from the view in front of him, but fails horribly when one of the meatheads grabbed him by his hair and forced it forward. With one hand holding her down, he uses the other to remove his belt then pull his pants down to his knee's. Freeing his raging manhood that stood up proud and strong.

"Hot!" Chat moaned. "Scream louder! I want to hear you scream for your lovers name as I take your cherry."

"No!" Marinette cried in fear. Chat grips her shoulder then yanked her body on her back. Spreading her legs far apart, he stares down at her pink flower. Marinette puts both her hands on his chest, trying her best to keep then male at bay. But he was stronger than her, he pushes his body forward till he was on top of chest. Nathans eyes widen when Marinette's body goes limp and stops moving.

"Its hurts..." Marinette cried. "Its hurts so much."

"Oh don't worry, just think of your lover." Chat whispered into her ear before thrusting his hips forward. Marinette gasp again, this time louder and with tears falling down her eyes. Nathan watches in horror as his fiancee gets penetrated by the demon on top of her.

"I am so sorry Nathan." Marinette cried.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to him." Chat started. "He's the one that agreed to this."

"Stop..." Marinette begged.

"He offered your virginity in exchange for the money." Chat said, his hips begins to move faster, causing Marinette to bite her bottom lip.

"You monster!" Nathan shouted. This only made Chat chuckle.

"You agreed to it! Your the real monster! Exchanging your fiancee, who saved herself up for you too, for money. Even I think that's low and I am raping her." Chat said before leaning down to kiss Marinette on the lips. The blue haired girl groans in pain, trying to push him off her body, but she can't. Chat grinds his hips more before making a loud groaning sound, Nathan presumed he came into her as he watches the blonde lift his body up.

"That was fun." Chat said with a smile on his face.

"I can't feel my legs." Marinette moaned in pain. "Everything hurts."

"Oh dear, was I too hard?" Chat said in a mocking tone before his eyes made their way to Nathan. "I have a thing for virgins. I just go wild at the thought of taking someone's virginity. So clean and pure, all mine for the taking."

"You basterd." Nathan growled.

"I may be one, but your the one who gave what wasn't yours to me." Chat said. He stands up from the limp girl on the ground and begins to dress himself. "Well I had fun, I hope this gives a new prospective of your future husband. Oh, and you don't have to worry about me coming back. I had my fill, so don't you worry your little adorable head." Chat said before whistling to his meatheads. The two large men stand up from Nathan body and walks out the door. The red head was about to charge the blonde but was stuck from the machine. Chat reaches into his pocket and threw the key to the locks and chains next to Marinette.

"When you get feeling in your legs again, go free your fiancee." Chat said before leaving. Marinette head turns to the other side where the key had fallen. Chat gives her a quick wink before walking out the room. It took Marinette half an hour to get to her knee's and walk over to Nathan. After she frees him, she walks over to the bathroom and locks herself inside with her cell phone in hand. Nathan tries to get her out but can't. An hour later Adrien and her mother come banging at the door of their house. Once inside, Adrien helps Sabine pack Marinette stuff. Nathan does nothing to stop the two as they do this. As they packed her stiff into the boxes she used to move in, people of the town begins to watch from afar, wondering what is happening. Once done, Marinette gets dress and follows the two out the door.

"Mari..." Nathan spoke, she turns her head and looks at him. "I am so sorry."

Marinette didnt respond. Instead she climbed into Adrien car without saying a word. Adrien rolled his eyes to Nathan before hoping in the car. Sabine waves goodbye as the car drives out of town. Once past the gate, Marinette leans towards Adrien and kisses him. On the floor of the car was Chat nior clothes and mask. When the two separated from their kiss, Marinette looks at Adrien and chuckles.

"Nice performance, I am so proud of your self will not to penatrate me." Marinette said.

"It was so hard, but worth it seeing Nathan's face." Adrien giggled. "The animal kingdom rules are so fun to fuck with."

"Now, all I need is for my mom to go over to the mayor and demand that my marriage be canceled and we are set." Marinette said. "Plus, this destroys any suspicion of MY relationship with Chat Nior."

"The problem with that is our credits, how will he react?" Adrien asked, ignoring Marinette's words about his alter-ego.

"Oh god, I forgot about those." Marinette said.

"We really need to start thinking things through before we do stuff..." Adrien muttered.

"Okay, lets cross Nathan off the list and head straight of Chloe." Marinette.

"Actually, the principle is next. Alya and Nino got some...dirt on that guy that you will love to hear."

"Oh? What is it?"

"What if I told you...well, let me show you!"

"What?" Marinette asked. Adrien digs into his pocket to pull his cell phone and hands it to Marinette, making the blue haired girl smile ear to ear.

"Oh this is going to be good!"

Kikkie: Going to be gone for a while. So the next update me not be until next month, that's why I made this chapter so long. Anyway, I made a few mistakes, I am so sorry but I am in a hurry and I needed to finish this quick. I am glad to get Nathan out the way, now the Principle is next and I am still thinking on what to do to the priest and Chloe. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!

Chapter 21: Chapter 20

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

The mayor shouted at the red head sitting across from him. Today would be the day of his art show, but instead he was getting yelled at by the man who ran the town. Also in the room was Chloe, The priest and The principle. The four were in a metting held by the Mayor, Gabriel did not come when he was invited.

"I...don't know what happened." Nathan said.

"I know what happened!" The Priest said. "You were corrupted by greed and you sold your wife to a demon!"

"Oh please, Marinette probably wasnt even a virgin." Chloe said.

"A girl just got raped and that's all you can say?" The priest asked.

"What did you say when her mom was in the same situation?" Chloe asked.

"This is different! She doesn't have a crush on Chat Nior! We are in a dire situation!" The priest growled. "Sabine is losing her mind right now, she refuses to cook anything, she has been blowing up all our phones, and will not even tell us the location of her daughter."

"And if Marinette and you don't get married, I will have a dire situation on my hands." The Mayor growled.

"Why does it matter if Marinette and Nathan get married?" The principle asked.

"Because if she is still single then Adrien won't fall in love with me!" Chloe shouted. "He's been ignoring my text messages for that stupid pig!"

"Chloe she was raped yesterday." The principle said.

"I don't give two shits if she was kidnapped and sold off into human trafficking! Adrien and I are meant to be and I will snap any bitches neck who gets in the way!" Chloe growled.

"Dark." Nathan muttered.

"Alright, tomorrow I will call a city hall meeting. For now, someone try to find to that girl." The mayor said.

(The Akuma)

"I never liked this thing." Marinette said as one of the servants helped her put on her corset jacket that made her look like the queen Chat wanted.

"You look so pretty Ladybug." The servant said before tying corset tight. Making her waist smaller and her breast a bit bigger. Blue haired gives the servant a gently smile before saying goodbye to the young woman. Nat, who had entered the room with a cane in her hand, wearing a sexy nurse costume and a white mask looked at Marinette.

"You do look pretty." Nat said. Marinette turns her head and gasped.

"Nat you shouldnt be walking!" Marinette said.

"Don't worry, the doctor said its okay since my fracter wasn't savvier." Nat said. "Besides, I havent seen the new club."

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Marinette asked.

"I would kill for black Cat drink right about now." Nat said with a smile. "And speaking of the black cat, where is Adrien?"

"Oh..he's...ARE YOU FUCKING MAD!?" Gabriel, or Hawkmoth, voice shouted from the other side of the room. Both of the females heads turn when the door to the females dressing room swinged open to reveal a pissed off Hawkmoth and an annoyed Chat. When he entered the room, he looked over to Marinette. Sticking his index finger at her, he growled:

"You and this boy need to stop!" Hawkmoth growled.

"No one got hurt." Chat said.

"Her mother wants to sue you for RAPING her daughter!" Hawkmoth shouted.

"Wait, what?" Nat asked. Marinette shakes her head in defense before saying:

"It's not what you think." Marinette said.

"The town is on a panic Marinette! The mayor is demanded a town meeting to get Chat arrested!" Hawkmoth growled. "What the FUCK did you two do!?"

"Technically, were not in fault! It was Nathan's fault! He literally said that he was going to sell her to me just to pay for his art show." Chat said in defense. The older blonde takes his mask off before throwing it at his sons feet in anger. The young man jumps up a little at the sudden act by his father.

"Chat...No, Adrien." Gabriel growled. "Listen to me and listen to me good, you are playing a dangerous game."

"Dad I am fine!"

"No you are not!" Gabriel growled. "I don't care if you and her set up the whole thing! I do not want to hear another incident like this again! Do you understand me?!"

"But dad I-SHUT UP!" Gabriel growled at the young male. Both Nat and Marinette eyes widen in shock and fear at Gabriel actions towards his son. Tears begin to form in Adrien's eyes as he stared down to the ground.

"Yes dad." Adrien said before walking away from his father. Once out the room, Gabriel looks over to Marinette and said:

"I think you need to go home to your mother. She is worried sick." Gabriel said. Marinette nods her head before walking out the room. Nat looks at Gabriel with worried eyes and fear.

"Gabriel." She spoke.

"You should be in bed." Gabriel growled.

"And you should tell him the truth." Nat said before walking out the room. Gabriel was about to follow her but his phone vibrated, making him dig into his pocket and pull out the small black device. What he saw before him caused his heart rate to speed up and his knuckles to sweat. On the device read a message:

Keep your son on a leash or I will do him like Alice.

(The next day, 9PM)

"I DEMAND YOU FIND CHAT NIOR AND SEND HIM TO JAIL!" Sabine shouted at the council. The whole town by now have heard about Chat and Nathan's deal, along with Marinette's rape. The young girl sat next to her mother in the front row. On her other side was her father and his family, she could feel them glaring at her from the other side of the bench where they sat. Adrien sat next to Chole behind the council desk, the two were looking like a couple in love, although Adrien wanted to puke.

"Sabine we cannot do anything to Chat without evidence." The Priest said. "And your daughter refuses to go to the doctor."

"I said I would go, just not to the TOWN'S doctor." Marinette responded.

"And there you go." The principle responded.

"Then I demand Nathan goes to Jail for selling my daughter!"

"Boys will be boys Sabine." The mayor spoke.

"Oh my god." Gabriel growled under his breath. Both Sabine and Marinette stood up from their chairs and shouted:

"How dare you!" Sabine shouted.

"Yea Fuck you!" Marinette shouted. Her father grabs her by the arm and tries to pull her down but Marinette pulls her arm away. "You are the worst fucking mayor in the history of this town!"

"Be quite!" The mayor growled.

"I was beaten and raped and all you have to say is boys will be boys!? Your a fucking lunatic!" Marinette growled in anger. The whole town were talking some sort gibberish Marinette didn't care about.

"Watch your mouth young lady." The man growled.

"There are so many young girls in danger in this town, and all you can is boys will be boys!? What the hell kind of message are you sending us!?"

"That maybe you girls shouldn't be wearing tight clothes and so much make-up! Looking like mini tramps! Portraying yourself as sluts!" The chubby man growled. Some of the young girls in the crowd eyes widen in shock at his words.

"I dress like Amish farmer and I still got raped! And I don't wear make-up!" Marinette growled. "Your in your 50's! Read a fucking book!"

"BE QUITE!" The man shouted, his face turning red at her words. The town young women in the building on the other hand were starting to see something. They were starting to see that maybe they were in danger.

"I bet you wouldn't be saying the same shit if your daughter got raped! In fact, I bet you wouldnt say anything if Chloe even acted like the slut she is!" Marinette shouted. She gives Adrien a quick glance before looking straight at the mayor. The it took the blonde a few seconds, but he got a filthy idea in his head that made him smile. He places a hand on Chloe lap, giving her a sign to follow him out the room. Once gone, the Marinette sat down and stared at the mayor as he continues his speech of why young girls need to wear clothes that cover them head to toe. Adrien escorts Chloe to the Mayors office, once inside, he grabs her by her hips and forces her tiny frame onto the desk. She wraps her arms neck, pulling him into a hot kiss. The young man groans a bit in annoyance before accepting the kiss. His hands make their way under her shirt, grasping one of her small breast while the other one squeezes the side of her hip.

"Ugh! This is the first time I am going to have think of something kinky to get a boner." Adrien thought. He closes his eyes and begins to image Marinette in Chloe's place real hard. When he opened his eyes he saw Chloe there. Apparently his mind wasnt on board with his thoughts. Adrien sighed before pressing his lips to hers again. Trying to keep his lunch down in his stomach, he pushes her body down to the desk. Laying on top, he continues his kisses, ignoring her hand playing with his zipper. His eyes wondered the room, trying to find a way to do this without vomiting his guts on her. But he stopped when she unbutton his pants, and it wasn't because of her touch, it was because of something he saw. In haste, stood up from his position and looked at the Mayor bookcase. There he saw something that looked to familiar to be true. A binder with his mother's hand writing with a picture of three blonde adults. Chloe watches Adrien pull up his pants and walk over to the folder. Picking it up, he removes the picture from the binder and turned it over. The words labeled on the back sent shivers down Adrien spine.

Triplets 37th birthday

"Adrien!" Chloe spoke.

"Sorry, I have to go!" Adrien said as he fixes himself. Once done, he grabs the binder then walks out of the room. Leaving Chloe growling curse words at the young man. He walks to his car, throwing the binder into the vehicle, he looks to his left to see Marinette standing in front of her family with papers in her hand. The mayor and Chloe were walking by Adrien, the Chubby man stops and whispered into Adrien ear:

"She's beautiful isnt she?" The male said.

"You stay away from her." Adrien growled. Making the grown make chuckle at his words.

"What makes you think she will stay with you?"

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Think about it Adrien, do you really believe that she will stay with you when all of this is over?" The man asked. "I know about your calls to the national board of education. I know your doing it all for her."

"Stay out of my business." Adrien growled.

"All I am saying is...she doesn't love you like I do." The man said before walking away from the blonde male. Once gone, Adrien attention goes back to the blue haired girl revealing information to her family as if it was her own.

"We're the priest!?" Amelia shouted in shock as her mother cried in shame.

"That's right! All three of you arent my fathers!" Marinette said before looking at her dad. "How does it feel knowing you wasted 20 years of your life raising someone else's kids?"

"Where did you get this?" Sabine asked.

"I found it." Marinette said. "I am going home."

"YOU BITCH!" Amelia shouted. "You did this on purpose!"

"No, but Chat did." Marinette said, making her family look at her. "After he raped me he told me about how he saw your mom and the priest fucking. So I gathered some of your DNA and guess what!? Were not related!"

"I thought..." Tom spoke in a gently voice as he looked at his wife. "Why?"

"I am so sorry." She said. "I just...I was lost!"

"I raised these kids as my own, and their not even mine? You had three kids with this man!"

"I am so sorry!" The woman shouted as tears formed in her eyes.

"I am going home." Marinette said. Her mother followed soon. As she walked, Adrien whistled to her, gaining her attention. She walks over to the blonde male.

"Can you spend the night at my house, I have homework to attended to and I need help." Adrien said.

"You okay?" Marinette asked as she walks towards the door.

"I am fine, I just need help with something." Adrien said before climbing into his car. Marinette says goodnight to her mother before climbing into the car with the blonde boy. Sabine watches the car drive away out of the town. Once gone, she heads home for the night. Marinette watches Adrien look through a binder with photo's of a blonde family, some of the photo's looked a little like Adrien copies. The ride to his house was quite and akward. When they arrived to the house, Marinette went straight to Adrien room while Adrien heads to his office. After eating dinner and changing into one of the night gowns he kept for her, she found herself comping her hair in the bathroom when Adrien walked in, wearing nothing but black PJ pants that went to his knees and hanged from his hips, showing off his happy trail and V lines. The blonde male had just come out of a shower, his hair was still wet, allowing his bangs to hang a bit over his eyes. A small blush appears on her face as she stared down at the sink.

"God he's hot." She thought.

"hey." He said. "Can I ask a favor from you?"

"Oh, sure?" Marinette asked. The young man lifts his ball fist to reveal two green pills with the letter CN on them.

"What are those?" Marinette asked.

"Sex pills, they force your body to activate its natural heat cycle." Adrien said.

"Wait, what!?" Marinette asked in shock.

"Were going to fuck tonight and I am going to get you knocked up." Adrien said. Marinette drops her brush as her eyes widen in shock at his words.

"W-w-what?" Marinette asked.

"I want kids."

"Were 18!?" Marinette shouted. "Were to young to have kids! I don't even know how to change a diaper!"

"I want kids." Adrien growled. "Just swallow the pill and relax Marinette."

"Adrien I don't want kids!" Marinette shouted before slapping his hand away from her. Making the pills fall to the ground in the process. Adrien glared dagger at her before sighing.

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"Then why don't you marry me? Why can't we have kids!? Why can't you ever say yes!?" Adrien shouted.

"Adrien your scaring me." Marinette said.

"Your using me aren't you?" Adrien growled. Marinette's eye widen in shock at his words.

"What do you mean?"

"Your using me to get revenge! Then you will leave me!"

"I would never-Your just like everyone else." Adrien said, cutting Marinette off mid-sentence. "You'll use me then throw me away like everyone in this world does."

"I won't, Adrien I love you." Marinette said.

"Then prove it." The blonde growled. Marinette mouth goes a gap for a bit before closing shut. She gets down on her knee's and picks up a one of the green pills and put it on her tongue. Closing her mouth, she swallows the green pill before looking at Adrien. The blonde male stared at the girl before bursting into a crazy Chat Nior laughter. Marinette stared at him with a confused face for a while before kicking his knee. He falls down to the ground as she glared daggers at him.

"I didn't eat a pill, did I?" She asked.

"That was candy toots." Adrien said with a wink. "You could say it was...CAT-dy."

Kikkie: I am back! And if you are wonder where I was, I was at a conventions for geeks and nerds! And all I have to say is...WHERE IS MY LADYBUG'S!? I dressed up as Ladybug to the convention and got tackled by so many Chat Nior for pictures. I also kept saying Chat instead of Cat so I confused some people. Anyway, it was a fun vacation and I am happy to be back. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, I am so sorry if I made any mistakes but I just got back. Have a lovely day!

Chapter 22: Chapter 21

"Breaking news!"

Shouted the blonde woman on TV. Marinette, who was in her bedroom watching TV, turns the volume up before the woman continued her talking.

"Chat Nior has recently published a new book that has reached sky high records of sales in the last week it came into the public eye!" The woman said. "The young business man has made a whooping of 18.3 billion dollars (someone called me out of this, I do not know how France currency works so I am using American currency when I describe this. If that annoys you then I apologies.) world wide. That is half the sales of the Harry Potter series made in one year. This is also the young man first book that he has published since the end of the Cindy and Bart series."

"I forgot Adrien writes." Marinette thought to herself.

"The book is called Scarlet's Revenge, it is a spin-off of the Cindy and Bart series. Scarlet Winzer is a common side character of the C and B series that was introduce in the second novel and became a popular/supporting character in the third, fourth and fifth novel. The story will tell of her encounter with the stranger, another common character in the series, and will explain their relationship further. Chat Nior confirms that the book takes place after Cindy and Bart's wedding, but not before the birth of Kathy."

"Am I missing something in the literacy world?" Marinette asked before standing up from her seat on her bed. She walk over to her computer that was sat on her desk. She types in the book and saw MILLIONS of links that led to the story. She clicks on the book's WIKI page and gasped. What she found on the page shocked her, there was a picture of a blue haired, blue eyed Asian girl with freckles that was fan art of Cindy that led to her page.

"Please for the love of god, tell me this isnt what I think..." Marinette thought. She clicked on the page and saw a full image of the character. Marinette felt her heart stop for a second when she saw all the art work for Cindy on the website. All the pictures looked 90 percent like Marinette, although this girl mostly wore light colors and shorts...the same clothes Adrien bought her when she signed that contract with him.

"Maybe this is just a coincidence..." Marinette thought before reading Cindy's bio. "Born and raised on the sweet side of Texas, Cindy Chang Carson is the daughter of Marggie Chang and David Carson. Raised in a small town with nothing but the dreams of becoming a famous writer. She moved to New York city to pursue a career in writing, only to realize she had no money. Cindy was a hard worker, working a totally of two jobs to pay for her titution, only to realize that is not enough to survive in the big apple. On the day she was about to quit and go home, a man named Barten Leyon came to her school and offered her a job of being his personal assistance. The pay seemed good and it was a easy job, or so she thought, what she forgot to was the back of the contract."

Marinette left eye twitches in fear. She KNEW Adrien did not have special powers to see into the future, but she was starting to suspect foul play in her life as she continues to read the characters bio and history.

"I am getting to scared to read the rest of this." Marinette said to herself out loud. She then clicks on the link that leads to Bart Bio but was stopped when she heard the reporter on the scream gasp loud enough to gain Marinette attention. She turns her head to the scream and saw a large black car drive a woman towards a wall then back away from the limp body person. The video plays again at the top, reviling a woman standing in the middle of a parking lot. The woman turns her body around to a large light. She appears to be yelling as she waves her hands in the air, then stops midway to run to the left side, only to be squished to the wall by the hood of the video did not have an audio and was looked like it was taken some time ago because of the graphics. But Marinette knew very well, who that woman on the screen was. The video fades and goes back to the report who looked confused and worried.

"I..." The woman spoke. She takes a deep breath before saying. "That footage, is the death of Alice Daycums. A woman rumored to be the mother of Chat Nior, or at least his mentor duo to the many similarities. The hit and run seen on the video matches the exact description her husband gave to the public when he learned of her death. Detective Stan Ures, the man who tried to fid her killer, also is confirming the location and day that is written on the video."

"Oh my god." Marinette said as her eyes widen in shock.

"This footage was stolen from the building of the murder scene and was not seen for years. Now a copy of it stands at the door of every news station with a written warning." The report said. "The message reads:

"The monster will suffer the same fate of Alice Daycums if he does not atone for his sins. I know who you are, your mask will not protect you from the Eyes of God. Return what you stole child created from incest lust and greed, or I shall take your friends and make you watch before making you fall. Sincerely, A."

(Agreste House)

"Eyes of God?" Nat asked before turning her head to Gabriel. She was sitting at his desk organizing paper work when everything around her stopped when the news came on. Gabriel stared at the screen in tensely.

"Where's Adrien?" Gabriel asked.

"In his room, he's been there all day." Nat said. Gabriel nods his head before heading to his son room. Not bothering to knock, he opens the door to his son sitting on his bed staring at a TV screen. Still in his Chat Nior costume, black tears stained his cheeks from his colored on masked. Around him on his bed were pictures of his mother, Gabriel, the Mayor and other blonde people with two empty bottle of Vodka. In his right hand was a glass filled with clear liquids, while the other hand had the TV remote. Gabriel looks at the screen with shocked eyes.

"Your such a cunt." Adrien chuckled. He raises his hand to the TV and makes it rewind the scene where the car hits his mother. He then pauses right where she is just standing. A smile appears on his face, a broken smile. "What do you think was going through her mind at that second?"

"Adrien..." Gabriel muttered.

"You know, don't you?" Adrien growled as he stared at the screen. More tears stain his face as he stared at the image before him. "She's so pretty in this scene...not realizing that she's about to die."

"Where did you get this?" Gabriel asked. Adrien presses the glass cup to his lips, jugging down the half filled cup of Vodka left. He then then reaches behind him to grab the bottle that was empty. The young man chuckles before dropping the bottle to the ground. It made a loud CLANK sound when it hit the boys wooden floor. He then grabs the remote again and plays the clip. Watching his mother die again, only this time he watches her cough and cry for help. Unlike the video's all over the web, this one had audio and it was extended to a longer scene. Adrien watches as a small little boy in a dark blue hoodie walks up to Alice. The blonde woman smiles at the child as she extends her arms to him. The child gets on its knee's and hugs the woman.

"Adrien..." Alice calls while her body tries to move. "Adrien...Adrien..."

"I'm here mommy." Adrien moaned before making a sniffling sound. The voice of his mother sent spears of pain into his stomach. Adrien had been watching this video all night, rewinding the scene over and over again. Each time crushed his heart so much that it brought him to tears.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Gabriel asked

"The real question is..." Adrien started. "How long did you think you could hide the truth from me?"

"I did it to protect you." Gabriel muttered.

"Protect me?" Adrien chuckled. "That's a funny word..."

"How much do you know?" The blonde asked. Adrien turns his body around to look at his father. He leans his body forward a bit to grab a picture of his mother and the mayor.

"Where should I start?" Adrien said. "When were you going to tell me...that you and mom were siblings?"

"Half siblings."

"Siblings none the fucking less!" Adrien growled. His frown then turned into a smile. He then breaks down into laughter. "My mom and dad are fucking siblings...SIBLINGS! I am child of incest! Someone call the creator of Game of Thrones!"

"I think you've had enough to drink." Gabriel said as he walks over to his son to grab his glass from his hand. Only for Adrien to roll of the bed and stand up on his feet. Glaring dagger at his father with only the bed keeping them apart.

"And I think you have been lying to me." Adrien growled. "How long did you know?"

"Know about what?" Gabriel asked. Adrien points to the video of his mother death. The older male sighed before looking at Adrien.

"I didnt know until 3 month later. When I found you chained to a wall Adrien!" Gabriel growled. Alice voice begins to fill the room, calling to her son with her dieing breath as she held onto that child. Adrien looks to the screen, his green eyes widen as his heart races. Tears of pain and sorrow fall down his cheeks before he looked back to his father.

"That my mom!" Adrien growled. "My mom on the screen! She's calling to me and you never told me!"

"I had to protect you! I need to care for us!" Gabriel screamed. "I loved Alice to deepest part of my soul, but she was gone and you were in danger!"

"My mom!" Adrien screamed in pain. Both of his hands slam against his face before falling to the ground. "I want my mommy..."

"Adrien your-GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I WANT TO BE WITH MY MOM!" Adrien shouted, cutting his father off mid-sentence. Adrien dark aura begins to spreed to the entire room. Making it feel as if winter had just entered the and a storm was soon coming with it. Realizing that he could not talk to his son. He left the room, heading straight to his office, he picks up his phone and dials someone he never thought he needed to call.

"Hello, Sabine! Is Marinette there?"

It was late at night when Marinette came over to the Agreste home. She wore white shorts and a pink spaghetti top that was stuck into her shorts. Her hair was tied up back into a pin up bun. When she entered the house, a hoard of servants practically tackled the young woman the minute she entered the house. Luckily, she was saved by Gabriel shouting at the servants to get back to work. Gabriel escorted her to Adrien room and left her by the door. She didn't even need to open the door to feel the cold breeze of his aura seeping out of bedroom. She takes a deep breath and opens the door to Adrien's room. The young man was staring at the image of a young boy hugging his mother.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked in a worried tone of voice. The blonde male looks over his shoulders. His painted on mask was smudge around his face with black tears falling down his eyes.

"What do you want?" Adrien growled.

"Your father tells me your have...a panic attack?" Marinette asked. Not sure exactly why she was here. "Is there anyway I can help?"

"Oh..." Adrien spoke. "I know why your here."

"Why?"

"I stopped having panic attacks when I met you. I guess he thought you could help me." Adrien said.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents are siblings and the mayor has had a video of my mother's death in his office for years. And I am NOW learning of all this shit!" Adrien growled. "Have you ever read flower in the attic? I am that basterd child!"

"Which one?" Marinette asked.

"All four of them!" Adrien shouted in anger. "I'm a of child of sin..."

"I somewhat know how you feel." Marinette said in a sarcastic and mocking tone of voice.

"I'm sorry." Adrien cried. Tears fall down his face as he stared up at the screen of the little boy hugging his mother. "That should have been me. I should have been there for her. Instead I was miles away playing games like a fucking moron!"

"Why are you beating yourself up for something you could have not prevented?" Marinette asked. "You were ten and miles away!"

"That is no excuse!" Adrien growled. "She's calling to me! She was calling to me and I wasn't there!"

Marinette bites her bottom lip for a second before sighing. The words that were about to come out of her mouth were words she knew would possible get her killed...or worse.

"Adrien you have to get over it." Marinette said. At that very second she could feel the cold room becoming colder to the point that the skin protected by clothes were becoming cold.

"How dare you." He growled, standing up from his bed to his feet. Marinette stood her ground as he walked closer.

"Your beating yourself up for something you could not prevent!" Marinette shouted. "Its stupid Adrien!"

"You wouldnt be saying the same thing if that was your mother!"

"I had 18 years to get over what had happened to my mother. And I am still constantly reminded of that night!" Marinette growled. "I know you love your mother, but you have known for years how she died! Why is it effecting you now?"

"Because my life is an endless cycle of pain!" He shouted at her as tears fall down his cheeks. "When she died that's when my life went down the drain! My father got ill and I was raped! An endless cycle of pain and suffering that always comes knocking at my door! I can't find peace anywhere and it hurts!"

"Adrien..."

"I just want to be happy." He moaned. "But what makes me happy causes me pain."

"What makes you happy then?" Marinette asked. Without warning Adrien falls to his knees then wrapped his arms around her hips. Holding her body close to his, pressing his mouth to her stoamch. Kissing her belly button as he purrs.

"You make me happy." He moaned. "I love you. I love you so much you don't know how much it burns me to know that your not with me every second of my life. I want to give you the world if it meant you be mine forever. Your the reason I wake up, the reason why I eat and smile. Your my reason for living!"

"Oh Adrien." Marinette muttered as she looks down to the blonde male hugging her.

"I want you to be mine, please be mine." Adrien moaned. "I can't be happy without you."

The blue haired girl looks around the room. Biting her bottom lip, she closes her eyes and begins to think of what to say. Only to realize that she could only say one thing that would make this man happy.

"Adrien." Marinette spoke. Making the sad blonde look up at her. Marinette gives him a sweet and kind smile before saying four words that would make the blonde jump up and down:

"Will you marry me?"

Kikkie: She said yes! In a way. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review!

Chapter 23: Chapter 22

Adrien was purring and rubbing his cheek against his soon to be wife. The two were standing in a church located three towns away from Paris. An four hours ago Adrien was crying over the death of his mother, now he was marrying the woman of his dreams, with his friends Alya and Nino as best man and bride of honor, while his father and soon to be new mother watch as witness along with all the servants. The blonde male was currently in his changing comping his full of gel hair back, wearing a black tux he just bought. Next to him was Nino, dressed the same but was wearing a light blue bow-tie.

"So..." Nino started. "Your parents are siblings."

"Yep!" Adrien responded.

"And your totally cool with this?" Nino asked.

"Nope, I mortally scared! But today is my wedding and I am so excited!" Adrien said. "She propose to me! She's finally mine!"

"Marinette?"

"Of course, who else would I be talking about?" Adrien asked.

"Chloe?" Nino asked.

"Bite your tongue and stay quite the rest of the night." Adrien growled.

"Sorry man, its just I am not a fan of randomly being called in the middle of the night and asked to be best man." Nino said. "Plus, I am a little nerviouse, the towns been on red alert after what happened to Nathan. I mean, did you hear about the priest?"

"How he was screwing Marinette step-mother and is the actual father of those brown nose assholes." Adrien said.

"How did you know?"

"Because Chloe told me, I then told Marinette after stealing some of the rascals DNA." Adrien said. "Did you know that the mayor has a key to everyone's house?"

"A skeleton key?" Nino asked.

"Yes! Its fucking creepy!" Adrien said. "But no matter, today is a wonderful day!"

"I hope." Nino groan.

(Marinette room)

"Oh my gosh girl, I cannot believe your getting married!" Alya said as she puts on some ruby earnings she brought with her when Adrien called. Marinette was staring at the mirror in front of her, taking in the image before her. She wore a white tight sleevless dress that went down to her knee. It had floral designs of roses over a white satin layer. Her hair was tied up in a bun that had white petal hair clips.

"I know." Marinette responded. "I feel so happy."

"Are you sure your ready to marry Adrien?" Alya asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know Adrien would possible be the best partner. You know, when it comes to looks, money, pleasure in the bed, and all that good stuff. BUt I have to know, why the sudden hooking up? I mean you two have been dating for...four months?"

"Well, to answer your question, I feel that this is the right thing to do." Marinette said with a smile on her face. "I love Adrien, and he loves me. Plus...it was bound to happen."

"Bound? What does that mean?" Alya asked. Marinette takes a breath of sigh before turning her body around to look at Alya.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!?" Alya shouted. "How!?"

"I don't know! We were always using condoms! One of them must have popped or something!"

"How far are you?"

"Uh...three weeks." Marinette said.

"Three!?"

"Yea, after what happened to Nat, I kind of curious and got myself checked." Marinette said with a weak smile. "Two days ago I got a letter from the doctor saying that I was three weeks pregnant."

"Who's the father?" Alya asked. Marinette gave a sour expression.

"Who have I been fucking?" Marinette asked. "Adrien of course!"

"Does he know?" Alya asked.

"I was going to tell him, then somehow we got here." Marinette said. "I am going to tell him tonight...after we have sex and just spring it on him."

"That is a terrible way to tell someone you are having their baby!"

"I know!" Marinette said before sitting down on a nearby stool. "I am so scared! I am so scared he is going to dump me because I wasnt smart enough to take birth control that one day!"

"You hate birth control."

"UGH YOUR RIGHT!" Marinette shouted. A knock was heard on Marinette door a second later. It was one of the servants, they were calling her down because the priest was here. Marinette swallows the warm saliva in her mouth before walking out the room. Alya follows behind to the altar of the church. It looked like a normal church with a few lights hanged on the roof. Marinette takes a deep breath before walking down the aisle where Adrien was waiting for her. Marinette takes another breath before walking down the aisle. Alya follows behind until she stood her place next Marinette. The blue haired girl hands her flowers to Alya before looking at Adrien and smiling ear to ear. The priest opens his book and begins to read a passage from the bible while the two love birds stared at each other. What felt like forever finally reached its peak as the priest looks over to Adrien to ask:

"Do you Adrien Agreste, take this woman to be your to lawfully wedded wife? Have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do!" Adrien said with a huge smile on his face. The priest then looks over to Marinette. He was about to say the same vows to her but she stops him mid-way by raising her hand to him.

"I am so sorry! But I need to tell you something!" Marinette said.

"Yes?"

"I am pregnant!" Marinette said. "I just found out two days ago, your the father and I am so scared. And I am so sorry I didnt tell you sooner!"

"Your pregnant?" Adrien asked in shock.

"Yes!" Marinette said. "And if you don't want to marry me I am fin-" Marinette was cut off by Adrien lips smashing against her. His warm lips sent shivers up her spine. Compare to most kisses they had, this one was the most passionate one they've ever shared. When they separated, Adrien gives a quick wink before saying:

"Just say I do." Adrien asked her, although it sounded more like an order.

"I do." Marinette said.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you Man and Wife! You may kiss the bride...again." The priest said. Adrien did not hesistate to grab Marinette by the waist and pull her into another kiss. Everyone in the area cheers and claps at the two becoming one. Marinette giggles into the kiss as Adrien holds her body close.

"I love you my Marinette!" Adrien purred.

"I love you too Adrien." Marinette said. The two hug as everyone throws wheat at the smiling couple. Adrien gasped before pulling out his phone.

"Oh my gosh, I have to take a picture!" Adrien said.

"But what about the town?" Marinette asked.

"The real question is, what about Chat? Being a sex god to the eyes of so many people, its going to be hard not to be tempted." Alya said. Adrien gives her a quick glance before nodding his head.

"Your right, Chat Nior should take this picture, not me." Adrien said. Without a second to waste, two servants came out of no where with their mask in hand. Adrien and Marinette throw their mask on before smiling in front of the phone Chat was using.

(Next day)

"Don't leave me!" Adrien purred as Marinette stands up from his bed. After their wedding, the two made their way straight to Adrien home to make their first night as a married couple a fun night that didn't stop till four AM. Now, Marinette was getting dressed.

"I have to go home." Marinette moaned. "My mom must be worried sick about me."

"Can't she come here?"

"No, I will be back later."

"Meow miss you." Adrien moaned before closing his eyes. His head slams right on his fluffy pillow, seconds later snoring could be heard from the blonde. Marinette just chuckled at his action before leaving his room. Fully dressed, she walks past the working servants and busy cleans and made her way straight to the front door. There, she opens the door and a loud scream could be heard through out the whole house. It was loud enough for Adrien to jump out of his bed and run all the way down stairs to his scared wife. Two servants were helping Marinette up to a couch as she begins to hyperventilate.

"What happen?" Adrien asked as he walks over to his wife. "Are you okay?"

"Reporters?" Marinette asked. "Reporters on your porch!"

"What?" Adrien asked. He then looks at his servants with a confused expression.

"Why are there reports in front of my mansion?"

"We don't know." One of the servants said. Adrien looks to the ground for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"Code Black! This is not a drill! Inform everyone!" Adrien ordered his servants. "Where is my father!?"

"He left to talk to the mayor!" A servant said before running out the area. The servants begin to shout the CODE BLACK word, making all the servants panic as well. Marinette watches in shock as the servants not only remove all the vulgar things inside the house, like the black painted walls that were actually large stickers and the sex machines. But also tried to clothe themselves as quickly as possible so that they could look like normal servants. In less than 10 minutes, the room looked like a normal mansion room, clear of all the toys, vulgar stuff and sex in general.

"Wow!" Marinette said in shock. Adrien, who had left to get changed, came walking around the area where all his servants had lined up.

"We are currently on lock down!" Adrien said. "You are all normal paid servants, you clean the house and fix shit I don't care. If you see a reporter trying to break into the house, you have my full blessing to attack. Keep the C-N a secret at ALL times! I will be back."

"Where are you going?" Marinette asked.

"To talk to the reporters. I will call Gorilla to escort you from the back." Adrien said. He then pressed his index and middle finger to his lips before throwing her a kiss.

"I love you!

"I love you too kitty." Marinette said with a smile.

(The town)

"Oh my god!" Marinette said as she stared at the ashes that use to be City Hall. The largest building in the town was now gone, leaving only ashes in its remains. Almost everyone in town surrounded the large pile of ash as they chat away. People were asking who did it and why? Marinette seemed not to care at what was in front of her.

"What happened?" Marinette asked.

"Someone burning the building down." Sabine said. "The fire department had problems putting it out last night."

"Who would burn city hall?" Marinette asked.

"Someone who HATES the council!" Chloe shouted as she approaches Marinette. Behind her were two police officers and her father. "You have a lot of nerve returning to the scene of the crime!"

"I am confused?" Marinette said.

"You burned City Hall!"

"What?!" Marinette shouted in shock.

"Arrest that woman!" The mayor shouted. Two guards walk over to Marinette and put cuff on her wrist. The young woman moans as everyone stared in disbelief at what was happeneing.

"Why are you arresting my daughter!?" Sabine asked.

"We have reasons to believe that this girl is the one that set City Hall in flames!" One of the officers said.

"What!?" Adrien shouted in shock.

"That's not possible! She wasn't even here that night!" Alya said.

"Three witness confirmed a blue haired girl with freckles setting the building on fire." The mayor shouted.

"I wanst even here! And your hurting me!" Marinette growled.

"Mari don't fight them!" Alix shouted.

"Yea, they'll just hurt you!" Kim shouted.

"Someone call Adrien!" Marinette growled before she was dragged away by the two men into the towns local police station.

"My lady been arrested!" Adrien shouted over the phone. Alya had called the blonde to inform him of the news.

"They think she burned down city hal because Chloe said that there was a blue haired freckled girl there!" Alya said.

"That can't be true! Marinette was with me the whole night! We party till five in the monrning!"

"Just come down here!" Alya shouted over the phone. Adrien sighed before hanging up.

"And thus the cycle continues." He growled. He opens his Google Chrome app to see if anything was happening in the world. And to his surprise, the number one thing trending now was his principle. The blonde pokes the link under a picture of his princess. Reviling pictures of the hold man not only naked, but also what looked to be dirty play with a student.

"The hell is this?" Adrien asked himself. "Framing students grades?" He searches through the net to learn what was going on. After numerous pages and links, he finally found an answer to his question. A second later, he squeezed his new phone into junk.

"Lady WiFi..." Adrien growled.

"What was that sir?" Gorilla asked.

"Nothing." Adrien growled as he stared at his now destroyed phone.

(The Town's cell)

Marinette was sitting on a bed locked inside a cell for holding. She was laying on a bed, handing upside down, staring at Alya and Nino who were talking amongst themselves in front of the bars that kept her trapped in that tiny room. There were no officers in the room or other authority because they were questioning the town.

"You hungry?" Alya asked.

"No, I am fine." Marinette said. "Did you call Adrien."

"He's on his way." Nino responded.

"I can't believe this! How can everyone point the finger at you, I want to know who these witnesses are!" Alya growled.

"I was framed." Marinette muttered as she rolls her body into the sitting up position. She then stands up from the bed and walks over to the bars. "Can one of you check on my mom, I am a bit worried."

"She's fine, my parents checked in on her not to long ago." Alya said. Marinette nods her head as Adrien enters the room. His eyes were filled with rage as he glared daggers at Alya.

"You stupid little cunt!" Adrien growled.

"Whoa!" Alya shouted in defense.

"How could you!?"

"How could I what?"

"Post those pictures about the principle!?" Adrien growled. "There are thousands of articles online about him because of you!"

"I thought we were getting revenge?"

"Yea! Secretly, not to the whole fucking world you dumbass!

"Well I am sorry, I thought we were going our seperate ways when it came to revenge. Like you did with Nathan!"

"Nathan just happened! It was the perfect time of day and I just took it! But you went to far! Posting a man's private info?! You not only exposed him, you exposed the town as well!" Adrien growled. "Soon Paris will be on our ass, wondering the fuck is going on here!"

"Ugh!This is all your fault!" Alya growled at Adrien.

"My fault!? Who was the dip shit who decided to post those pictures on a laptop bought by Chat Nior!?" Adrien shouted. "Your blog was literally called the Lady WiFi blog!"

"This is your fault Adrien!" Nino growled. "Our lives were normal before you came in and decided to announce who you are!"

"Do not blame my alter-ego for this! You are in as much shit as I am mister bubbler!" Adrien shouted. "If anything, its Alya fault! You just had to be curios and go to the club!"

"Like hell this is my fault! If anything its your fault!" Alya shouted. "You were the genius who was just like: Lets all get revenge like a fucking morons!"

"No one stopped you from saying no when I asked for your help you traitors cunt!" Adrien growled.

"Fuck you man! That's my girl!" Nino growled.

"And that's my pregnant wife is a cell because of your girl!" Adrien growled.

"ALL OF YOU! JUST STOP IT!" Marinette shouted at the three. Causing them to look at the blue haired girl. Tears were forming in her eyes as her body trembles. Both her hands were gripping one another as her lips tremble.

"Mari..." Adrien moaned in sadness. "I am so sorry. This is my fault!"

"No!" Alya shouted. "This is my fault! I should have never dragged you to that club! I should have gone alone. I should have talked to Adrien about those pictures!"

"Naw man!" Nino moaned. "This is my fault, I should have never got into a fight with Nathan."

"No...all of this is my fault. I made you three monsters...I deserve to be in here." Marinette said. "Were suppose to be a family, but were going against one another."

One of Marinette hand goes to her mouth as she cried in front of the three. She falls to her knees as the room begins to fill with her cries. Her head presses to the ground as she begins to hyperventilate. Adrien gets to his knee's, reaching through the bar, he presses his hand on Marinette back. Tears begin to form in both Alya and Nino's eyes as the girl they all know and love cries for a crime she did not commit.

"My sweet angel." Adrien moaned. "Your not going to rot here!"

"What do you mean?" Alya asked.

"I am going to detectives, I am going to show them the picture of last night." Adrien said as he pulls out his phone that had the wedding photo of him as Chat Nior and Marinette as Ladybug. Marinette raises her head from her hands then yanked his phone from his hand. The blonde looked at her with a confused expression.

"Are you insane!?" Marinette shouted. "Your career will be put in danger Adrien! Do you know how many people want Chat Nior dead!?"

"And have your forgotten your pregnant!" Adrien growled. "Marinette they can take your baby away if your still in jail! Label you as an unfit mother! I refuse to let that happen!"

"But your career-Fuck my career!" Adrien shouted. Cutting his wife mid-sentence.

"I am not going to let my family suffer." He said.

"What we need to do is find who ever is responsible!" Nino said. "Even if we prove Marinette is innocent, how do we know this so called person won't strike again?"

"The witness said it was a blue haired girl with freckles." Alya said. "No one besides Sabine and Marinette have blue hair in this town."

"What are you getting at?" Marinette asked.

"That leads to two things. Ether someone from outside the town did it, or you were set up." Alya said. "And I think personally, your might have been set-up."

"I know some people in the town dislike Marinette, but who would go this far in framing her?" Nino asked.

"The real question is...who wouldn't do it to her?" Adrien thought. He looks over to Nino and Alya.

"I have to go, watch Marinette!" Adrien said before seperating from the bars.

"Adrien!" Marinette called, making the blonde stop walking and look at her. "Please do not tell anyone who you are. I beg you."

"I can't keep that promise." Adrien said before walking out of the room.

Kikkie: Going to leave it here. Were are near the end everyone! Were so close, just a few more chapter, and let me say...things are going to get even darker! Thank you for reading, please review!

Chapter 24: Chapter 23

"I hate you." Adrien spoke as he stared at the chubby man sitting across from him. Adrien was in the mayors home study staring at the man when the blonde came barging into his home. He was staring down at the man with angered eyes of rage. The demon inside Adrien wanted to tear this man a new hole, but he knew better than to do that.

"Oh, hello Adrien." The mayor said. "What brings you here?"

"Marinette did not set that place on fire, and you know this." Adrien growled.

"Well true, your right." The mayor spoke. "But what is the reason your here? Came to beg me to take you back? Or apologies for leaving me?"

"I came here to ask you to let Marinette go. You know she's innocent." Adrien said. He was trying everything in his power not to scream and attack the man.

"I know she's innocent, but I am doing the world a favor." The man said. "That sin must be kept in a cage. And I am simply doing that."

"Marinette cannot go to prison!" Adrien growled.

"Why, because you love her?" The mayor said in a mocking tone of voice. He then dropped his pen and started to laugh at the boy, as if he was a comedian.

"Because she is pregnant!" Adrien growled. Making the fat man stop laughing in his place and stare at the young man in shock.

"What?"

"Inside her is my child." Adrien growled. "I know you killed my mom, I found the video in that folder you hide in your bookcase."

The large man turns his head to see the folder of his memories gone. He then looks at Adrien with widen eyes of fear. The young man in front of him knows the truth. About his father, his mother and what happened to her.

"Adrien...you must understand. I had no choice." The man said.

"You ran my mom into a wall. You could have walked away." Adrien growled. "And what is more disgusting is that you had a video of her death. Tell me, how many times have you jerked off to it? Because I remember seeing white dried crust on the container before making copies of it and sending it all over social media and new's station."

"You did what?"

"I guess you haven't seen the news yet?" Adrien said. "I made multiple copies of my mouth's death, after editing it of course, then spread them around the world."

"Your insane!"

"No, I am pissed!" Adrien growled. "You kill my mom, you rape me, then you have the down right nerve to harass and mentally fuck my dad over and over again! And by the way, I know about our family's dark secret! Although with all the inbreeding blood in us, you might have not been able to develop that brain of yours."

"You shut your mouth!"

"What's wrong? Jealous of my dad, who's your half brother by the way, getting with your sister instead of you!"

"How much do you know?"

"I know everything. I know how sick OUR family is, why this town is so important and why you hate my dad so much." Adrien said. "Now, I am willing to stay quite, in exchange you give me back my wife."

"I can't do that." The chubby man said. "This town...I just can't."

"How about this, I will personally tell the world about our family sick and twisted ways." Adrien growled. "What were called again? The eye's of the world?"

"You wouldnt."

"I am going to give you a day to figure this out. By tomorrow, if you don't free my wife, I will go after Chloe." Adrien said before turning his body away from the man. In a second of panic, the chubby man grabbed Adrien by the arm to hoist his body over the desk and on to his lap. One hand went to his pants while the other covered his mouth, keeping him from screaming.

"Adrien, why are you fighting me?" The big man asked.

"Because I hate your existence and what you stand for." Adrien growled. "You mentally destroyed my father, killed my mother and is trying to kill my wife! I will be dammed if you take another soul that I love!"

"Your father is weak, your mother had it coming and Marinette is a sin. All sins must be punished for what they have done." The man said.

"Your insane." Adrien growled before hopping off the man's lap. The man watches Adrien walk out his office with a huff under his breath.

(Prison)

"Your pregnant?" Sabine asked as she stared at her daughter through the bars. The blue haired girl nods her head at her mothers question. The older woman looks down to the ground and sighed.

"Who's the father?"

"Adrien." Marinette said.

"When did you guys...conseve it?" Sabine asked. A small blush appears on her face from the question.

"Three weeks ago." Marinette said. "I pursume the condom we were using broke."

"Why didn't tell me earlier?"

"I got myself checked after the incodent with Nat. Before then, I didnt have any symptoms or anything." Marinette said. "Doctor said that is common amongst women with family members who had the same thing."

"Oh." Sabine said. "So, I am going to be a grandmom?"

"Are you mad?" Marinette asked.

"No, I am not." Sabine said.

"I am glad you arent." Marinette said. "How's dad?"

"This is the first time I hear you call him dad." Sabine chuckled. "He's doing fine, his wife on the other hand is losing her mind."

"Why?"

"Tom is asking for a divorce." Sabine said. "He's thinking about moving out of the town."

"I would too." Marinette muttered.

"He may come by later." Sabine said. Making Marinette's ears perk up.

"What?"

"He told me he will be taking your case. He and the officers are collecting evidents now." Sabine said.

"He's going to defend me?" Marinette asked.

"He says, its his way of saying sorry for being an awful father." Sabine said. "Look, I know you have mixed feelings for him, but please tried to keep your cruel word to a minuim."

"I will try. He's not going to be any use anyway." Marinette said.

"Mari..."

"Sorry, just a small slip." Marinette said in a mocking voice. The door to the holding cell opens to reveal Adrien and Gabriel entering the room. Sabine waves at the two blonde males before taking a seat at a nearby bench that was not to far away from the cell. Adrien walks over to the cell and pets Marinette on the head. Making the young woman giggle.

"Why?"

"Because your so cute!" Adrien said. "How's my baby?"

"Still developing." Marinette answered.

"So, how is everything?" Sabine asked the older male that was standing near her.

"Bedsides the fact that my friend has thrown an innocent in jail, I believe it is okay."

"Oh, so the Akuma is not in any danger or anything Hawkmoth?"

"The Akuma is...wait, what?" Gabriel asked as everyone in the room looked at Sabine with scared expressions on their faces.

"I am not Hawkmoth" Gabriel said.

"You don't need to lie to me, I know all about it." Sabine said with a sile on her face. "I also know that Adrien is Chat Nior and Marinette is Ladybug."

"How?" Gabriel asked.

"Alice and I use to care for each other's kids, remember?" Sabine said.

"Oh yes!" Gabriel responded.

"What?" Both Adrien and Marinette said.

"Sabine use to watch you Adrien when you were baby." Gabriel said. "I completely forgot about that, although your hair was pink at the time Sabine."

"Things change." Sabine said. "And yes Marinette I use to babysit Adrien when he was still breast feeding."

"Did you breast feed me?" Adrien asked. His voice sound a little scared.

"No, your mother packed bottles for you when she left you in my care." Sabine said. "You mother was an amazing woman, I miss Alice. She was the only person in this town besides Alya family that actually talked to me. And she had a wonderful taste in jewelry, I loved all her emerald and rubies necklaces."

"Oh my gosh...Mari, do you know what this means?" Adrien asked with stars glowing in his eyes.

"We are baby buddies?" Marinette asked.

"We were destined to be together!" Adrien said with a smile on his face.

"Which reminds me..." Sabine said looking Adrien straight in the eyes. "If you do anything to my daughter, like that little rape thing you two did, only real...I will not only expose you, but I will also cut of your junior. Do you understand?"

"Of course!" Adrien said with a weak smile. Marinette sticks her arms through the open gap of the bars then wraps them around Adrien waist.

"He would never hurt me." Marinette said.

"Okay, I am just saying." Sabine said. "Anyway, I have to got. The mayor is demanding a cake made for his tart of a daughter for her 18 birthday."

"Birthday? That was a long time ago!"

"Well she's having another one. Frankly, I don't want to even take the order. But you know how this town is, one thing happens, and everyone against you." Sabine said. "This town is a real shit hole."

"Don't I know it." Marinette said. The older blue haired woman blows her daughter a kiss before stepping out of the room. Once gone, Adrien looks at his wife with worried eyes.

"So how are you really feeling?" Adrien asked.

"I puked this morning, I don't know if its the stress or the pregnancy." Marinette said.

"Baby." Adrien purred. "I will get you out of this."

"Adrien I think its time you told her." Gabriel said.

"Tell me what?" Marinette asked.

"The mayor killed my mom." Adrien said. Marinette removed her hands from the bars and stared at the two in shock.

"What? Why!?"

"Because...uh..." Adrien was lost for words. So his father but in to help the boy.

"Were part of a cult of religious psycho's." Gabriel said.

"I am still confused." Marinette said.

"My great grandfather, Hugo Bourgeois, built this town for the sole purpose of holding a business, and for a while this place was a giant work factory town. That was until World War II. When that happened, all of his workers left and he was devastated. Then he supposedly heard a voice in the dark tell him to gather people who he saw was different, then bring them into town." Gabriel started. "He then gathered a small amount of people to live here in this work factory turned gated community."

"That doesn't sound to bad..." Marinette said.

"Wait." Adrien said.

"Most of the inhabitants were were men and teenage girls from the ages of 13 to 16." Gabriel said. "Hugo kidnapped girls during the bombings and food raids. He promised them food and water, but lied to them and threw them into the town. Hint-hint why we have a wall. Hugo wanted everyone to stay inside to pray or have a child. And they did, soon, they saw him as a second Messiah coming from the heavens to save them from the death and all that during war."

"My god." Marinette muttered.

"Since the town had more female then male, most of them men would have five to eight wives. Polygamy as you know it." Gabriel said. "During this time there were many deaths because many of the girls were to young to have babies, and my grandfather never let anyone out during this time. He would blame the girls, calling them weak and saying they don't deserve to be mothers. And since the girls could not escape, they had no choice but to listen to my father. One girl was even killed for teaching herself to read."

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"Because she tried to escape." Gabriel explained. "As the years went by, the blood gen started to become one and the town was dying because of to much inbreeding. So my grandfather, Baptiste Bourgeois, opened the town a bit and let people who lost their home from the war come in. The town was well supplied on food and everything, but my grandfather only allowed women in to continue the blood line. So...in other words. Because all these women were hooking up with brothers, and those brothers didn't tell their wife's that they were all related..."

"Oh no..." Marinette said as her eyes widen in shock.

"90 percent of this town is related to each." Gabriel said.

"Oh my god!?" Marinette shouted. She then looks over to Adrien and gasp: "Adrien and I are related!?"

"No!" Adrien said.

"He's right." Gabriel started. "In the early 90's a large group of college students moved here to start at better life. Your parents were part of that group."

"Oh thank god." Marinette said with a smile. "But wait, who else in the town is not an inbreed?"

"Out of this whole town...only four of you." Gabriel said. "You, Nino, Alya and Adrien are the only kids in this town that does not have genetic relation to the original Bourgeois blood line."

"Adrien?"

"This might actually sound extremely confusing, but Adrien somehow went through a genetic skip that allowed him not to have inbreed poisoning."

"Inbreed poisoning?" Marinette asked.

"You know, be born with 12 toes like my dad." Adrien said. "Chloe is dyslexia since her mom was her father's cousin."

"Ew." Marinette growled. "But what about you?"

"That is a good question that we find is a miracle." Gabriel said. "From what scientist have told us, Adrien did not receive one spit of the Bourgeois. Doctors say instead of inheriting his parents gens, he took his grandparents gens. So instead of taking my bad blood, he took my mother, who is not part of the Bourgeois line. As for Alice, he inherited her mother's gene's another one who is also not part of the bloodline. It was a scientific break through."

"That's amazing!" Marinette said.

"And also a big deal when my father learned of this. He though Adrien was some sort of demon because he did have our holy blood in him." Gabriel said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "When that happened, Alice and I went on the run with Adrien. My father wanted to Alice and I to have Adrien remain in the two to be purified."

"Purified?" Marinette asked.

"They were going to drown me." Adrien said.

"Quick question." Marinette started. "Why come back here knowing the dangers of this place?"

"We were tricked." Gabriel said. "Before my dad died, my brother called me in one day and asked if I could help him escape the town. He was crying to me on the phone, saying that my dad had killed his wife, and he was afraid that Chloe might become a bride to one of his friends. Of course Alice and I went back, but we didnt know it was a trap. At the time, Adrien was ten, so he didnt know what was going on. We left him with one of our friends in Paris and ran to his aid. Only to learn that he lied to us and just wanted Adrien."

"Dad..." Adrien spoke. Gabriel looks down to the ground as he takes a deep breath. Removing his glasses, he wipes the tears from his eyes before putting on his glasses to look at the two. "That same day, Alice was killed. And I lost my mind. I lost my temper, my sanity, my everything that very second."

"What happened?" Marinette asked.

"I killed my father." Gabriel said. Both Adrien and Marinette stared at him, gasping for hair at the shocking news he had just told them. "I picked up a pistol and shot him in the head. I was so angry and hateful that the rage in my heart was nothing compare to the man that raised me. And I loved him dearly, but I couldn't live with the fact that he killed my wife."

"That's why we came back." Adrien said as a the final piece to the puzzle of his life was put into place. "Bourgeois blackmailed you with your dads death. That's why you couldn't tell police about my rape?"

"I am so sorry." Gabriel said.

"No, I understand." Adrien said. "If anyone were to kill Marinette, I would want their heads too."

"If...If I could dig holes, I would have buried my brother by now." Gabriel said. "It hurts waking up every morning, knowing that the most precious thing in your life is suffering and you can't do anything to help it."Gabriel looks down to the ground, this time with tears rolling down his cheeks. Marinette gently pushes Adrien forward, giving him a sign to hugs his father. Adrien nods his head and does as order. Hugging his father from the front. Marinette watches the two blondes from afar with a smile on her face as they cried.

"The cycle won't repeat, I promise." Adrien said. "I won't let this horrible cycle continue!"

"It should be me fixing our mistakes, not you." Gabriel pushes his son to the side a bit as he tries to calm himself. "I need to go, I promise Nat I'd go to that stupid baby and me class."

"Isnt that a normal thing when you have a kid."

"It is, its just after you, I swore myself never to go back to those horrible classes." Gabriel growled. "All those women hitting on me, ugh!"

"Well your 18 years older now, I already doubt anyone is going to hit on you." Adrien said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Are you mocking my good-looks?"

"No...I am just saying...I am glad I get 90 percent of everything from my mother." Adrien said with a smirk on his face.

"I will give everything to my new child."

"Okay, I will just continue my illegal work behind the public eye." Adrien said. Gabriel rolled his eyes before walking away from his son. Once out of the room, Adrien looks over to his wife and smiles. He walks over to the bars and wraps his arms around her through the medium size gap the bars gave him.

"I will get you out of this, I promise." Adrien said with a smile.

"I know you will." Marinette said with a smile. Adrien presses his head against Marinette's, eyes closed. Enjoying each other's presence, their energy, it was enough to make the cold dark-dim lighted room Marinette was in a bit brighter.

"I love you."

"I love you too kitty." Marinette said. Adrien slowly lets go of her waist and walks away from the bars. The blue haired girl waves goodbye to her blonde lover.

(The Bakery, the next day)

"This cake looks like shit." Chloe growled as she stared at the large beautiful cake that was decorated as if it was a million dollar wedding cake. Chloe on the other hand didn't see the magic that Sabine created.

"Velvet-chocolate pink frosted cake." Sabine said. "Where did I go wrong?"

"This." Chleo said before pushing the cake to the ground. Everyone in the bakery turn their heads to the now stained floor that was covered in pink frosting. Sabine bites the bottom of her lip, closing her eyes, she counts to ten in her head.

"You owe me 250." Sabine growled.

"I am not paying for shit." Chloe said as she points to the cake on the floor.

"Then get out you spoiled brat!" Sabine growled. Making everyone in the room gasped at her words. She just insulted Chloe, the princess of the town!

"What did you just call me?" Chloe asked.

"You heard me, miss heir to this town's throne." Sabine growled. "I am so sick and tired of you walking around, with your nose in the air, treating people like their trash! I made you a cake, you didn't even bother to try it, and threw it on the ground! I lost money, and I need every penny I can get right now."

"Why so you can bail your daughter out of jail before she ends like you?" Chloe asked. "Alone with no dreams."

"No, so she doesn't end up like YOU, a street tart that has practically fucked every man in this town." Sabine growled. "I would not be surprised if you had some sort of disease."

"Go fuck yourself." Chloe growled.

"And you get out of my shop!" Sabine growled. "Little spoiled brat who think she can walk over anyone, you must be a fucking moron!"

"My daddy will destroy you."

"Your daddy probably gives you anal at night." Sabine growled. The rage inside this woman was finally coming out, and let me tell you, hell have no furry then a woman's scorn.

"Your going to pay for saying that!" Chloe growled. Sabine grabs the girl's yellow jacket and pulls her towards her. Making her blue eyes widen in shock and fear.

"I am at my wits end with you and your family!" Sabine shouted. "If anything happens to me or my daughter…" Sabine picks up a near kitchen knife and holds it close to Chloe face, pressing it against the skin under her eye. Not poking into the space inside the eye, but was very close to it.

"I will end you myself." Sabine said. "Just so that your father can feel HALF of the pain I have felt since I had and watched over Marinette in this horrible town. And if you think I care about jail, don't! I don't care if I rot in a cell, but I will be dammed if my daughter dies here because of you!"

"I'm sorry…" Chloe cried. Tears begin to form in her eyes as she stared at the knife. "Please don't kill me!"

"SABINE!" Adrien shouted. The blue haired woman turns her head to see Adrien, Nino, Alya and Alya mother standing in the doorway.

"Sabine put the knife down and let her go!" Alya mother shouted. Sabine does as told, allowing the blonde woman to fall to the ground. Her face covered in black tears as she runs over to Adrien and cries. Sabine looks down at the knife and sighed before throwing it into the nearby sink. She then walks into the back of the room. Alya mother follows behind while Adrien escorts Chloe out of the bakery. Nino and Alya stayed inside to calm down everyone in the building. Adrien dragged Chloe to an alley that was away from public eye.

"FUCKING PHYCO!" Chloe shouted from outside of the building. "She nearly killed me Adrien! She was going to kill me!"

"Your fine." Adrien said. Even though he was married to the angel of his life, he was still pretending to be Chloe's boyfriend.

"No I am not! I am going to make sure she pays for what she's done!" Chloe shouted. "I fucking hate Marinette, if she didn't exist none of this would be happening! God I wish she would just die already!"

"Don't say that." Adrien said in a calming voice. Although inside he was trying to keep his monster from killing her where she stood. She think's Sabine is scary, oh Adrien will be changing that real soon.

"I mean it! I swear, if Marinette were to die the next day, this town would literally have a celebration!"

"Chloe please…" Adrien was begging her at this second. The beast inside was about to break free.

"She's just like her mother! Crazy and evil, I would not be shocked if they were killed the next day. You know what!? That's what I will do and-!" Chloe growled. The next thing she knew, the world went black, and that was because Adrien had punched her in the face. The blonde male stared down at the unconscious female was lying on the ground with her left slowly turning a dark shade of purple. Because the two were in an ally, no one notice the girl was attacked.

"Ops…" Adrien muttered.

(The Akuma)

"Really Adrien…" Alya growled as she stared at the sleeping blonde in one of the guest rooms bed. After Adrien's fit, the blonde dragged the girl to the Akuma in hopes of figuring out a plan. With Nino and Alya with him of course.

"I think you need to go to counseling for anger dude." Nino said with a worried voice.

"Possible. But she was talking about killing Marinette!" Adrien shouted. "I didn't think she was serious or not! I panic!"

"Panic, or got pissed?" Nino asked.

"Fuck that! Chloe is here!" Alya said. "Time to take our revenge out!"

"I feel kind of bad not having Mari here." Nino said. "But I would so like to do something scaring to this bitch for everything she's done to us."

"Any ideas?" Alya asked.

"Oh dear, what to do in a sex club?" Adrien said in a sarcastic voice.

"Rape?" Alya said.

"Oh please, Chloe might enjoy it." Nino said.

"Hm." Adrien moaned. He places a hand on his chin as he begins to think of a horrible way to punish Chloe for what she has done. It then hits him.

"Has any of you seen the movie: Don't Breathe?

(Midnight)

Chloe's eyes slowly open to a neon purple room. Hanging over the floor, she turns her head to the side a bit to see her clothes had been removed from her body. She tries to open her mouth to scream, but something was in her mouth, keeping her from screaming. Her eyes move down to see that her hands and feet were being held up by chains that were nailed to the roof. She tries to move her body, but moans in pain as the metal of the chains brush against her skin.

"Oh look! Someone's awake!" Chat said as he enters the room. Behind him was Lady WiFi, in her hand was a turkey baster.

"WHBKRHY!" Chloe shouted through her gag.

"What? I couldnt hear you." Chat said. Lady WiFi removes the ball gag that was lunched into Chloe's mouth. Once out, Chloe begins to scream:

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKING FUCKERS!?" Chloe shouted.

"Wow, a lot of fucks in there." Lady WiFi joked.

"Oh, I am so sorry Chloe, but someone has put a red X on your back."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Have you ever heard of Marinette?"

"That blue haired tramp!?" Chloe growled. Making Lady WiFi chuckle at her words. "What's so funny!?"

"Well, that blue haired tramp is good friends with one of my friends. And he's is pissed off at the fact that his PREGNANT WIFE is in prison for a crime she did not do."

"Marinette's married!?"

"To a very rich guy too." Lady WiFi said. "Something you would not be able to accomplish."

"Is he here, can I talk to him?" Chloe asked. Chat looks at Lady WiFi for a second, with his Chat Nior smirk on his handsome face. Lady WiFi nods her head before saying:

"He's right in front of you."

"What?" Chloe asked in shocked.

"That's right, my sweet angel doesn't know I am Chat Nior." Chat lied. "But that doesn't mean I can't use my alter-ego to punish the bitch that has made my wife's life a living breathing hell!"

"Do I know you?" Chloe asked as she stared at the blonde for a few second. "Oh my god, Nathan is that you!?"

"Excuse me." Lady WiFi said before walking out the room. A second later, laughter could be heard from outside the room. Chat Nior was trying to keep his laughter in check, trying not burst out into laughter as well. A few seconds later, Lady WiFi comes walking into the room, wiping her tears away from her face.

"Oh my gosh, you really are stupid." Chat giggled. "But minding that, were going to play a game."

"What game?"

"Its called..." Lady WiFi started as she stares at the turkey baster. "Who's seed can find the hidden egg first?"

Before Chloe could say a word, Chat stuck his index finger and thumb into his mouth. Blowing into his mouth, he creates a loud whistling sound that attracts eight men and women into the room. All naked with butter fly shaped mask over their faces, all of them smiling. Chloe stared at them with a confused face as Chat takes the baster from Lady WiFi's hand. Twirling the plastic thing in his hand as he walks over to the group. Lady WiFi gets on her knee's and shoves the ball gag into the blonde's mouth. Keeping her from screaming at the people for help.

"All right, so you all know the drill. I have selected you eight large brutes to impregnating my girlfriend." Chat said with a smile. "The one that injects the most cum in in her wins. But of course, I am against penetration, so you guy are going to squirt in this turkey baster. When your done, these lovely ladies will do the honors of injecting the cum into my loevley girlfriend. And if you need any help with your dicks, don't be afraid to ask the lovely ladies. Every shot you make I give you a thousand and they will be keeping check."

"NGH!?" Chloe shouted through her gag.

"Enjoy!" Chat said before handing the baster to one of the women. "And remember, have fun!"

Lady WiFi and Chat Nior walk out of the room as Chloe screams her blonde head off. Chat and WiFi make their way to the VIP room of an active club being entertain by the Bubbler's music. Chat and WiFi take a seat on the second floor near the bar, Lady WiFi looks through baby clothes and toys while Chat was on a laptop.

"Oh my gosh, this looks so cute! I wonder if Marinette would like this?" Lady WiFi said as she points out an adorable crib.

"We'll show her after were done with Chloe." Chat said.

"Are we going to far with Chloe?" Lady WiFi asked.

"Not even! She was threatening to have my Marinette killed! My baby killed!" Chat shouted. "If anything, this is a merciful punishment."

"But impregnating her?"

"Then she will know the shame of all those women she talked down upon for getting abortions." Chat said. "And if not that pain, then the pain of raising someone else kid."

"Sounds like karma for all the horrible things she said about Sabine." Chat said. "Besides, I bet she would make the best mom."

"Your right!"

(three hours later)

"Oh my gosh, talk about a leaky hole." Lady WiFi said as she stared at Chloe's cum filled woman hole that was leaking to the floor. Chat unlocks the blonde girl from her chains, making her body fall down to the ground. Chloe moans and growls as she tries to move her body.

"Don't try to move so much, your body is trying to recover from the intense pain you just had." Chat said. He takes a knee to Chloe with a smile on his face. "All those men took special pills for a month without masturbating to make their seeds strong. So prepare to be a mom."

"Basterd..." Chloe growled.

"Or, you can get an abortion." Chat said. "I don't care, now, I will blind fold you soon and take you home. You can cry to the police all you want. But the truth is, your hymen isnt broken, and that's how police tell if your raped or not. So, good luck in the future, and if you try to do anything to my Marinette again, I will make you bay in ways you could not even think of!"

Chloe bites the bottom of her lip as tears falls down her cheeks. Chat Nior smiles as her reaction before whistling to three muscle head in black thongs. They walk into the room and grabbed Chloe, blind folding her, they dragged her out the room. Chat yawns before looking down at his clock.

"I should be getting Marinette something to eat. I am off, watch the club!" Chat said before leaving the room.

Kikkie: Well, we finally got Chloe's revenge done and over with! Also, I have been meaning to tell everyone where I got the idea for Adrien being a sex prince and all. Well, there's this movie called Preaching to the Perverted. I based Adrien off the main female character who is a dominatrix that runs a BDSM club. We are so close to the end, just a few more chapters! Anyway, thank you for reading, please review and have a lovely day!

Chapter 25: The end

Kikkie: The final chapter! D'X

"Ugh, I swear to god, this is getting out of hand!" Marinette shouted at the three young adults in front of her. "Impregnanting Chloe!? Really!?"

"Sorry." Alya said.

"Sorry does not cut it!" Marinette shouted. "You three went to far this time! Enough revenging!"

"What?" Adrien asked. "But bugaboo, she threaten to kill you!"

"I don't care! This a serious thing! You literally created life for the wrong reasons! Also, you told her I knew Chat Nior after the whole Nathan thing was suppose to get suspicion off me! How will that help me in court!?"

"But I told her you didn't know about the alter ego." Adrien said.

"That can still be used against me!" Marinette shouted. "I need to get out of here! All this dust and stuff is making me sick and I know that's bad for the baby!"

"Speaking of baby." Nino started. "Is it true that we are all related?"

"No, we four are the only kids that aren't related to the blood. And also our parents, besides Adrien." Alya explained.

"Inbreed muts!" Adrien said with a smile.

"So, you think there's something something wrong with everyone then?" Nino asked.

"What do you mean?" Alya asked.

"If everyone here is a descended of the same bloodline, straight from it, why is everyone in town normal? Like no birth fertility, deform, low sperm count, or mental disability?" Nino asked. "I mean, isn't that strange?"

"Yea, but that's if your too deep into the bloodlines." Alya said.

"Yea, if you count our age group, we are the sixth generation of the same blood. So everything Nino just said was true." Adrien said.

"Expected for you Adrien, you were able to get your grandmother's genes." Marinette said.

"And no one finds it creepy that the only ones who knew about this was the mayor and Adrien dad?" Nino asked.

"My dad was black mailed, so keep him out of this." Adrien growled.

"I am not pointing any fingers at your dad dude, but the whole genetic stuff is a bit complicated." Nino said.

"I wonder if the Mayor is hiding something in his basement." Marinette said.

"Basement?" Nino asked.

"Yes! There is a basement in his study. Its underneath the rug by his bookcase." Marinette said.

"Paris doesn't have basements." Nino said.

"Then what do you call the hollow feeling I get when I stand in that certain area."

"Drugs?" Adrien asked.

"Weed?" Nino asked.

"A night with Chat Nior?" Alya asked. Making everyone look at her funny. "What? You never tried a A night with Chat Nior drink before?"

"OH!" The three adults say.

"Yea that stuff is strong." Adrien muttered. "But a basement, I need to check that out."

"It amazes me where this fanfiction is going." Nino muttered.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing dude." Nino responded.

"Just don't do anything stupid." Marinette said. "My court meeting is in the even, their holding it in the studio. Today will be the day I am ether sent to prison or sent home."

"No promises!" Adrien said before blowing his wife a kiss. He then runs out of the room with Alya and Nino not to far behind. Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed as she stared at the bars. She then looks down to her stomach with a smile on her face. She rubs her stomach with her left hand before saying:

"Everything will be alright."

(Adrien)

"Operation The End begins!" Adrien said with a smile on his face. He, Alya and Nino stood in front of the Mayors house...behind a large bush.

"Why are we hiding?" Nino asked.

"The real question is, what are we doing?" Alya asked.

"Oh, we are getting proof of the inbreeding happening in the town." Adrien said.

"But we don't have Basements!" Nino said.

"Actually we do." Adrien said. "You see, Paris doesn't have basements and what knots because of the apartments and stuff. But if you were to go out of town, I am pretty sure you will find a basement or two."

"I don't see where this is going." Nino said.

"I do, its called breaking and entering." Alya said.

"Look!" Adrien said. He turns his body around to his friends. "This might be our ONLY clue in saving Marinette! So could you two PLEASE just follow my lead!"

"We have been doing that a lot! So far, it has gotten us no where!" Alya growled. "I want Marinette out of prison, hell I want her out of this town, but I feel as thought we are running around like headless chickens, not knowing where were going! And I am deeply scared!"

"Yea dude, the mayor killed your mom, can't that be proof enough?" Nino asked.

"Yea, expect he wasn't visible in the tape, all of his written paper were taking and thrown in the trash by my father, and there were no witnesses expect for that little boy!" Adrien growled. "Who we can't identify because we don't know who he is! That fat tube of goo has gotten away with to much!"

I understand your upset, but you-CHLOE!" Nino shouted over Alya. The three young adults hide behind the bush as Chloe and the Mayor come walking out of their home. Chloe holding her nose up high as usaul as she walked towards her father's car.

"He better be the best! I don't want some nut job removing this fetus like it was a rotting tooth!"

"Oh, so she is getting an abortion." Alya said.

"Awww, that poor soul." Adrien said in a sarcastic voice.

"Can you two focus!" Nino growled. The two adults nod their heads as they watched through the bushes at the car driving away from the large house. Once gone, the three adults jump out of the bushes, they ran over to the house. Adrien pulled out the copy he made (chapters ago) and used it to unlocked the door. Once inside, the three walked over to the mayors study. It looked completely normal. Alya walks over to the book case and removed the rug to see a normal wooden floor.

"Okay, no evidence of basement door of what so ever." Alya said.

"Shit!" Adrien growled. He looks around the room furiously. "There has to be some evidence! He's evil! I know he has something!"

"Dude, I think your about to lose it." Nino said.

"This is my bugaboo's life! My child's life! My everything!" Adrien growled at his friend. "Stop talking down on me like it's nothing!"

"Its not nothing! Have you seen France prison, all the chemical in the food!"

"If and when we get to America, you are so getting thereby." Nino said.

"We need to leave, we will find something on that man later." Alya said.

"Ugh!" Adrien growled. He walks towards the door to leave the room, but stops when he heard something off. He looks down and taps his feet against the wooden floor under his feet. He was standing on a rug that was right in front of the door. He bends over to the ground and removes the rug, a smile appears in his face when he saw four squares that were a lighter shade of color compare to the rest of the flooring.

"Bing-o!" Adrien said. He slowly sticks his nails in between the gap of the wooden floor and slowly pulls it up. Alya and Nino eyes widen at what was inside the hole.

"A button." Alya said. "Wow."

"Ugh!" Adrien growled. Nino on the other hand was curious to see what would happen, so he pressed the red button that was on the floor. The book case where Marinette described the hollow feeling slowly begins to turn around to reveal another room in his study.

"Well...that is certainly no basement!" Nino said.

"Okay, if we make it through this, I just wanted to tell you two that I love you guys like your were the siblings I never had!" Adrien said.

"Aw, thanks man." Nino said.

"Also, yesterday our credits came in. We four got accepted into that college!"

"Your telling us this now!?" Alya asked.

"With all that has been going on, I sorta forgot." Adrien said.

"I hope for your sake, everything comes out grand!" Alya growled.

"I know, hopefully it this lead to anything dark and creepy." Adrien said before walking towards the bookcase. Alya and Nino follow closely behind as three entered into a dark room filled with DVD's...

(The town's studio)

Being the second largest building in the town, now the first since city hall was gone, everyone in town gathered around, sitting on metal cheap seats, preparing themselfs to watch the most intense thing in this town. Marinette's court trail, even though she should be in an actually court, she wasn't. She sat at a school desk brought in for her to sit, with her father sitting next to her. In front of her was the four council members. In the front row was her mother, Nat and some of her classmates that watched intensely. Chloe and Nathan were one of the few that were in the front row, watching her intensely.

"Marinette...Marinette...Marinette." The mayor spoke. "I am very disappointed in you."

"I can drop a pen and would be disappointed." Marinette said. Her father gives her a small nudge on her shoulder.

"What would possess you to burn city hall?" The principle asked.

"Nothing because I didn't do it." Marinette said.

"Oh really?" The mayor asked.

"I honestly don't see why I am here." Marinette started. "The whole town knows you don't like me. I know for a fact, that if I gave you a 100 things to prove that I am innocent, you would still arrest me!"

"That is not true." The priest said. "But we cannot let a fire starter run around."

"I did not burn that building to the ground." Marinette growled.

"Then where were you the night of the burning, because no one could find you." The mayor asked. Marinette's eyes quickly glance to Gabriel for a brief second before looking back at the mayor.

"I was at a friends how." Marinette said.

"And who was this friend, and does he have proof of your absence from that night?" The mayor asked.

"N-no." Marinette said.

"No he does not exist or no he does not have proof." Priest said.

"Its complicated." Marinette said.

"Nothing is complicated, your lying and you must be judged." The mayor said. The chubby man was about to grab his gravel, but Gabriel grabbed his mic fast to say:

"Marinette..." He started. "Who ever this person is, you have to say it. This is your life at steak, you might spend 20 to 50 years in jail because of this. Its not just your life that will be effected by this choice. I am begging you, just say who you were with last night."

"But I will ruin him." Marinette said. "I can't do that to him. I can't destroy what he had worked so hard for in his life. I wish I could, but I just don't have the strength too."

"Then I will." Gabriel said. "Marinette was not here last night, she and her friends were at a church that night. She was getting married to...to my son."

"WHAT!?" Chloe shouted in shock as she raised her body from her seat. The whole town was shocked at the new at what they just heard. Chloe on the other hand was glaring daggers at Marinette. Nathan puts his hand over his heart as he stared at the girl he was suppose to marry.

"When did this happen!?" The mayor asked.

"The night of the burning." Gabriel said as he pulls out his phone. "Here are the receipts to the clothes I bought her that night, along with pictures of the wedding. My pictures are marked by date and time, you will see that Marinette was four hours away when the towns city hall was burned down." He said as he passes his phone to the other council members. Everything Gabriel was saying was true, they saw pictures of Marinette and Adrien together eating out, talking and even kissing. The mayor growls before giving the phone back to the blonde male next to him.

"Well, proof has been shown that Marinette is innocent." The mayor said. Chloe on the other hand had something to say: she stood up from her seat and glared at the blue haired girl.

"Yesterday I was attacked by Chat Nior because I threaten your life!" Chloe shouted.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Daddy! She and Chat Nior are also married! Its not legal to married to two males! Is it?" Chloe asked.

"Oh my gosh." Sabine muttered under her breath as she brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Your so stupid!" Alix shouted.

"Yea, sit down and shut up!" Rose shouted.

"The girl's innocent Chloe, just let it go!" Kim growled at the blonde. Marinette couldn't help but smile at her classmates words.

"Marinette, is it true you are having an affair with Chat Nior?" The chubby man asked.

"No!" Marinette responded.

"Are you lying?" He asked.

"No!" Marinette said.

"Then why did he attack me!?" Chloe shouted.

"Because your a mean person." Marinette responded.

"I am not mean!"

"You just admitted you threaten my life." Marinette said.

"Ugh!" Chloe turns her head to her father. "Daddy, she has a connection with Chat Nior! Trust me!"

"I do!" The mayor said. "Which is why I am-"

"Hold it right there porky!" Adrien shouted as he entered the area. Behind him was Alya and Nino, and in their hands were silver DVD's. Everyone's eyes turn to Adrien as he walks towards the front of the court that was being held. Standing in front of the council, Adrien glared at the chubby man.

"You sir, are one sick puppy." Adrien said.

"What are you talking about?" The mayor asked.

"Let me show you." Adrien said before winking at the chubby man. Alya comes walking near Adrien with a DVD player. Behind the council was a white screen used to produce movies on the wall. Adrien slips the DVD into the player. It takes a while for the video to load, but when it did, people stared wide eyed at the screen. A little boy being taped to a glass table with his arms and legs spread far apart. The little boy was not wearing any pants and he looked to be crying.

"I wanna go home..." The little boy cried. "I want my mommy!"

"Oh hush little one." A voice from behind the camera spoke. Everyone in the room ears perk up when they heard a familiar voice. They felt that they knew this person behind the camera. And their feelings were corrected, because the man behind the camera stepped forward, reviling to be the mayor.

"What is this?" The mayor asked. Adrien walks close up the chubby man and whispered:

"Your home made tapes of our time together." Adrien whispered before walking away from the man. He gasped as he stood up from the desk. Walking over to Alya, he tries to grab the player, only to fall to the ground by Tom's foot being in the way. Everyone in town watched as the Mayor plays with the child. Before things could get vulgar, Adrien pauses the clip.

"The boy you see before you see before is no other than Chat Nior." Adrien growled. "This man raped a poor child for his own selfish and disgusting need! And here's the sad part, he wasn't the only victim!" Adrien growled before fast forwarding the tape to revealing seven other boys from the town being violated by the mayor. The thing that was so shocking was the last boy being Johnathan. Marinette and Tom turn their heads and look at the brown haired boy staring down to the ground with sadden eyes.

"There are more video's in his study!" Adrien shouted. "More victims that he used and scared. He told these boys that if they told anyone, that they would be punished by god! The priest and the principle help him too when it comes to silencing the children! He used the holy father as a mask to get to your kids! He makes innocent people like Sabine the enemy because he needed something to distract you from the truth. 18 years, you all though Marinette was the most of the town, when in reality, he was telling you what to do every day! Nathan and Chloe knew about as well, they convince some of the kids to stay quite! It was a whole system!"

The chubby man stands up from his position and yanks the player out of Alya hand. Throwing the machine to the ground, smashing it with his foot furiously, he turns the perfectly good player into junk that was just pieces of bolts and metal. Once done, he looks at the town folk and gasp at their facial expression. Everyone was shocked and scared! The man that they thought was there fearless leader, was actually a monster. The man sighs as he tries to put a smile on his face, only to receive boo's of anger from the towns people.

"SICKO!"

"PEDO!"

"YOU SHOULD ROT IN PRISON!"

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR SINS ON A LITTLE GIRL!"

"YOUR DISGUSTING!"

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO CHILDREN!?"

"GET OUT OF TOWN YOU DISGUSTING PRICK!"

"I WANT A NEW MAYOR!"

Voices of anger attack the man as he tries to look for a way out. But he couldnt, because Junior handcuffed him. Along with the priest and the principle. As the town's officers escort the three council members out the building, everyone begins to throw trash at the three men. Chloe and Nathan are also taken in. Once gone, everyone looks over to Gabriel, the only council member that seemed to have a heart. The blonde sighed as he adjust his glasses.

"Well, I see Marinette is innocent, so case close or what ever." Gabriel said as he bangs the gravel on the table. The town cheers as Marinette claps her hands in glee as one of the officer unchain her. She then runs over to Adrien and hugs him.

"I love you!" Marinette shouted. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" Adrien said. "I told you I would never leave you in there. Your mine."

"And your mine." Marinette said before pressing her lips against his. Alya and Nino cheered with everyone else.

(A week later)

A week has past since the Mayor, Chloe, Nathan, the Priest, and the Principle had been sent to the cell. And many thing had changed! Mister Fu was appointed the new Mayor of the town since he is one of the towns elders. Gabriel is still on the council to help mister Fu, but he will be leaving soon once his daughter is born. Sabine, no longer having to worry about her daughter, has decided to take all of her saving, the money she had saved up for Marinette's college, and the money she received by selling her bakery to Alya mom, and go live the life she skipped out on when she was younger. Go around the world and learn new pasty recipes, maybe open another shop in a less hostel inverment. Much to Marinette happiness when she heard the news. Tom decided to stay in the town and try to help rebuild the trust between the people and its leaders. Marinette, after this troubling events, decided to forgive her dad and promise to call him once a week while in America. Sabine agreed to the same thing for the two of them. Many of the towns young adult started to apply to college's around the world to expand their horizons and live their dreams.

But today was the day, today was the day that Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino were packing up one of Adrien's car's to go to the airport. Many of the town's people helped and even gave gifts, most of them were to Marinette, apologies for being cruel to her and wishing her a great life with Adrein. She accepted all of them with a smile. She even got a gift from Tom's family! Amelia gave her a Necklace and apologized to Marinette for how she treated her. The blue haired girl forgave her step-sister with a hug. Once everything was packed, Marinette runs over to the police station to say goodbye to the coucnil members. Adrien and the others wait for her. Once inside the police station cell, she see's the priest and Chloe sharing a cell to the left, Nathan and the principle sharing a cell to the right and the Mayor sharing the middle.

"Hey." Marinette spoke in a low voice. "How are you?"

"Annoyed." Chloe responded. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Marinette said in her sweet voice.

"Awww! That is so sweet!" Kim's dad said. "I am going to miss you so much Marinette! Its because of you that my son wants to go to America!"

"Oh really!?" Marinette asked.

"Yea, its cute. Anyway, I will be back. Can you watch the jail birds for me?"

"Oh, of course!" Marinette said. She watches the tall man in purple walk out the room before turning her head to look at the mayor. The chubby man looks up at her with angry eyes.

"What?" He asked. Marinette's smile widens as her eye lids hang half way down with her eyebrows slanted to the side.

"You do not know how long I have been DREAMING of this moment." Marinette said, making everyone look at her.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"You don't honestly think that everything that has happen to you...is Adrien...or should I say Chat Nior's idea." Marinette said.

"What?" The priest asked. Marinette reaches into her back and pulls out a red notebook (chapter 13).

"When I was ten, I lost someone I cared about." Marinette said as she closes her eyes, remaindering that day. "I held her close to my body as she cried out her sons name with her last aching breath. You know who I am talking about, right Mayor?"

"You..." The mayor said. "You were that little boy in the video."

"Yes, I was. Alice and I were very close, you see, Alice wanted to one day pass on her legacy to her son. But she realized that her kingdom needed a woman to care for it. Who would be better than an actually sin." Marinette said. "And then she picked me. She taught me everything she knew, disguises, manipulation, even ways of making yourself look like the victim."

"You couldnt have planned all of this!?" Chloe shouted.

What do you mean?" The mayor asked the blue haired woman standing in front of him.

"Do you really think everything that has happened was all Adrien's idea?" Marinette asked with a smirk. "If that's the case, then your wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my god, you and the rest of this town are bunch of fucking inbreed morons! I mean, Adrien, Alya and Nino are in a worse category, but their under a safe shelter." Marinette said. "Adrien would literally lick dirt off my shoe, what makes you think I couldn't manipulate that blonde wuss?"

"You psychopath." He muttered.

"Psycho? More like pissed off girl who would literally jump off a hill to get away from this town!" Marinette growled. "And the funny thing of all of this is, I just had give my virginity up for it."

"How?" The mayor asked.

"It was easy! I mean, knowing his mom for a while kind of gave me an idea on how to approach him. Poor shy rich boy who didn't have voice, just wanted a friend. Easy!" Marinette said. "And since the town hated me, I could easily convince him that I wanted to be his friend. And that's where the plan started honestly, I would make him fall so hard for me, that I could be the only one to get him up. First I dated Nathan, worst two years of my life, but it did make Adrien pissed. I could literally see his blood boil at the sight of me kissing Nathan. And then I let him see the threat of this town would be to us, how we never could truly be together. When we hooked up, I made sure that those days were the best days of his life, I gave him something he desired. I gave him love, and I made him believe that our love was real and in jeopardy. And when he realized this, he came straight after all of you, something that I have been dreaming of for years."

"How could you use him like that?" The mayor asked. Marinette evil smirk disappeared from her face.

"The same way you used him." Marinette said. "The difference, I didn't physically fucked him up. I made him believe I loved him and I cared for him. Unlike you who does love him but fucked up in the mind to rape him constantly."

"I don't believe you!" The chubby shouted as he stood up from his seat. "You can't be the mastermind! It was Chat Nior that did this!"

"Your right, Chat or Adrien, did do all of this. Its not like I gave him...hints." Marinette said. Making the Mayor stare at her confusly.

"Oh my god, let me explain." Marinette started."I created Chat Nior. Using a simple puppet named Plagg. I gave him the courage through those notes to become what he is today. I mean come on, black cat with green eyes that matched my designs. I knew Adrien was Chat Nior, no problem. And when Chat was created, I made sure Adrien felt happy! I gave him that adriliane he needed to be Chat while building that character up. And the whole time, he didn't realize I was helping him. And its all thanks to the help of his dear sweet mom. And then when I new that the time was right, I sent Alya an email and the password to his club. Told Adrien to his face I am going, and let him come to me. And after that night we spent together, I knew in my heart that he would be my escape plan. So I always acted so innocent and sweet around him, playing dumb! Until he wanted me, and then I pretended to be a nerves virgin around him. "Oh sweet Chat, be gently with me", ha! Men can resist a cute little virgin. The mere thought of being a women first drives men crazy and wild!"

"So you werent a virgin when you had sex with Chat?" Chloe asked.

"Oh I was, I just had no shame flaunting it around." Marinette said.

"Marinette..." Nathan said in shock as his eyes widen in fear.

"Oh Nathan, how I played you like a toy." Marinette said. "I NEVER loved you. Personally, your kisses suck and I was so fucking happy to hear you slept with Chloe that day. Because it meant I was free from your presence."

"Then why come back with me?" Nathan asked.

"For the soul purpose to piss Adrien off. Adrien an alpha, and to see his mate with another would make a cat go bat shit wild!" Marinette said. "And I am not going to lie, that little sex thing he did with me, with you in the room, it was fucking hot! To see your face break down after watching your mate be raped in front of you and enjoy it, hilarious!"

"Your sick in the head." Nathan growled.

"Possible, but your worse for allowing it to happen!" Marinette growled "I gave Chat the hint to do it, I'll admit that much. But for you to sell me? That's a new low!"

"I'm sorry..." Nathan moaned.

"Oh your sorry alright, sorry that I wasn't going to let you get away with it!" Marinette growled. Her attention then goes to Chloe. "And sweet tart Chloe, bring you down wasnt that hard. I knew you watching me all the time. Even that time I went to the library, I knew you were there. I should be an actress because I played you good!"

"I was pregnant with some strangers kids cause of you! And I have a video of it on the web!" Chloe growled.

"And?" Marinette asked. "Personally, you deserve worse! You nearly killed Nat's baby and you tried to blame it on me! Then you have the down right nerve to try to kill me! Your extremely lucky that thats all Chat did to you! What Chat did you to is NOTHING compare to the fucked up things I wanted to do to you, NOTHING AT ALL! And trust me, after what you did to Nat, your lucky I was in a cell. Because if I had told Chat my thoughts, he would have agreed dearly!" Marinette growled before looking at the priest.

"And you! Your little pecker ruined my life as is. And my father's." Marinette started. "Servant of god, more like the towns local pedophile! Did you really think you were going to get away with it?"

"I am sorry..." He cried. Marinette eyes then goes to the principles.

"It is your job to watch and protect the children. I am a bad influence? You deserve to rot in this bar cell!" Marinette growled. "I personally will see to that!"

"I will end you..." The mayor growled. Marinette eyes turn to the chubby man. "Demon!"

"Oh no, you won't." Marinette started. "Your the reason I am like this. All my life, you have told everyone that I was a sin, that I was bad luck, that I was evil! This is your doing!

"God never made evil!" The man shouted.

"Keep living in that world of yours. By the way, I am going to give all my copies of Alices journals to the local news. I am going to reveal the whole breeding thing by the way, so I hope your prepared for a shit storm." Marinette growled. He dark expression fades to happiness as she looks at the doors then back at the three in the cells.

"Anyway, I have a life to live!" Marinette said. "I am going to college, then I am going to marry Adrien again and take over his family business. Probably pop out a few more kids to prove my love, but hey! Sacrifices has to be made in order to survive."

"Do you love him?" The mayor asked.

"That's for you to figure out." Marinette said before standing up from her seat. She turns her body around and walks out the door of the Mayor office, leaving the chubby man stun and dazed at what he just heard. She heads outside and walks straight to Adrien for their trip to the airport. With a smile on her face and a skip in her step, she walks up to Adrien then plants a kiss on his lips. Her arms then wrapped around his waist, hugging the blonde male as she giggled.

"You ready?" Adrien asked.

"I am, lets go!"

(27 years later)

"NO MOMMY! NO!" A small blonde girl with light blue eyes shouted as she held her mother leg. Marinette sighed as she tries to rip the small blonde girl off her leg.

"Lily we have to go." Marinette tells her daughter as she pry's the small girl off her leg. Marinette then holds the little five year up. Lily, the youngest of the five Agreste Dupain-Cheng children. Her baby blue eyes could melt anyone heart. She wore a yellow dress with white ribbons on her pigtails. Marinette smiles at the sad girl before saying:

"We will be back in three days." Marinette told her daughter before setting her down to the ground next to her 13-year-old brother Sebastian. The third oldest of the five kids and the older twin brother to his twin Dante. The young boy had brown just like his grandfather, his left eye was green while his right was blue. The young boy was wearing a grey hoodie that went down to his waist. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans with multiple colored chains around his waist. He stared down at his sister for a few seconds before digging into his pocket, he pulls out a green lollipop and gave it to his sister. The small girl smiles before snatching the candy out of his hand. "All four of you behave for your grandfather."

"Why can't we stay with your parents?" A 16-year-old girl with blue hair said as she walks in front of Marinette. She wore orange yogo pants with a white blouse. Her hair was tied up in a bun that had a black rose sticking out from the end. The black rose matched her boots. Her name was Gabriella; she was named after her grandfather and is the second born of the five children. She was born with blue hair like her mother, but inherited most of looks from her father's side of the family. She looked just like Adrien's mother when she was young, so Adrien and Marinette had no doubt that she would look like her in the future.

"You know they are out of town, besides, you have a photo shoot tomorrow." Marinette said with a smile. Marinette, now 45 and the vice-CEO of the Agreste fashion line and co-founder of the Chat Nior and Ladybug collection, Marinette has become what she always dreamed of, a famous fashion designer. Her appearance changed over the years, she was a little bit taller than she was 27 years ago, her hair now reached down to her waist, and she had a couple of wrinkles around her eyes. She had gained a little weight over the years, making her a bit more curvy then her pitic look when she was young, making her look like a mature woman than a sexy young adult. She was currently wearing a dark navy blue suit with a skirt that went to her knees and tie that hanged above her cleavage.

"I know." The young said.

"All set!" Adrien shouted to his family of five that was standing in front of their car. He climbs out of the driver's seat and looks at his kids. "You all be good for your grandfather; he is very busy man."

Adrien, now 46 and still the owner of his sex work, was also happy with his life. Unlike Marinette, the blonde male retained most of his young features from his youth, expect for his eyes. He only had one wrinkle underneath. He wore a khaki jacket and pants with a white shirt and a grey tie. Marinette tries her hardest everyday not to tell Adrien that he dresses like his father sometimes, but he wore it much better than Gabriel. His hair was gelled and comb back with grey thin lens glasses. He adjust his tie before smiling at his children.

"Oh like daddy Warbucks, but instead of being bald and having a broken heart, he has hair and his soul is black." Dante said, Dante was the fourth child of the runt. Being born two minutes later after his twin brother Sebastian, Dante was named after Adrien favorite video game character. He was born with blonde hair and green eyes, just like his father, but his face structure looked a lot like his mother. He wore black clothes and was going through a bit of a goth faze.

"Your grandfather loves you all dearly, give him a chance this weekend." Adrien said.

"I've heard that before." Gabriella muttered under her breath as she scraps the dirty from beneath her fingertips.

"It was one time…"

"He was three hours late!" Gabriella shouted at her father. "Also has anyone notice that he doesn't smile? I mean, he didn't even smile when Lily was born."

"He smiled, you guys just didn't see it." Marinette said.

"Is grandma Nat going to be here?" Alice asked.

"No, she's in Italy helping your aunt with her new babies. Remember she had twins, their lots of work." Marinette said with a smile. "Like your nephew's."

"How is Adrien Junior?" Adrien asked. Adrien Jr., the eldest of the five kids and currently was away in another country. He currently was working as a teacher in new Zealand with his wife and two sons that were just born. Adrien Junior was born the last few days of Marinette second semester in college. He is 26 years old and looked just like Adrien, expect for his blue eyes, which he inherited from his mother.

"He's fine. He and the Misses will be visiting us very soon." Marinette responded.

"This is going to be a long weekend." Dante said. Adrien looks over at Sebastien and smiled before saying:

"What do you think of your grandfather?" Adrien asked the teenager, the young man just stared down at the ground. Not saying a word to his father, instead he twists and turns a silver ring on his finger. His father looks over to Marinette in worry.

"Drop it." Marinette ordered. It wasn't long till the two heard a honk sound coming from behind them, it was their driver giving them a sign that they were running late. Marinette nods her head before turning around to look at her children. One by one, she gave them all a kiss on their foreheads before running to the car, Adrien just waves to them. Once in the car, Marinette pulls down her window and waves at her children as the car drives off. But before it even leaves the driveway, Dante opens his mouth to shout:

"DON'T HAVE ANOTHER KID OKAY! THERE'S ENOUGH OF US!"

The young boy shouted before bursting into laughter. Marinette, who was texting her assistants, heard this and groaned.

"Smart ass…" Marinette muttered under her breath. "They get that from your side."

"And?" Adrien responded with a smirk on his face. Making Marinette smile.

"Nothing, their perfect just they way they are."

Kikkie: And we are done! Bring me tissue's! This is the longest story I have ever made!

I am so glad that all of you enjoyed it! It makes me very happy knowing that my weird story telling is accepting.

When I made this story, was a bit shy on posting it because I felt that some of the chapters were a bit to dark. But after making a few chapters, I suddenly gain the courage to make more and expand my imagination. I am so happy and thankful for all the support you gave me and words of criticism.

Thank you very much again, and like I always say: I hope you enjoyed the story, Please review and have a lovely~

Chapter 26: Question answered

Kikkie: So I have been having a lot of people asking me to explain some things. So here are some questions I have been asked to answer:

1\. Is Marinette nuts, psycho or crazy? Well...I would not say nuts or the other's, but I would say an evil genius who enjoys manipulating people for her own use.

2\. What was in the room behind the bookcase? Video tapes of the boys.

3\. Was Marinette Pregnant? Yes, I said Adrien Junior in the chapter but I accidentally added another child to the pack that I forgot to change the number from four to five. I have fixed the problem now.

4\. Will I make a sequel or spin off? Maybe... I don't really see the possibility of a spin off or a sequel unless it had something to do with the kids. And even then I would have to think really hard on it. I was thinking about making a prequel of Alice before she died. Tell her dark tale of how she started her business, how she escaped her family and explain her relationship with Marinette. But that is just a tick of thought. If anyone wants to do it, they have my blessing to do so, just give me credit.

5\. Will you write another story like this? I don't know, maybe after I see season 2.

6\. I did not see hints of Marinette being manipulative at all during the story, when did she act evil or where were the hints? Okay, this is where shit might get a little scary! First, she has one of Alice's journals, and what we saw in a few chapter, Alice holds amazing scientific sexual discovery relating to the body. But that what we know from Adrien journal of his mom. We don't know what's in Marinette's journal and how she got it. We also don't know her exact relationship with Alice, which is also scary thing because Chat Nior personality is a copy of Alice that Marinette put inside Adrien. Throughout the story Marinette plays the victim, she's always in danger, but lets be honest, in some part of the story we did see her dark side. She has the exact same ability of turning a room cold just like Adrien, now think, she must have had some sort of training with Alice to know how to these things. She may have also know about the inbreeding of the town.

Also, lets not forget Marinette who suddenly have amazing idea's out of the blue. Like bail her classmates out so that they would side with her at some point. Nathan's revenge would turn the town on Nathan and pity poor Marinette.

If Marinette wanted to get away from Chat, she would have told the town who he was. She could have exposed him number of ways, but she didn't.

Marinette technically never did anything to anyone in the town. It was always Alya, Nino or Adrien doing her work. Adrien most of the time, even in the revenge, besides Nathan, which was a side plan, she not once lift a finger to harm the others. Her friends did all the work. Adrien got the papers for the priest and the DNA from her siblings, all she did was show it to them. Marinette technically did not hurt Nathan during the rape part, she was playing victim. Alya and Nino exposed the principle and then the three went after Chloe and the Mayor.

And here's something I didn't wanted to say straight forward, but wanted to give a small nudge. If Marinette was that little boy with Alice when she died, then that means she saw the mayor kill Alice! She might have even saw the reason he killed her. That also means she never told Adrien what happened to his mother.

Those are your small hints for Marinette evilness.

7\. Does she love Adrien? I will let you guys figure that out ;)

That's all I can answer. If you have anymore questions, you know where to find me!

Chapter 27: NEWS!

Kikkie: I have heard your many complaints, questions and PM's and decided...I am going to do a rewrite. Some parts of the original story will be in there, some won't. Will get to it soon. Thank you!


End file.
